


The Game of Thrones

by targary_n



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Betrayal, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Love, Multi, Other, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 89,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targary_n/pseuds/targary_n
Summary: JONERYS, NK MOTIVES EXPLAINED, BRAN IS USEFUL, JAIME DOESNT THROW HIS ARC AWAY, THE MOD RETURNS!After finding out about his true parentage, Jon is uncertain about his love for his actual paternal aunt, Daenerys. Dany is crushed that Jon won't love her despite of this revelation and struggles to be a good queen for her people in these desperate times. She's wondering also if her womb can quicken again? Sansa's resentful of Dany and wants to do everything to stop her from taking the throne. However, when it is revealed Jon is actually Aegon Targaryen, she wants him set on the throne. Arya is determined to fulfill her lifelong dream of killing Cersei. But even if she is successful, what is the price she will have to pay? Bran continues to explore his role of the three eyed raven. Upon complications at Winterfell, he's determined to fix the present by changing the past. Cersei is determined to never let anyone take this throne away from her and the baby she carries inside her. However, when the pregnancy faces complications, she is left dangerously unstable. She tasks her hand Qyburn to come up with the final solution incase of an attack; but will that be enough? I do not own these characters. All rights to GRRM and HBO.





	1. The Battle of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> When the dead prevail at the Battle of Winterfell, the living escape to Dragonstone.

** BRAN **

"I'm going to go now," Bran said blankly to Theon and the guards protecting him around the weirwood tree in the Godswood.

"Go where?" Theon asked nervously, but Bran already shut his eyes and warged into the raven sitting in the tree nearby. 

He opened its eyes and took flight along with his flock of crows into the dark night — filled only by the light of the flamed trenches below.  Bran swerved as the second trench was lit up by Melisandre below him to avoid being scorched, but some of the flock were not as lucky. The ravens flew over the castle as he saw the armies being lined up in preparation for the inevitable battle about to occur.  He observed his brother Jon with the Dragon Queen preparing Rhaegal and Drogon to protect the living as best as they could, while Bran continued to fly deeper into the dark night. The wind whistled louder in the raven's ears and the smell of burning wood faded from his senses as the air turned colder and colder.   _We are getting close._

Even with the vision of the raven, it was so dark Bran could barely see all the trees underneath them.   _Where are they?_  When suddenly, he did not even need to see the Night King for he knew he found his target with the whistling of Viserion's wings flapping in the air.  But he saw his enemy anyway with his hand reached out to the flock of ravens, knowing Bran was in control of them.   _He knows._ He looked at the Army of the Dead about to engage in the Battle of Winterfell, but there was something odd about the situation. While there were hundreds of wights clearly outnumbering the living, there weren't thousands. And there were  _thousands_  Bran saw beyond the Wall.  _Where were they?_   _Am I missing some?_

Curious, Bran swerved to avoid the Night King's icy hand, and made the spontaneous decision to abandon the battle below in search of the rest of the army.  _Did they remain beyond the Wall?_ That wouldn't make sense, he thought, since the Night King destroyed the Wall. They had to be somewhere; there was no way thousands were destroyed by Tormund and the Night's Watch when the dead breached the Wall.

_Could they possibly be South?_

Bran changed his course again and instead of searching the North, he flew South for he believed the Night King sent the rest of his army there.  He flew as fast as the raven could while following the Kingsroad down to the Riverlands and into the Eyrie.  _Were they in the Mountains of the Moon?_

He followed the highroad through them but found nothing other than mountain clans and endless snow. Frustrated, he was about to turn his flight elsewhere when he suddenly saw a horrifying familiar sight: hundreds of thousands of wights. Giants, mammoths, soldiers, and other creatures for as far as he could see. Bran quickly realized the battle currently raging around his body at Winterfell was  _not_ the great battle: it was simply a distraction. A mere plot to weaken the living's forces before making wights of all the millions of King's Landings citizens.  _I need to warn Jon_ , he thought, and suddenly opened his eyes to see a White Walker standing in front of Theon with a hundred soldiers surrounding him.

**  
  
  


** JON **

He looked up to the dragon hovering above him with a woman with silver hair as its rider.   _Daenerys._ It took him a moment to realize what had happened: he fell off Rhaegal while fighting Viserion.  He blinked his eyes a couple times to bring his vision in focus; his head was spinning and his ears ringing. 

"Dracarys," he heard Dany instruct Drogon as she faced the Night King.  Fire immediately spewed from the dragon's mouth as Jon covered his face from being scorched from the flames.  The fire was a continuous stream for more than a minute to ensure the enemy was completely engulfed.  They had no idea if the plan to burn the Night King would work since Bran explained no one had ever tried.

Finally, the fire stopped, and Jon curiously looked over at the spot the Night King once stood.  After the smoke cleared, his worst fear was revealed: the Night King was alive and still standing.  _Or as alive as he ever could be._ He saw the look of horror on Dany's face as she flew away on Drogon before he could throw his ice spear at them, and his heart sank.  Jon watched as the Night King turned to the direction of the Godswood and slowly started walking through the flames to get what he really wanted:  _Bran._

Determined to not let this happen, he stood up on his feet and began to follow him.  The sound of Jon's boots crunching over dead bodies gained his attention as the White Walker turned around to face him.

_Shit._

He did not have a plan, but he knew he would rather die than see his enemy kill his brother, or worse, Dany. He continued to charge towards his enemy anyways with blood and sweat trickling down his face. As Jon got closer, the Night King smiled presumably thinking this would be another easy kill.  _But not this time._

"Your reign," Jon breathed, "is over."

The Night King smiled and shook his head. Before Jon could come close enough to wound the creature, it started lifting his arms up extremely slowly.  Jon looked around as the eyes of once northmen, Dothraki and Unsullied turned to the chilling icy blue characteristic of the dead.  His heart skipped a beat from a brief amount of fear, but he continued his mission anyway.

_I will kill the Night King._

However, the newly-formed wights began to stand up with their swords in their hands.  Ash and snow continued to fall on him as the dragonfire continued to burn the ground around them.  As more and more soldiers rose, they blocked the path to the Night King, forcing Jon to slow down.  He twisted Longclaw in his fingers and took a deep breath as tried to come up with a plan.  However, everywhere Jon turned, he saw more and more wights closing in on him, while the Night King never took his eyes off him.

Once all the dead rose off the ground, the Night King turned around and continued on his original journey to the Godswood, leaving the new army to surround Jon.  He looked around desperately for a way to escape, but there were too many of them.  He closed his eyes and just began swinging his sword.  Swing after swing, he cut down the wights, sometimes two at once, trying to defend himself.  As fast as he swung his sword, another wight was swinging it faster, making thin slices in his Stark armor and giving him new scars on his face.  One managed to strike his lip, which began bleeding profusely, but Jon licked the salty blood away with his tongue as he slayed that one too.  However, Jon knew in his heart the situation was hopeless.  He needed help. Fast.

He screamed in pain as another soldier sliced open his leg, but he could barely feel it with the amount of adrenaline running through his veins.  Breathing heavily, he squinted his brown eyes into the darkness as the night suddenly blinded him.  The heat from dragonfire was familiar and Jon threw himself on the ground to avoid being burnt.  He looked up to see what the source of this miracle was, but it was none only than his favorite human in the world:

Daenerys.

Drogon continued to destroy all the wights around him as Jon watched as they burned alive.  Fire after fire, Drogon burnt down the area surrounding them to ash and dust, leaving nothing but Jon standing there in a field of flames.  He looked up to his love with thankful eyes for now he could defend his family left in the crypts.

_The crypts._

When the Night King raised the dead, he rose those in the crypt too.  _Sansa._

"THE CRYPTS!" Jon yelled up to Dany, looking at him with careful eyes from Drogon.

"GO!" Dany shouted back.  He looked around to see all the remaining wights closing in, but there was no use in fighting them for he was one man.  So, Jon followed Dany's command and ran as fast as he could through the path Drogon made for him towards the castle.

**  
  
  


** DAENERYS **

She watched as the love of her life ran away towards his home with worried eyes.  But that quickly turned to panic as she realized the situation her and Drogon were in: wights charging them in every direction.  Drogon growled as the dead began attempting to climb up the black dragon's tail.  He whipped it back in forth in an attempt to throw those attacking off of him and his mother.  Dany held on tight for she had no other means of defending herself with her heart pounding out of her chest.  The wights began to attach themselves on Drogon's wings and limbs and stabbed the dragon with their blades from all sides.

Drogon howled in pain as hundreds of them were dug into his scales and shook himself as violently as possible.   _They needed to fly away._  But there were too many wights on them right now to allow for Drogon to take flight successfully.  Dany attempted kicking those she could off her dragon, but it was no use.  Drogon did one last forceful shake as he began to lift off while spreading his wings, but the movement became too much for Dany — her fingers lost their grip on Drogon's back horns and sent her flying off him.

She hit the cold ground hard as she watched her child take off in the distance.  _At least he's safe,_ she thought. But the wights thrown from Drogon's take-off looked up at Dany after hitting the ground with their distorted faces and chilling blue eyes.  Her violet eyes widened as she began to back up as fast as she could to escape the soldiers quickly approaching her, but it  was no use. They were getting closer and closer every second, and there were hundreds of them.

 _I don't want to die,_  Dany thought with tears in her eyes.  She began breathing heavily as she stole a bloody sword laying on the ground next to her.  The dead were getting closer and closer and Dany stood up preparing to defend herself, but before she could make contact with the  first charging wight, a force pushed her out of the way.

"KHALEESI," it yelled. She looked up with a confused look on her face to see Jorah, her most loyal companion, coming to save her. "We need to go. Now."

He took her hand and helped her to her feet before taking off running towards the castle the same path Jon took just minutes before. The night was so dark except for the light given by structures and bodies up in flames. The smell of death haunted her senses as she kept turning her head backwards to see the wights gaining ground on them.

"They're getting close!" Dany exclaimed to Jorah with fear in her eyes. She needed Drogon to come save them.  _Where was he?_

She was quickly awakened from her thoughts by the sounds of swords clashing: the dead were here, and Jorah was fighting. Dany drew her stolen sword and put her back to him as the dead began circling them. The wights started charging towards them, but Jorah took every hit. Stab after stab, he protected Dany though bleeding profusely. Jorah remained standing and fighting for his Queen with infinite honor. A soldier sliced Dany's rosy cheek, but she couldn't even feel it with her heart beating so fast. Dany was cutting down as many wights as she could, but they were overwhelmed. They were going to die here.

Suddenly, a terrifying roar filled the air followed by a flash of burning light.

Drogon.

Dany smiled as she watched her child landed in the midst of the field where they stood while burning all the wights surrounding them.  After the dragonfire, Drogon left out another roar that was so loud it shook the ground, but nothing made Dany happier.  She wasted no time in helping Jorah onto Drogon's back as his blood started spilling all over the dragon's scales from his wounds. She climbed onto Drogon and took braced herself as the dragon lifted himself into the air.  Dany held onto Jorah, who was laying there helplessly, with her free hand.  She was determined not to lose him.

 _Where is Jon?_ she wondered briefly as she traveled through the air.  Wherever his location, she knew one thing: they needed to leave Winterfell as soon as possible if they were going to survive.  And with that, Dany directed Drogon towards the crumbling castle in search of Jon and the others, while burning all the dead in their wake.

**  
  
  


** SANSA **

"We should be up there," Tyrion said, frustrated. 

"We would be of no use," Sansa explained. "Our purpose is our brains, not being a warrior."

Tyrion smiled. Though she resented him at one point, Tyrion was not a monster like Cersei or Joffrey. He was always nothing but kind to her, and for that, she was thankful.

"Thank you," Sansa said suddenly before she could stop herself. Tyrion raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"For what, my lady?"

"For," Sansa started. She took a breath and looked into the dwarf's eyes. "For being kind to me when no one else was."

"Well, it is just human decency. I guess it is pretty awful when I was the best of your husbands," Tyrion laughed. Sansa laughed too because it was true. Tyrion was nowhere near as cruel as Ramsay. He does not haunt her dreams.

A rumble occurred suddenly in the walls. Sansa looked around in confusion.  _Where did that come from?_

Suddenly, she heard a woman scream. Skeletons were emerging out of the crypts as a hand burst out of the stone next to Sansa's head. Screams began to echo off the stone walls as Tyrion's eyes widened. The crypts were locked to prevent the dead from getting in, but now they were locked in the crypts with the dead. Sansa looked around in panic.

"We need to do something!" Sansa exclaimed. She watched as her dead relatives with cold blue eyes tore apart innocent women and children.

"We need to get to the gate," Tyrion stated. She looked at him and then to Varys and Missandei. They needed to get out of there. "Follow me."

They crouched down and moved slowly against the cold wall towards the gate.  A wight came charging towards them, and Sansa took out the knife Arya gave her.   _"Stick it with the pointy end," she said._ So that's what she did, Sansa stabbed the threat coming towards her. She shrieked and looked at Tyrion. He let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head in thanks. Sansa looked down horrified; she never killed anything before.

"We need to keep moving," Varys whispered to her. Sansa nodded and took one last look at her first kill before following Tyrion down the wall of the crypt again. Sounds of women screaming and children crying reflected off the ancient walls. She knew that would haunt her dreams until the day she died.  _That may be today if we can't get out of this crypt._

They finally reached the gate when Sansa turned to Tyrion with a look of worry on their face.  What were they supposed to do?  Tyrion took a deep breath before raising his hand to start banging on the steel gate — but he never got the chance as it was flung wide open.  Sansa looked up at their savior to see none other than her brother, Jon Snow.

**  
  
  


** JON **

"Sansa!" Jon exclaimed with a sigh of relief as he quickly embraced her. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head.  _Thank the gods._

"You're bleeding!" Sansa replied worriedly.

"It's nothing. We need to get out of here," he explained urgently, just as a terrifying screech from the undead Viserion flew overhead clumsily. Blue fire was spewing from its mouth and neck from the wounds made by Rhaegal and Drogon. Sansa looked up in horror. "NOW!"

He threw Sansa out of the way as he began ushering Tyrion, Missandei and Varys out of the crypt along with those inside. He saw his wight relatives attacking those still trapped in the crypt: innocent babies being stabbed and ripped apart in front of their mothers by pure monsters.  _Out of all the things I've seen in my life,_  Jon thought,  _this was the worst._

"FASTER!" Jon screamed at those still in the crypt. He pushed Gilly and little Sam outside along with fifty more people right as a piercing roar filled the air.  Jon looked up to see Rhaegal flying to attack Viserion. The dragons did not fight for long, as one bite of Viserion's dead wing sent him spiraling down into the castle. The entire structure started to shake as the Winterfell Castle began to crumble as Viserion crashed into it. There was a brief moment of complete silence as it burst into bright blue flames from shock.

He could hear his heart pumping in his ears by pushing as many people out of the crypt as possible, but there were still far too many. Rocks from the ceiling started falling on those inside as blood hurling screams filled the air of women and children being crushed to death.

"Give me your hand!" Sansa exclaimed to a fragile, brown-haired woman.  She looked at Sansa with terrified eyes as she threw her free sweaty hand to Sansa as she held her little girl's hand with the other. However, just as Sansa reached her, a boulder came crashing down to immediately crush the woman and her child as well as block the exit for all of those left inside.

Sansa screamed in complete horror and she held onto the bloody hand of the woman that was ripped off due to the force of the fall. All those innocent lives lost, and for what?

They lost this battle.

The crypt became engulfed in blue flames along with the rest of the castle.  _If those inside weren't crushed death, they would be burnt to death now._

He shook the thought out of his mind as he led those rescued out of the courtyard in search of a means to escape while cutting down wights in their way. He could not save them all though, some of the children fell behind their mothers and were immediately attacked by the dead like hungry beasts being fed for the first time in ages.  They met up with remaining living soldiers outside the burning castle walls as they all tried to protect the remaining citizens.  Jon spotted Grey Worm fighting his way over to the group of survivors with his face covered in dirt.

Jon looked towards the sky to see if he saw Rhaegal, but he was nowhere to be found after his fight with Viserion. He just kept swinging his sword against the dead soldiers as he saw Sansa using a knife and stabbing those who came near them.  Growing up, he never imagined Sansa ever being near battle —  she was too perfect for that.  But here she was, fighting the best  she could with her tiny knife as her once beautiful dress became ripped and blood-stained.

"MISSANDEI!"  shrieked as he saw the woman he loved in the midst of the madness.  Missandei smiled with tears in her eyes as they both embraced.  He was happy for them, he truly was, but he wanted nothing more for that to be him and Dany, and for them to be away from this hell.

 _Dany. Where was she?_ Jon wondered suddenly.

They needed her help more than ever right now for everywhere he turned he saw death. He saw Jaime Lannister and the noble Brienne of Tarth fighting with blood running down their faces while being overrun by wights. He looked to see the Hound and others cutting down all the dead in every direction they came at him. The ground, once white with snow, turned to red as bodies filled the ground. Every step he took was on a body since there wasn't a clearing anywhere. He looked towards the sky and closed his eyes and did the only thing he could think to do pray.

**  
  
  


** BRAN **

Theon looked at the wights circling the Godswood as they made a path for the White Walker to come through.

"Theon," Bran said as Theon turned around to look at him with glassy eyes. "You're a good man."

Tears wielded in Theon's eyes as his mouth started to quiver.  Bran knew he wanted nothing more than to have his sins against the Starks forgiven, for he had regretted it since the moment it happened. 

"Thank you," Bran finished as he gazed into Theon's eyes.  He looked at Bran for a moment before looking down to his feet knowing what he had to do. He turned around once more to face the enemy as the White Walker took a step forward towards him. They locked eyes for a brief minute as Bran watched Theon ready his weapon for what would be the last time.  Then, without hesitation, Theon charged the White Walker with all he had left — screaming a battle cry of passion knowing he would die protecting the Starks. For then when he made contact with the Walker, the ice blade pierced Theon's armor and sent him crumbling to the ground to bleed out slowly.  Bran could hear him croaking as he struggled for his last breaths before finally shutting his eyes forever.  That was when the Walker looked up and faced Bran as they stared at each other for a minute.

Without ever breaking eye contact, the Walker stepped over Theon's dead body and the pool of blood-stained snow that laid around him in pursuit of Bran.  But Bran took a deep breath since he just  _knew_  his life was not about to end.  He still had a major part to play in this war. 

Bran looked into the ancient creature's face as white as snow and piercing dead blue eyes as it got closer to him.  The scene was horribly poetic, with a mixture of snow and ash falling to the ground and covering his chair with a thin blanket as the war raged on around him.  For Bran was not afraid — he was the three-eyed raven.

Suddenly, a crunch of leaves in the trees surrounding the Godswood was heard that did not belong to the silent wights. Before the Walker could even turn around to identify the source of the noise, Bran saw his sister, Arya Stark, jumping onto its back with the knife he had given here under this very tree.  She had a wild look of adrenaline in her eyes as she howled — a true wolf — as she stabbed the Walker, bursting it immediately into tiny pieces of ice.  The remaining dead soldiers around them immediately collapsed to the ground as well as they were nothing without the one that turned them.

"We need to go. Now," Arya said breathlessly as whipped her forehead.  Bran looked in her dark eyes to see her covered in dirt and blood with her hair matted from sweat.

"More will be coming. You killed that one, but there are other White Walkers with more wights," Bran explained. With that, she grabbed hold of his chair and turned to the castle just to see it burst up into blue flames.

He felt his sister stop dead in her tracks in shock. They looked at what was once their family home; all those memories of their father and playing recklessly in their youth just gone up in flames. He exchanged a look with his sibling; he recognized she was hurting, but they needed to keep moving if they were going to survive.  Arya seemed to have gotten the message, since with a deep breath she started running them again towards the burning castle as fast as she could.

**  
  
  


** DAENERYS **

"RHAEGAL!" Dany exclaimed excitedly as she saw her other child flying towards her and Drogon. They were headed towards the castle with Dany holding onto Jorah as his blood stained her white fur.

"Just hold on a little longer," Dany said desperately to Jorah as she gently stroked his face. She could not lose him. Not now.

She watched as the entire castle all the sudden burst into bright blue flames.  _Viserion._ Her heart sank as she recognized her former child crashed into the Winterfell Castle. She wondered where Jon was and if he was okay.

_Jon._

Was he in the castle when it became engulfed in flames? Her stomach twisted into a million knots. She pushed the thought out of her mind; it was too traumatic to think about right now.

Drogon and Rhaegal roared as they came closer to the scene as Dany looked around frantically for Jon. She suddenly saw a woman with red hair, who she recognized to be Sansa, surrounded by other women and children. She aimed Drogon towards the group of people and landed. Then she saw the person she wanted to see more than anyone else:

"JON!" She shrieked. She didn't care how desperate she sounded; she was just so happy he wasn't dead.  _At least not yet._ They still needed to escape this horror. She dismounted Drogon and ran towards her love and embraced him without a care. He hugged her back and kissed her hair. "Dany," he said, clearly relieved.

"I was so worried—"

"Now, I don't want to break up this happy reunion, but there are hundreds of DEAD MEN charging towards us right now, and if you don't mind, I would prefer to stay on the side of the living. I have no plans of dying here in this mess!" a familiar voice stated from inside the small crowd. Dany turned around to see Tyrion frowning and covered in blood.

"He's right. We need to get out of here, Your Grace," Sansa said. She turned to see Sansa holding a knife covered in blood with cuts on her face.

"Dragonstone. We need to go to Dragonstone," Dany whispered to Jon. "Mount Rhaegal, we will take as many people as we can."

She climbed back on Drogon to see Jorah laying on his back struggling to breathe. "You'll be okay, everything will be fine. We're going to Dragonstone," Dany said softly to Jorah. He had to survive. He just had to.

She watched as Tyrion and Varys climbed on the back of Drogon, as Sansa, Sam, and Gilly with little Sam on the back of Rhaegal. Missandei remained on the ground with Grey Worm.

"Grey Worm!" Dany demanded as she motioned to get onto Drogon as well.

"My Queen, I must stay with my men. Not all these innocents will fit on your dragons. They need to be led to safety," Grey Worm responded politely. Dany nodded in understanding, and watched as he then turned to Missandei, "but you must go. Our Queen will keep you safe," he said as he helped her onto Drogon's back.

"I don't want to go without you," Missandei cried back.

"I will come back to you," he responded.

In the distance, Dany saw a small figure pushing a man in a wheelchair out of the Godswood as frantically as possible.

"ARYA!" She heard Jon scream towards the figure. Arya brought Brandon Stark over to Rhaegal and helped him onto his back with Sansa's help.

"You too Arya," Jon said. But the warrior shook her head.

"I need to stay to protect our people and help," she said firmly. She was covered in blood as well and completely winded.  nodded and Dany agreed.

"But—" Jon began to protest, but Arya cut him off.

"I know death, Jon.  He has many faces. But he doesn't need any of these people," she said, motioning to those rescued but still on the ground. Jon finally nodded in acceptance when she turned to Dany suddenly and locked eyes with her. "Good luck, Your Grace."

This was the first time she ever acknowledged Dany as queen. Her smile beamed as bright as the fire surrounding them. 

However, it was quickly wiped off her face as more wights began to attack the dragons and its passengers. Grey Worm  and Arya fought to keep them off, but there were too many. 

"We need to leave!" Jon yelled over to Dany, but she was overwhelmed. Suddenly, she felt a tug as Jorah was being pulled to the ground by the dead.

"JORAH!" She screamed. She leaned over Drogon's side and grabbed his hand, but he was being pulled too hard. Blood was gushing from his wounds as more were being made from the swords of the wight soldiers. Tears filled Dany's eyes as she pleaded, "Keep holding onto my hand!"

"My Queen, you need to let him go. He's already gone, and we can't take off—" Tyrion said softly from behind her, but she did not want to hear it.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HIM!" She shouted at Tyrion with fire burning in her eyes.  The look she gave Tyrion was so terrifying he just nodded his head instead of attempting to protest.

"Jorah give me your other hand. We can pull you up," Tyrion offered.

Jorah looked with love in his eyes at his Queen.

"DANY, WE NEED TO GO!" Jon screamed at her. Drogon was flipping his wings, frantically trying to take off to escape the attacking wights like before.   _If we fall off, we're dead._   Dany gripped Drogon and Jorah's hand tighter.  Jorah gave a slight smile, but his teeth were stained red from blood.

"Khaleesi," Jorah said weakly.

The world started moving in slow motion. Jon's screams towards her and Tyrion's pleads all faded away as she looked down at her first supporter as he unlocked his fingers from hers.

"NO!" Dany cried as Drogon lifted himself up into the air and spread his wings, leaving Jorah to fall to his death.

Dany looked down in pure horror as the man who always protected her was devoured by wights. Jorah may have been a flawed man, but he was one of the best she ever knew. Tears filled her eyes as she began to weep while turning around to see what was left of Winterfell burning in the distance. She made eye contact with Sansa who was sobbing as well while watching her home being burnt to the ground. Dany closed her eyes and hoped this was just a nightmare she would wake up from, but she never did.


	2. DAENERYS I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion offers a drink. Daenerys reveals a secret.

After what seemed like an eternity flying through the air, they eventually landed at Dragonstone. She watched as Tyrion, Varys, and Missandei fell off Drogon.  _Jorah should be there with them._

A dagger went into her heart just at the thought of the loss of her old friend. Yet he was a thousand miles away, left in an unknown location, and most likely devoured by wights.  _What if he became a wight?_ She shook the thought out of her head, this was too painful already.

She dismounted Drogon and stroked his face softly in appreciation for his efforts. Drogon purred in response before taking off into the sky along with his brother, Rhaegal.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I think this miserable affair deserves a large bottle of wine," Tyrion said, "if anyone would care to join, I will be very drunk in the Great Hall." He sulked as he began walking towards the castle alone. Drinking away those horrific memories seemed like a good idea.

Jon shuffled his feet before calling out to Tyrion, "Aye, I think I'll take that drink too."

"Fantastic!" Tyrion clapped his hands. "Anyone else?"

"I won't have much, but I'd love the company," Sam said from the background. Dany watched as those remaining nodded in agreement as well.

"Excellent! We can all get drunk and drown in our sorrows together."

Everyone laughed slightly, but the tight tension underneath recognized the obvious truth: they lost the battle, and the people they loved just died. They started heading into the black castle as Dany turned to them. "Tyrion?"

"Yes, Your Grace?" he asked in response while turning around to face her.

"May I join you?" Dany responded. She did not want to ruin their night by thinking they had to be formal around her.

Tyrion looked around at the party and everyone nodded in agreement. "Of course, my Queen."

Dany smiled. She didn't want to be alone tonight with her thoughts either.

They entered the Great Hall, which was carved in the shape of a dragon with doors set in the mouth. Windows were open to give views of the magnificent sea and how the waves crashed into the volcanic rock below them. Its sound was soothing, and the air smelled fresh with a hint of salt. Dany never got tired of admiring her ancient ancestors work on building this castle, for it was magnificent. While not decorated as lavish as King's Landing, the dragon detail in every quarter gave the area a unique feel.

She took a seat near the stone fireplace as she watched Jon ignite the flames in it. Everyone took their seats around the table, and Tyrion brought in as many bottles as he could find.

"So, given our very current unfortunate circumstances," Tyrion started off sarcastically as he poured a glass of wine so high it overflowed, "let us tell jokes!" He poured overflowing glasses for the rest of the table before taking his seat next to Dany by the fire.

"Tyrion!" Missandei called out from Dany's other side as she took a sip of the wine, "tell us that one about the honeycomb and the brothel you started before the Masters attacked in Meereen."

Gulping down half of his glass already, Tyrion wiped his mouth before exclaiming, "Ah, yes! I do feel every time I try to tell that one I always get cut off."

"So, tell us!" Dany said excitedly. Her relaxed demeanor was surprising to everyone considering she always acted as a ferocious queen.  _But tonight, I'm normal._

Tyrion raised his eyebrows. "Very well. So, I once brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel. The Madame asked what they could do for me, and I explained I needed a woman to lay with since mine had left me. You see, she found a genie in a bottle, and he granted her three wishes. The first was for a house fit for a queen, so he gave her this damn honeycomb. The second was that she to have the nicest ass in all the land, so he gave her this damn donkey..."

"And the third wish?" Jon asked with a smile.

"Well, she asked the genie to make my cock hang down past my knee. When the Madame exclaimed that wasn't so bad, I said, 'Not so bad!? I used to be six foot three!'" Tyrion finished with a laugh. The room filled with laughter, and Dany spit her wine out from laughing too hard. The wine already started hitting her pretty hard for she was not used to drinking.

"More! More jokes!" Dany laughed.

They went around the table exchanging stories for hours. The jokes began getting worse as time went on, but they seemed to be getting even funnier. Her eyes filled with tears as she laughed so hard, and her stomach physically hurt from it. She could not remember the last time she laughed that much, but it did not matter. She felt so light — as if she was a cloud in the sky — and euphoric. Everyone was chiming in the conversation and being carefree, as it felt so good to forget about all their issues. She finally felt free enough to be herself; it was exhausting always keeping up her queen persona.

Everyone was so intoxicated that the jokes shifted to horrible stories about themselves. They began laughing at all the painful memories because that's all they could do at this point.  _Laughter is a way of coping._

"Well, probably the greatest joke of all time was when I was murdered by my own fucking men for letting the wildlings through the Wall," Jon offered as he laughed about the painful memory. Tyrion's loud laughter filled the room as he began laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Yes, yes! I remember that! And the look on Thorne's face when you walked out alive after being brought back—'" Sam began laughing so hard he couldn't even finish his sentence. Jon laughed even harder too, for it was such a miserable situation there was nothing else to do but to drown in it.

"Did I ever tell you how I killed my father?" Tyrion said while pouring another glass. Dany lost track of how many they have all had at this point.

"I don't believe so," Dany said excitedly. All the physical pain from the battle before had disappeared, as she took another sip of alcohol. She cherished the burning sensation going down her throat as she smiled brightly.

"Well, I took a crossbow while he was shitting!" he roared.

"Seven hells," Jon replied while shaking his head with laughter as he had another drink.

"How about you, Sansa?" Tyrion drunkenly said looking in Sansa's direction. "You've been far too quiet this entire time. Have some fun!"

Sansa cracked a small smile as she looked out at those sitting around the table while taking a sip from her glass. "Well, I lost my virginity by my husband raping me on our wedding night. So that was a wonderful time."

"SAME!" Dany exclaimed as she looked to her. She knew Sansa did not like her very much, but perhaps they had more in common than she originally realized. She watched as she cracked a small smile in return.

"If it was not for my brother," Sansa said while looking to Jon, "I don't know what we would have done."

"Well you know what is even funnier?" Dany said as she finished another glass. Her head was spinning so much she could barely even see straight. "He's not actually your brother."

Sansa's face fell and turned to anger. "Just because he is a bastard does not mean he is any less of my brother—" she started, but Dany cut her off.

"No. I meant the fact he is not your father's son."

Jon looked towards her with widened eyes. But before she knew what she was saying, everything slipped out. "He's my brother, Rhaegar's son."

Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably as Dany continued, "You see, my brother loved your father's sister, Lyanna. They were married in secret in Dorne and stayed in the Tower of Joy. After my brother fell at the Battle of the Trident, Lyanna was dying on her birthing bed. Your father happened to be there, and as a dying request, asked him to take care of her newborn son. However, she knew if Robert Baratheon ever found out, the baby would be murdered instantly. So, your father raised him as Jon Snow, his own bastard, to protect him from Robert's wrath."

Jon's mouth dropped to the floor as they all waited for what was inevitable at this point: "Your brother actually isn't your brother. His name is Aegon Targaryen, the heir to the Iron Throne," Dany concluded. She burst out into laughter after telling the story for she did not realize what she just did. All she knew was she spent her entire life working towards taking back the Iron Throne since she was the true heir just to be told her lover has a stronger claim than her.  _What could be funnier than that?_

But no one else was laughing. Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Jon.

"Is this true?" Sansa asked in a small voice while turning to who she thought was her brother. No amount of alcohol could numb the wound Dany just created.

"I—" Jon started, but was suddenly cut off by a voice in the background.

"It's true. I saw it," Brandon Stark said. He had not spoken this entire time, but all eyes were on him now.

"You 'saw it'?" Sansa barked back. Dany could see the anger rising in red-headed girl's face.

"I am the three-eyed raven. I see everything now," Bran said blankly.

"Right..." Tyrion trailed off as he chimed in sarcastically.

"I-I read about it as well," Sam stuttered. All eyes moved towards him as he continued, "in the Citadel. In the Grand Maester's personal diary. He wrote about the annulment of Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell, and the secret ceremony he performed in Dorne for him and Lyanna."

Silence filled the room once again, but Dany never knew it could be this loud.

"And what do  _you_  make of this, Jon?" Sansa asked coldly as she turned to Jon. "Or should I say 'Aegon Targaryen.'"

Jon looked at his sister with heartbroken eyes. "It's true, Sansa," Jon said in a hoarse voice. "I never felt like I fit in at Winterfell. I thought it was because I was just a bastard, but this explains it. It explains why I can ride Rhaegal —"

Sansa rolled her eyes. "I need some air," she said as she slammed her chair against the floor. The loud sound echoed off the stone walls as Sansa exited the room quickly. A pained look crossed Jon's face as he watched his sister leave. After seeing that look on his face, it was like Dany immediately sobered up and realized what she had done.  _What have I done?_

"Sansa wait—" Jon started as he followed after her.

Dany took a deep breath as she recognized the consequences of her drunken actions. Uneasy silence filled the room once again as the tension began increasing so much that one could cut it with a knife.

"He has a claim to the throne," Tyrion said painfully, finally breaking the silence. He looked her in the eyes. "A stronger one than yours."

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" he responded slowly while staring off into nothing.

"I don't know," Dany said weakly. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but she fought them back. Then she shoved her vulnerable self-back into its shell as she regained her strength as a queen.

"My Queen, if I may excuse myself—" Missandei asked politely.

Dany nodded as she watched her friend left the room silently. Then she turned her eyes back to Tyrion and Varys, who never took their eyes off of her. "He did bend the knee to me. I am still his Queen," she stated flatly.

"This is true. But he bent the knee as Jon Snow, not Aegon Targaryen. And now that Sansa also knows this information—" Tyrion said as he gestured to her empty seat, "I do not know if she will accept that."

"Well she will. Jon will not back down on his word. He is too honorable for that."

"There will be whispers. Whispers among the northmen and their leaders. They may reject him as King in the North now that they know his true identity," Varys added.

"And we will respond to those whispers with fire and blood," Dany replied coldly. She  _will_  rule the seven kingdoms.  _It's my dream, and my dreams always come true._ "We will talk about this in the morning."

Tyrion nodded as Dany stood up to leave. She saw tiny flashes of light in her vision — as if she was seeing stars — as she stood. Her head was pounding from the alcohol she had just consumed. She gained her balance and turned down the corridor towards her chamber where she could finally be alone.

But that wish was quickly cut short when she saw Jon Snow waiting for her outside her door.

"WHAT THE FUCKING SEVEN HELLS IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jon howled at her as she approached. His voice was so loud it echoed off the stone walls as she looked up at him in surprise.

"I—" Dany began, but she couldn't find the words. She had no excuse for her actions.

"What the seven hells gave  _you_  the right to just tell everyone my story? That was MY STORY to tell Dany, not yours. And you took that away from me," Jon growled as he slammed his hand against the wall in fury.

She looked up at him dumbfounded for she had no idea what to say to resolve the situation. Her queen persona was once again discarded as she felt like she used to when her brother Viserys would yell at her.  _Don't wake the dragon, he'd say._ She was knocked back into reality again as Jon's voice kept booming,

"Do you have any idea what you just did? You risked the entire northern army backing your cause! They could say I'm a southerner and make Sansa the queen, and she could march right back to Winterfell — not that there's something to go back to — but that's beside the point. The point is it's not really a fucking secret Sansa dislikes you, and she's looking for every excuse to not support your claim to the throne. But she stays because she's my sister, or so she thought. But then you pull this shit," Jon said as he threw his hands into the hair, "and jeopardize everything."

He took a step back and faced her again. "Do you have anything to say for it?"

Dany looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she shook her head. She had no justification other than the fact she was completely heartbroken by the revelation ever since he told her, but she would never tell him that. Not now.

"Of course not. So, what the fuck did you do it for? You think I'm trying to steal your crown or something? I don't fucking want it. I never even wanted to be King in the North or the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch for that matter. So, I  _definitely_ do not have any interest in being the king of the seven fucking kingdoms. And whether I'm Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen, I bent the knee to you because I believed in you. So, you can have your fucking Iron Throne in your fancy castle at King's Landing — I want no parts of it. I never wanted any of this. I just want—" he started passionately.

"You want what?" Dany asked nervously.

"I don't even fucking know!" Jon screamed frustratedly. He cupped his face in his hands and rubbed down his cheeks. He looked blankly at the wall as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

After a few moments of silence, he turned around to look at her again. "But what I do know is I've defended you day and night against my sister. Everyone's always said, 'Oh, she's just another crazy Targaryen' and I've protested, explaining you're not," Jon started, but Dany knew where this was going. "But maybe you fucking are. They say when a Targaryen is born the gods flip a coin. Well I thought you landed on the right side, but maybe not. Not with this shit you pulled tonight. Maybe you truly are the Mad King's daughter and destined to be as mad as him as they all say," he said, but his face fell immediately after the words left his mouth.

Tears began welling in Dany's eyes, but she blinked them away. She refused to let him see her weakness.

"Dany, I—" he started, but it was too late. The damage was already done.

"No. You don't need to say anymore. Your message was very clear," Dany said a lot braver than how she felt. She took a deep breath, and with all the strength she had left, looked him straight in the eyes she loved so much. "Have a good night, Jon Snow."

And with that, Dany closed her door despite Jon's protests.

Her heart was already so broken it couldn't even break into tinier pieces. She just slid down the back of the wooden door with her face in her hands as salty tears streamed down her face. For how sad it had to be to get struck by reality with the demons in her mind and the fear of never being loved. She wasn't even sad, she just felt nothing. Nothing at all. Only all the pain all at once. All her dreams of returning home and reclaiming the throne were burning up in smoke in front of her. The images of Jorah and Viserion dying flooded her mind as she thought about how nothing was working out the way she dreamt.  _And all I can think about is how much nicer dying sounds than living like this._

She was awoken from her thoughts as she heard the floor creak from footsteps — Missandei stood in front of her with concerned eyes.

"My Queen, I—" Missandei started, but Dany shook her head. Seeing her best friend in that moment made her walls she tried so hard to build break down as her eyes became rivers.

"I feel nothing," Dany croaked from the floor.

Missandei walked over and offered her a hand to stand up. Dany took a deep breath and stood up with Missandei's help as she brushed off her dress. She began removing the garments that were still covered in dirt and blood from the battle that seemed like forever ago as Missandei walked over to prepare her a hot bath. After all her clothes were removed, she walked over to the bath and slid in. She could see the smoke rising from the water, but she was never bothered by the heat. Missandei grabbed a small stool nearby and sat behind her as she began removing the braids from Dany's hair.

"What did you mean when you said, 'you felt nothing,' my Queen?" Missandei asked softly.

Dany looked into the fireplace burning across the room as she began getting lost in her own thoughts again. "I meant that I feel nothing but emptiness. Have you ever felt that you're not happy, you're not sad, you're not angry, you're just nothing? When your mind is spinning so fast, but you can't feel a thing?"

She looked into Missandei's deep brown eyes as her friend nodded her head.

"And I'm just so tired," Dany continued solemnly, "Jon made me feel so complete, like everything was coming together, and when he told me the truth I just couldn't believe it. And now it just hurts and hurts and never stops. Every time I see him is just a dagger in my heart for I know I can never have him in the way I want."

"Why not?" Missandei acted curiously. Dany smiled at her innocence.

"Because I'm his aunt, and the northerners don't believe in marrying your aunt."

"That's strange. I don't understand these Westerosi customs. It's very different on Naath," Missandei explained.

"And what's it on Naath?"

"Well, we don't even have the concept of marriage. So, this would never be an issue."

"Maybe I should go there," Dany laughed.

Missandei smiled. "But what is bothering you the most?"

Dany lowered her eyes as tears began streaming down her face again. "The fact that I swear I'm trying my best, but I just can't breathe anymore. And every second I'm alive, it feels like I'm drowning," Dany confessed.

Missandei looked at her friend with loving eyes. "My Queen, may I say something?" she asked politely.

"Of course," Dany nodded.

"Your Grace, out of the many years I have been with you, you not only broke my chains and that of the Unsullied, but thousands of other enslaved innocents as well. You gave our masters the justice they deserved for they had done far worse to us. You gave us our freedom," Missandei said. Dany smiled as she felt her friend take a deep breath before continuing.

"You walked into a fire with three stone eggs and came out with three baby dragons, the first the world had seen in years. You are Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, and the Mother of Dragons. And above all else, you are  _our_  Queen. And if he can't see you for that — Your Grace — he does not deserve you."

Dany smiled with tears in her eyes, but this time with happiness for that was exactly what she needed to hear. "Thank you," Dany expressed kindly. With all her braids finally removed, she stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a light rose silk slip that went down to her ankles. She had this ever since she first met Drogo when Viserys introduced them, and the memory made her sad.  _How times have changed._

"I think I am going to get some air," Dany expressed as she made her way towards the door. She wanted to be alone in her thoughts for a while. Missandei nodded, and Dany exited the room, closing the heavy wooden door Jon had just smashed his hand against hours ago. She made her way through the castle until she reached the outside where she walked to the edge of the cliff. She looked out into the ocean and the sight calmed her. Even though it was pitch black, she could still see the waves moving as they crashed against the shore. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound and breathed in the salty fresh air.

She thought back to the house in Braavos with the red door her and Viserys stayed in when they were younger under the care of Ser Willem Darry. The memory of the rooms with great wooden beams and carved animal faces on them brought her joy as she remembered looking out the window to see the lemon tree. In that moment, she wished more than anything she could go back there, when her life was simple, and she did not lose everything yet. 

 


	3. JON I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon apologizes to Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexually Explicit Content

He could hear her weeping from the other side of the door as he smashed his fist into the wall in frustration.

"FUCK!" He screamed. He felt so angry — so betrayed — he didn't even know what to do. He thought back to his conversation with Sansa when she left the room:  _"You're the heir to the throne, Jon. You need to take it. Imagine having a northerner on the throne; nothing could be better. We could be free,"_  she said to him. The entire situation just made him feel dirty, for he already bent the knee to Dany.  _And I would never want to take her crown away from her._

He meant what he said when he explained he never wanted the crown. He never had any interest in ruling; he always enjoyed being the man in the shadows.  _But that seems impossible now._

Jon stared at the stone wall trying to figure out what to do. He knew he couldn't knock on the door again to talk to her — not after what he just said. Besides, his temper was still flaring, and he needed to calm down before confronting her again.

_Sam. I need to talk to Sam._

Jon made his way through the castle until he found his old friend sitting with Gilly and little Sam. He barged in unannounced — he was so caught up in his emotions he didn't care.

Breathing heavily, he asked, "Sam, can I talk to you quickly?" He looked at his friend with pleading eyes. He really needed him right now. Jon gave Gilly a weak smile as he watched her pick up little Sam.

"It's time for little Sam's bath," Gilly said, gesturing Sam to go with Jon.

"Are you sure? I can—" Sam started to his wife, but Jon cut him off.

"Sam, please," he begged. Sam took one last look back at Gilly before nodding and standing up to leave with Jon. They went down the corridor until they found an empty room.

"What do you need to talk about?" Sam asked to start the conversation.

"It's Daenerys — after she revealed by parentage back there, I just got so angry. I followed her to her chamber, and an argument began, and I—"

"Said some things you didn't mean?"

Jon looked down. "Yes."

"Well, what did you say?"

"I said she was as mad as her father," Jon confessed. Even thinking about it broke his heart. Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh, well — uh — first I would recommend you not say that anymore. When Gilly and I argue, we always talk to each other, not scream."

"I know," he said as he took a deep breath. "But I hurt her Sam, I don't know what to do."

"Well, I don't really blame her. That was a horrible thing to say," Sam admitted.

Jon glared.

"—But," Sam continued slowly, "I would try to start with an apology. Have you talked to her since?"

"No, she told me goodnight and closed the door. I could hear her sobbing on the other side."

"Right, well, I would try that first. You need to let her know you're truly sorry."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Well — um — we can worry about that next," Sam offered.

Jon groaned as he put his head in his hands. How could he let this happen? "I was just so angry," Jon confessed as tears filled his eyes.

"I know," Sam nodded.

Jon wiped his eyes quickly before standing up. "I guess I will try and find her." He looked for Sam's approval, which he gained through a head nod. "Thank you, Sam," he said as he embraced his friend.

"Well, I better be getting back to Gilly. Little Sam is always feisty when it comes to bathing."

Jon gave a small laugh as he walked his friend walk away. He thought about how he would give anything to be walking back to Dany to aid in giving their child a bath.  _But that's wrong. She's your aunt_ , he reminded himself. He pushed the dream back into his mind as he walked back over to her chambers. He took a deep breath before knocking faintly on the door. "Dany?" he asked quietly.  _I hope she didn't go to sleep._

But his question was answered when the door opened. However, it was not Dany standing in front of him, it was Missandei.

"Oh — hello — can I please speak to her?" Jon asked politely.

"I don't think the Queen wants to see you right now," Missandei answered coldly. She began to close the door when Jon grabbed the edge to prevent it from closing.

"Please," he pleaded to the girl.

She shifted uncomfortably before looking him in the eyes. "She's not here. She said she wanted some air."

"Thank you," Jon said gratefully as he hurried off to find Dany outside. He ran through the castle, checking every exit for her, but he couldn't find her.  _Where was she?_

He finally reached the northern end of the castle where it faced the sea and saw familiar silver hair blowing in the wind.  _She must've taken her braids out._ She was sitting on the ground gazing out at the sea wearing a faint silk slip. Jon took a moment to admire how beautiful she was in that moment.  _Well, she's always beautiful._

Jon took a deep breath as he gained the courage to begin walking towards her. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his throat as nervousness spread through his entire body like lightning. The sound of his boots hitting the grass was enough for her to notice him approaching, and she turned around in curiosity. However, when she recognized him, her face fell.

"How did you find me?" she asked stiffly. He could tell she had her guard up, and it was nothing but his fault.

"Missandei," he confessed as he stood back watching her.

"I don't want to speak to you," Dany said coldly as she continued to stare at the water.

"Then don't speak. Just listen."

"And why should I do that? Did you come here to call me mad again?" she fired back.

Jon's heart sank. "No, but I came to apologize."

"I don't want to hear your apology," she hissed.

"Dany — please," Jon begged. He looked at her with loving eyes as she turned to face him. She had been crying, he could tell, since her eyes were bloodshot with large dark circles underneath.  Dany looked him in the eyes before nodding her head.

"Very well," Dany agreed.

_Thank the gods._

"Thank you, my Queen," Jon replied gratefully. This was his chance.

"What I said back there," he began, "I-I didn't mean it. I was just so angry — but I had a right to be. What you said —"

"This is not a very good apology," she responded as she cut him off.

He paused for a brief moment and swallowed. His mouth was so dry from anxiety he could barely think straight.  _All she has to do is say "Dracarys" and Drogon would burn me alive._ But that's not the Dany he knows.  _His_ Dany.

He took a deep breath as he continued, "Right, well, I was wrong in what I said. You're nothing like your father." He looked her in the eyes and smiled, "You're the Mother of Dragons!"

Dany snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, the Mother of Dragons with no one in the world I can trust," she stated.

Jon shifted uncomfortably for he didn't know what to say. He could tell she was really hurting, but he didn't know if his presence helped or not.

"When I was a little girl, I would spend hours daydreaming about what it would be like to be queen. What it would feel like to be in this very moment. When I finally made it home to Dragonstone and are able to take back what was stolen from me. Well, back then it was actually my brother who would be king — I was just a pawn in his strategy to get there," she whispered, deep in memory as she looked at the waves crashing below them. She suddenly gave a small laugh before saying, "You know what he once said to me?"

"No, I don't," Jon asked politely. He didn't understand what this had to do with his apology.

"He said, 'We will go home with an army, sweet sister, with Khal Drogo's army. I'd let his whole khalasar fuck you if need be, all forty thousand men, and their horses too if that was what it took to get my army.'"

Jon looked at her horrified. "I'm so sorry, my Queen. I cannot imagine what that must have felt like."

"Don't worry, he was executed by my husband for his crimes. He was no dragon," she said simply. "But although my brother was horrible, at least he was always there. My mother died giving me birth, and my father and Rhaegar even before that. I would never have known so much as their names if Viserys had not been there to tell me, so for that I'm thankful," she confessed. "So now that I'm here, fulfilling our dream that kept us going all those years in exile, I'm not sure it was worth the price I paid."

Jon looked at her with sad eyes. For all that she endured, she remained strong.  _And that's what I love about her._

"And what do I have now?" she asked rhetorically. "Now, I sit around tables with people who are supposed to support me, but yet I feel no love." She turned to look at Jon in the eyes. "I have no love here."

His heart broke for her As he knew how it felt to feel alone standing in a crowded room. "That's not true. Northerners — they're proud people. They need you to prove yourself for their loyalty. But I love you, Dany, and for that, I have no fear they will — they will see you as I do — our Queen," Jon explained.

"Is that all I am to you? 'Your Queen?'" She asked as she stood up to look into his eyes.

He froze as he stared at her coming towards him. His mouth went dry, and every cell in his body was telling him to run away, but he just couldn't. It was like his feet were cemented in the ground, and he was completely at her mercy. He could feel his blood running as she gently touched his chest.  _This is wrong, she's my aunt._

But he was already as hard as the boulders around them as he stared into those deep violet eyes he loved so much.

_I could look into them forever._

And before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her sweet face and started kissing her hard — all his honor forgotten. Dany let a breath out of surprise as she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved slowly to the ground as he held her head in his hands; placing it gently on the grass with her silver hair. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Jon—" she started to protest. He knew she didn't want to get her heart broken; she had been through enough as it was. But he didn't want to hear it as he decided he would never break her heart again. Not now; not after all they lost. All they've been through. He kissed her again before she could say anything else, and a small whimper escaped her mouth.

"I love you," Jon confessed into her ear as he kissed her hair. He meant it too; as hard as he tried, he just kept falling more and more in love with her. She moved his head back down to meet her lips as her hands ran up and down his armor. Jon opened his mouth and deepened the kiss causing Dany to moan slightly. He felt her bite down gently on his lower lip, fueling him with more lust and desire. He kissed her even harder to show his approval as she moved closer to him.

Her hands moved all around his body as she began removing his armor piece by piece. They broke apart, breathing heavily, as he watched her remove his direwolf-engraved breastplate. She then began kissing up his neck to his jaw as the steel finally broke free and landed on the ground. Her kisses gave him satisfying chills down his spine as he slipped her out of her dress and laid it on the ground as a makeshift blanket. He sat there staring at her naked body for a moment — admiring how her body curved and her nipples were hard from the wind outdoors and desire. The sight made his heart beat even faster as he climbed on top of her. The friction of their skin rubbing against each other sent pleasure like fire running through his veins.

Jon grabbed one of Dany's breasts in his hardened hand as he lowered his head to suck on it. His hand fit her breasts perfectly as they weren't too big or small.  _Just perfect._ He licked the sensitive skin there, causing Dany to whimper, which made him do it even faster.  _I love how her body responds to mine._ He switched to the other breast to give it equal attention as she lifted his head up to kiss her again.

He pressed his hard cock against her soft stomach as her hands traveled down to the laces of his breeches. He could feel her hands shaking as she attempted to remove them, so he guided her hands to help. Dany's eyes widened with lust as she looked at his naked body finally, making her wrap her skinny arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

 _I can't imagine anything more perfect than this_.

He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He was so in love with her that nothing else mattered. Whenever she was with him, the entire world just melted away, leaving him with a feeling of complete bliss.

"I love you," Jon whispered again: he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"I love you too," she breathed back as she continued to kiss him as her hands moved back down to his manhood. She took it in her hands and started stroking it softly, giving him waves of pleasure as strong as those crashing on the shore below them. He moved his hands down her body to her mound as he teased the area. However, it did not require a lot of work since it was already so wet.  _So wet for me._ And with that, he slipped a finger inside her and watched as she arched her back from pleasure. He moved around inside until he found the spot he knew she liked as she stroked him faster.

The last time they were together like this was weeks ago in Winterfell before he knew about his parentage and losing the battle. He had been craving her this entire time, as when he wasn't with her he missed it immediately. As hard as he tried to suppress his feelings, they kept bubbling up stronger and stronger until there was no point in trying to fight them anymore. And there was no point in fighting what he desired now.

"Dany—" he whispered; his voice full of desire. She looked him in the eyes; he could tell she wanted it too. "Are you ready?" he managed to croak out. His mouth was so dry at the thought of what was about to happen he could barely speak. She nodded her head, eyes wide, as she guided him inside her. He watched as her eyes rolled back inside her head from pleasure as he entered her.

"Fuck," they both moaned at the same time as he laid his head on her bare chest. He wanted to take in how she felt how she was so warm, wet, and tight for him. After a few moments, Dany started thrusting her hips on him to let him know she couldn't stand it anymore. Jon smiled as he ran his fingers through her silver hair as he began to thrust in and out of her — slow at first, but gradually picking up speed. She wrapped her hands around his neck and drug him down to her mouth as she began gently sucking on his neck and earlobe. He felt her push her hips towards his to meet him thrust for thrust, as Jon buried himself in her neck.

"You feel so fucking good," Jon growled as she moaned in response. He smiled as he loved the effect he was having on her. He began to thrust harder as she began to moan louder every time he went deeper inside.

However, Jon suddenly felt cold droplets landing on his back that weren't from them. While still inside her, he lifted himself up slightly to figure out the source of the wetness.

"What's wrong?" Dany asked breathlessly, but a hint of anxiety in her voice.

Jon held his hand up into the air as he felt raindrops slowly hitting his palm. "It's—" he began, but the sudden crack of thunder cut him off as the sky opened and started pouring on them.

Within seconds, they were both completely soaked as the thunder continued to roll in the sky. Dany started laughing as she looked up at the rainclouds above them.  _Of fucking course._ He looked down at Dany nervously — he didn't want to stop, but he understood if she wanted to go inside. "Do you want to go in?" he asked as the rain continued to soak the ground around them.

Dany smiled up at him with bright eyes and shook her head.  _She's loving this just as much as I am._ And with her approval, he continued to thrust in and out of her as fast he possibly could. He watched as her once silver hair became coated with brown mud as the rain continued to fall down on them. He had never had sex in the rain before, but so far he was loving it. Jon's fingertips lightly grazed the back of her thighs as he continued to pound her wet cunt. He felt her fingernails digging into his back as she scratched him up and down, but he didn't care.

"Don't stop," Dany breathed as Jon lifted her legs overtop his shoulders to go deeper inside her. She screamed as he continued to hit her pleasure spot as he fucked her harder and faster. He knew if they were inside, they would have awakened the entire castle with their moans as the sound of skin slapping on skin echoed around them. Dany whimpered as she threw her head back to allow him to kiss her neck.

"Fuck Jon," she moaned loudly as he could feel her tightening around his cock.  _She's getting close._  The thought of him being able to please her this much made him fuck her even harder as her legs remained in the air. She was extremely flexible, to his surprise, so this made his job fairly easy. He listened as her breathing became ragged as she gasped for air.

"I'm going to— " she began to whimper, but he could already feel her body tensing up as she began to shake. She screamed his name so loudly as she climaxed that they may have woken the castle up  _anyways_  despite being outside. But Jon didn't care, he was living for this moment and the pleasure he was providing her.

He could feel his cock twitch inside her, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Dany lowered her legs off his shoulders, panting heavily, as she gazed up into his eyes longingly.  _I fucking love this woman._ He reoriented himself on top of her as she brought his lips down to meet hers. They kissed passionately, their tongues colliding, as he entered her. He could feel her soft hands grab his ass to push him firmly against her as the storm raged around them. They were both covered in mud at this point, but he didn't care. He never saw someone look so beautiful in his life.

As if on cue, he could feel her tightening against him as his cock began to throb.

"Dany, I'm close," he breathed into her ear. He could feel her smile as he sucked and bit down gently on her earlobe. Both of their hair was completely messed up from running each other's fingers through it. Dany hooked her leg around his calf and pressed herself so firmly against him that if they were any closer, they'd be the same person.

Jon let out a groan in response. "Seven hells Dany," he growled as he felt tension rising in his body.

Dany arched her back as her moans got louder as he continued to drown himself inside her. He recognized she was as close as he was, so he gripped her tighter as he buried himself in her neck. The tension rising in his body was becoming unbearable as his breathing became ragged and suddenly his legs went numb.

"JON!" she screamed as she peaked for the second time that night. He moaned just as loud as he spilled his seed deep inside of her as they both climaxed together.

Dany slumped against Jon's chest as both of them breathed heavily. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her wet forehead and thought about the best sex he ever had just then.

"I love you," she slurred as her eyes fluttered closed. He didn't realize how late it was until he started to see the sun rising over the water. It was a beautiful sight — the rain had lightened to a gentle mist, but it was just enough to produce a rainbow as more sunlight crept into view. Jon smiled as he sat them both up enjoying his favorite view in the world:  _her._

_But she's my aunt._

Jon's stomach twisted as he was slapped back into reality by the thought. But he knew he could never truly stay away from her – not after this, not after all they've endured together. He watched as Dany opened her eyes to view the rainbow in front of them as she smiled. She kissed his bare chest gently as she looked at him with those deep violet eyes he loved so much.

"So, what does this mean?" Dany asked quietly, "for us?"

Jon took a deep breath. "I don't know," he confessed as he stared out to the water. And it meant it too, as he couldn't stop himself from loving her, but he also couldn't shake the thought of her being his aunt. All he knew was she melted down all his walls with just one look, and for that, he was a damn fool.  _What the bloody hells am I going to do,_ he thought to himself as he watched her fall asleep on his chest.  And honestly, he had no idea. 

 


	4. CERSEI I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qyburn delivers Cersei bad news. Cersei devises a plan.

“Your Grace, I am afraid I bring bad news,” a voice whispered behind her as she sat looking out at the Red Keep. She didn’t need to turn around to know it was Qyburn as the fatherly-looking man had such a distinctive voice.

  
“And what may that be?” Cersei asked while staring out at the city below. She was lost in deep thought of her pregnancy and the wars raging around them that she could care less about the little problems of King’s Landing.

  
I am the lioness. I do not concern myself with the troubles of the sheep.

  
For a child grew inside her every day — a second chance to redeem herself as a mother. Everyone who isn’t us is an enemy, she reminded herself as she placed her hand on her stomach. She knew once this child was born nothing else would matter; as nothing else mattered as it is. Everything I do is for this child and our protection. Nothing else. She was determined to not make the same mistakes before with Joffrey or Tommen. She swirled her red wine around in her glass while waiting for her Hand to respond.

  
“I’m afraid, Your Grace, Winterfell as fallen. The North has been overrun by the dead. I’ve heard the remaining survivors are scattered across the land,” Qyburn confessed.  
She blinked sharply in an attempt to hide her surprise. Cersei knew Jon Snow — the bastard boy was a war hero after all. If he was defeated, the Army of the Dead must be a larger threat than she anticipated.

  
But they are no match for the Lannister Army.

  
“And what of the Targaryen girl?”

  
“I heard she managed to escape on her dragons, Your Grace, along with Jon Snow. The whispers say they have retreated to Dragonstone. I also heard your brother Jaime—”

  
“I do not care about my brother. He became a traitor the second he walked out of these gates to go fight with our enemies,” she roared. Cersei left the balcony in order to get more wine as she turned her attention to the council meeting. Just as she sat down in the dark mahogany chairs, she noticed Euron joining them, which made her urge to leave even stronger. I will never let this man near my child.

  
Qyburn followed her into the room as he bowed in apology.

  
“I’m afraid that’s not all, Your Grace.” Qyburn’s voice quivered with concern as he eyed his Queen.

  
Cersei stared at him while she waited for him to continue. From the corner of her eye, she could see Euron helping himself to the various foods set out. He grabbed a fistful of purple grapes with some cheese as he sat back down, totally uninterested in what Qyburn had to say. Cersei pursed her lips in disgust.

  
Qyburn took a shallow breath. “Your Grace, there are — whispers — about the boy, Jon Snow. They say he is not Ned Stark’s bastard.”

  
Cersei furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Euron suddenly became interested in the conversation.

  
“So, who the fuck is he then? Some magical fucker with another claim to the throne?” Euron laughed with his mouth still full of food.

  
Cersei rolled her eyes as she just wanted him to shut up so she could get out of there. She had not been feeling well with her pregnancy lately as she began experiencing some minor cramping — but none of that bothered her. She would endure any pain for her child.

  
My little lion.

 

“Actually,” Qyburn started, “they say he’s the son of Ned’s sister Lyanna Stark. She died giving birth to him at the Tower of Joy in Dorne. And the father is —”

 

“—Rhaegar Targaryen,” Cersei finished as she stared at an arbitrary point in the wall. Her mind was spinning — first Winterfell and now this? Another threat to her already fragile rule as she kept losing allies to the Targaryen cause.

  
Qyburn nodded.

  
“This changes fucking nothing,” Euron said with a laugh as he swallowed another grape. “The bastard is still a fucking bastard.”

  
“This is true,” Cersei agreed sharply without meeting Euron’s gaze. “Wouldn’t his last name just change to Sand? That is what they call bastards born in Dorne, I believe.”

  
“Not exactly, Your Grace,” Qyburn responded cautiously. “They say Lyanna and Rhaegar were married in secret on Dorne. This would make Jon Snow not a bastard at all, but the last living male heir of the Targaryen dynasty, which gives him a—”

  
“—claim to the throne,” Cersei finished coldly. A bastard born royalty. How romantic.

  
Qyburn nodded again. “They say his name — his true name — is Aegon Targaryen.”

  
“Like Aegon the Conqueror. How very noble of them,” she snickered. Just the thought of the Targaryen’s made her blood boil. If it was not for the Mad King, I would not have been married to the drunken fool named Robert Baratheon.

  
“Well — I don’t know about you all, but I see only one true queen of the seven kingdoms. And she is sitting right in front of me,” Euron said as he smiled wickedly. “Queen Cersei Lannister.”

  
Cersei offered a fake smile. I wish I could just strangle him right here with my own hands. But she knew she couldn’t, because as much as she’d hate to admit, she needed him as an ally. The Iron Fleet will be critical in securing my throne and protecting my little lion, she reminded herself. But Euron Greyjoy’s disgusting manner did not make it any easier to tolerate him.

  
“Why, I absolutely agree with you, but that does not change the fact Daenerys Targaryen and now Jon Snow Both have claims to the Iron Throne, ” Qyburn countered.

  
“Fuck ‘em! Cersei—” Euron bellowed angrily back, but Cersei cut him off.

  
“We could use this to our advantage,” she stated as she stared deeply at absolutely nothing; her mind was calculating how to deal with these enemies that are getting more and more powerful every day. “The dragon whore has spent her entire life working towards taking the throne for herself. Now, her — ally — Jon Snow has threatened that so-called ‘claim.’ Tensions will be rising — they are already weak from their losses at Winterfell.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “The time to strike is now.”

  
“Your Grace — if I may — we have an army of dead men marching towards us to kill us all. Perhaps we should focus—” Qyburn started worriedly as Euron interrupted him.

  
“Let the grand Targaryen’s with their fucking dragons kill ‘em all. The boy said they can’t cross water, right?” Euron asked as his eyes locked with hers. He attempted to reach for her hand, but she whisked it away.

  
“We can take refuge at the Iron Islands,” he continued while moving his gaze down to her pregnant stomach and smiled. “They can’t kill us there.”

  
Cersei cleared her throat as just the thought made her want to vomit. “No, thank you. King’s Landing in the safest place to be in such a war. It has never fallen before, and I don’t plan on becoming the first,” Cersei responded cruelly as Euron frowned and sat back in his seat. I would rather die than spend years with this — man — alone.

  
“But I do agree with him on one matter,” Cersei continued as she met Qyburn’s curious gaze. Euron’s eyes suddenly filled with excitement as she explained, “Let the bastard boy and the Targaryen girl fight the dead men. They will not stay at Dragonstone forever.”

  
“But will we do?” Qyburn asked in return.

  
“We wait here. We will barricade ourselves in the Red Keep and wait out the war,” Cersei replied. “And in the unlikely event the girl and bastard live, we will be prepared.”

  
“With what?”

  
Cersei looked down as she thought for a moment by taking another sip of wine. The rich flavor never disappointed her in the Red Keep, as they always had the finest wine. She ran her finger across the rim as she looked into the fireplace to her right. The flames were sending shadows dancing across the wall, when she suddenly had an idea. She then looked up with a devilish smile on her face as she locked her eyes again with Qyburn’s.

  
“Qyburn, how many bottles of wildfire do we still have?”


	5. ARYA I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya rounds up the survivors of the Battle of Winterfell. Arya meets an old friend.

She frantically ran into her childhood bed chamber and locked the door as she took a minute to catch her breath. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she closed her eyes to take deep breaths. She walked over to her wooden nightstand where she always kept a little bucket of water in case she got thirsty in the middle of the night. She splashed some of it on her face to remove some of the blood and dirt that had accumulated during the battle. Running her fingers through her messy hair, she walked over to the tiny mirror she had in the room — she never cared for how she looked like Sansa. 

I am nothing like Sansa, she remembered always telling her father as he smiled. She smiled at the memory as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her clothes were slightly torn and covered in blood and dirt as she stared at herself in the mirror. However, what stared back was not what she expected: her normal self, but with bright blue eyes. Those icy, dead eyes she knew so well. That of a White Walker. 

Arya was shaken out of the nightmare by the sound of Gendry’s voice screaming next to her on their makeshift bed that was hard on the icy ground. As she shot up, she was met with a pair of glowing gold eyes inches away from her face. 

“What the seven hells is that thing?” Gendry exclaimed as he backed away, but Arya smiled. Gendry looked at her as if she was mad, but she knew who it was.

“Nymeria!” Arya said as she reached to pet her old direwolf’s face. The grey wolf licked her as she continued to smile. “What are you doing here? What about your pack?”

Arya watched as Nymeria turned her head to the outside of the tent. She brought them here. Arya looked at her old friend as she asked that exact question, “You brought them here, old girl?”  
The wolf licked her face again as if she was agreeing with the statement. 

Gendry looked from her to the large direwolf standing in front of them with concern and obvious confusion. “W-what — w-who—”

Arya laughed; she totally forgot Gendry was sitting right next to her. “This,” Arya started as she looked from her lover to her direwolf, “is Nymeria. She’s my direwolf I adopted when I was a little girl.”

Gendry’s worried expression didn’t change. “Oh — that’s totally normal,” he said sarcastically. “And what of this ‘pack’ you mentioned?”

“Nymeria accompanied me and my family to King’s Landing when my father was serving as Hand of the King to your father. The vicious idiot Joffrey challenged my friend to a duel and when I stepped in to help my friend, Nymeria came to defend me and bit the precious prince. She was sentenced to death, so I let her go to save her life,” Arya started as she didn’t take her eyes off her wolf as she petted her. 

“Okay — that’s great. But how does that have to do with a pack?”

“If you’d let me finish,” Arya barked back, but her expression faded to smile again. “I was traveling back to Winterfell when I saw her again. She had become the alpha of a wolfpack there. When I asked her to come home with me, she left with her pack. I was heartbroken, but — maybe she’s come back now. Maybe her and her pack are back to help us in this war.”

Gendry nodded his head. “We first had Ghost and now Nymeria with her entire pack. I like our odds better.”

Arya laughed as she uncovered herself from the furs and stood up to get dressed for the day. 

“I want to see Nymeria’s pack and get some air before today,” Arya stated to Gendry. It was not a request — Gendry learned Arya always did what she wanted. He nodded his head as Arya finished dressing.

“Come on girl,” Arya said to Nymeria as they exited the tent quietly.

When they stepped outside, they were met with hundreds of wolves standing around the camp. Arya let out a breath of surprise, but she was not scared. 

I am a wolf just as them. 

The wolves just stared at her and Nymeria as they walked towards the edge of the hill they set up camp on to look over at the village below. The winds whipped around her face as she took in the morning air. It was the perfect, tranquil moment away from all the madness they’ve been facing. 

Ever since the Battle of Winterfell, the remaining survivors came together to fish out all the stragglers left in the various northern towns. Arya knew that if they were left behind, they would only be added to the army of the dead. So that’s what they’ve been doing — going from town to town collecting as many people as they can. Not all of them want to leave, but once Sandor Celgane threatens them enough, they eventually move. 

Suddenly, however, she heard footsteps crunching in the snow coming from behind her as she continued to look out at the village below. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” a man’s voice said. 

Arya gave a sly smirk as she knew it could only be one person.

“I come out here to take a morning piss before another shitty day today just to find you here. If the gods are real, they fucking hate me,” the Hound complained. “Also, why the fuck are there hundreds of wolves just hanging around?”

Arya smiled again. Though his words were always harsh, she knew it was just an act. “They are mine. My direwolf, Nymeria, came back to me with her pack. They are here to — help.”

Celgane looked at the wolf. “Doesn’t look much like Ghost,” he stated frankly. 

Arya rolled her eyes. “Of course not. Ghost is albino.”

“Whatever,” he grunted as he sat down next to her. “How many more piece-of-shit towns do we need to take before we can finally make our way to the damn boats?”

“Just that one,” Arya replied as she stared upon the village. “That’s the last one.”

“Fucking finally. If I didn’t know the dead would be out here to kill us all, I would’ve deserted this savior expedition long ago.”

“I would have done the same,” Arya agreed. “But I know Jon, and it’s not right to leave all these people here to die. After all, they just become more of our enemies. So, it’s taking them with us, or they become one of them.”

The Hound made a face but did not respond for he knew the girl was right. “Well I might as well pack up my shit.”

Arya nodded as they both stood. As they turned around to walk back to the tents, they saw a familiar figure coming towards them. 

“Well look who it is!” The Hound said with his voice dripping in sarcasm. “If it isn’t Grey Shit!”

“Grey Worm,” the soldier responded coldly. His eyes flashed nervously at Nymeria and the wolves around them.

Arya bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing, but the small smile on her face betrayed her. 

“Yeah, whatever the fuck your name is,” the Hound confessed. He looked to Grey Worm’s nervous gaze to Nymeria beside her. “Her direwolf. I already asked,” Celgane answered Grey Worm’s question before he even asked it. 

Grey Worm nodded, but still looked uneasy.

“Have you gotten any ravens from the lucky bastards on the dragons?” Celgane asked. 

Grey Worm stiffened. “Yes. Our Queen has landed safely at Dragonstone.”

“And Jon?” Arya asked with a hint of worry in her voice. 

“As well as all her companions,” Grey Worm informed her. 

Thank the gods. She couldn’t imagine what she would have done if she lost Jon or the rest of her siblings. 

“So, once we take this piece of shit and all the fucks inside of it, we can finally go there the fuck ourselves?” the Hound asked as he rolled his eyes. He hates this. Arya took great pleasure from seeing the annoyance this encounter has caused him. 

“Yes, I believe so. We finally can then,” another voice said from behind the small group. 

Arya squinted as she saw Ser Davos approaching them with his hands in his pockets. She always liked him, for he was good to Jon. Her heart sank at the thought of her brother. I miss him.  
“Good because I want an actual fucking bed to sleep in,” the Hound complained again. 

Arya lifted her eyebrows in subtle agreement.

“Who are these—” Davos began, but the Hound and Grey Worm responded together.

“Her direwolf,” they said together. They exchanged loathing glances. 

“As well as her pack; they’re here to help us,” Arya finished proudly. 

Davos smiled. “Good, we’ll need all the help we can get.”

“Well I thought I was up early, but it seems everyone has been meeting without me,” a woman's voice also said. “Also, why are there wolves casually hanging around?” 

The large woman in her shiny armor came into view just as Arya recognized her—

“Brienne of fucking Tarth,” the Hound ironically stated. She narrowed her eyes in response as she approached the group with Jaime Lannister trailing behind her. 

“Greetings, Ser Brienne,” Davos expressed. 

“As to you, Ser Davos,” she responded as she nodded her head in acknowledgement. “The wolves?”

“Her direwolf,” the Hound, Grey Worm and Davos said together as they motioned to Arya.

“As well as her pack; they’re here to help us in the upcoming battles,” Arya said again. 

“If you would’ve been here fucking sooner, then we wouldn’t have to keep repeating ourselves,” Celgane complained. 

Arya had heard Jaime Lannister had knighted her before the battle, but it was never confirmed. Davos addressing her as a knight made Arya smile. She admired Ser Brienne and wanted to become a knight like her. 

“So, what is the plan for today?” Jaime Lannister asked as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Although Brienne trusted him, Arya still didn’t. She held her knife closer as Nymeria growled at him.

“I don’t know, Kingslayer. How about you fucking tell us?” the Hound responded as his annoyance continued to grow. 

“Celgane, I would like to remind you we are on the same side now,” Jaime responded coolly. 

“Like sevens hells we are,” Sandor responded as he rolled his eyes. “I don’t go around fucking my sister.”

Jaime began to draw his sword in response as the Hound did too. Arya smiled; she was very interested in seeing how this situation would play out. 

I would love to see Jaime’s ass get kicked. 

However, they never got the chance as Davos put his hand out between them “Gentlemen, please! We don’t need any more folks joining the Army of the Dead!”

Both men grunted as they slid their swords back by their sides. 

“SER BRIENNE!” a booming voice shouted behind the larger-forming group. Arya watched as the knight closed her eyes to try and hide her annoyance. 

“Good morning, Tormund,” she responded blankly as the wildling came into the circle with his arms open wide and a toothy smile on his face. Beside him was Jon’s direwolf, Ghost, who locked eyes with Nymeria.

The direwolves both growled at each other as they got closer, but soon recognized each other. They met with friendly nips as they reunited for the first time in years.

“Do we have another Ghost?” Tormund asked while attempting to stand next to Brienne, but Jaime blocked him. This love triangle is very interesting. 

“It’s her fucking direwolf and her pack. Get the fuck over it,” the Hound said while rolling his eyes. He hated having to keep repeating himself.

Grey Worm shifted in the uneasy tension. “The Golden-haired man is right,” he finally expressed as he motioned to Jaime. “What is our plan for today?”

“To take that remaining village,” Arya stated simply. Not a very hard task. 

“That’s the final one?” Tormund asked with a wild look in his eyes. 

“Yes, wildling. If you would have been here earlier, you wouldn’t have missed that conversation,” the Hound barked back. 

While Arya wasn’t physically laughing, she was inside. He picks fights with everyone. 

“How far is White Harbor from here?” Brienne asked. 

“Not very. We will make it by nightfall if everything goes accordingly,” Davos replied. 

“Very well. Let’s wake up the rest of the camp and get the fuck out of here,” the Hound said as he walked away. 

He started screaming “FUCKING WAKE UP!” around the entire area. Grey Worm made a face that encompasses Arya’s feelings as well. 

There are women and children here. No need for such language. 

After Celgane woke up the entire camp along with any other living creature in the area, they started heading towards the last town. Arya mounted her horse as Nymeria led her pack beside her down the hill. She was riding peacefully on her horse as a familiar face came up beside her. 

“Arya!” Gendry shouted to get her attention. Her heartbeat quickened a bit at just the sight of him. While she wasn’t one for romance, she could not deny the feelings she had for him. 

“I don’t remember you leaving,” he finished as he rode up beside her. “Must’ve fallen back asleep.”

Arya’s stomach twisted from the memory of that horrid dream. Just a dream. “Ha, yeah, must’ve,” she laughed nervously. She didn’t want to tell him about the nightmare he woke her up from.

“Okay I just missed you,” he confessed as he gazed into her eyes. It took everything in her to not rip off all his clothes right there. There will be plenty of time for that on the way to Dragonstone.  
As they made their way down the slight hill, she saw Sandor already starting to round up the people as they looked up in fear of the wolves. 

“Yeah see that?” the Hound began to a small crowd of women and children, “if you don’t come with us now, they’ll EAT you!”

“Sandor!” Arya expressed angrily as she rode over to them. She did not want anyone thinking ill will of her pack. “No one will be eating anyone.”

The group looked up at Arya in fear as they tried to nod their heads, but the sight of Nymeria growling could not hide their fear.

“You will make this job much easier for us,” Arya laughed quietly to Nymeria. She will barely have to argue with anyone now. 

It was the same routine they’ve been doing the last few weeks — get everyone out of their cottages with a few belongings before marching off towards White Harbor. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” a man’s voice boomed nearby. It wasn’t Celgane, and Arya could not identify it. Nymeria sensed this as she started growling defensively at the man. She peered around the corner to get a good look at him as Jaime Lannister approached him with a smile. 

“Ser Bronn of the Blackwater,” Jaime said slowly. She remembered hearing that name, but she never put a face to it. 

“Here I was — riding along the Kingsroad to get away from you lot just to be met by a group of fucking dead men! Also — can someone get these fucking dogs away from me?”

Nymeria’s pack was staring at him growling like their alpha. Jaime looked at Arya with pleading eyes as Arya glared at Ser Bronn of the Blackwater. After a couple moments, she finally said, “Come on, girl.” 

The wolves came back to her, but Arya still stayed close enough to overhear the conversation. 

“We told you. You should’ve fought with us,” Jaime said with a smile. “You just missed me so much!”

Ser Bronn of the Blackwater rolled his eyes. “Like seven hells I did. I wanted to get away from this horseshit. But here I am, getting drug back into it again. And with these fucking wolves too!”  
“Welcome back,” Jaime laughed as he patted his old friend on the back. 

Arya laughed as she turned to enter her last house. There are thousands of us now. I hope we all fit on the boats. When she knocked, she was met by an elderly man standing at the wooden door. 

“I am Arya Stark of Winterfell and this is my direwolf,” she began, “and I am here to take you to safety from the Army of the Dead marching upon us.”

The man looked from her to Nymeria, who was growling beside her. “We refused to go to Winterfell when they originally asked us to,” the old man croaked without taking his eyes off Nymeria. “This is our home, and we want to stay here.”

“Sir, there is no more Winterfell. The battle was lost. Now, if you don’t come with me, you will just become another soldier in their army. Is that what you want? To become a dead man?” Arya threatened. Nymeria growled louder as her pack members began crowding around the house. 

The old man watched the wolves circling his house. He turned his eyes to stare at Arya. “We’ve lived here our entire lives,” he pleaded. He looked back at his wife with painful eyes. “We know no other place.” 

“I understand that sir, but these are not normal circumstances. When the war has been won, you can return here until the end of your days.” 

“M’lady, you seem very kind. But we are in no condition to travel such a long journey.”

Arya held the urge to strangle the man from annoyance. Just bloody come with us already. 

“Sir, I must insist—” she started as she reached for his hand, but the air suddenly dropped significantly. Arya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as the wolves turned around.

Maybe just a gust of cold air? 

But that was not the case as she heard the Hound’s bellowing voice, “FUCKING WHITE WALKERS!” 

Arya snapped her neck to see if it was true, and it sure was. A small army of dead all lined behind a White Walker was standing upon the hill they just came down on. Arya’s stomach sank as she watched Nymeria and her pack race to protect them all. Her mind began racing — there were too many of them to all make it out alive. The women and children they had with them were no use in fighting. 

We cannot fall here. Not after we made it this far. 

With a deep breath, she screamed, “RUN!” as she observed the wights coming down the snowy hill. The White Walker stood at the top watching the chaos begin to unfold below him — the dead were ravaging the innocent living as they had no source of protection. She watched as Nymeria began tearing out the dead throats of as many wights as she could. 

She’s giving us a chance to escape. 

Arya looked to see the old man’s eyes widen in fear as he slammed the door shut. Her heart sank as she knew they sealed their fate: they would become a part of the dead in a matter of moments. However, she shook off the thought as she began directing all of those they’ve saved over the past couple weeks along with the new ones. 

“MOVE!” Arya screamed as she watched Grey Worm fighting next to the wolves. She saw women with babies and children holding hands all ran as fast as they could in her direction in order to get to safety. Everywhere she looked was death — there were simply too many of them. 

Even with Nymeria, we are overpowered. 

The door of the old man she talked to before had been broken down by the wights as blood hurling screams filled the air. Arya’s heart broke as she realized they changed allegiances from the living to the dead. 

“Where do we go?” a young girl asked Arya as she tugged on her sleeve. 

Arya looked down upon the little girl, her large brown eyes filled with fear. 

Where do we go from here? 

“WE NEED TO FALL BACK!” Jaime Lannister screamed from the midst of the madness as him and Ser Bronn of the Blackwater retreated. 

Arya locked eyes with Ser Davos as they both mouthed, “White Harbor.”

“Come with me,” Arya said to the little girl as she took her small hand and ran to her horse. She lifted the girl up as she climbed on herself before galloping away. 

When she turned around, she saw the figures of Sandor, Gendry, Ser Davos, Jaime, Ser Bronn, Brienne, Tormund, Grey Worm and the rest trailing after her in pursuit of White Harbor. Some of Nymeria’s wolves were staying behind to hold off the dead as the rest came charging towards Arya.

“FOLLOW ME!” she screamed to the numerous civilians running away from the battle below her. Nymeria soon caught up to her and the little girl as they raced towards White Harbor. She saw a flock of ravens soared above her head as the making of their destination came into view. 

“We’re safe now,” Arya whispered to the little girl in front of her on her horse as the ships became clearer. But although she said it aloud, her heart was still racing. 

There will be a lot more confrontations before this war is over. 

And she just hoped she’d make it out alive.


	6. DAENERYS II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran delivers shocking news. Daenerys confronts Sansa. Jon has regrets.

When Dany woke, she was in the comfort of her own bed with the covers tucked in around her. She opened her eyes to see the fireplace burning and a small plate of food set out for her to eat inevitably by Missandei. As she began to stretch her muscles, soreness filled them.

Ow.

Her head was throbbing from all the alcohol she had the night prior.

Last night.

All the memories started coming back to her. The drinking, her outburst about Jon, their fight, then their night on the cliff.

Jon.

She looked around in confusion. How did I get here? She combed through her memory, but the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on his chest as they watched the sunrise after their — encounter.

She remembered the pouring rain and how good he made her feel. Feelings of arousement spread through her body like waves as she reminisced. However, she remembered being covered in mud and completely naked with him outside. How did she get inside, completely clean in a silk slip?

Just as Dany furrowed her eyebrows again in confusion, the door opened, and Missandei was standing there.

"My Queen, you're awake," she said gently as she entered the room. "I brought you some food, but I see you already have some." She nodded to the plate sitting beside her head.

"O-Oh, yes, I guess I do." Who brought her the food?

"Well, I'll just leave you in peace—"

"Missandei, what happened last night?" Dany finally asked.

"Your Grace?" Missandei asked, obviously confused.

"How did I get here? Last night — I-I was outside. I was covered in mud. How did I end up here?"

"You don't remember, Your Grace?" Missandei asked curiously. "Well, you were asleep for most of it."

Dany stared at her to continue.

"Um, well it was very early in the morning and the boy, Jon Snow, came knocking on my door. He was covered in mud and looked a wreck. I asked him what I could do for him, and he brought me back here. He started a bath for you, but you were — in a very deep sleep. I helped clean you off before placing you here."

Dany sat back. Jon carried her inside? He got Missandei to help clean her? Her heart swelled at the thought. As hard as she tried to contain her feelings, a small smile escaped her lips. She looked up to Missandei as she asked, "And what of Jon?"

"Well, when I left, he was still here. He wanted to — watch over you — make sure you were okay," she confessed.

Dany's heart began to sink. Where was he now? Why did she wake up here all alone?

"—but it seems like he made you some breakfast," Missandei said enthusiastically as she could sense Dany's disappointed.

Dany gave a slight smile to her friend.

"What I did last night — what I did to him. At the table. Saying he was a Targaryen — that wasn't right," she started. All the guilt started hitting her at once as she closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping.

Does he hate her? Is that why he left? Because once the alcohol wore off, he realized he didn't love her anymore?

"Your Grace — if I may — the way that man was looking at you last night. His eyes were — so filled with love. If you have any doubt—"

"But I still said it. I ruined everything," Dany whispered as she realized the consequences of her actions.

Missandei shook her head. "I do not believe so, Your Grace. Come, they are all waiting for you in the Great Hall. The boy, the one in the wheelchair, says a raven came from Grey Worm."

Dany watched as her friend's pupils widened at the mention of her lover. Oh, how I can relate. Dany smiled, as she said, "Well, let's not keep them waiting."

She quickly got dressed as she made her way down to the Great Hall. Her hair was still left unbraided, but she didn't mind. Her head was still throbbing, and she could barely see straight.

Laughter started echoing off the stone walls as they approached the Hall. Missandei was right — they were all there. She watched Jon say something to Sansa as they both laughed as she entered the room.

"Y-Your Grace," Tyrion said, clearly caught off guard by her presence. They all quickly stood in recognition of their queen as she nodded and took her seat next to Jon. She looked over at him as they all sat down after her, but he looked away. Dany narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Did he just ignore me?

"So, do we have any news from those left at Winterfell?" Dany asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, Bran said he saw the Unsullied and the rest of the northern townspeople board Yara's ships at White Harbor," Tyrion explained.

"He 'saw' them?" Dany questioned as she looked at Bran. He was such a strange boy; he never talked and always looked — lifeless. Bran never met her gaze as he kept staring at an arbitrary point in the wall.

"He's the three-eyed raven," Sansa said coolly.

Dany made eye contact with Jon's sister. She could feel the hatred oozing off the girl as she sat upright with her long red hair in two tiny braids at the top.

"Right," Tyrion sarcastically intervened. The idea of the three-eyed raven seemed ridiculous to even Dany. An awkward tension settled among the group again.

"And what of Arya?" Jon broke the silence as he looked at his brother.

"She is with them," Bran responded blankly. Why is he so cold?

Dany smiled. She tried to lace her thin fingers with Jon's underneath the table, but he whisked it away. She hid the hurt she felt as she stated, "Very well. How soon can we expect them?"

"In this weather, I'm not sure. Perhaps a couple weeks?" Tyrion offered.

"There is something else as well," Bran interjected again.

Dany turned her head and raised her eyebrow to signal him to continue.

However, he just continued to stare at an arbitrary point on the wall as he continued, "During the battle back at Winterfell, I saw the Army of the Dead gathering in the Mountains of the Moon. They are planning an attack in the South."

"That's impossible," Dany said, shaking her head. "We were fighting them at Winterfell!"

"We were only fighting some of them. That was not the entire army — the rest are in the Vale."

Dany continued shaking her head as Tyrion looked as if he saw a ghost.

"What do they want South?" Sansa asked her brother.

Before Bran could respond, Jon interrupted, "King's Landing." He lifted his head to make eye contact with Tyrion across the table. "How many people are in King's Landing?"

"About one million," Tyrion whispered.

Jon cleared his throat. "The Night King will want to take King's Landing to add to his army before he confronts us again. At Winterfell, he used the tactic to use just enough soldiers to overwhelm us without risking all of them. The rest of his army is where Bran just said then." He looked at Dany with sorry eyes. "That was not the final attack."

Dany's throat went dry.

"Well what will we do?" Sansa asked desperately.

"We—" Jon started, but Bran cut him off.

"I can go to the past and see how they were defeated before."

"That was centuries ago," Dany hissed at the boy.

Bran finally made eye contact with her. His brown eyes were not welcoming but had a rather icy tone to them. And the ice cut right through her. "I am the three-eyed raven. I see everything now," he started.

Dany just stared back in confusion and anguish. "I know you, Daenerys Stormborn. I have seen the pretty gray dress you wore when you were sold to your first husband, Khal Drogo. I watched you exchange your child's life for Drogo's through blood magic; only for him to come back in a vegetative state, and the witch claim you cannot have children. I saw you walk into that fire and come out with three baby dragons. I have seen you conquer cities in Essos and gain armies. How you sailed to Westeros with three dragons and now have two. When Jon Snow knocked on your cabin door after you agreed to 'Sail together' to Winterfell and how you spent the night together. And many nights after that—" Bran stayed coldly.

"That was private information!" Dany shouted as she stood up and slammed her hand against the wooden table. "You have no right to share that."

Bran continued to just stare at her. "I see everything Daenerys Stormborn. And I can use that to give the living a chance."

Dany could feel the blood rushing to her face from embarrassment and anger. Just one word. Just one word and he'd be burnt alive.

Tyrion looked at her with concerned eyes. He knows what I'm thinking. She looked over to Jon to see him staring at the table with a reddened face from embarrassment, but seeing his face made her take a deep breath.

She returned to her seat as she said, "Very well. Use your — sight — to see if there is anything to aid in the upcoming fight." She looked around to the rest of those gathered around the table. "As for those coming on Yara's ships, we must be prepared. We must gather all the food and linens we can get our hands on. I will not fail my soldiers. They have fought bravely," she finished coldly.

"Yes, Your Grace, I agree. We need to be prepared to feed the thousands coming," Varys added.

Dany made a face. "Thousands?" I thought it was just our armies?

"They went through and gathered all the remaining northern survivors. They're on the ships as well," Jon said, but didn't meet Dany's eyes.

She turned to look at him with a stern look on her face. "And you didn't think to tell your Queen this?"

"Well, it was either they stay there and join the army of the dead or join us. We can keep them safe. We have this entire island," Jon countered.

Dany swallowed the anger building inside her. What is going on with him?

"And you couldn't trust me with this information?" Dany fired back as she locked eyes with her love. She started breathing more forcefully as her stare burned through his confidence.

"Well how could he?" Sansa suddenly stated. Dany shot her a look of confusion. Can she just stay out of this? "You told his greatest secret to all of us like it was nothing."

Knives entered Dany's heart all at once as she sat back in her chair. The guilt she felt for that was churning inside her to the point she wanted to explode. Jon looked to his sister with wide eyes as she shrugged.

Dany looked to Jon with hurt eyes as he continued to ignore her glances.

"Sansa! She is your queen. You must treat her with—" Tyrion started to defend, but Sansa was not finished.

"She is not my queen. She has no true claim to the throne. The only ruler I see here is Jon Snow, or should I say Aegon Targaryen?" Sansa spat back.

Jon looked at his sister horrified as the anger continued to fester inside.

I am the blood of the Dragon. I will not let them see my weakness for Jon. I am their Queen. Her face hardened as she stuffed her feelings inside.

"Well—" Tyrion started, but Dany cut him off.

"I think we are done here, Lady Sansa," Dany said coldly. They both stared at each other, but neither was letting up.

Why is she determined to undermine me when we would be stronger together?

Dany's face softened as she took a deep breath. "Lady Sansa," she began calmly, "you should know better than anyone that most resent a woman's rule. Why are you so determined to undermine my rule when we could be stronger together?"

The deep question hung in the air as Sansa's face changed from anger to slight embarrassment. And with that, Dany exited the room as headed back to her bed chamber.

When she finally got back to the room, she replaced her finer clothes with the same silk slip Jon placed her in last night. She smiled at the thought of his name as she sat down on the bed and tucked herself under the covers again. The tray of food he set out for her earlier was still at the edge of the bed, but she couldn't shake the way he was acting earlier.

Why was he acting so strange? Why was he ignoring me?

Then, as if on cue, Jon Snow entered the room and closed the door behind him. Dany eyed him with the covers up to her nose as she waited for him to speak.

He let out a small laugh at the sight of her like that. "You look beautiful."

Dany smiled, but he couldn't tell from the covers blocking it. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

Jon let out a sigh as he sat down at the end of the bed away from her. He looked up at her with pained eyes. "This isn't right."

Dany felt her heart break into little pieces as she managed to say, "What?"

"This," Jon said wearily as he motioned to the both of them. It was breaking his heart as much as it was hers. "Us. Dany, you're my aunt."

She could feel her heart sink down to her stomach. Those feelings of severe loneliness she was feeling last night all rushed back to her as she stared at her lover.

"But last night—" Dany started. Jon nodded painfully as she looked him in his teary eyes. "You said you loved me."

"I did."

Dany gulped. "And you didn't mean it?"

"No, I did!" Jon insisted as he looked at her with surprise. He walked around the bed to come sit down next to her. She closed her eyes as he wiped an escaped tear from her cheek. He took her face in his hands and lifted it up to look at him. "Of course, I did."

She sniffled slightly as she said, "And what about now?"

Jon looked uneasy. "I don't know."

"You don't know," Dany repeated slowly.

"I mean, of course I love you. But I don't know if I can keep doing this," Jon confessed.

Dany looked to the side as she fought the tears welling in her eyes. She felt so much more emotional than normal, but he always made her feel things she never felt before. He made her feel more — human.

She swallowed again as she said, "Then don't think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you 'didn't know' if you can keep doing this. Just don't think about it then," Dany said with a bit of desperation in her voice.

"Dany—" he began to protest, but she didn't want to hear it.

"I LOVE YOU!" Dany exclaimed louder and more desperately than she had hoped for. She took a breath as Jon's eyes scanned her face; unable to read her.

"I love you, Jon. More than anyone. More than anything for that matter. When I came to Westeros, I had one vision in mind: the Iron Throne. Taking back what was stolen from me and my family. And then I met the King in the North." Dany's eyes lowered as she whispered, "and changed everything. You changed me Jon." She looked up again to meet his eyes.

She could tell he was battling with himself what to do in this moment. "All my life I've known one goal, and that was to get here. And now that I'm here, I'm not sure I want that anymore," Dany confessed.

Jon looked up at her with his face filled with confusion. "Then what do you want?"

"I want to go home."

"But isn't this your home?" Jon questioned. Clearly he is not understanding.

"No, it's not. Nothing has ever been my home. The closest I ever had to a home was back in Essos when I was a little girl. Some Targaryen loyalists took me and my brother in. The house was marvelous with a big red door and a lemon tree I could see outside my window," she started as she got lost in the memory.

"But every time I told my brother I wanted to go home he would strike me and explain our home was here — at Dragonstone. We had to 'take back what was stolen from us,'" she continued to mock. She laughed at her brother's idiocy. She could feel his eyes were carefully watching her as he had no idea where this was going.

"And here I am. 'Home.' But it's not. I don't have a home in the physical sense." She looked up at Jon's confused face as she took his hand in hers. "But you are, Jon Snow. You make me feel at home whenever and wherever I am with you. You are my home," she confessed.

Jon looked taken back and regret started filling Dany's chest.

Why did I just say all that?

"Dany—"

She shook her head to shake off her stupidity as Jon grabbed her arm and prevented her from moving. "Jon— please let me go. My heart is already broken enough as it is—"

But she couldn't finish her sentence as his lips were pressed against hers to shut her up. Her eyes widened with surprise, but quickly closed them as she leaned into him.

"I want you Jon. I want you now and always," Dany said breathlessly. Their faces were inches away as they stared into each other's eyes. But her face lowered at a realization: "But you don't feel the same."

"No, I do. I just—" Jon started as he pulled away and laid back on the bed. She could see the battle within himself as he looked utterly lost and confused. "I don't know anymore."

Although she was hurt, she understood. Dany laid beside him and squeezed his hand.

"Are you upset with me?" He asked gently. She could hear the vulnerability in his voice as he stared at her.

She shook her head. "No," she whispered gently.

She squeezed his hand again. "What can I do to make this easier?"

Jon swallowed. "Time. I just need — time."

Dany nodded. It broke her heart to let him go, but she knew if she forced him to stay he would never be happy. He needs to accept this on his own. "How long?"

"I don't know."

Dany nodded again. It was killing her to be so close to him but unable to touch him the way she wanted.

"I love you," Jon whispered sadly as he stood up. 

Dany gave a slight smile as she watched him move closer to the door. "I know."

Jon cracked a smile again too as the love of her life exited her room without another word. While she was left in her brokenness, she didn't feel alone for she knew he'd come back to her someday.

He has to. He just has to.


	7. TYRION I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion talk with Varys.

“That was quite the outburst our queen had the other night,” Tyrion said as he poured himself another class of wine.

  
“Ah, yes. It was rather shocking, I do admit. But it makes a great deal of sense — and a great deal of problems,” Varys replied nonchalantly. They were sitting in Tyrion’s office discussing Jon’s heritage their Queen unexpectedly made common knowledge.

  
Tyrion took another sip. “We can try to keep it quiet. Jon Snow doesn’t seem too proud of his new identity either,” he offered, but Varys made a face.

 

“My friend — you know as well as I that whispers travel,” Varys reminded him. “The entire realm will know his identity whether if it was from our Queen or a commoner.”

  
Tyrion shook his head. “But he bent the knee to her,” he insisted.

  
_I know Jon Snow, and he would never back down on his word._

  
“Yes, he did,” Varys acknowledged, but Tyrion knew he wasn’t finished. “But that was as Jon Snow, not Aegon Targaryen. Jon Snow didn’t have a claim to the throne, but Aegon Targaryen does.”

  
_I hate it when he’s right._

  
“He doesn’t want it. He’s already made that very clear. He hated being King in the North,” Tyrion countered. It was as if Tyrion was trying to make himself believe his own words in addition to his friend across from him.

  
But Varys wasn’t buying it. “This is true, but I’m afraid that’s not what his sister — and your former wife — wants. If she tells the north his identity they will either want him as king or discard him as King in the North and choose Sansa as their queen,” Varys reminded him. “And we both know Sansa Stark is not fond of our queen.”

  
Tyrion sighed as he knew his friend was unfortunately right again. “Yes, but there’s a bigger war going on than just a bunch of noble houses fighting with each other. Sansa Stark has nowhere to match back to. Winterfell has fallen.”

  
“This is true, but what about after the war, my friend?”

  
Tyrion paused for a moment as he thought. _What will we do? Daenerys will not give up the crown she’s worked so hard for._

  
“I just don’t believe we should discredit our Queen’s claim to quickly. She has spent her entire life working towards the Iron Throne. She wants nothing more than this.”

  
“And that is why I worry for her state of mind. She is the Mad King’s daughter,” Varys confessed.

  
Tyrion let out a breath of surprise.

  
_Daenerys Targaryen, the woman I believe in and love, is nothing like her father._

  
“Well how would you feel after you spent your entire life working towards something, and you almost make it, for it to be taken away at the last moment because that person has a stronger claim by the laws of succession? And that person happens to be the one you love? It would drive anyone insane!”

  
Varys tilted his head slightly as he pondered the thought. “I do suppose it would be quite upsetting. But the gods are not fair. That’s why they’re gods.”

  
“I believe my sister said something like that once,” Tyrion said with a laugh. “But honestly, what makes tradition a good qualification?”

  
“I don’t know. There are a lot of mysteries in this world, my friend.”

  
Tyrion swallowed as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

  
_Daenerys deserves that throne._

  
“We could marry them,” Tyrion offered. “We both know he loves our Queen.”

  
“She’s his aunt,” Varys reminded him with a glare.

  
“That never stopped a Targaryen before,” he insisted. _This could work._

  
“No, but Jon grew up in Winterfell. Is marrying your aunt common in the North?”

  
Tyrion swirled his wine around his glass as he stared at the table in thought. _Fuck_ , he thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

  
After a deep moment of silence and reflection, Tyrion looked up at his friend with pleading eyes. “Jon will do whatever he believes he needs to for peace. If that means marrying his aunt, I believe he will do it.”

  
_I need to not just convince Varys, but myself as well._

  
“It will take a lot of convincing on his part,” Varys added. “And what about our Queen? Are we sure she wants this? You know our queen better than I do. Do you think she wants to share the throne?”

  
“She left with three dragons and came back with two to save him from the dead. Our Queen loves him more than anything. We can confirm, but I believe she’d do anything to marry him,” Tyrion said honestly. _I see the way they look at each other. And I can also hear them through the walls._

  
“Very well,” Varys agreed as he stood up to leave.

  
Tyrion cleared his throat as he rested his head against the palm of his hand. “If you do see Jon Snow — do send him my way.”

  
“Of course, my Lord,” Varys bowed as he walked towards the door. However, he turned back to look at Tyrion before parting, “But my friend, do be careful. You are dealing with two dragons here. You don’t want to get burnt.”

  
Tyrion swallowed as he watched his friend walk away.

  
_I need to find Jon Snow._


	8. TYRION II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion offers Jon a solution.

About an hour passed and Tyrion was still sitting alone in his cold office. He was reviewing the various ravens they have received from the houses across Westeros about the Army of the Dead and the fall of Winterfell. Tyrion held his head in his hands as he stared at the parchment in front of him. Gods when will this ever end?

As much as he loved being the Queen’s hand, it became exhausting after a while. And it sure didn’t help Daenerys’ mental state with all this Jon Snow drama.

Speaking of Jon Snow, where is he? Did Varys simply forget? However, his own question was answered as Tyrion heard a knock on his door.

“Come in,” Tyrion said not looking up from what he had been writing.

“Lord Tyrion — Lord Varys said you requested to see me,” a rough voice said as the figure entered the room.

“Jon Snow! Or should I say Aegon Targaryen?” Tyrion said while grinning. He put down his quill and looked at the boy — no man — in front of him.

Jon frowned. “Don’t call me that.”

Tyrion smiled. “Very well.”

He cleared his throat. “What can I do for you, my Lord?” Jon asked with curious eyes.

He doesn’t know what I want to ask.

“Well, for one,” Tyrion said as he motioned for Jon to sit down. “You can bend the knee to our queen.”

Jon made a face. “I already bent the knee to our Queen,” he replied, obviously confused.

“Ah, yes. In more ways than one I hear,” Tyrion chuckled as Jon shot him a dark glare. “But you did that as Jon Snow, not Aegon Targaryen. When the northmen find out about your — true — lineage, they will want you on the throne as you have the stronger claim. A northerner on the Iron Throne — that would be remarkable!”

Jon shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what they want. She is my queen. She is our queen.”

“Ah yes,” he said as he stood up to grab the bottle of wine nearby. “She is our queen. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be king,” Tyrion countered while pouring himself another glass. He offered Jon some by raising it, but Jon shook his head.

“I gave up my crown for Dany,” Jon replied flatly.

Tyrion smiled as he shook his head. The boy doesn’t understand. “I’m not talking about that crown. I’m talking about that of the 7 kingdoms,” he said frankly as he took a sip of his full glass. He looked into the eyes of the once-bastard. “Marriage can be a strategic alliance you must—”

“She’s my aunt,” Jon exclaimed through his teeth.

Maybe he is a true dragon after all.

Tyrion nodded as he took another sip. “And yet you still love her.”

The weight of the fact laid in the air for a few moments as Tyrion looked upon the boy. He could see he was clearly torn — it was a rather unfortunate situation.

Jon ran his fingers through his curly black hair as he looked up at Tyrion again with glassy eyes. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. It’s wrong.”

“Wrong in whose mind? Yours?” Tyrion challenged. “Whether you’d like to admit it or not, you are a Targaryen. No one would bat an eye.”

“I am not a Targaryen. I was raised a Stark — a bastard Stark — but still a Stark. And I will always be a Stark. Marrying my aunt —” Jon started, but swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Tyrion watched as the boy struggled to get himself together. “It would be a disgrace to my father's memory.”

Tyrion pondered the thought. “There is a difference between my brother and sister and you and the queen,” he explained. “The North also had intermarriage. Your grandfather, Richard Stark, married his cousin Lyarra Stark. They went on to have four children, including your adoptive father.”

A moment passed as the boy pondered the thought. He must have not known this.

However, Jon shook his head again as he fought back the tears welling in his eyes. “I just can’t,” Jon croaked.

“But why?”

“Because it’s just—wrong,” he said painfully.

Tyrion grabbed Jon’s hand across the table in support. “But that’s only in your mind,” Tyrion emphasized. He bent his head down in order to look in Jon’s eyes. “We don’t choose whom we love. And what about your friends conspiring against our Queen? Is that right?”

Jon made a face. “No one is conspiring against Dany.”

_ He’s missing the point.  _ “But when the northern lord find out you’re the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen, and not Ned Stark? Do you think they will stay loyal then?” Tyrion challenged. 

Jon sat back in his chair in defeat. 

_I’m getting through to him._ “I think you should talk to Sansa. If anything, she disgraced your father by marrying me and another enemy of her house.”

Jon looked up at him with red eyes. Tyrion’s heart broke for the kid.

“If you don’t do it for yourself, do it for our Queen. She needs you. She needs you now more than ever,” Tyrion continued.

A look of confusion washed across Jon’s face. “She has you to advise her.”

“That — is not in the way I mean.”

“Then how?”

“That is not my place to say,” Tyrion started uncomfortably. I will not reveal the best of our Queen’s emotions. Her feelings for him are for her to share. Jon rolled his eyes as Tyrion continued, “But I do know she needs you. And if not for Dany, as you call her, do it for the realm. There aren’t two better people to break the wheel and lead Westeros. Consider it please?”

Jon stood up to leave as he nodded his head. “Yes.”

And with that, the boy exited as quickly as he came. I hope the words will sink in through his thick skull.

However, as Tyrion knew, sometimes you need to sacrifice your pride in order to do what’s best for the realm. He closed his eyes as he looked back down at the scroll he was originally writing.

Gods help us all.


	9. JON II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon discusses matters with Sansa.

Time wouldn’t pass for Jon as the weeks rolled on. It was as if he was paralyzed by it; trapped in the thought of what he could have had with Daenerys. _Still could have._

Ever since that meeting with Tyrion, his head swirled around the idea of marrying Dany. The more he thought about it, the surer he was he wanted to. But every time he managed to get enough courage to knock on her door, a little voice in the back of his head prevented him from ever doing so.

He could literally feel the battle raging within himself as he became more depressed. _I’m a conflicted contradiction. I can’t even figure myself out, so how could she?_

Every time he’s with her, he’s able to just let go and be himself. It’s like he has been living in black and life his entire life until he saw her. Dany — the true dragon made flesh — was his light in the darkness. _But why am I so scared to step into the daylight and let it go?_

Part of him thought it was because she was his aunt. But as Tyrion said, that’s not really taboo in the North either. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, and he hated himself for it. He loved her with all his heart, and it was tearing him apart inside.

Maybe it was because he was just used to the pain and darkness. _Maybe I need it to make me realize who I am._ But with his head in his hands, he’d shake it for he knew that was a lie he just told himself for momentary comfort.

_I have the most beautiful woman in the world who loves me, but I can’t accept her love. What is wrong with me?_

He thought back to when Tyrion suggested he should talk to Sansa since if anyone disgraced their House, it was her. As the thoughts swirled around in his head faster and faster, he finally took a deep breath and decided to see his sister. _Maybe she can help._

Jon wandered out of the castle in search for his sister as he avoided eye contact and interaction with anyone. _Where could she be?_

“She’s in the Godswood,” a voice echoed from behind him that brought him back to reality. Jon turned around to see it was his brother Bran.

“Bran,” Jon said, surprised. “How—”

“I see everything. She is in the Godswood,” Bran started again. _It’s like he can read my thoughts._

However, Jon made a face. “There is no Godswood on Dragonstone,” Jon said, confused. _At least I don’t think so?_

“Yes, there is,” his brother said as he stared past Jon, avoiding eye contact. “There is a cut down weirwood tree beside the sept.”

Jon looked his brother in the eye as he nodded. “Thank you.”

Jon quickly walked away in pursuit of this so-called cut down weirwood tree, when he finally saw a red-headed girl leaned over what looked like an old boulder. Jon approached his sister as the sound of his shoes caught her attention. She turned around to face him.

“How did you find me?” Sansa asked, clearly surprised.

“Bran,” Jon confessed as he kneeled next to his sister.

“Bran,” Sansa said as she rolled her eyes. “He’s so strange.”

They both laughed as his sister turned to look at him in the eyes. Her face was full of concern as she scanned his face for clues of what he was doing there.

“What are you doing here, Jon?”

Jon looked down nervously as he bit his tongue. This was a mistake. “I can say the same for you,” he managed to croak out. “Since when did you pray?”

“I don’t. When I was in King’s Landing, I would go to the Godswood a lot,” she said as she began to laugh. “It was the only place I could go people wouldn’t talk to me.” She continued to laugh at the memory before gazing back at Jon. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

Jon gulped. “I-I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“About what Tyrion proposed to you the other day?” she replied without missing a beat. _She knew?_

Jon nodded.

“Well,” Sansa started as she stood up. She brushed off her dark blue dress when she looked up at him again “I agree with Tyrion.”

Jon’s eyes widened with surprise. “What?” he said bewildered.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Jon, you love her. It’s so obvious even a blind man could see it.” She pushed as she continued to scan his face. “But that’s not what’s bothering you, is it?”

Jon shook his head. “I feel like I just can’t accept her love as hard as I try. There was another girl — a wildling — who I loved. But this — this is different,” he confessed as he met her gaze. “I want to spend my life with her.”

“Then what’s holding you back?”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Jon shouted in frustration. _I hate myself._

Sansa shook her head. “Jon, you’ve spent your entire life as an outcast. Even in our youth I was horrible to you. Mother was horrible to you. Everyone looked down on you. And look at you now — the heir to the Iron Throne. It would be a lot for anyone to take in.”

“That doesn’t explain why I have these walls up in my mind I can’t seem to break down!” Jon exclaimed.

“BECAUSE YOU DON’T TRUST YOURSELF! How can you trust her when you can’t trust yourself?” Sansa howled back.

Jon stood there in shock.

“You can’t accept her love because you don’t even love yourself,” she growled in his face.

He continued to stand there frozen as she continued to yell the obvious truths at him that he was too scared to admit to himself.

“You need to learn to accept the joy and pain of letting someone into your life without knowing if they will destroy you even more. But she won’t Jon, I know she won’t. She loves you even though you don’t love yourself. She loves you even though I know she feels you don’t love her.”

Jon looked up in surprise. “She thinks I don’t love her?”

“Well how could she not?” Sansa exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. “You’ve been ignoring her for weeks!”

His mouth went dry as he realized she was right. _Why do I keep fucking everything up?_ “I never asked for any of this!” Jon barked back.

Sansa stared at him as the frustration grew in her face. “It’s never been about what you want Jon! It’s about what’s best for our family! For the realm! Do you think I married Tyrion or that monster Ramsay out of love and devotion?” she challenged.

Jon felt weak in the knees as he kept saying the wrong thing. He looked at the ground to avoid his sister's piercing gaze.

“Well?” Sansa challenged louder this time.

Jon looked up. “No.”

“That’s right. No, I didn’t. I didn’t ask to be raped or beaten to abused. But you know why I did it? What kept me standing?”

Jon shook his head.

“To get back to Winterfell. To avenge and restore our family. You will always be a Stark. No last name will change that.”

He looked at her with glassy eyes as he heard the words he’d always wanted to hear. _I’m a Stark._ He would’ve given anything to hear that back in his youth.

Sansa sighed. “She’s so beautiful, and you’re so busy fantasizing over her that you overthink everything. She loves you Jon. She loves you for you. Not because you’re some king — no. She loves you, Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell. Your greatest enemy is your mind. No one else is stopping you but yourself,” she spat as she began to walk away.

“How could father approve of this?” Jon shouted as he grabbed his sister's arm to prevent her from moving.

She glared back at him as she narrowed her eyes. “Don’t you dare bring father into this. That’s a pathetic excuse for you to blame him for your lack of confidence,” she growled.

Jon’s eyes began to fill with tears as he fought them baby. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Sansa’s face softened as she realized what she said. She took a breath as she grabbed Jon’s hands. “I can’t speak for father. Or for mother. Or for Robb or Rickon. But I believe they would be all proud to see what you’ve accomplished,” she said honestly.

Jon returned her gaze with teary eyes.

She stared into his eyes deeper as she said, “And you’re now faced with the chance to save the realm and put our family on the throne. The Iron Throne. To rule the seven kingdoms. And you’re not doing it with a monster like I was. She’s the woman you love. How could you not do it?”

“What made you change your mind all of a sudden?” Jon asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. _Just the other day they were in a spitting match._

Sansa laughed. “I don’t like her. I never will. But I trust you. And if you believe she will be a good queen—”

“She will.”

Sansa rolled her eyes at the interruption. “—then I can accept that. However, I can only accept that knowing you’re on the throne too checking all her worst impulses. She only listens to you really. She’ll allow Tyrion to humor himself, but she eventually does what she wants — except with you.”

Jon made a face. “What makes you say that?”

Sansa laughed. “By the fact she dropped everything to save you beyond the wall? Or abandoning her quest for the throne to fight for Winterfell?”

“I didn’t ask for any of that,” Jon stared clearly.

Sansa rolled her eyes again. “But that’s not the point, Jon!” she barked. She took a deep breath as she looked at her brother again. “The point is she wants to help you break down your walls. Jon be the voice you needed to hear when you were younger. Don’t run away. It’s okay to find happiness.”

Finally, he can’t hold the tears back anymore as they begin to slide down his cheeks. “I love her,” he sobbed.

Sansa brought him in for a hug. “I know you do Jon,” she whispered. “So, marry her and solidify our name on the throne. Make father’s legacy mean something to more than just the North.”  
Jon smiles through the tears. “I will ask her—”

Suddenly, a horn blew that drowned out Jon’s voice from the sea. Sansa and he broke apart to look at the fleet of ships approaching Dragonstone — but it was not a threat.

“Arya,” Sansa whispered as she quickly started running towards the castle to get down to the beaches.

Jon smiled. _Those left at Winterfell are here now._


	10. JON III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those from Winterfell arrive at Dragonstone. Melisandre gives Jon a prophecy.

Jon followed Sansa down the steep path towards the beaches along with the rest of the castle. _They’re here. They’re finally here._

He looked over to see Dany trailing behind them in her beautiful white furs to meet their guests. Jon smiled at the sight. _I can’t wait for her to wear white to marry me._

When they reached the bottom, Jon watched as the ships started unloading as he saw a familiar sight started to charge towards him.

“GHOST!” Jon exclaimed as his white direwolf came closer. “I’ve missed you so much boy.”

Ghost continuously licked Jon’s face as he smiled. Jon looked up to see Ghost was not alone, but with hundreds of other wolves.

“Ghost, what the—” Jon started, but he stopped as he saw another gray direwolf making its way up Dragonstone’s beach. It was growling at Dany and Tyrion as it passed by and made its way to Ghost. It couldn’t be—

“Nymeria? Where are you girl?” a small, but strong, voice said from the crowd.

Jon looked up with a smile as that could only be one person. “ARYA!”

The girl looked up and locked eyes with her brother. “JON!”

The two ran and embraced each other as Arya wrapped her legs around Jon’s waist. He ruffled her hair like he used to when they were young, and she smiled. However, there was a little girl that cling to Arya’s side who Jon didn’t recognize.

“I’ve missed you,” Arya confessed.

“Me too,” Jon agreed. He had missed his little sister more than anything. “How was the journey?”

“It was long, and the conditions were complete shit, but we made it,” Arya said with a small smile, but there was something different in her eyes. She was no longer the little girl he left in Winterfell all those years ago. _She’s a seasoned warrior._

“And who is—” Jon began to ask as he pointed to Nymeria standing behind her.

“Welcome to Dragonstone, Lady Arya,” a woman’s voice said as the figure with silvery hair approached.

_Dany._

Jon shifted uncomfortably as he watched his sister bow in respect.

“Thank you, my Queen,” Arya said as she motioned for the girl to do the same.

Dany smiled as she looked down at the tiny brown-haired girl. “And who might this be?”

Arya cleared her throat as she looked down at her companion still latched to her side. “This is Alyssa. I — found her at our last village before White Harbor,” Arya explained as she moved her eyes up to Dany. _She still doesn’t trust Dany._

He watched as Dany crouched down to the ground to be on the little girl’s level.

“Well Alyssa,” Dany began. Jon and Arya were just staring at their Queen. What was she about to do? “It is nice to meet you; my name is Daenerys. Where is your family?”

“Her family is dead, and she is all alone. She’s been with me ever since,” Arya stated flatly.

Dany nodded painfully as she understood how it felt to be alone. Jon could read Dany’s face to know she was thinking the same thing. _I know her too well._

“I too know how it feels to lose the ones I love,” Dany confessed as she looked at Jon. _I feel like that was a subtle hint at me._ “But I’ve made it here, and I have two dragons and are Queen.”

“You’re the Queen?” Little Alyssa asked with wide eyes full of wonder.

Dany laughed. “Yes, I am!”

Just as she finished her sentence, two familiar roars filled the air. Everyone looked towards the sky to see Drogon and Rhaegal fly overhead. Most screamed in fear, but Dany and Jon smiled. _They were beautiful, not beasts._

The little girl stared at the dragons flying as Dany looked back down to her. “Those are my children,” she explained.

The girl looked at their Queen in complete amazement as Dany laughed again and smiled wide. _I love that smile._

Dany looked at the little girl in the eyes as she took her tiny hands. “How would you like to be a Lady today?”

Arya and Jon exchanged glances. _What was she doing?_ Little Alyssa nodded vigorously as she bit her dirty thumb and looked at Dany with amazement. _She sees what I see._

“Very well then,” Dany said as she stood up. “Missandei?”

The handmaiden made her way over to them with a big smile on her face. _Grey Worm._ “Yes, Your Grace?”

“Escort Lady Alyssa into the castle and give her warm clothes, food, and a bath. She will need her own chamber as well,” Dany started as she looked down at the girl’s face full of disbelief. “She’s our honored guest.”

“Yes, Your Grace. Come,” Missandei said as she offered her hand to now-Lady Alyssa. The little girl took it eagerly as she headed off to the main castle as Arya and Dany beamed.

“That was incredibly kind of you, Your Grace,” Arya said sincerely.

Dany didn’t take her eyes off the little girl. “I see myself in her. I know how it feels to lose everything. That is the least I can do,” Dany explained. She turned to look at Arya and Jon again. “She will stay with us. She is a Lady now.”

And with that, Queen Daenerys walked away as she began greeting more people coming off the ships.

_I already knew I was a sucker for her. But now, I think I just fell in love with her even more. Gods, I’m in too deep._

Arya cleared her throat as Jon turned his attention to the huge second direwolf standing beside her this entire time. Jon looked at them as he raised his eyebrows, waiting for her explanation.

“That is Nymeria, my direwolf back from when we were kids,” Arya finally explained.

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought she was dead?”

“No, I released her before that imbecile Joffrey could murder her,” Arya began. “When I was coming back to Winterfell from Braavos—”

“When were you in Braavos?” Jon asked with fury in his voice. How had he not known this? Where had she been all those years?

Arya gave a slight smile. “That’s for another time.”

Jon nodded. “So Nymeria—”

“Right! So, I saw her and her pack on my way to Winterfell, but she left with them. I thought I’d never see her again, but she showed up with them at our last camp before White Harbor. I think they’re here to—”

“Fucking help. Yeah we know,” a man with a half-burnt face said as he made his way past Arya. Nymeria and Ghost growled at the man, but Arya just laughed.

“Don’t mind him. He just had to repeat that,” she laughed, “many times.”

Jon nodded as if he knew what his sister was talking about, but he had no idea. I don’t even know her anymore. “So, they’re here to help us?”

“In the war to come, yes,” Arya started. “In fact, they have already helped a lot—”

“If it’s not my favorite crow!” Tormund interrupted as he bypassed Arya. The large man grabbed Jon’s soldiers and embraced him in a hug. “How’s my favorite bastard?”

 _Oh, how things have changed._ “I’m good, I’m good! How was the journey?”

“Quite long with this shitty company,” Tormund laughed. He leaned in close to whisper into Jon’s ear, “Except for the big woman. She’s very fine.”

Jon laughed as he looked up to see Brienne of Tarth stepping off the ship.

“Well, I should be getting Nymeria and then settled. I’ll see you later?” Arya asked as she began walking away.

“Of course. We live in the same place now!” Jon shouted after her enthusiastically as he turned back to Tormund.

“That little one is a fighter,” Tormund said, referencing Arya.

Jon laughed slightly. “So, I’ve heard.”

Tormund looked into Jon’s eyes with a serious look. “No, she fucking saved us all multiple times. She’s a little fucking assassin.”

Assassin? Arya? He needed to ask her what happened in Braavos.

“Well see you tonight at the feast, my little crow,” Tormund said.

Jon nodded as he began to walk away to get lost in his thoughts. People were still coming off the fleet as he helped mindlessly direct people. He watched as Ser Davos, Gendry, and the rest headed up towards the castle as a woman in red began to approach him.

“Jon Snow,” she said as Jon’s stomach twisted.

“Melisandre,” he said bitterly. Davos had told him what she did to Stannis Baratheon’s daughter, and vowed to murder her if he ever saw her again.

“Don’t worry Jon Snow, I will be dead soon. There is no need to murder me,” the Red Woman stated as if she were reading his thoughts.

Jon shifted uncomfortably as the ground began to shake slightly below them. He looked up at the woman to see if she was the cause, but she was just as confused. After a few moments, the mild shaking stopped, and everything returned back to normal. Those still getting to land looked around nervously but continued on anyways.

“What was that?” Jon wondered aloud as he stared at the ground.

“This island is very old, Jon Snow — ancient magic and creatures forged it upon this very volcano,” she explained as she looked towards the top of the mountain. It was slightly smoking, but Jon couldn’t tell if it was that or the clouds were just low.

“Okay—” Jon said slowly to get her to finish. She snapped her brown eyes to his as she slightly touched his face.

“This Earth will come apart to forge new magic soon to help you win this war, Jon Snow.”

Jon looked at her skeptically. _This woman is crazy._ “And how do you know this?”

“I saw it in the flames, of course!” Melisandre replied, slightly offended as she removed her hand.

“Right — sorry,” Jon blankly apologized. Although she brought him back to life through the Lord of Light, he still didn’t believe in it. _After all I’ve been through, I don't trust in any gods._

  
“You must be ready Jon Snow. You must be ready to create a better world for the realm,” she expressed carefully. She grabbed his arm as she stared into his eyes. “And for your child.”

Jon laughed. “Oh — I don’t have a child,” he replied simply. _Now I know her visions are wrong._

Melisandre smiled. “Then you know nothing Jon Snow.”

And with that, the Red Woman turned and headed up the hill, leaving Jon dumbfounded.

How could he have a child? He’s only been with two women his entire life.

_Ygritte — well she’s dead so that’s impossible. Dany — she can’t have children. So that’s impossible. She must’ve gotten me confused with someone else._

Satisfied with that conclusion, Jon started up the long hill to the castle for everyone had finished unloading now.

“Come on boy!” Jon called after Ghost as he began walking up those stone steps leading to the castle. “We need to get ready for this big feast.”

As he continued walking, thoughts still swirled around his head.

_Can Dany actually be pregnant?_


	11. DAENERYS III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys offers a toast. Gendry gets a lifelong wish. Melisandre gives a shocking revelation.

When nightfall hit, those from Winterfell gathered in the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. Food lined the dark tables as Dany sat at the head along with Jon and Tyrion on each side. Varys and the rest of her advisors along with the Starks accompanied her as well as Dany watched the rest of their guests funnel in. The large room seemed small with the amount of people in it, but Dany didn’t mind. _These are my people._

Conversations echoed off the stone walls as the final stranglers took their seats. Eventually, she stood up and the crowd went silent. “Welcome to Dragonstone!” Dany’s voice boomed through the stone hall. “It is an honor to host you all here. Although we have suffered severe losses in the previous battles, we still remain strong.”

A small applause erupted in response as she looked to Jon for aid. He stood up next to her side as he took a breath.

“To our fellow men and women who set aside their differences to fight together and die together so that others might live, we appreciate your sacrifices. Everyone in this world owes those we have lost a debt that can never be repaid,” Jon stated.

Dany gave him a sideways look. _This is not a very uplifting speech._

Jon cleared his throat as he continued, “It is our duty and our honor to keep them alive in memory for those who come after us and those who come after them for as long as men draw breath. They were the shields that guarded the realms of men as we continue to do today.”

The crowd erupted in applause as Dany looked to Jon in thanks.

“We still have a long way to go, but I believe through Queen Daenerys, we will live through the long night to see summer again. The realms of men will prosper like never before under her leadership. To Queen Daenerys!” Jon exclaimed.

“TO QUEEN DAENERYS!” the crowd cheered back.

Dany smiled as she sat down. _I can’t believe Jon just said that about me — maybe he does still believe in me. And maybe they do love me as their queen._

Everyone was talking cheerfully as Dany scanned the audience.

“Everyone seems to be happy,” Tyrion whispered in her ear, echoing her observations.

Dany nodded at the crowd in response without making direct eye contact with Tyrion. She was extremely tired and having to sit next to the love of her life that doesn’t love her back was torture. _I just want this to be over._

She watched with careful eyes as a figure in the shape of Arya Stark wandered over to a young man that Dany didn’t recognize.

“Tyrion, who is that Lady Arya is talking to?” Dany whispered as she continued to stare at them. Arya seems happy.

Tyrion looked over as he took another sip of wine. “I believe that is Gendry, a bastard of Robert Baratheon. He is a stellar blacksmith that forged a lot of dragonglass weapons,” her hand responded.

Dany nodded as she looked at the tall, muscular man standing below her.

“Gendry,” Dany shouted fiercely at him. The room began to quiet down in response to her sudden outburst as his piercing blue eyes met her gaze with a confused look. “That's right, isn't it?”

Gendry shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, Your Grace,” he responded slowly.

She felt Arya and Jon eye her with suspicion of why she wanted to call him out suddenly. “You're Robert Baratheon's son,” Dany stated as she narrowed her eyes. “You are aware he took my family's throne and tried to have me murdered?”

The room now fell completely silent as they all eyed Gendry, and then turned them to her with worried expressions on their faces. _They think I’m about to murder him._

“I didn't even know he was my father until after he was dead,” Gendry confessed.

“Yes, he's dead. His brothers are too,” she responded. Dany looked up at the crowd as she asked, “So who's Lord of Storm's End now?”

Gendry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as Arya stared up at him. “I don't know, Your Grace.”

“Does anyone?” Dany asked the crowd in front of her. They all shook their heads as Dany smiled. She looked back down at Gendry as she suggested, “I think you should be Lord of Storm's End.”

She watched as Gendry’s mouth hit the floor along with Arya’s. “I-I can't be, Your Grace. I'm a bastard,” he stuttered as he looked from Dany to the rest of her advisors.

She could feel Jon and Tyrion staring at her, but she ignored them. Being a bastard does not mean you’re incapable of ruling.

Dany remained serious in order to make her next statement more of a surprise. “No, you are Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End, the lawful son of Robert Baratheon,” Dany stated as if it were obvious. “Because that is what I have made you. To Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm's End!” She raised her mug in a toast to the new Lord.

Gendry smiled widely as disbelief lingered in his eyes. He gave a small nod in thanks as the room filled with applause.

“TO GENDRY!” they all cheered.

Tyrion smiled at her as he whispered, “And a Lord of Storm's End who will be forever loyal to you.”

Dany didn’t take her eyes off the new Lord as she replied, “See? You're not the only one who's clever.”

She watched as Lord Gendry got lost in the cheering crowd as she sat down again in her seat. She looked over to see Jon beaming at her with pure enchantment that made her blush. _Why does just one look from him make me melt?_

The feast continued for another hour as those around her became drunker and drunker. She just stared down at her wine glass without any interest. _I don’t want to become a drunken fool again._ However, she had no issue watching everyone _else_ make drunken fools of themselves.

“All of it! Go on,” she watched Tormund say to Jon to her right.

“No, not in one go!” Jon protested.

Tormund grunted as he held his drinking horn high in the air. “Go on! I believe in you.”

The crowd started to cheer as Jon began to drink it down. Tormund smiled wickedly as he slapped his friend on the back when Jon finished.

_Jon looks like he’s about to vomit._

“WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!” Tormund boomed to the crowd.

“Celebrate what?” Jon asked as he attempted to hold down his alcohol.

Tormund looked at Jon with wild eyes. “BEING ALIVE OF COURSE!”

The crowd cheered again as the wildling held his drinking horn up high as he drank the rest of the liquor down inside in one gulp.

Dany watched Jon with worried eyes as he said, “Vomiting is not celebrating!”

_He literally looks green._

“AH — YES IT IS!” Tormund chuckled as the crowd cheered again. He turned his attention to Dany as he yelled, “To the Dragon Queen!”

Applause erupted again as Dany smiled shyly. _Maybe I do have love here._

The wildling put his arm around Jon’s shoulders again as he said, “I saw him riding that thing!”

“That's right, you did,” Ser Davos agreed.

“I did,” Tormund nodded with wide eyes. He turned his attention back to the crowd as he explained, “That's why we all agreed to follow him! That's the kind of man he is. He's little—” he started as he ruffled Jon’s hair with a laugh.

“—but he's strong. Strong enough to befriend an enemy and get murdered for it! When most people get bloody murdered, they stay that way. But not this one!”

The crowd laughed as Dany joined in nervously. _Where is this going?_

“Yeah, I didn't have much say in that,” Jon confessed.

But Tormund smiled wildly as he playfully punched Jon’s shoulder. “Ah! He comes back and keeps fighting. Winterfell, North of the Wall, and then back there again. He keeps fighting.”

Dany watched Jon as he turned red in the face from embarrassment from the attention.

_But they love him._

“He climbed on a fucking dragon and fought. What kind of person climbs on a fucking dragon? A MADMAN OR A KING?” Tormund cheered as the crowd gave a standing ovation.  _In Jon’s name, not mine._

Dany’s throat went dry as she watched the scene unfold in front of her from the shadows. Jon looked back at her to see her reaction, but Dany looked away.

_A king. For riding a dragon. I gave birth to those dragons, but they don’t see me as queen. They only see him. I am nothing compared to them._

Tears started welling in Dany’s eyes as avoided Tyrion’s concerned gaze. She tried to take deep breaths, but her heart was racing too fast.

“I think I’m going to get some air,” she whispered to Tyrion as she got out of her seat.

Dany hurried out of the Great Hall quickly as when she reached the outside, feelings of severe nausea engulfed her. _They love him, not me. They love him, not me._ She couldn’t shake the thought of all those men admiring Jon as he stood there next to Tormund like a true king while she faded into the shadows.

_I am the dragon. But they see me as nothing._

Feelings of anxiety overwhelmed her as she fell to her knees as she started vomiting uncontrollably. Every time she tried to take a breath; the images flooded her mind again as she hurled again. Salty tears began to soak her face as she placed her head in her hands. _I can’t do this anymore. Why can’t I just be happy?_

“Your Grace! My gods are you alright?” a concerned voice asked from behind her.

Dany looked up to see Samwell Tarly as she wiped her mouth. “Sam? W-What are you doing here?” Dany asked with a small voice.

He crouched down next to her with his eyes full of concern. “I-I saw you run outside, Your Grace,” Sam stuttered. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He smiled weakly, but she could see his nerves burning through him.

Dany gave a slight smile as she nodded her head and pushed a braid out of her face. “I’m fine, thank you,” she stated as she went to stand up. _This is so embarrassing._

But Sam took her arm to prevent her from moving. “Your Grace, if I may, I studied as a maester for a bit at the Citadel—” he said nervously as his eyes moved to her stomach.

Dany nodded to give permission, but she was not sure what he was looking for. She stared at him as he gently touched her stomach.

“Your Grace,” Sam said as he gazed into her eyes. “When was the last time you bled?”

Dany blinked her eyes a couple times from confusion. What? Why would he want to know that? “I—”

“It’s not that big of a deal, it just may explain why you’re feeling sick.”

Dany nodded as she began to think. She scrolled deeper and deeper back into her memory, but she couldn’t remember the last time she had. _It had to be during Winterfell, but I really don’t remember._ “I don’t remember,” she said honestly. “But if you’re implying I’m pregnant, that’s impossible. I can’t have children.”

Sam nodded vigorously as he continued to stare at her womb.

_He doesn’t believe me._

She sighed as she explained, “When I was married to Khal Drogo, a witch cursed my womb and killed my son. She said the only way I could have a child was when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east—”

“‘—When the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. When your womb quickens again, and you bear a living child. Then he will return, but not before,’” a voice said in the distance. Dany looked up in surprise — _no one else knows that_.

But there he was — Brandon Stark being wheeled out by his sister, Sansa with a confused look on her face. When Dany went to ask how he knew that information, she remembered. _Three-eyed raven._

Sam watched in confusion as the two stopped short in front of them. _What is he doing here?_

“My dear, did it ever occur to you she may have not been the most reliable source of information?” a red woman said as she appeared from the shadows.

Dany looked around at those around her in complete confusion. _How did she know Jon said that to me? What are these people doing here?_ She slowly started to back away, but the woman just smiled.

“Melisandre? What are you doing here?” Sansa asked suspiciously before Dany got the chance. 

_The last time I talked to her thoroughly was when she said I was the princess who was promised. This is all too much._

The Red Woman smiled. “Your Grace,” Melisandre began as she knelt down to touch Dany’s stomach. “The boy speaks the truth. Your womb has quickened again.”

Dany shook her head. “It’s impossible,” she whispered. Dany could feel the heat from Sansa staring at her so intensely as she tried to remain calm. _This is a mistake. This is a mistake._

Melisandre shook her head. “My sweet girl, you put too much faith in the literal meaning of prophecies,” the woman explained. “Often witches use cryptic wording in order to make the true meaning of the prophecy uncertain.”

Dany could barely breathe, but she could not take her eyes off the woman. “So how does that apply to me?”

The Red Woman smiled again as she stared into Dany’s violet eyes. “Your time in the east set so that you could rise as Queen in the west. When the Dothraki would cross the Narrow Sea as if it were dry land, and the mountainous wall that kept the dead at bay for thousands of years would be blown away by your dead child Viserion. Drogo and your unborn son will never return to you, but love will return to you. Is it true you have found love Daenerys Stormborn?”

Dany gulped. “Yes,” she managed to croak out.

“Jon Snow was the final piece of the prophecy to allow your womb to quicken again. And now, you are able to bear a living child — the one that grows inside of you now,” Melisandre finished.

Dany stood up in disbelief as she began pacing as the words echoed through her mind. _The one that grows inside of you now._

“So, she’s pregnant? With Jon’s child?” Sansa asked in a panic.

The Red Woman nodded. “Yes.”

All sound faded away as just a ringing in her ears echoed through her mind. The blood began pounding in her ears as she could feel her heart beating in her chest. Her hands shook. Her feet tingled. Breathing became harder as her eyes darted in fear from person to person.

“Your Grace?” she heard Sansa say, but it was muffled.

Tears started uncontrollably streaming down her face as she looked towards her stomach. _A child._ The realization was just too much to bear. She had to get away, but she was frozen. Time was frozen. Everything was frozen. Her vision disfigured as the world began spinning around her.

“DAENERYS!” she heard the small crowd shout as they all reached to catch her as she began to fall to the ground.

_I can’t do this. Jon doesn’t even love me. What kind of sick joke is this to make my dream come true with my worst heartbreak?_

And with that, her vision turned to black.


	12. JON IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is confronted by Jaime. Tyrion avoids Jon's questions.

Jon watched as Dany ran out the door from under Tormund’s arm. The crowd was still cheering, “King in the North!” as he unraveled himself from the wildling’s grip.

“I—” Jon said to Tormund as he began to walk away to take his seat again. He looked over to Dany’s empty one as he saw noticed Sansa and Bran missing as well. “What is going on?” Jon asked quietly to Tyrion.

The dwarf shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m sure it’s nothing. Have more wine!” he said as he poured himself another glass.

Jon looked at the door again nervously. _Where is she? Is she alright?_ He went to stand up to check for himself as Tyrion grabbed his arm.

“I’d let her go. She said she needed some ‘air,’” Tyrion emphasized.

Jon studied his face trying to search for clues about her whereabouts, but there was nothing. He simply nodded his head as he sat back in his seat in defeat. A few moments passed as Jon zoned out at the crowd dining in the Great Hall.

Suddenly, a voice brought him back to reality when it said, “So I heard you’re a Targaryen.”

Jon looked over to see Jaime Lannister taking Dany’s empty seat next to his drunken brother. _How does he know?_ He turned his attention to the empty glass in front of him in order to avoid the conversation.

“So, it’s true!” Jaime pestered on.

Jon continued to ignore him as he rolled his eyes. He knew Tyrion wasn’t paying attention, so he was all alone in this.

“Ah— I see the dilemma,” Jaime acknowledged as he nodded his head. “You love her, but she’s your—”

“Aunt. She’s my aunt,” Jon hissed quietly. Can’t he see I want to be left alone?

Jaime smiled. “You know it won’t get any better,” he responded lightly.

“What?” Jon asked, finally facing the golden knight.

“Your feelings for her.”

Jon casted an annoyed glance as continued to Jaime smile. _Jaime thinks he can get under my skin this way._ In order to avoid confrontation, Jon stood up and proceeded to exit the Great Hall to go back to his bedchamber. _I’ll find Dany later then._

However, Jaime continued to follow him. “Are you just going to torture yourself for the rest of your life?” the knight called after him; his voice echoing off the dark stone walls. “That sounds pretty awful. You’re Targaryens, no one will bat an eye.”

He could feel the fury starting to boil up inside him, but Jon took a deep breath to dissipate it. _Can he just go away?_

“It’s almost expected if you. It seems like a terrible waste to not—”

_That’s it._

Jon turned around to face Jaime with a wicked look in his eyes. “Not about to discuss anything with you,” he growled.

Jaime tried to hide the surprise from his reaction, but Jon could see a flash of fear in his face. However, it quickly faded as the knight started to laugh. “Well, who better?”

Jon gave another dark glare as he turned around to continue his attempt to run away from this conversation.

“You’re afraid of it, aren’t you?” Jaime teased. “The brave and honorable Jon Snow fucking his own family member. Sounds a little ironic to me as you are so disgusted with me fucking my twin sister.”

Jon whipped around again. “Fucked. You fucked your sister. You don’t do it anymore, and never will again,” Jon corrected. He turned around to face him. “How does that make you feel?” Jon watched as he studied his face as the difficult question sat in the air.

Eventually, Jaime sighed as he stated, “It doesn’t bother me anymore. I know what she is, and I also know who she’s become. She’s not the same woman I once loved.”

  
_Alright, fuck it. If he wants to start a fight, he’s got one._

“You’ve always known what she is! It’s taken you over 40 years to do anything? You threw Bran from a tower because you loved her! Why should I even listen to anything your despicable mouth has to say?” Jon threatened; inches from Jaime’s face with dark eyes. “The only reason you aren’t dead is because Ser Brienne vouched for you. Otherwise, I would’ve executed you myself before Dany got the chance.”

“Dany?” Jaime made a face. “So, you have nicknames now?”

Jon grunted as he stormed away. _I’m not giving him the satisfaction he wants._

“Listen, I didn’t mean to offend,” Jaime called after him honestly. “And I never said you should listen to me, only that it won’t get better.”

Jon rolled his eyes as he turned around again.

Jaime threw his hands up in the air. “Hey, don’t blame me. You’re the one that’s in love with your own aunt; I’m just trying to help.”

“Thank you, Ser Jaime. Now, do you have anything remotely helpful to say?” Jon asked bitterly.

Jaime gave a small laugh. “Daenerys isn’t evil. You should consider yourself lucky.”

He thought of Dany and where she had gone after she ran out of the Great Hall without a word to him.

_Where is she? Is she alright? I need to find her._

He started to walk back to the Great Hall after he knew Jaime was no longer there in search of Daenerys. However, he only made it halfway there when he ran into Lord Tyrion.

“Lord Tyrion!” Jon shouted as he ran to speak to Dany’s Hand. _He has to know where she is._

“Jon! I was just coming to find you…” Tyrion trailed off with a dazed look on his face.

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you alright?”

Tyrion shook his head in order to get back to reality as he looked up at Jon with a rejuvenated face. _But his eyes don’t lie. There is something wrong._ His stomach turned at the thought of it concerning Dany… _is she alright?_ “Yes, yes… everything is fine. Nothing for you to worry about,” Tyrion said through his teeth. _He’s lying._

“Where’s Dany?” Jon asked urgently.

Tyrion took a deep breath. “She’s — sick,” the dwarf lied.

“With what?” Jon pressed on. _I need the truth._

“She just felt slightly nauseous during dinner, that’s all,” Tyrion replied simply. _It’s more complex than that. There’s something he’s not telling me._ “Don’t worry about it for now. Come — walk with me.”

Jon followed behind him suspiciously. They were walking away from the Great Hall… but also to the opposite side of the castle from Dany’s chambers. _What is going on?_

After a few awkward moments, Tyrion broke the silence. “Have you thought about what we discussed?”

The question took Jon by surprise. “Um — yes,” Jon said suspiciously. “I want to marry her.”

Tyrion coughed slightly. _Was that natural or because he’s upset about that?_ “Good, good,” he lied. “My brother told me you two were just discussing our Queen.”

A streak of anger fled through Jon’s body. _Fuck Jaime._ “Y-Yes, we did.”

“And?”

“And,” Jon replied slowly, “he said I should consider myself lucky Dany isn’t evil like Cersei.”

Tyrion laughed. “These things are true.”

Jon nodded as he continued to follow him around. _Where were they going?_

“When do you plan on asking her?” Tyrion asked suddenly.

Jon thought for a moment. “Well, I wanted to ask her tonight, but seeing as she’s sick—”

“Don’t ask her tonight,” Tyrion interrupted firmly. The dwarf turned around and looked deeply into Jon’s eyes. “She has too much on her mind tonight.”

“Like what?” Jon asked, confused.

Tyrion shook his head. “That is — not my place to say,” he replied. “Well, I must be going to check on our Queen. You may come to her chambers to talk to her later if you’d like.”

Jon eyed him with suspicion. “Alright…”

Tyrion gave a quick head nod before during around. “Good. See you later then,” he said as he walked away.

_That was the strangest conversation I ever had with him. What is going on? And more importantly, what is going on with Daenerys? Fuck going to her room later, I’m following him there._

And with his mind made, Jon rushed after Tyrion to see Dany.


	13. DAENERYS IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion helps Daenerys deal with her new reality. Jon asks a question. Daenerys has a strange dream.

“Your Grace?”

She felt like she was spinning as she heard muffled voices around her say, “Your Grace?”

  
When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, but after blinking a few times, she saw four heads hovering over her: Sansa, Samwell, Missandei and Grey Worm. Her head was throbbing as she continued to feel lightheaded and dizzy.

“W-Where…” Dany trailed off as she looked around at her surroundings in confusion. _Where am I?_

“In your bedchamber, Your Grace,” Missandei said softly as she put a cool cloth on her forehead.

Dany could barely see straight as she muttered, “What happened?”

Sansa took a sharp breath. “Your Grace — you fainted. Out there in the grass. We had to carry you inside. The news of your pregnancy—”

That word zapped Dany back into reality in an instant.

_Samwell. Bran. Melisandre. The pregnancy. I’m pregnant._

Dany looked down at her stomach as if it were something evil. _I’m pregnant._ She shrieked as she started to sob.

_Oh gods, why is this happening to me? Why now? Why with a man who doesn’t love me?_

“Your Grace, it’ll be alright,” Sam reassured her. “Upon my exam, the baby is very healthy.”

Dany sniffled as she nodded her head. But she couldn’t control her emotions for much longer as burst through the floodgates.

“I can get Jon—” Sansa began to suggest, but Dany’s dark glare stopped her.

“You will do no such thing,” Dany hissed at her. “I do not want to see him.” She looked down at her stomach as she continued to cry softly.

“Your Grace, with all due respect, Jon needs to be informed—”

“AND HE WILL BE INFORMED, LADY SANSA!” Dany roared back.

Sansa sat back in surprise of Dany’s extreme anger.

_No, I can’t see him. Not now. I need time to get myself together._

After a few deep breaths, Dany looked at Sansa again with softer eyes. “What I mean is, I will tell him later. Just not now. I need to — get my emotions in check first.”

The red-headed girl nodded silently.

“The Unsullied will protect you at all times, Your Grace. You and your child. Where you two go, we go too,” Grey Worm stated firmly.

Dany gave a weak smile, but she didn’t want guards following and watching her every move. _I just don’t have the strength to deny it now._

“Thank you, Grey Worm. For now, make sure Jon Snow does not enter this room,” Dany ordered.

Her commander nodded his head as walked out to give his men the order.

Tears began welling in Dany’s eyes again as she was faced with her ultimate dream and fear: having a child and being more alone than ever.

_I can’t do this. Not during this war. Not while I win my throne back. Not with a man that doesn’t love me._

Missandei whipped the salty tears off her cheeks with the cloth on her forehead as Dany attempted to sit up. “I,” Dany began to croak, “don’t know what to do.”

She hated admitting that, but it was true. _I am the Queen; I should always have the answers._ But every time she didn’t know something as of recently, Jon Snow was there to fill that void. _And he hasn’t spoken to me in weeks._

Sam nodded slowly. “That is understandable, Your Grace. I am sure you will figure it out; you are incredible strong,” he said in an attempt to uplift her.

_Dany just gave a slight smile. There’s nothing they can really do to make me feel better._

  
Suddenly, to save her from the awkward silence, there was a small knock on the door.

_Oh gods, please don’t be Jon._

“Your Grace?” a small voice asked from outside. Tyrion. Dany nodded to Grey Worm to open the door and allow her Hand inside.

“Your Grace,” Tyrion said as he bowed his head to her.

“Lord Tyrion,” Dany croaked back. She turned her attention to those around her as she stated, “May we have a moment alone?”

Sansa, Samwell, Missandei, and Grey Worm all nodded their heads and quietly exited; finally leaving Dany alone with only her Hand.

“What can I do for you, Lord Tyrion?” Dany asked as she faked a half smile.

Tyrion gave her a look of pity as he came closer to her bedside. He moved a chair over in front of her as he sat down and looked at her directly in the eye. “Your Grace, I am so sorry—”

“Who told you?”

“Lady Sansa,” Tyrion sighed. “You see, when you fainted, she came in running for aid.”

“Why weren’t you here when I woke up with the rest of them?”

“Because I was speaking with Jon Snow.”

“Did you tell Jon?”

“No, I would never reveal the best of you, Your Grace. That is your information to share. Our meeting was about — other ventures.”

Dany nodded as tears started welling in her eyes again. “I’m sorry.”

Tyrion look her hand. “Don’t be sorry. You have been through an awful lot. You have a right to be upset.”

“But I am the Queen; I need to control my emotions better.”

“I think if anyone was in your place they would have the same reaction. You were told you could basically never bare a living child, yet here we are.”

“And yet here we are,” Dany echoed. “Funny isn’t it? The gods give me what I’ve always wanted but do it in such a cruel way.”

“What do you mean, Your Grace?”

“Jon doesn’t love me.”

“I don’t know where you heard that from, but that’s absurd. That man loves you more than anything.”

Dany made a face. “And how can you be so sure if this? He has made it very clear he wants nothing to do with me.”

Tyrion shook his head. “He’s just — confused. He wants to talk to you, actually.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “Of course, he does,” she sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at the wall. Eventually, she resumed eye contact with Tyrion. “I am not telling him about this child.”

“Your Grace, I would strongly advise against that as Jon can be a great help—”

“I will tell him, Lord Tyrion. Just not at this moment,” Dany replied firmly.

Tyrion nodded. “I understand, Your Grace. You need time to process this.”

Dany sighed as she looked down at her stomach again. A child. Jon’s child. “What does he want to speak to me about?”

“You will have to ask—” Tyrion started, but a sudden knock on her door drowned him out.

“Dany?” the mysterious knocker asked with a small voice.

_Jon._

Tyrion motioned to the door as Dany shook her head. _No way am I speaking to him._

“I am not speaking to him now!” Dany whispered strongly to Tyrion.

“Your Grace—”

“DAENERYS TARGARYEN I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE,” Jon boomed from outside the door as he continued to knock firmly.

Dany rolled her eyes. “I do not want to speak with you Jon Snow,” Dany shouted back.

“Then don’t speak with me, just listen!” he insisted.

_The last time he said something like this, I ended up naked on a cliff at his mercy. Not again._

Dany lifted herself off the bed as she made her way to the door. She cracked it just enough to allow her face through, but also kept Jon out of reach. “I’m listening,” she said.

Jon grunted. “May I come in?”

“No, I’m discussing matters with Lord Tyrion.”

“Then discuss matters with him another time.”

“This is very important.”

“Then I’ll wait.”

Dany rolled her eyes in defeat. He’s so difficult. “Fine,” she growled as she left the door open for him to come in after her. “Lord Tyrion, can you please give us a moment?”

“Of course,” he bowed as he exited the room. He eyed Jon as he left but closed the door firmly behind him. _That was strange._

“What do you want, Jon?” Dany asked in a tired voice. _I can’t keep playing this mind games._

“I-I wanted to make sure you were alright,” Jon stuttered nervously as his eyes scanned her body. “Lord Tyrion told me you were sick.”

“Yes, but I am fine now. If that is all, you can go—”

“That’s not everything.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “Then what else do you need to say?”

Jon shifted uncomfortably as he took a seat next to her on the bed. “I’m exhausted,” he confessed.

Dany made a face. “Okay…” she trailed off. _This is what he insisted on talking about? How tired he is?_

Jon shot her a glance. “If you’d let me finish.”

“Alright,” Dany replied defensively. “Tell me why you’re so ‘exhausted.’”

Jon sighed as he looked into her eyes. There was something different about him. “I’m exhausted of this. I’m exhausted of telling myself I don’t love you. I’m exhausted of every time I look at you I fall more In love with you and then I have to lie to myself and suppress it. I’m tired of lying. I have always been in love with you and I love you more and more every day.”

Dany gasped. _I was not expecting that._ “Jon, I really can’t do this right—”

“Marry me,” Jon blurted out suddenly.

 _What?_ Dany looked at him dumbfounded.

Jon continued to stare at her, but she could see his lip trembling. _Was he serious?_

He cleared his throat. “Marry me, Dany,” he almost begged as he got on his knees in front of her. “I love you.”

 _What the seven hells is happening?_ “Jon, what are you talking about? It wasn’t too long ago when you said you needed time, and you weren’t even sure if you loved me—”

Jon shook his head. “I always loved you, Dany.”

Tears were welling in Dany’s eyes. So much was happening at once that her head physically hurt. She pulled her hand from his grip and walked to the window for air. Her heart was beating fast again as anxiety flood through her again. _Breathe, just breathe._

“Dany?” Jon asked in confusion. She could tell he was hurt by her response, but she didn’t care. It was simply too much to take in now. _Why is he doing this? Why now? What did he talk to Tyrion about?_

“Why are you doing this Jon?” she started to sob as she turned around to look him in the eye.

Jon looked dumbfounded. “I—”

“WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? Can’t you see I’m already broken enough? Why are you trying to hurt me even more with these fake promises?”

“Dany, I’m serious. I talked to Tyrion and—”

_Oh._

“Oh, so you talked to Tyrion, and now you magically love me again? I don’t think so,” Dany said as she shook her head.

Jon stared at her in continuous disbelief. “Dany—” he started again as he tried to take her hand, but she whisked it away.

“STOP! JUST STOP!” Dany screamed with tears flooding down her face. She took a deep breath as she looked at her love again. “Just get out,” she pleaded. “Please.”

Jon looked as if her words stabbed him with a knife. Tears started welling in his eyes as well as he tried to swallow them down, but it didn’t work. One by one, they betrayed his eyes as they fell down his face as Dany stared. “S-So, you won’t marry me?”

Dany took a deep breath as she looked out on the balcony and tried to clear her mind. “I don’t know,” she said honestly.

_I want this more than anything, but how do I know this is true? How will I know he won’t marry me just for the baby?_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jon nod as he looked to the ground. Dany’s stomach twisted as she had an overwhelming urge to go kiss him and wipe the tears right off his face.

_Don’t be weak. Be a dragon. Be a dragon._

Suddenly, Jon coughed as he tried to meet Dany’s gaze again. “I’m not leaving here until you give me an answer,” he threatened softly.

She could feel her heart and mind at war with each other, but she knew what she had to do. “Just please leave Jon. I can’t deal with this right now. I’ve been dealing with — a lot,” Dany pleaded again with glassy eyes.

Jon nodded. “Alright, I will leave this room. But I will be right outside that door, and I will not leave, until you give me an answer.”

Dany just watched with careful eyes as Jon sulked towards the door. _Don’t give in. Don’t kiss him. Be strong. You can do this._

“Goodnight, Dany,” he croaked with red eyes. And with that, Jon closed the door behind him as Dany collapsed on her bed.

_Why is this all happening to me? Why now? Why in the middle of the most important war of our lives? Why can’t I just be happy?_

The world continued to spin around her as she sobbed into her pillow. She tucked herself under the covers and pushed her silver curls out of her face as she felt her stomach.

_A child. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?_

Eventually, her mind stopped running for a moment for her to fall into a deep sleep.

 

**

That night, she dreamt of the Fourteen Flames in ancient Valyria. Dany remembered from Viserys’ lessons that their ancestors believed dragons came from this ring of volcanoes on the Valyrian peninsula. She saw the fire become flesh and rise out of the volcanoes as the world’s first dragons. Some people watched in fear as the creatures roared, but others focused on their beauty. They are not beasts; they are beautiful. These became the dragonriders — the ancient bloodline that would eventually lead to Dany herself.

However, the scene in front of her was not completely what she read from ancient books. There were hundreds of dragon eggs scattered all along dark, underground earth. One gleamed with what appeared as pure gold, with all of the colors of the rainbow represented in the others: one blue and silver, another green and black, among hundreds of others.

_Where am I?_

As she looked around the place she saw the skeleton of the largest dragon she’d ever seen. Larger than Drogon. She walked through the bones to the skull; how awful it had been down there all alone in the dark.

_I wonder how it died?_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently as Dany felt a rise in heat on her skin.

_What is happening?_

She looked around and exited the way she came — through a small tunnel to a hidden door. The ground was shaking more and more violently as Dany kept falling over from lack of balance.

When she finally made it outside, she looked up to see ash floating like snow as fire shot up into the sky from the mountain in front of her. It almost seemed like liquid fire as it began pouring down its sides heavily.

_Lava?_

She recognized she was staring at a volcano — a volcanic eruption to be exact. Just like the ones from her old books and the Fourteen Flames.

Dany tried to run to safety, but she couldn’t. Her feet were glued to the ground as she watched the lava begin to destroy the town around her. Suddenly, a large roar filled the air as a large dragon came out of the erupting volcano.

_Fire made flesh._

She watched as little baby dragons flew up too and covered the sky. There were dragons everywhere — all different shapes and colors. It was truly beautiful.

However, she noticed the lava creeping closer to her paralyzed self. _If I don’t move, I will die._

But just as the lava began to touch her, she woke up.

**

 

Panting heavily from the dream, Dany felt the ground slightly shake as it did before the feast again. Like in my dream. She looked around to see she was alone in her chamber once more. It was just a dream. Light began shining into the room as a new day dawned upon her. She thought about her conversation with Jon and how he asked her to marry him.

 _Jon._ Was he still waiting for her like he said?

Curiosity got the best of her as she jumped out of bed to open the door Jon Snow shut behind him hours ago. When her fingers touched the metal handle, she worried she would just find an empty corridor. However, those concerns disappeared when she saw the sleeping figure of a curly black-haired man leaning against the wall.

_He actually waited._

Her heart swelled at the sight of Jon Snow so much so that a small smile escaped her lips. Dany walked over and shook him gently. “Jon?” she whispered in his ear. “Jon, it’s me Dany. Wake up.”

Suddenly, his brown eyes fluttered open as he stared at her with a dazed look on his face. “Dany? What are you doing…” he trailed off, but Dany shook her head.

“Come inside with me,” she said.

She helped the half-asleep Jon to his feet as he stumbled into her bedchamber. Dany reached the bedside as she slipped off her light pink silk nightgown.

Jon’s pupils widened at the sight of her body. “What do you—” he attempted to say, but Dany cut him off.

She gave a slight smile. “Lay with me,” she asked softly as she crawled back into the sheets.

He looked at her with wide eyes as he removed what he was wearing and climbed into bed with her. Jon put his arm under the pillow, and Dany crawled in to put her head on his chest. She traced his scars with her fingers as he pushed the loose silver-blonde curls out of her face.

“I love you,” Dany whispered as she closed her eyes.

Jon kissed her forehead as he responded, “I love you too.”

  
And they fell asleep like that — completely intertwined with one another as the early morning hours passed by. At one point, Dany woke up and watched him sleep.

_He looks so peaceful._

She smiled as she whispered into his ear, “I’ll marry you.” Dany knew he didn’t hear her, but she swore he gave a slight smile.

_Maybe we will make it after all. But how will I ever tell him about the baby now that we’re finally good again?_

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she nuzzled Jon’s chest again.

_I didn’t realize how much I loved him until I felt all the pain of being broken._

And now, she thought for a moment, she would never have to be broken like that again.

_Hopefully._


	14. BRAN I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisandre explains an old prophecy. Bran wargs back in time.

“Melisandre, may I talk to you for a moment?” Bran asked as he watched Sansa and Grey Worm carry the unconscious Daenerys Targaryen inside.

“What can I do for you, young raven?” Melisandre asked curiously.

Bran sighed. “People from Essos have talked about the legendary hero Azor Ahai,” he began as he shifted his deep eyes to the Red Woman. “What you make of it?”

Melisandre gave a sly smile. “Many ancient books, young raven, describe the legend of Azor Ahai. It is said that a darkness laid over the world and a hero was chosen to fight against it by the Lord of Light. In order to fight this, the champion, Azor Ahai, needed to forge a hero's sword. He worked for thirty days and thirty nights until it was done. However, when he went to test its strength in water, the sword shattered,” she began.

Bran stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

Melisandre took a breath. “While discouraged, Azor Ahai was not about to give up easy. This next time he took fifty days and fifty nights to make the sword. To try it again, he captured a lion and drove the sword into its heart, but once more, the steel shattered,” she explained. After a momentary pause, she continued, “However, during his third attempt at forging the sword, he knew what he needed to do with a heavy heart. After working for a hundred days and nights, he called what he loved the most in this world to see him: his wife, Nissa Nissa. He asked her to bare her breast, and when she did, he drove his sword into her living heart. This sacrifice allowed her soul to combine with the steel of the sword to create Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes.”

Bran looked at the Red Woman curiously. “And this sword defeated the darkness?” _Maybe this is how the White Walkers were defeated before._

“Yes, that is what legend says.”

He moved his eyes to an arbitrary point on the grass as his mind was racing. “But that is not all. There is a prophecy.”

Melisandre nodded. “Yes, there is a prophecy. It is said Azor Ahai will be reborn again as the Champion of Light to defeat the darkness again. In order to do this, he must forge Lightbringer.”

Without moving his eyes, he asked, “And what do you believe?”

“I try not to live my life by prophecies anymore,” Melisandre said as she shook her head. But then, she stared deeply into Bran’s eyes. “But I do believe the Azor Ahai has been reborn in either Jon Snow or Daenerys Targaryen. For which one it is, I do not know. I only know what the flames tell me.”

Bran nodded. “Thank you,” he said as he looked up. “I need to be taken to the Godswood.” _I need to see Azor Ahai forging this sword._

Melisandre smiled. “Very well, young raven.”

And with that, she began pushing him to his destination.

 

 

Upon reaching the weirwood tree, his eyes went white as he was transported back in time. When he opened his eyes, Bran found himself standing in an old workshop. In the corner, a strange man in ancient armor was forging a sword by the fire. He watched as the man lifted the glowing white-hot sword from the flames and placed it on the old wooden table.

The armored man turned back to stare into the flames intensely as he asked, “R’hllor, what shall I do to test this weapon?”

Bran watched in curiosity to see if the flames answered him. _What was happening?_

However, the man just simply nodded his head as he stood up. He looked around sadly as he focused his eyes on the sword in front of him.

“Nissa Nissa?” he called out.

_This man is Azor Ahai like Melisandre said. Is he summoning his wife?_

Sure enough, the ancient woman came into his workshop with her deep black curly hair that fell just below her breasts. “Yes, my love?” she asked tenderly.

Azor Ahai looked to the beautiful woman in front of him with shaky hands. “Bare your breast,” he said as he took a deep breath. “And know that I love you best of all that is in this world.”

Nissa Nissa looked at him lovingly as she did what her husband asked of her.

Azor Ahai pulled the smoking sword out of the flames as he took one last look at his wife before he plunged it through her living heart. Bran watched as the ancient sword suddenly burst into a blinding flame for Nissa Nissa’s soul merged with the steel of the blade forging Lightbringer.

 _The Red Sword of Heroes_.

The soldier looked at his flaming sword in his hands with amazement, knowing he had finally completed his task.

But when Bran blinked, the scene changed, and he was suddenly standing on the battlefield with thousands of other men fighting something nonhuman _. White Walkers_. The Army of the Dead surrounded the living as they slashed through the soldiers. It looked like the Battle of Winterfell — except there _was_ no Winterfell… or the Wall. _Yet._

Suddenly, Bran saw a man charging on a horse through the madness with a flaming sword.

_Azor Ahai with Lightbringer._

The warrior rode hard towards the Walkers as the wights attempted to claw at his skin. However, these wounds did not bother him as he swung off his horse and started charging the Walkers. Azor Ahai had flames in his eyes as he carried Lightbringer towards them. As they charged him back, it just took one strike of that flaming blade through the Walker, and the creature burst into flames.

The war seemed to stop around them after the first one continued to burn to ash on the snowy ground. The hero took the sword made of steel and his lover's soul and struck the ground with it. The ground shook as the wights burst up in flames around them as the remaining White Walkers stared in shock before they began to slowly retreat. Their entire army had been diminished by Lightbringer and laid as ash on the snowy ground.

_The first Great War is over._

The remaining living looked around in surprise. _They won._ The soldiers cheered as they hugged each other; covered in blood and sweat. However, Azor Ahai fell to the ground as his wounds he sustained were too deep. Bran watched as his blood began to ooze out of his body, making a pool of red around himself on the snow. Fellow soldiers gathered around to try and save him, but his purpose had been served in the Lord of Light’s eyes.

Bran observed Azor Ahai grab a man’s hand as he pulled him close to his face. “Do not cry for me,” the champion croaked as blood trickled out of his mouth. “For I will come again.”

The man looked shaken as the warrior began to pass. As he died, Lightbringer’s flame began to diminish until there was nothing left but an ordinary sword in the snow.  However, the living continued to celebrate as Bran’s eyes became weary from the cold. He closed his eyes momentarily, but suddenly, everything turned to darkness.

 

When Bran woke, he was laying on the cold, hard ground of ancient Westeros.

_Ancient Westeros._

_I passed out in ancient Westeros. That means—_

He tried to push himself back to the present, but he couldn’t. _I spent too much time in the past, and now I’m… stuck here. The past has become my new present._ Bran looked around for what to do since he knew absolutely no one. _The Children of the Forest. They’ll still be in their cave with the former three-eyed raven… right?_

With nothing else to go on, Bran stood up and headed towards the only place he knew to exist at this time. The landscape was mostly the same, but without the Wall protecting Westeros from the White Walkers. _The Wall? When will that be established?_ Questions flooded his mind as he tried to concentrate on making it to the tree.

After multiple days and surviving off whatever he could find, he reached the familiar sight.

“We’ve been expecting you, Brandon Stark,” a high-pitched voice said.

Bran looked in surprise towards the sound. Suddenly, a few Children of the Forest emerged from the tree, but they did not resemble any that Bran recognized.

“W-Who—” Bran started to tremble but was cut off.

“You remember us, don’t you Brandon Stark? It hasn’t been that long. We’re the Children of the Forest,” a feminine voice said tenderly.

“I-I know that. But— ”

As if she read his mind, she said, “No, Leaf is not here. She has not even been born yet… that won’t be for thousands of years.”

He nodded slowly. “Then who are you?”

The creature smiled. “My true name is too long to pronounce, so you may call me Palm for short.”

“Hello, Palm,” Bran repeated. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You are trapped, Brandon; you know this?” Palm asked.

Brandon nodded his head. “Yes. I can’t seem to get back…” he trailed off. _I’m stuck 10,000 years in the past from where I left. That’s just wonderful._

“You are a Stark, Brandon. You possess the knowledge of the next thousand years. Surely you must know what to do,” Leaf said as she smiled.

Brandon looked off in the distance as the realization hit him. “The Wall…”

Palm smiled again. “Yes, Brandon. When you warged all those years in the future, you got stuck for staying too long. And now, you must fulfill your destiny until you are born again… as Bran the Builder.”

Bran stared in shock at the situation. _I am Bran the Builder?_ He felt as if he had been hit with a sack of bricks as he tried to think.  “The spells… that’s how they knew to use the spells. To protect Westeros from the White Walkers — because I knew they would march again,” Bran realized.

“Very good, Brandon Stark! Yes — your knowledge of future events will make Winterfell strong. You must prepare Westeros the best you can with your knowledge. We will aid you in your construction, but you know better than any other being what is to come. But remember — the ink is dry. Future events cannot be altered even though this is now your present.”

“And after the construction?”

“Come back to this tree. You will wait here for thousands of years, but eventually, your old self will be born again. You must put all your memories in the weirwood trees, as they will be your only connection to this past. Do you understand?”

Bran nodded again. _That’s how I was able to see all those memories… the weirwood trees held them._

“And one day,” Palm began, “you will be able to close this time loop you’ve injected yourself in to. When the day comes that you warg back to this place, a new version of yourself will be there to take your place.”

“I don’t understand.”

“So, the first time through history was your creation of the loop. Now, every time it will repeat until you break it. The Brandon Stark standing in front of me now will become the old three-eyed raven the new version of yourself will see. You will train your younger self to become the new three-eyed raven. When that new version of yourself touches that weirwood tree where you got stuck eventually, he will have access to all these memories, which will aid him in closing the loop with the White Walkers.”

Bran let the words weigh in the air for a few moments. His mind was spinning so fast it burned. “T-That’s how I knew no one ever tried to kill the Night King with dragonfire — there are multiple timelines.”

“Correct. That’s why the Night King will stop at nothing to kill you. For you aren’t just the memory of man, but the memory of how to defeat him. He can never truly win as long as you are alive, Brandon Stark.”

“And their symbol — their symbol is more than just mocking yours,” Bran realized.

“Yes, Brandon. That symbol means much more than just trying to taunt us. The weirwood trees — they are the only way you and the Night King can remember the separate timelines. He’s not taunting us as much as he’s taunting _you._ For each radiating arm representing a different timeline, but all leading to the center — the inevitable future.”

Bran gulped. “And what is this future?”

“Well for him, he believes he will ultimately win,” Palm confessed. “However, we believe in your Brandon Stark. You are stronger than you know.”

He looked with wide eyes. _This is simply too much._ “So, this time…”

“This time you reset it again. However, you now have the power to break the loop.”

Bran looked up in confusion. “How so?”

Palm smiled. “Aegon and Daenerys Targaryen.”

 

**

 

“Bran! Brandon Stark!” a feminine voice called out. His head was throbbing — _what just happened?_ When he opened his eyes, he saw a girl with red-hair standing over him.

“Sansa,” he croaked as his sister’s face came into focus.

“My gods! Are you alright?” she asked with her voice full of concern.

Bran nodded. “I’m… fine.”

_When the new version of yourself touches that weirwood tree where you got stuck, he will have access to all these memories._

Memories flew through his mind from his former self. _I’m the new Brandon Stark, but I feel like nothing has changed?_ However, he remembered the ink remains dry — his gathering of these memories will not change anything that happened previously.

He looked up eagerly at Sansa. “Call a meeting. I have important information I must share with the Queen and Jon.”

She nodded her head as she set off down the path.

_I hope Palm was right and this timeline is different._


	15. JON V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany try to solve their issues. Bran calls a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexually explicit content.

That morning when he woke, he was tangled up with her like ivy vines on an oak tree. Jon looked down at Dany still in deep sleep on his chest as he smiled. _Was last night even real?_ He didn’t care because all he knew was Dany was in his arms now, and she came back for him. _She came back to me. Last night. She came and got me. She saw I stayed by her door all night._ His heart fluttered. _Maybe we can start over now._  

He nuzzled her hair as he gave a light kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at him and smiled.

“Jon,” she muttered, her voice still heavy with sleep.

“Hello, my Queen,” Jon responded tenderly. _I love this woman so fucking much._

She moved her head onto the pillow more to look him in the eyes. Dany softly touched his face as Jon’s mouth went dry. “I love you,” she cooed.

A lightning bolt of arousal shot through his body, leaving a trail of warmth in his veins. He flipped himself on top of her as he began to kiss her lips. She let out a breath of surprise as her eyes quickly shut as she leaned into him. Jon started kissing her faster and harder as his heart began to beat faster. “I love you, Dany,” he growled into her ear.

He felt her smile as he looked down at her perfect body — her creamy, firm breasts leading down to her curvy waist. _I want it all._ He took a deep breath as he kissed her ear and then slowly down her neck.

“Jon… we need to talk,” Dany breathed as she attempted to push his head away.

However, he kept kissing her shoulder. “Not now,” he said as he looked up into her violet eyes. _My favorite eyes._

She glared at him but quickly smiled as his tongue gently caressed her collarbone and took her left breast in his hand.  She moaned as he took it in his mouth and began sucking on the sensitive skin there.

“Jon…” she growled as her eyes rolled back in her head.

Jon smiled knowing he was pleasing her this much. After he gave enough attention to that one, he gave her small kisses across her chest until he reached the right breast. When he took her rose-colored hardened nipple into his mouth, Dany let out a slight yelp from pleasure. Seeing her arousal turned Jon on even more. _I am living for her craving me._

“I want you,” she hissed, and Jon smiled into her neck. Suddenly, Dany flipped him over, so she was on top. _I have when she takes control._ Jon looked up in wonder at her perfect body — how her messy silver curls fell over her shoulders and onto her perky breasts. She began grinding her hips against him as she took his length in her delicate fingers. He responded by thrusting it into hand forcefully — he wanted her so badly.

“Dany,” he yearned as he began probing her with his tip as he couldn’t stand not being deep inside her any longer. Her wetness outside her opening made him even more crazy. _I need to be inside her now._

She smiled as she took his length and positioned herself to insert him — but suddenly, a soft noise of the doorknob turning stopped her. Dany quickly slid off him and covered herself for the intruder entering.

Jon looked up in annoyance — _who the fuck could this be?_

Missandei.

“Your Grace,” Dany’s handmaiden began as she walked into the room gracefully, but she stopped in her tracks upon seeing Jon. The girl blushed slightly as Jon stared at her. _Can she fucking go away?_ “I-I didn’t know I was interrupting, Your Grace.”

“It’s fine, but could you leave us now?” Jon asked bitterly as he moved his fingers slowly under the sheets until he found Dany’s wetness. He slowly stuck one finger in as she let out a slight breath of air from the abrupt pleasure.

Missandei shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Your Grace, but you are needed in the Great Hall. The boy — the one in the wheelchair—” 

“Bran?” Jon asked curiously. _What did Bran need right now?_

The handmaiden nodded politely. “Y-Yes, that one,” she said softly. “Lady Sansa says he needs to speak to everyone immediately.”

Jon groaned. “Can’t it wait?” he mouthed to Dany, but she just smiled.

“No, Missandei, it’s quite alright. You aren’t interrupting,” Dany began.

Jon shot her a glare. _Is she serious?_

But she continued to ignore him as she wiggled his hand outside of her.

_FUCK!_

Jon accepted his fate as Dany started dressing herself under the sheets. _We can finish this later._ Suddenly, his Queen turned to him as she said, “Jon, would you mind leaving Missandei and me? I need to prepare for the day before I greet our -- friends -- downstairs.”

Jon tried so hard not to groan, but a slight eye roll betrayed his true feelings. He saw her raise an eyebrow as he reluctantly nodded.

“Your Grace,” Jon said as he got out of bed and departed.

Missandei tried not to laugh at his anguish. “We will see you in the Great Hall,” Missandei said with a head nod as he closed the door behind him.

Jon left the room angry — _I just want to be alone with Dany and finish what we started. I don’t want to go to this pointless meeting._ But he sighed and proceeded to go to his room to get his armor on before meeting the company.

_I hope this was worth the interruption._


	16. DAENERYS V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran explains a prophecy. Jon and Dany face new problems.

Dany watched Jon angrily depart with loving eyes as Missandei tried to hide her laughter.

Dany cleared her throat. “As your Queen, I am incredibly embarrassed for you to have seen me like that,” she began as she got out of bed. She looked up at her friend with a warm smile. “But as your best friend, it was rather unfortunate timing.”

Missandei laughed gently. “I’m sorry, Your Grace.”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Dany laughed in return as she looked longingly at the door. “He’ll get over it.” She turned her attention back to her friend. “Shall we begin?”

Her handmaiden nodded as Dany took a seat in front of the mirror.

 

After her hair was perfectly braided, she walked out of her chamber with Missandei trailing her. She placed her Targaryen House pin on her chest as she entered the room.

“So, what is this urgent news Lady Sansa speaks of?” Dany asked with an annoyed tone as she took her seat next to Jon around the Painted Tablestared with Missandei. She locked eyes with Jon as he rolled his eyes and tenderly touched her leg. _He really wants to finish what we started._ The thought just made her slightly blush as Ser Davos, Melisandre, Tyrion, Arya, Sansa, Ser Jaime, and Ser Brienne all took their seats as well while staring at Bran. She did not like him very much, but if he was the key to defeating the White Walkers, she would tolerate him.

“First, you must understand that the White Walkers were created by the Children of the Forest in order to combat the First Men. However, they broke free of the Children’s magic and set off to destroy any living creature. In order to fix this, the First Men and the Children of the Forest formed an alliance to defend themselves over 8,000 years before Robert’s Rebellion. The War for the Dawn then began where the White Walkers were driven back into the Lands of Always Winter,” Bran explained to them.

“Okay… every children’s story tells us this. How will this help us?” Ser Davos asked.

Bran took a breath. “I went back to the end of the War for the Dawn to see how the Walkers were defeated once. The legendary hero, Azor Ahai, forced the sword Lightbringer in order to destroy all the wights. This prompted the remaining Walkers to retreat.”

“Who is Azor Ahai?” Dany asked as she glanced at Jon with a slightly annoyed look. _I don’t think these children's stories will be very helpful._

Jon just shrugged and gave a look that read _give him a chance._

Dany rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the conversation.

Melisandre suddenly spoke up, “In many cultures, it is believed he was the champion of R’hllor. He had to forge Lightbringer by sticking it through the living heart of the person he loved most in the world. He did this by stabbing his wife, Nissa Nissa, through her heart; for when he did this, her soul merged with the blade and burst into a great flame. This flaming sword was the weapon to kill the Great Other.”

“So, the Great Other is the Night King?” Jon questioned.

“Possibly. Prophecies and ancient texts are tricky since they cannot be translated perfectly into the common tongue,” Melisandre explained.

“So, this is useless?” Daenerys asked bitterly. _This is a waste of my time. I just want to be back with Jon._

Melisandre shook her head. “Not exactly. There is another prophecy that says ‘there will come a day after a long summer when the stars bleed, and the cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. In this dread hour a warrior shall draw from the fire a burning sword. And that sword shall be Lightbringer, the Red Sword of Heroes, and he who clasps it shall be Azor Ahai come again, and the darkness shall flee before him.’”

Silenced filled the room so loudly Dany’s ears began ringing as the realization set in. _What if Jon is Azor Ahai, and he has to kill me?_

“That could be either of them,” Davos said cautiously pointing to Jon and Daenerys.

Dany kept her head down as she felt Jon’s eyes on her. _Just when we started mending things._

Arya cleared her throat. “So, one of them will have to kill the other?”

“Not necessarily,” Missandei interrupted. “Your Grace, if I may—”

“Please,” Dany responded. _I need good news._

Missandei nodded. “Nissa Nissa is only a legend as the Red Woman said. And if I remember correctly from my youth, the prophecy does not explicitly say in order to forge Lightbringer, the person needs to sacrifice they one they love romantically,” she emphasized.

“So, what does that mean?” Tyrion roared. _He’s just as frustrated as me._

“It means,” Missandei began slowly, “it could be anyone that the person loves dearly. A friend, a family member, a lover — any of these could technically work.”

Dany gulped. _Well if Jon is Azor Ahai, that means he doesn’t necessarily have to kill me._ Silenced filled the room again as Bran shifted uncomfortably.

“What is it, Bran?” Jon barked before he could say anything.

“There’s more,” Bran confessed.

“And?”  Dany asked. _Why can’t he just say it all already?_

“It appears when I went back in time I got — stuck there,” Bran explained slowly.

_What?_

Sansa shook her head. “That makes no sense. I saw you by that tree; you never left physically. If that’s true, then how are you here now?”

“Yes, Sansa’s right. How are you here then?” Arya emphasized.

Bran looked emotionlessly at his sisters. “Because — because the ink is dry. The past cannot be rewritten. But when I went back, that became my new reality. So, I was faced with the task of setting up Westeros to the best of my abilities with my knowledge of the future.”

Jon looked with wide eyes. “Bran the Builder.”

Bran nodded. “I helped construct the Wall with the spells inside in order to keep the White Walkers away. However, during that time… I got marked.”

“Marked?” Dany asked.

“The Night King touched my arm. That’s how he can find me.”

“So how does that relate?” Ser Davos questioned firmly.

“It relates because that’s the only way they could get through the Wall and into Winterfell. It’s my fault.” Bran sighed. “When I was training to become the three-eyed raven, I saw myself getting touched. I thought for a moment that’s when it actually happened, but that wouldn’t make sense since the Night King’s army was then immediately outside the cave. No — that was a memory I was viewing. However, this made the Night King aware of where I was in the cave and allowed him to show up at the perfect time.”

Ser Jaime shifted in his seat. “So, who was touched? You or this — other you?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter for they are both me. Brandon Stark. The three-eyed raven. I waited in that cave for centuries for my old self to be born again to give myself all the knowledge I have now. The knowledge I gained from this specific weirwood tree — where I became stuck in the first place and started this time loop. I had to live all those years to transfer my knowledge onto my younger self in order to end up in this exact spot. When I became stuck again, I was able to come back and complete the loop.”

“So, this is just one giant time loop?” Dany said sarcastically. _This seems ridiculous._

Bran glared at her with his dark eyes that sent a chill down her spine. “It is true.”

“Okay,” Jon said, breaking the tension between them, “say this is true. What do these memories of your ‘old self’ reveal?”

“From these memories I have now, it seems like time was reset multiple times until the humans could win the war.”

“And this is that time?” Arya asked.

Bran continued to stare at her. “I don’t know it hasn’t happened yet. The ink has yet to dry.”

“What makes this time different?” Dany hissed.

Bran looked up at her with intense eyes. “You,” he said as he shifted his eyes over to Jon. “And him.”

Dany let out a small gasp. “Why us?” she asked in a small voice.

“For you are ice and fire brought together. For dragons are now on this planet for the first time in over a century. You — restored the magic in this world.”


	17. DAENERYS VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany discuss fears. Dany answers a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexually explicit content.

“Jon, I’m scared,” Dany confessed. They were standing on the balcony of her bedchamber as they looked out on the sea.

“Of what?”

She pursed her lips in an attempt to hold back tears as she turned to look him in the eyes. “What if one of us has to kill the other?” she whispered; her glassy violet eyes filled with fear.

Jon gently rubbed his hardened fingers down her soft face lovingly. “Dany…” he started as tears started falling down her face.

He tenderly kissed them off as she battled herself to not start sobbing. She looked to the ground in embarrassment to avoid his concerned gaze.

_Keep it together, Dany. Be a dragon. Be strong._

He cupped her face in his hands and lifted it up as he stared into her eyes. “This world will turn to ash before I ever murder you, Dany,” he said seriously.

“Even if it’s what’s best for the realm?”

Jon nodded as he moved in to kiss her forehead. “Even if it’s what’s best for the realm,” he replied as he finished the kiss.

Dany smiled as she looked at him lovingly. _I love this man._

A few moments passed as they stared out into the distance before Dany abruptly stated, “Yes.”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to look at her again. “What?”

Dany returned the favor by facing him as well as she smiled. “Yes, I will marry you.”

A wave of shock went across Jon’s face before he beamed the brightest smile she ever saw. “Really?” he asked, trying to conceal his obvious excitement. 

Dany nodded. “Yes, my love,” she expressed while still smiling. “However, I do have one condition.”

“And what is that?” Jon asked playfully.

Dany’s attempted to turn her face serious, but she knew her joyfulness was seeping through. “I am the one that sits on the Iron Throne.”

Jon laughed as he wrapped his arms around her skinny waist and pulled her close. “I would expect nothing less.”

She laughed as she leaned in to kiss him. The minute their lips touched, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight. Dany smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you, Dany. And I will always love you. I promise you this,” Jon growled into her ear breathlessly between kisses.

She moaned to give her approval as he lifted her thighs in the air allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her back into the bedroom as they came crashing down on the bed. They both laughed upon the impact as Jon removed a strand of silver curls covering her right violet eye.

He looked back with wonder in his eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” he admitted honestly.

_I love the way he loves me._

She started tugging at his shirt as he aided in lifting it over his head without taking his eyes off her. He bit his bottom lip before slipping her out of her dress and tossing it to the ground without a care.

“You want to finish what we started,” Dany teased.

Jon looked at her with pure lust in his eyes; so much so, he couldn’t even gather the words to respond.

Dany just smirked as her mouth started to water as she began craving him to be inside her.

To her surprise, he started kissing her gently all around her body. _I thought he’d want to go right in._

The obvious look of confusion on Dany’s face humored Jon as he looked up at her with his eyes with his lips still on her stomach. He sat up on his elbows as he said, “I think _you_ want to finish what we started earlier.”

Dany bit her lower lip as she nodded quickly. _I can’t take this teasing anymore._

Jon smirked as he climbed on top of her. “I was going to take it slow,” Jon began to tease as he proved his tip against her wetness. “But I guess we can do it like this too.”

And with that, she took her tiny hands to his large, pulsating cock and guided him inside her. They both let out a breath of pleasure as he began to thrust softly into her warm wetness. She locked eyes with him as she watches him enter and reenter her body.

_Love comes in at the eyes._

After all these years, she always remembered that advice her old handmaiden gave her when she was with the Dothraki. She then slipped her arms around his back and pulled him closer.

“Harder,” she begged, and Jon happily obliged. Dany yelped as her eyes rolled back into her head. She then wrapped her legs around him, and his abs felt as strong as Valyrian steel. _His body is perfection._

Her nails dug into his back to the point it drew a little blood, but she knew he couldn’t even feel it for her was too aroused. He was just so caught up driving into her, again and again and again, until she screamed and arched her back beneath him. As she did, she pulled him down close so he was breathing into her neck so she could feel his body tending as he began to climax. She lived for him screaming her name as he spent his seed deep within her.

He rolled over so lay next to her as they both breathed heavy.

“That,” Jon said breathlessly, “was worth the wait.”

Dany nodded as she laid there unable to move from the waves of pleasure still coming over her. “I could die happily now,” he confessed as he looked at her. Her eyes twinkled with love as she looked at the man she would soon marry. _And the father of my child… that I haven’t told him about yet._

However, she disregarded the thought and enjoyed his presence.  And for at least a dozen heartbeats, she was at peace.


	18. JON VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon reveals secrets to the northern lords. Sansa, Arya and Bran confront Jon about decisions.

The next day, Jon woke up next to Dany as he always dreamt of. _Where we should be. Together._

“Lord Tyrion!” Jon said.

“Hello, Jon Snow…” Tyrion responded suspiciously of his good mood.

Jon just continued to smile. “I did what you advised me to.”

Tyrion nodded as if he knew what Jon was talking about. “Good,” he started, “And what did I advise you to do?”

Now he was beaming. “I asked her to marry me,” he said frankly.

Tyrion’s eyes widened with surprise. “And?”

“She said yes,” Jon responded excitedly.

Tyrion jokingly punched Jon on the shoulder. “Congratulations. We should tell the northern lords.”

“Aye,” he agreed still wearing that ridiculous smile on his face.

Tyrion tried to hide his amusement as he said, “I will set up a dinner. Also, have you pondered the thought of re-bending the knee to our Queen?”

Jon’s smile faded as he thought. He didn’t really consider it, but he didn’t mind doing it. “I’ll do that tonight as well. But first, we need to inform them about my true parentage.”

Tyrion clapped his hands. “Well if you excuse me, I have to prepare this now,” he said. “Good luck, and congratulations, Jon Snow.”

Jon watched as Tyrion smiled as he walked away. _I can’t wait for everyone to know I’m going to marry the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros._

Later that evening, all the northern lords were assembled in the Great Hall for the announcement. Dany was seated to his right in a beautiful white fur that made her violet eyes sparkle even more. _I can’t wait to be alone with her again._

Tyrion nodded to signal all the lords attending were present, and Jon stood up to address the crowd.

“We have gathered you here today to make a few very important announcements,” Jon’s voice boomed against the stone walls. He took a deep breath before looking up to face his confused bannermen and crossing the point of no return.

“You all know me as the bastard of Winterfell — Ned Stark's illegitimate son. It's what you have known, what _I’ve_ known, my entire life. Before the Battle of Winterfell, I came to know the truth that I am actually the son of his sister Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen — where they married secretly in Dorne for they were in love. Rhaegar Targaryen never raped and kidnapped my mother, they were in love.”

An uneasy silence filled the room just before a deafening uproar began with everyone talking at once. Jon stared uneasy at his bannermen as he felt his family’s eyes on him. Out of the corner, he saw Arya’s jaw drop to the floor which broke his heart a little. _I should’ve told her, so she didn’t have to find out with everyone else._

However, it was too late, and Jon needed to finish this madness. He cleared his throat as he began to attempt to shout over the crowd, “I HAVE DISCUSSED THIS WITH—”

But it was no use for everyone was rioting too loudly. He just took his seat helplessly as he waited for the uproar to quiet down. Dany touched his leg lovingly in an attempt to encourage him, but Jon was too anxious to appreciate it. He noticed how Ser Davos looked as if he was smacked in the face while Brienne, Jaime and Bronn all shared bewildered looks.

“Wait, WAIT,” a voice boomed as Lord Royce stood up and faced Jon. “How do you even know this to be true?”

The bannermen nodded their heads in agreement.

“Samwell Tarly,” Jon began as he looked towards his friend uneasily. “Discovered proof of their marriage while studying at the Citadel. The High Septon wrote about the events in his private diary where he described annulling Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell in order to remarry him to Lyanna Stark.”

It was Lord Manderley who stood next. “Your father Ned Stark was the most honest man I have ever met. If this is true, why would he have lied to all of us for all these years? Even to his wife, Cat?”

Jon shifted uneasily. “Robert Baratheon would have killed me if he hadn't — just like he tried to murder Daenerys and her brother,” Jon said bluntly.

“Your Grace, therefore, by the laws of inheritance, you are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne,” Lord Glover then stated.

All eyes turned to Jon. “This is true.”

Jon felt Dany staring at him along with Tyrion. _This next moment will define everything._ “I have discussed this with Queen Daenerys and Lady Sansa, and we all agree our understandings of one another have not changed.”

He took a deep breath as Dany squeezed his hand. “I continue to support Queen Daenerys’ claim to the Throne. I will continue to obey, serve, and defend her as I had sworn. With the consent of the Northern houses, I will continue to serve as Warden of the North, if you will still have me,” Jon said more confidently then how he felt. _What if they reject me?_

Tyrion looked nervously out to the northern lords as Jon knew he had the same concerns. A few tense moments passed before Lord Glover rose again.

“House Glover still stands behind their King. Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen, you were raised as Ned Stark’s son. You have Stark blood in your veins — you are our King in the North,” Lord Glover declared.

Jon nodded his head in thanks. Slowly, the northern Houses all began agreeing with Lord Glover.

A sigh of relief swept through Jon just as a random soldier stood up in disbelief. “HE’S NOT A TRUE NORTHERNER! HE’S THE TRUEBORN SON OF A SOUTHERNER — A FOREIGNER! HOW CAN YOU BEND THE KNEE TO HIM STILL?”

Mutters of agreement amongst the soldiers began filling the silent room. Jon’s stomach dropped as he stared in shock at the soldier. _I can’t believe this is happening._ Dany looked to Tyrion with concerned eyes, and luckily, the dwarf stood up.

“What is your name?” Tyrion asked the soldier. Jon still stood frozen next to him.

“Coren Brewlan,” the man expressed proudly.

“Well, Coren Brewlan, we must stand together now—”

“Bullshit,” the northern soldier interrupted. “We lost at Winterfell because of him.” Coren turned his eyes to Jon.

_I have an overwhelming urge to decapitate this man right now._

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean we have lost the Great War. And Jon Snow and Queen Daenerys—” Tyrion attempted again but was cut off.

“I know no queen but the Queen in the North whose name is Stark,” Coren hissed.

The room filled with deafening silence as Coren’s eyes moved to Sansa.

Dany’s jaw hit the floor as did Tyrion’s. _This isn’t good._

“Queen Sansa,” he began as he knelt in front of her, but Sansa wasn’t having it.

“I am not a queen. I fully support our King, Jon Snow,” Sansa responded bitterly.

“Seize him,” Dany ordered emotionlessly Grey Worm and the Unsullied surrounded the man.

Jon casted Dany a fearful look. _Please don’t decapitate him here._

Dany’s eyes softened upon seeing Jon’s worried gaze as she readjusted her posture. “Take him to the dungeons. We’ll decide his fate later,” she said while motioning to Sansa.

Jon’s sister smiled in respect. _Sansa likes Dany giving her some power. Maybe they are becoming friends._

Tyrion stood up again and cleared his throat. “Well then,” he said as he clapped his hands. “Anyone else have anything to say?”

The room stayed silent as Jon rose again to speak.

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion,” Jon began as he faced his bannermen with tension. “While still remaining Warden of the North, I want all of you to bear witness to these words now. I am the trueborn son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lady Lyanna Stark — true heir to the Iron Throne. I reject this claim and any birthright the name Aegon Targaryen gives me, in perpetuity.”

The heavy statement sent a shockwave through everyone as Tyrion’s jaw hit the floor. The dwarf exchanged glances with Jaime as Sansa’s face turned from a deep frown to anger. His sister glared at Dany, but his Queen didn’t seem to notice. She wore an expression of pure enchantment by him that send a wave of arousal down his body. _Not now._

Jon moved around the table to face Dany directly. Her violet eyes on him made him smile as he knelt in front of her. Everyone in the hall had their eyes on them in confusion, but Jon knew what he was doing.

He cleared his throat. “Daenerys Targaryen, you are my Queen as Aegon Targaryen from this day until my last. I pledge my sword to fight for you and die for you if needed,” he started. He stood up and faced the crowd. “As your Warden of the North, I declare that any conspiracy against our Queen will be treason.”

Silence continued in the Great Hall as all the eyes watched Jon come back to take his seat at the table. He took a look at Dany who nodded and took his hand as she stood up. _She knows what I’m about to say._

“And to further solidify the union between the North and House Targaryen, Queen Daenerys and I shall marry,” he finished proudly.

Now, Sansa became furious and slammed the table and stormed out of the room. Tyrion just shrugged; he didn’t know what her issue was. Slowly, the dwarf started to clap in celebration of their engagement as all the northmen then joined in.

“TO KING JON AND QUEEN DAENERYS!” Lord Glover shouted as he stood up to offer a toast.

“TO KING JON AND QUEEN DAENERYS!” the northmen echoed back.

Jon squeezed Dany’s hand as she gently kissed him on the cheek.

_Maybe we can be truly happy now._

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Arya wheeling Bran after Sansa.

“I’m going to check on Sansa,” he whispered into Dany’s ear as he brushed his lips against her earlobe. She nodded as Jon gave her one last kiss on the cheek before walking away.

_I wonder where they went?_

However, he didn’t need to go far until he heard Sansa shouting.

“I WILL NEVER BOW TO HER!” she howled as Jon approached with cautious eyes. Sansa quickly noticed his presence and said, “We need a word.”

Jon nodded. “Is everything alright?”

“No, Jon, it’s not,” Arya said as she approached her brother. “We think you’re making a mistake.”

Jon made a face as he became defensive. “You understand we'd all be dead if not for her. We'd be corpses marching down to King's Landing right now!”

“I understand and I respect that. But that doesn’t mean I have—” Sansa hissed.

“Her men gave their lives defending Winterfell!” Jon said angrily. _Why can’t they see her for who she is?_

Sansa laughed. “And look where that got us Jon? Our home turned to ash because of her dead _child_ , as she likes to call them,” she said disgusted.

Arya moved in front of her sister. “I think what Sansa is trying to say is we won’t forget them. That doesn't mean that we want to kneel to someone who—”

“I swore myself and the North to her cause! We are getting _married_!”

Sansa laughed again. “And how does it feel to be marrying someone who still keeps secrets from you?”

Jon looked at her in confusion. _What was she talking about?_

“Jon, she’s—”

“Sansa, stop,” Bran interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him as Sansa took a deep breath and backed down. “We respect your allegiance to her,” he continued.

Jon laughed sarcastically. “You respect it?”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “We needed her. We needed her army, her dragons. You did the right thing. And we're doing the right thing telling you we don't trust your queen,” she said to attempt for him to understand.

_Why do they hate her so much?_

Jon shook her head. “You don't know her yet.”

Arya stared back at him blankly. “I'll never know her,” Arya said seriously. “She's not one of us.”

_What has gotten in to Arya?_

“If you only trust the people you grew up with, you won't make many allies,”

“That's all right. I don't need many allies,” she said flatly.

Jon swallowed in attempt to hide his surprise. _The little Arya I knew growing up is not there anymore._ “So, what do you want?”

Sansa rolled her eyes as she walked over to him and took his hands. “Jon, that Iron Throne is yours. Not Daenerys Targaryen’s. And honestly ask yourself, do you think she’d be a better ruler than you?”

Jon stood for a moment in silence.

“You have supporters. You saw what that soldier did in there—”

“If I remember correctly, he wanted _you_ as Queen, not me,” Jon reminded her.

“Yes, the Queen in the North — so you could be the King.”

“I thought you always hated when our family went south,” Jon said sarcastically.

Sansa shook her head. “But you’re not. You’re a Targaryen. You wouldn't be our father. You wouldn't be some helpless outsider. You would be king!”

“And the best minds would sit in your Small Council. Bran can protect you through the three-eyed raven—” Arya added in.

Sansa nodded enthusiastically. “You would be the greatest king to sit that throne in over a century. And it's yours, by right, if you would just TAKE IT!”

Jon just stared at his siblings in disbelief. “You know we are getting married.”

Sansa laughed. “And do you _really_ think you’ll ever have a say in anything politically? She holds all the power. She loves it.”

 _What the fuck?_ “Seven hells, Sansa. What is wrong with you? You so blinded by jealousy—”

“OH, I’M BLINDED?” Sansa howled. “You’re so blinded by your love for her you can’t even think straight.”

Arya put her hand out to separate Sansa from him. “STOP IT! Both of you!” she hissed. She turned Jon, the one he missed more than anything at the Wall, as she said, “We’re family Jon! The four of us. The last of the Starks.”

Jon took a deep breath as he painfully looked in Arya’s eyes. “I've never been a Stark.”

And with that, he turned around and walked back towards the castle. Jon ignored their desperate calls after him because he just didn’t care anymore.

_I just want to be with Dany._

Sulking back to his chambers, he eventually collapsed on to his bed. He debated knocking on Dany’s door, but he needed some time to collect his thoughts. _Tonight, went from the best night of my life by revealing my engagement to Dany to the worst because of Sansa and Arya._

Suddenly, he was awoken from his thoughts with a knock on the door. Jon furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity as he opened it to see who it was, and it was a surprise: Davos.

“S-Ser Davos,” Jon welcomed him as he let his Hand inside.

“Jon, I wanted to talk to you about the — _news_ — you gave us today,” Davos said honestly.

Jon restrained himself from rolling his eyes. _Definitely should’ve went straight to Dany._ Jon just nodded as he sat down at the small table with Davos across from him.

“Listen, if you’re here to tell me you don’t trust Daenerys—” Jon began to warn, but Davos shook his head.

“What? No!” Davos said, obviously confused.

“Sorry, my sisters—”

“It’s quite alright, Jon,” Davos expressed, but then, his eyes turned serious. “I wanted to talk to you about your claim to the throne.”

_Oh._

Jon swallowed as he waited for his Hand to continue.

Davos took the hint and started, “I’m worried you’re giving up your claim too quickly.”

“She’s the best leader Westeros has seen in centuries. I believe in her,” Jon said firmly.

Davos nodded in acknowledgement. “I never said she wasn’t. I just don’t think you realize what you’re giving up.”

Jon narrowed his eyes. “Explain.”

Davos sighed. “You always say that you never wanted any leadership. And people believe it. They love you for it. I think even you believe it, because you've been playing the shadow game your whole life, and now it's simply the way you are. You don't even realize you're playing it.”

Jon shifted uneasily in his seat. _Where is this going?_

“As someone who’s come from nothing, I know just as well as you that highborns are sensitive folk. They don’t like when we… step beyond our sanctions. We’ve learned to live in their world with our heads down, just living in the shadows. Playing their shadow game. That’s just the way life is, and we accept that” Davos continued. He looked into Jon’s deep eyes as he asked, “But tell me, were you a happy child playing their shadow game? Growing up known as the Bastard of Winterfell?”

_No, I was miserable. I’m still dealing with those emotional scars._

But Jon sat up and shook the real answer off. “You seem like you want to tell me.”

Davos laughed. _He knows I’m lying._ “You were unhappy because you wanted to be more than what you were. What you would one day grow to be. You've always wanted more. But it was never proper for you to want it. Am I wrong?”

_I’m not going to let him know how right he is._

“And what is it that I wanted?” Jon challenged.

He laughed. “I've known enough highborns to know what you’ve accomplished doesn’t happen by pure coincidence. Maybe you've buried it so deep down that you've forgotten,” he began as he took Jon’s hand. “But you know you've wanted to be king since you were old enough to want anything.”

Jon stared at Davos and then quickly looked away.

He thought back to the times him and Robb would play swords about the wards of Winterfell. Every morning they went out — spinning and splashing, shouting and laughing, and sometimes even crying when no one was there to see. They were not little boys when they fought, but knights and mighty heroes. “I'm Prince Aemon the Dragonknight," Jon would call out for that was his childhood hero. Then Robb would shout back, "Well, I'm Florian the Fool." Or Robb would say, "I'm the Young Dragon," and Jon would reply, "I'm Ser Ryam Redwyne."

Then he thought back to one of his most painful memories — that morning when everything changed. That morning, bright and crisp, Jon called out first.

“I'm Lord of Winterfell!” he cried out without hesitation. Only this time, Robb made a face and answered, “You can't be Lord of Winterfell, you're bastard-born. My lady mother says you can't ever be the Lord of Winterfell.”

Although he had a house at Winterfell, it was never a home. He never felt welcome there. And Lady Catelyn… always knew how and where to hurt him the deepest.

He remembered back to the times he wanted to just run away or even be dead. He thought many times about how easy it would be to just _who would even miss me? My father? No, he had five other children to worry about._ Then he’d think about Arya, and how she would be devastated. _But then she’d forget me as if I never existed, for I am bastard-born. I am nothing._

One day his father came in while he was thinking these thoughts and Jon asked, “Why couldn’t you have just let me die with my mother?” But Ned Stark sat down and wiped the tears off his face as he said, “Because I made an oath to your mother that I’d take care of you.”

At the time, of course, it seemed like nothing. But now, oh how things were different. All the painful memories came rushing back to him as tears filled his eyes. Suddenly, a voice pulled him out of the past, “Your Grace?”

Jon blinked and he was no longer a little boy crying to die in Winterfell, he was Aegon Targaryen and engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world — and staring at Ser Davos Seaworth. He wiped the tears he found running down his face off as he attempted to hide his embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” Jon said in a hoarse voice.

Davos nodded knowingly. “It seems I have made my point. I think you should talk to your Queen.”

Jon nodded in agreement. _I need her in more ways than one._

They both left his chambers together as Jon started towards Dany’s room. When he got there, he didn’t even bother knocking for he knew it wasn’t locked.

“Jon!” Dany said, surprised. She was standing on the balcony as

“Seven hells, Jon, are you alright? What happened?” she asked, obviously concerned.

Jon nodded as he took a deep breath. “I was talking to Ser Davos about you and the throne, and he thinks I shouldn’t have given up my claim so easily. And to prove his point, he challenged me to think about when I was younger if I ever wanted to be a king and not a bastard and — it just sparked some painful childhood memories, that’s all.”

Dany looked at him knowingly. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked as she took his hand.

He shook his head as he wiped the remains of salty tears from his eyes. “It’s just — one day when my older brother Robb and I were playing swords, I called out I would be the Lord of Winterfell. I didn’t think anything of it, but he — he turned to me and said I could never be that because I was bastard-born,” he explained as he looked into his favorite violet eyes. “It’s one of my most painful memories.”

Dany squeezed his hands. “That’s horrible Jon,” she sympathized.

“Lady Catelyn Stark didn’t help make Winterfell feel like home. She always resented me — just a symbol of her husband’s betrayal,” Jon started before he began to laugh. “But here I am now, with you, and they’re dead.”

She frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, Robb was murdered at a wedding, actually. His pregnant wife and my mother too. They sewed his direwolf’s head to his body.”

Dany looked horror stricken, but her face softened. “Well, you know my childhood wasn’t the best either,” she laughed as she attempted to make him feel better.

He smiled out of courtesy, but it wasn’t very helpful.

Dany sensed this as she tried to add to her story, “I felt like I never had a home either. The closest I ever had was in Braavos. When I was a little girl, some Targaryen loyalists took us in. The house was huge with a beautiful red door — I even had a lemon tree outside my window,” she remembered.

Jon loved the look on her face — pure enchantment by the memory. “What happened then?”

The enchantment died as her eyes filled with pain. “Ser Willem died, and the servants stole all the money Viserys and I had left. Then we were on the streets,” she responded sadly. Jon’s heart broke for her.

“Dany—” he started, but she shook her head.

“It’s okay. I have you now.” She moved closer to give him a light kiss on the lips.

He sat her down on his lap as he looked up at her with love and admiration. “You know what?”

Dany furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

Jon smiled widely. “When we take the Red Keep, I promise to paint the main door red and plant as many lemon trees as I can outside our window.”

Dany smiled back with tears in her eyes. “I love you,” she said honestly.

He kissed her lips. “I love you more.” He then picked her up and carried her to the bed as they began to cuddle under the sheets. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep on his chest, and he kissed her forehead.

His mind was still spinning from the events of the day. _What did Sansa mean that she was keeping secrets from me? Is she actually hiding something?_


	19. ARYA II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Bran confront Sansa about her relationship with Dany. Arya sees something concerning.

Arya’s eyes followed Jon as he angrily stormed back into the castle.

“Sansa, you need to calm down,” Arya pleaded. She never saw her sister so frustrated.

Sansa grunted. “I will calm down when Jon is on the throne,” she hissed.

“Fighting will only turn him more against us. Your attitude is not helping,” Arya barked back.

_I’m so frustrated with her thinking she knows more than Jon._

“Arya, she’s mad. She burns people alive when they don’t bend the knee or go against anything she says. You know how she burnt Samwell Tarly’s father and brother alive when they refused to bend the knee!”

Arya shrugged. “If I were her I would have done the same.”

Sansa shook her head. “You don’t understand,” she explained. “Can you honestly tell me you think she’ll be a good mother to Jon’s child she’s carrying?

Arya’s face immediately fell in complete shock. _What? Daenerys is pregnant?_

Sansa’s face fell in realization. “You didn’t know.”

Arya shook her head. “Why didn’t he tell me?” she wondered aloud.

“She hasn’t told him.”

“What?” Arya asked in complete surprise. “Why?”

“Because she’s mad Arya! She’s completely unpredictable. How can you trust her?” Sansa challenged.

Arya rolled her eyes. “I just explained I don’t trust her — I even told Jon that,” Arya hissed. “But Jon does, so—”

“Jon only trusts her because he’s so in love with her!” Sansa howled. “Do you not understand? The more people you love the weaker you are. He’s becoming weak; I don’t even recognize him anymore. Do you really want our brother to live in that mad woman’s shadow the rest of his life? We need to save him from himself! We need to get him on the throne that _we_ rightly deserve!”

“We?” Arya questioned curiously. “I’m sorry, I thought that was Jon’s throne, not ours.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You know what I meant.”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “No, actually I don’t,” she explained coolly. She stared into her sister’s icy blue eyes as she finished, “It sounds like you don’t want Daenerys ‘manipulating’ him as you say, but you want to instead. You want that throne Sansa, and do not try to tell me that you don’t.”

Sansa just gave an icy stare back. “We’re doing what’s best for the realm. For the North,” she began coldly. “So, will you help?”

Arya stared at her sister in disbelief. “This is Jon we’re talking about! Our brother!”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “You’ve always had a soft spot for him. Even growing up—”

“Because he’s our brother. Just because you always thought you were better than all of us doesn’t change that.”

Sansa locked her deep eyes with Arya’s. “Jon is not our brother. He is Aegon Targaryen. Or do you not remember your Queen’s little outburst?” Sansa challenged.

But Arya wasn’t about to go down easy. “I wasn’t even there that night. If you remember, I was left at Winterfell with no one while you flew off on her dragon to safety—”

“YOU VOLUNTEERED TO DO THAT!” Sansa shouted.

“BECAUSE I KNOW DAMN WELL YOU WOULDN’T!” Arya howled right back. “And what were we going to do? Let all those innocent people become a part of the Army of the Dead? I don’t think so. Not while I’m still alive.”

Sansa glared at her sister, but Arya wasn’t finished. “And secondly, that doesn’t matter. He was raised as Jon Snow. I think you even reminded him of this, yes? How he will always be a Stark and no last name could change that?”

Sansa gulped. She knows I’m right. “Things are different now. She is a threat to the North.”

“No more than she’s ever been!”

“So, you trust her?” Sansa challenged with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“No. I just explained that I don’t. But I trust Jon, and Jon trusts her,” Arya said firmly.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Oh please, Jon is so in love with her, he can’t even see straight. He’ll never see who for what she really is.”

“And what may that be?”

“Her father.”

Arya let out a sigh of disbelief. “I can’t believe you. You’re just like her.”

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows. “I am nothing like Daenerys Targaryen.”

Arya laughed. “No, I’d never give you that honor.” She narrowed her eyes and stared at Sansa as she stated, “The Sansa I know died all those years ago in King’s Landing at the hand of Cersei Lannister. And now, the girl in front of me wears my sister’s face but has the voice and mind of that woman who murdered her soul all those years ago.”

Sansa just stared at her in disbelief and pure rage. “I’m trying to protect our family!”

Suddenly, a voice spoke up from the background that surprised them. “Sansa, this is never going to bring him back,” Bran explained flatly. They both turned to look at their younger brother.

“I know father—”

“No,” Bran interrupted, “Theon Greyjoy.”

Sansa gave a look of surprise while Arya was just confused.

_What is he talking about?_

Bran took a breath. “Sansa, blaming Daenerys Targaryen for Theon’s death is not going to bring him back. Destroying her happiness with Jon will not give you yours.”

“BUT IT IS HER FAULT,” Sansa suddenly shrieked. Arya turned in surprise to her sister’s sudden outburst to only find tears beginning to stream down her face. “If she had ordered him somewhere else, he may still be alive.”

Bran shook his head. “Theon _volunteered_ to be there, Sansa. And he did his job well,” he explained. “He died with honor.”

Sansa burst out in sobs.

_She was in love with Theon._

“Honor,” Sansa snorted. She paused for a few moments to get herself together before saying, “It doesn’t matter. It’s too late. You saw what that one Northman did in there. They don’t trust her. And now that they know his true identity, they will never accept her.”

Arya sighed. “We can try.”

Sansa nodded. “We should get rest; it’s getting late now.”

Arya agreed. “Goodnight, Sansa.”

She took a few steps towards the castle when her sister still had one last word. “I still don’t like her.”

Arya smirked. “I never expected you would.”

And with that, Arya began her journey back inside against the ground lightly dusted with white snow. However, a speckle of red contaminated the perfect landscape as Arya looked down in confusion. She kept walking and she found more — speckles turned into larger pools; Arya bent down to examine it.

_This is a trail of blood._

She stood up and quickly followed it to see the source. As she moved closer, the blood became heavier until she reached an Unsullied laying on the ground with a sword in his stomach. Arya approached as she saw his chest struggling to move up and down. _He’s still alive._

“You’re okay; you’re going to be okay,” she told the man as she examined the wound, but it was too advanced.

_He has a couple minutes to live._

“Who did this to you?” she asked passionately.

The soldier looked at her with weary eyes. “T-They said the north remembers,” he managed to croak.

“Who? Who are they?” Arya asked desperately, but it was too late. The man’s eyes closed forever as she stared in shock.

 _Who could do something like this?_ She stood up and removed the sword from the body and examined it.

_This is a Northern blade._

Arya gulped as she realized what this meant.

_Maybe Sansa was right… maybe it is too late. I need to warn Jon and Daenerys._

So instead of going straight to her bedchamber, Arya took a detour to visit the Queen.

 

When she arrived, she took a deep breath before knocking on the large wooden door.  _I hope someone answers._ After a few moments, she knocked again but louder this time. Suddenly, she heard movement coming closer to open the door.

 “Arya,” Jon answered, clearly surprised.

“Jon, where’s the Queen? I need to talk to you both. Immediately,” Arya said urgently.

“It’s nearly dawn, let’s talk about this in the morning—” Jon said as he began to close the door, but Arya stopped him.

“I said now,” she answered darkly.

Jon examined her face carefully and nodded. “Dany?” he asked as he turned around.

Arya saw between the crack the Queen stir in the sheets. “Jon?”

She watched her brother go over to his Queen. “Arya’s here. She says it’s… urgent she talk to us.”

Dany looked at her through the crack, and she nodded. Jon came over to close the door for the Queen to get dressed.

After a few minutes, the door opened again and Queen Daenerys was standing there in a light pink slip with her silver, curly hair down and hanging over her shoulders. “Come in, Arya,” she said sweetly with sleep still in her voice.

Arya walked into the large chamber as Daenerys took a seat at the table in the corner with Jon. “What can we do for you?” Daenerys asked kindly.

Arya shifted uneasily. “It’s your Unsullied, Your Grace. I found a man stabbed to death outside when I was talking with Sansa. Before he died, I asked who did this to him. All he was ‘the North remembers,’” Arya explained.

Whatever Daenerys was expecting, it wasn’t that. Her face fell in shock as she looked at Jon in concern. “We need to find the person responsible and make them pay,” she said firmly.

“We will,” Jon said as he tucked a curl behind her ear. “Tomorrow. Right now, we need sleep. Thank you, Arya. We will see you—”

“Your Grace, may I make a suggestion?” Arya interrupted. _She needs to learn how to protect herself._

Daenerys glared at her, but then her eyes softened before nodding. Jon looked at her curiously as she cleared her voice.

“You need protection, Your Grace.”

Daenerys made a face. “Lady Arya, I have protection. I have two dragons. I have the Unsullied and the Dothraki,” she declared. “And I have Jon.”

“Yes, you do. But what happens if you’re alone, and Jon isn’t there to fight for you?” Arya challenged.

The couple just stared at her. “What are you suggesting, Arya?” Jon asked.

“With your permission, Your Grace, you need proper sword training.”

Daenerys lifted her eyebrows. “Is that so?” she asked sarcastically. “And I suppose you have someone to train me?”

Arya narrowed her eyes. “Yes. Myself. I spent several years of my life surviving on my own. I learned from the best swordsmen alive. Let me help you.”

Jon and Daenerys exchanged glances and then she nodded. “Alright, Lady Arya. I shall train with you if you promise me one thing.”

“And what is that?”

Daenerys now narrowed her eyes as well. “Bend the knee and pledge your sword to my cause. I know you are loyal to Jon, but I need to know you are loyal to me as well,” she declared coolly.

Arya looked at Jon and then at Daenerys as she bent the knee. “You are my Queen, Your Grace,” she pledged.

Daenerys nodded, and Arya stood. “We will meet tomorrow,” Daenerys concluded.

Arya bowed her head. “Goodnight, Your Grace.”

And with that, she exited their bedchamber and started back to her own.

_If it’s true she is pregnant, this goes beyond just Starks and Targaryens now. I need to protect that child for it is family._

And anyone knew, Arya would sacrifice anything for family.


	20. TYRION III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany begins training. Tyrion, Varys and Davos discuss wedding plans.

That morning, Tyrion was woken by Grey Worm and more Unsullied barging into his room.

“Sevens hells!” he shouted. “Don’t you understand the concept of knocking?”

But Grey Worm wasn’t amused. “We have a major problem.”

_Daenerys?_

Tyrion’s face fell. “The Queen—”

“She is safe,” Grey Worm assured him. “But she may be in danger. We discovered the body of an Unsullied outside the Great Hall. The man always with our Queen—”

“—Jon Snow,” Tyrion reminded him.

“Yes. Jon Snow’s sister. The one that looks like a warrior—”

“—Arya.”

Grey Worm rolled his eyes at Tyrion’s corrections. “—came to him last night and explained how she found the body. When he died, he said ‘the North remembers,’” he said through his thick accent.

Tyrion’s heart sank. _Oh gods._ “The North remembers what, exactly?”

Grey Worm just stared at him with a blank expression. “We do not know.”

“Wonderful,” he said sarcastically. “Where is the Queen now?”

“Asleep. But Jon Snow was with the soldier. He was the one that told me to get you.”

_Great._ “Well, I shall get dressed then. I will meet him there.”

Grey Worm nodded before exiting his chamber along with the rest of the guards.

_What could the North remember? Daenerys didn’t commit the Red Wedding. She saved all their lives! Where is this coming from…_

 

Tyrion was lost in his thoughts all the way down to meet Jon. When he arrived, he saw guards standing around while Jon Snow was crouched down beside the body.

“Jon Snow,” the dwarf said to gain his attention.

Jon looked up suddenly. “Thank the gods,” he started as he stood up. “I don’t want Dany to see this, but we have a problem.”

Tyrion nodded as he stared at the pool of dried blood around the body. “Yes, yes we do,” he breathed. “And Arya came to tell you both about this last night?”

“Yes.”

“Did it ever occur to you she could be our killer?”

Jon’s face hardened. “She would never do that.”

“And how are you so sure?” Tyrion asked skeptically.

Jon sighed. “Because she demanded to teach Dany to wield a herself.”

Tyrion lifted a brow. “Sword fighting lessons?”

Jon nodded. “Yes, to protect herself — when I’m not around.”

“What about her dragons? The Unsullied? The Dothraki?”

“That’s what she explained, but Arya was very persistent,” Jon explained. “Something was troubling her. She was talking to Sansa…”

“Ah,” Tyrion nodded. “Do you think Sansa could have orchestrated this?”

Jon shrugged as he looked down at the soldier again. “I don’t know. She’s explained she wants me on the throne and not Dany, but it doesn’t matter to me.”

“To _you_ ,” Tyrion emphasized. “But it does matter to your bannermen.”

Jon looked at him with weary eyes. “What should we do?”

Tyrion thought for a moment. _What DO we do?_ “Say nothing. Keep this quiet but keep your eyes open. Our Queen may be in danger.”

Jon nodded as he looked at the ground. “Dany is about to have her first lesson. Would you care to join?”

Tyrion snickered. “Well, I guess it will be quite the entertainment, and I have nothing else better to do. But this occasion calls for a bit of wine I assume so I will meet you.”

“Good, we’ll be in the castle yard.”

“Very well. Goodbye for now, Jon Snow,” Tyrion responded as he began to walk back inside the great castle.

The dwarf was always amazed with the architecture of the place — the doors set in the mouth of stone dragons; great dragon tails forming the archways and staircases. He climbed the stairs to his chamber in the main tower just as he ran into a familiar figure.

“Tyrion!”

He looked up to see Daenerys Targaryen looking down at him. “Your Grace,” he began respectfully. “I heard you are learning to wield a sword.”

The Queen nodded her silver head. “Yes. Given the — events — lately, Lady Arya insists,” she explained. Daenerys looked down at her stomach before finishing, “And it’s not just my life I need to protect anymore.”

“Ah,” Tyrion acknowledged. _The child Jon Snow doesn’t know about yet._ “Is there a particular reason you have not told him yet?” he asked frankly as he looked towards the Queen’s stomach.

Daenerys rubbed it uncomfortably. “I’m scared.”

“You’re scared,” Tyrion repeated. He cleared his throat as he looked at his Queen. “You do realize he will be overjoyed.”

Daenerys nodded. “I know, I’m just scared… with all this going on. The war, Cersei, now this,” she exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. She looked down at her Hand desperately. “I don’t know if it will send him over the edge. If he would… leave me because he was overwhelmed.”

_Fair point._ “You do realize there will not be a _good_ time to tell him in this climate?”

She nodded again. “I know. But Jon is known for running away from his personal problems. He’s not very — _good_ — with emotions.”

Tyrion nodded his head in acknowledgement. “This is true,” he agreed, “but he does need to know. The longer you wait, the more betrayed he will feel. You’re about four moons along now, yes?”

“Yes,” Daenerys nodded. “My stomach has grown a little, but it is not big enough for him to notice yet.”

“Well, you must tell him soon because you won’t be able to hide it much longer.”

“I understand that,” Daenerys spat back.

“I meant no offense, Your Grace,” Tyrion backtracked.

Daenerys closed her eyes. “I know, I’m sorry. This is just — exhausting. I promised Arya I would meet her this morning for training so I should get going.”

Tyrion nodded. “Yes, you don’t want to be late.”

Daenerys began to walk away as Tyrion called after her quickly. “But Your Grace, do be careful. This is only for emergencies only — don’t try to be Jon Snow.”

The Queen smiled. “I know.”

And with that, the dwarf returned to his office to see Varys and Ser Davos waiting for him.

“My lord,” Varys bowed.

“Lord Varys — Ser Davos,” he nodded respectfully. “What can I do for you?”

“We’re here to talk about the wedding, my lord,” Davos explained.

_Damn._ He forgot about the wedding planning meeting. Tyrion searched for a bottle of wine as he said, “That’s right. Well unfortunately, I promised our soon-to-be-king I would watch our Queen participate in her first sword lesson with Lady Arya.”

“Sword fighting?” Davos asked, clearly surprised.

“Yes,” Tyrion said from under the table. _Finally found a bottle._ “Given the death of the Unsullied soldier last night, our Queen needs protection. Not just for herself, but the child as well.”

“Well, I see no reason while we can’t talk about the wedding there,” Varys expressed.

Davos shrugged so Tyrion nodded. “Very well. It’s in the castle yard below. We better hurry; we don’t want to keep our Queen waiting.”

They made their way down the dragon spiral staircase and reached the balcony overlooking their destination. The once beautiful garden had been transformed into a training ground as two feminine figures appeared with Jon already sitting on the ground, clearly amused.

“This should be interesting,” Tyrion offered as he took a sip of wine.

The three men watched as Daenerys attempted to pick up a steel sword, but Arya smacked it out of her hand. She replaced it with a wooden one. _It’ll be awhile until she can be good enough to use an actual sword._

“Make your stance,” he heard Arya demand.

“Oh, this is painful,” Davos laughed as he looked away from Daenerys’s atrocious form. _Our Queen will not be a sell swordsman anytime soon._

Tyrion chuckled as well as he looked down at the Queen. Jon seemed to be enjoying the situation as he laughed on the ground. Eventually, Daenerys got so annoyed with him that Arya yelled at him.

“SHUT UP JON,” Arya howled as she walked towards her brother. She pointed her wooden sword at him as he sarcastically put his hands in the air to surrender. “If you can’t get yourself together, leave.”

They watched as Jon nodded his head and attempted to stay quiet despite Daenerys’ many failures.”

“So, we are set to marry them in the sept?” Varys suddenly asked.

Tyrion blinked to get out of the trace he was in watching the Queen. “Yes,” he sighed.

“A sept? Jon believes in the old gods,” Davos questioned.

“Well seeing as our Queen’s ancestors followed the Faith of the Seven, and we don’t have a proper Godswood, it will be done in the eyes of the seven. In addition, Jon came from an interfaith household, and he expressed he doesn’t care what style of wedding it is. In fact, Eddard himself married Catelyn in a Faith of the Seven style wedding, so I believe this will be acceptable,” Tyrion countered.

Varys looked at his friend in confusion. “Who will give her away? She has no family left of her House.”

Tyrion nodded. “Our Queen asked me to walk her down the aisle. Where are we on her dress?”

“The seamstresses have been working tirelessly on it. It’s the embroidery that is taking the longest,” Varys added.

Ser Davos shook his head. “I’m sure her dress will be very pretty, but most of the audience are northern folk. I doubt they will like this Faith of the Seven style wedding,” Davos reminded them.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “Yes, but we also have Unsullied, Dothraki, wildlings and more. There are a bunch of different faiths here, and we will do as the royal couple pleases.”

Davos nodded. “Very well, my Lord.”

A few moments passed by before Tyrion began to chuckle. “Seems a little ridiculous, doesn’t it? Having a wedding in all this madness?”

“Well maybe that’s the best reason to have it — to distract everyone from the madness and our shit futures,” Davis offered.

Tyrion shrugged. _The man’s got a point._ “If we manage to survive this, maybe for once in the entire shit history of the Seven Kingdoms, it will be ruled by a just woman — and an honorable man.”

“And they will have a just and honorable heir,” Varys added.

They all gazed at Daenerys still working with Arya.  It looked like she was able to hold the sword correctly now, which was an improvement.

“Has she told him yet?” Davos asked as he smiled at Jon’s face watching Daenerys.

Tyrion shook his head. “No,” Tyrion explained reluctantly. “She doesn’t want to lose him.”

“Well judging by the way, he looks at her I doubt that will happen anytime soon,” Davos pointed out.

“Yes, Ser Davos, but that is a very large secret to hide,” Varys countered. “Secrets like that don’t stay silent too long, I’m afraid. The longer she waits, the more devastated he will be that she didn’t tell him.”

“Our Queen will do what she thinks is right,” Tyrion insisted.

“Yes,” Varys reluctantly agreed. “But I’m afraid love blinds the logical senses. And we all know our Queen is very much in love.”

“Yes, well, there isn’t much we can do about that,” Tyrion said. “I just hope this bloody wedding goes smoothly not just for them, but all of us. I need a good excuse to get completely drunk.”

"We all do," Davos agreed. 

_We definitely do._


	21. DAENERYS VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon marry.

“Are you ready, Your Grace?” a small voice asked from behind.

Dany nodded as she looked towards her best friend. “Yes; thank you so much for aiding me in my braids. They look extravagant.”

And they did.  Missandei did a braid for every victory won for Daenerys Targaryen to walk down to Jon Snow on their wedding day.  She couldn’t even count them all as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

When she stood up from her stool, her long, silvery-white wedding dress.  She knew the seamstresses worked ever since their announcement for it to be perfect for the Queen. The dress was accented with a silver sash placed across her chest that held the sigil of House Targaryen.  The sash then connected to her thick, ribbed crimson cloak that fell over her left shoulder.

_I’m getting married today of my own free will.  This isn’t my brother selling me to a man I never knew — this is my true love. Jon Snow._

She smiled as Missandei again as they began to make their way through the castle.  The handmaiden held up the back of her dress to avoid being drug on the ground as they met Tyrion in the courtyard.

Her Hand bowed as he looked at his Queen, “You look beautiful, Your Grace.”

“Thank you, Lord Tyrion,” Dany beamed.

And with that, they interlocked arms as they began to walk towards the sept where Samwell Tarly would marry them.  She waved to thousands of people lining the streets that didn’t fit inside to get a glimpse of their Queen on her wedding day.  When she looked up, she saw her children flying overhead as the shadow of their great bodies briefly covered the street.  Mummers of amazement went through the crowd as Drogon roared above his mother.  Dany just continued to beam proudly. _And soon they will have another sibling._

“I don’t think they’ll ever get used to them,” Tyrion confessed while motioning towards the dragons.

Dany laughed. “I don’t think anyone does. They’re just miracles. Beautiful miracles.”

They finally turned the corner where the Sept of Dragonstone was located — its tall, black stone towers surrounding the sept representing the Seven.

_It is beautiful._

She never cared much for religion as she believed in herself, but her ancestors believed in the Seven, so she followed tradition.  Although Jon follows the Old Gods of the Forest, Dragonstone lacked a proper weirwood tree to hold the festivities.  In addition, their weddings are much smaller, and they were using this as an event to lift everyone’s spirits about the ongoing events happening around them.

“Today we take a break from our shit world and celebrate love,” Tyrion whispered as they stood on the stone steps.

Dany laughed because she knew it was true.  She looked around to all the people cheering for her — although the small fishing town below the castle was old, life was breathed back into it by the refugees the survivors of Winterfell rescued. Dany tried to take a peek at Jon inside the sept, but Missandei pulled her arm to prevent her.

“Your Grace,” she said softly, “it is considered bad luck for the bride to see the groom before she walks down the aisle.”

Dany attempted to hide her annoyance, but a slight eye roll betrayed her. _I just want to see my love._

Suddenly, the mutters inside the sept ceased as Dany assumed Sam took his place at the altar. She looked down at Tyrion as she began to hear Sam recite the first prayer from the Seven-Pointed Star. The prayers seemed to drag on forever before it was finally time to walk down the aisle.

_Finally._

With Tyrion on her right, she took his arm again and proceeded inside. _I will be leaving this place a married woman._ The attendees began to form the two columns relative to the statues of the Mother and Father as Dany walked down the aisle. She smiled at her people as they muttered compliments about her elaborately-beaded silver wedding dress that sparked when the sunlight hit it. The walk was slow, but Dany enjoyed every moment of it. However, nothing compared to when the crowd finally cleared enough for her to see Jon.

_Jon._

They both locked eyes and smiled at the same time. Her heart swelled as tears started welling in her eyes from pure happiness as she walked closer to her love. _Keep it together. You are a Queen, not some wide-eyed idiot._ He wore his dark gray fur cloak bearing the sigils of House Stark and Targaryen, representing his two Houses, with his hair pulled back in a small bun. _He never looked more handsome than in this moment._

Tyrion barely had a moment to present her to the groom before they locked hands. Her Hand took a step back as Dany turned around to smile in thanks. The dwarf just bowed his head while returning her smile as Jon now took Tyrion’s place by her right side. Grey Worm and the rest of the Unsullied officers filed in behind them to provide maximum security for the royal couple. Missandei, wearing a complimentary dress to Dany’s, adjusted her gown over the steps before the ceremony began. Upon briefly looking out into the crowd, she saw the faces of Ser Davos, the Starks, Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, and the rest of the noble guests fill the front rows as they beamed at her. After her handmaiden took her place among their advisors, Sam cleared his voice and the room silenced.

Sam turned his attention to Jon. “You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection,” he instructed.

Jon then took off the clock bearing both Houses of Stark and Targaryen as wrapped it around her shoulders. His hands trembled with nerves as Dany gave him a brief smile. _I love this man with all my heart._

Once finished, Sam stood tall to conduct the rest of the ceremony.

“My lords, my ladies,” he began, “we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.”

They faced Sam as he proceeded to tie the symbolizing ribbon in a knot around their joined hands as he stated, “Let it be known that Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Sixth of his Name, and Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons; are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder.”

Jon squeezed her hands as they turned to finally face each other. She gazed into his deep brown eyes that were wet from tears as a tear of her own escaped her eye.

“I love you,” he mouthed to her.

Dany smiled as she mouthed back, “I love you too.”

Sam then announced, “In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity.”

And the ribbon was then unraveled; leaving them tied together for the rest of their lives. Another tear of happiness betrayed Daenerys’ eyes as Sam smiled and said, “Look upon each other and say the words.”

Dany took a deep breath as she looked at her almost-official husband. They both spoke simultaneously as they began to recite their vows, “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.”

Then Dany continued hers, “I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days,” as Jon said his.

And finally, after all they’ve been through, individually and together, they were married.

Jon then turned to the crowd as he announced, “With this kiss, I pledge my love.”

And with that, they kissed for the first time as a married couple as the audience erupted in applause around them. The sound of the crowd drowned out and the only person she saw was Jon.

“I love you, Jon,” she cried as she leaned in to kiss him again with more passion this time. They knew the first official kiss had to be formal, but now, she didn’t care. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in close and nuzzled her beautifully braided silver hair.

Eventually, they broke apart to see all their advisors still standing with smiles on their faces. She caught Missandei and Grey Worm squeeze each other’s hands as a tear fell down Arya Stark’s smiling face. Ser Davos gave Jon a thumb’s up, while Jaime and Brienne shared a loving glance. Even Sansa Stark was smiling for her brother as they walked hand and hand out of the sept.

The crowd followed them out as the sound of Rhaegal and Drogon roaring overhead shook the ground, prompting everyone to look towards the sky. The direwolves met them outside as Ghost greeted Jon with licks on his face. Dany laughed at Ghost slightly attacking Jon in a playful manner, manner, as she looked at the sun shining down on them.

And for once in a really long time, she felt just pure happiness. 


	22. DAENERYS VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany's wedding reception continues. Sansa deals with a rebel.

They walked back to the main castle where the reception would be held in the Great Hall extended out into the castle yard. Arya was tasked with cleaning up their training gear in order for Sansa to decorate the place to be fit for a wedding. As Dany walked through the gardens with Jon by her side, the resources Tyrion and their advisors managed to get together to make this nice was outstanding. Crimson red banners made up the tents outside to protect them from the elements with silver glassware on the rich tablecloths. Dany wanted both House Stark and Targaryen to be represented, so both banner colors were shown as equally as possible.

“It looks beautiful,” Dany expressed with wonder in her eyes to Sansa.

Sansa smiled briefly. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

Although she didn’t care for the Stark sister much, her help with the wedding was incredible. Between her helping to design the decorations to making Jon’s cloak and her dress, it would not have been nearly as beautiful and functional without her. And for that, Dany was forever grateful.

Eventually, they took their seats at the high table as Tyrion, Varys, Missandei, and Varys sat next to her. Ser Davos, Arya, Sansa, and Bran to their place next to Jon as the rest of the guests, including Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, Tormund, and Ser Bronn, sat down at tables in front of them. After everyone settled down a bit, Jon stood up and the hall silenced.

“I would like to propose a toast,” Jon declared as he looked down at Dany, “to my new wife, Queen Daenerys Targaryen.”

Dany smiled as she looked at Jon in surprise. _What was he doing?_

“When got your raven to come to Dragonstone to bend the knee to the new Queen, I had no idea what to expect. Everyone told me I was mad to go down there, but I knew I had to protect the North. And what I found was nothing but extraordinary,” he began.

He laughed briefly before expressing, “I was expecting a silver-haired rich bitch who had everything given to her in life. But seven hells was I ever wrong.”

Dany’s heart swelled as small laughter filled the room at his understatement. _And I thought he was just some idiot bastard._

“When I walked into that throne room, I didn’t find a self-obsessed, power hungry girl. No, I found a warrior. Someone who overcame all the obstacles thrown her way with grace and honor. I found the fucking Mother of Dragons who asked for nothing in return when she allowed me to mine the dragonglass to fight against something she didn’t believe in. And then she risked her own children to save my ass beyond the wall, giving one of her children in the process. She stood next to us at Winterfell and her men gave their lives. She… changed everything,” he continued.

She felt her heart beating faster as the words sunk into her memory. _This is so perfect._

He turned and looked directly at her when he said, “You came into my life at a time when I thought I started to get myself together. But when I face the truth, I just hated myself. I was angry at the world for what had happened to me and my family. I was just broken and damaged and fading.”

Dany gulped as she looked at the pain on Jon’s face. She knew he really suffered, but she hoped over the rest of their lives she can truly understand the depth at which he did.

“But you fought your way in anyways,” Jon laughed weakly. “And you saved me, Dany. You’ve loved me through all the times I’ve pushed you away because I was scared. You loved me when I was full of self-loathing and couldn’t even look at myself in the mirror. You loved me when I couldn’t love myself. And for that, Dany, you saved my life,” he confessed while trying to hold back tears.

Dany could feel the tears running down her face, but she didn’t care. She only had eyes for him in this moment.

He cleared his throat as wiped his eyes before continuing. “You are my best fucking friend. And I am so lucky,” he croaked as tears started pouring from his eyes. “That I am in love with my best friend. And I’ve realized that I know I can live without you, but I don’t want to. I never want to. I always want to be with you. And this has probably been the most embarrassing fucking thing I’ve ever done, but I just wanted to try and express my thanks to you.”

He took a breath as he wiped the river of tears off his face as he looked directly at her. She smiled through her tears as well as he finished, “I love you Dany. Since the first day I saw you until the end of my days and beyond. And you will be the greatest Queen the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen.”

She couldn’t hold it in anymore as she broke out in happy sobs at his words. The crowd burst into applause, but everything and everyone in this moment faded away except for them.

“Jon,” she cried as she stood up to embrace her love.

Jon held her tight as he pulled her closer. He placed his right hand on the back of her head as he kissed her silver hair. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” she managed to croak back.

When they finally broke apart, she noticed Tyrion and Sansa had happy tears streaming down their faces too. Dany smiled at their responses as Tyrion held up his wine glass.

“To the King and Queen! Long may they reign!” he chanted.

“LONG MAY THEY REIGN!” the crowd echoed back as the couple sat back down again.

Jon laced his fingers with Dany’s under the elaborate table as the wedding feast began. Everyone gathered as much food as possible to make for the occasion that rations allowed, and it certainly did not disappoint. Plates of poultry lined the tables with corresponding wine and cheese. The northern fishermen were able to catch some fresh seafood to add to the feast to Dany’s delight. Tyrion even managed to get Sansa’s supposed-favorite treat, lemon cakes. They all ate while stories and laughter filled the air that gave the atmosphere a carefree, blissful feel.

While the food was great, the entertainment was even better. With nothing else for the refugees to really look forward to, many all came up with some routine to perform for the new couple. There were men who juggled fire and puppet shows about the rise and fall of Valyria, a history of the Seven Kingdoms along with the birth of her dragons. Singers sang the same ballads over and over with some writing their own about the couple’s accomplishments.

She noticed Jon getting annoyed with the repetition by the look in his eyes and his hand running up and down Longclaw.

“You know,” Dany said lightly as she moved her chair closer to his. “The Dothraki think a wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair.”

Jon chuckled as he looked her in the eyes. “Then I suppose this is a _very_ boring one.”

A few moments went by, and Jon’s face returned to the same ever-present frown.

“You're awfully quiet,” Dany whispered in his ear.

He looked at her softly before he broke into a light smile. “I’m sorry, Your Grace. I've never really been one for feasts,” he confessed.

Dany rolled her eyes. “If you ever call me ‘Your Grace’ again, I will smack you, Jon Snow,” she said sarcastically.

He briefly laughed as he looked down at all those enjoying their wedding around them.

She looked sadly at her love and his lack of enthusiasm for the party. “What is bothering you?”

Jon sighed as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, “The fact that I can’t get you _alone_ right now.”

Her heart skipped a beat as she felt her cheeks flush. “Jon! This is our _wedding._ We must entertain the guests.”

He shrugged. “Well, you asked.”

Dany laughed as she moved her attention to the Dothraki lords approaching them.

_The wedding gifts have begun._

She smiled as the leaders presented them with a selection of Dothraki weapons.

“A azho ha Khaleesi ma mae sash mahrazhkem,” they said.

Dany smiled just as she realized Jon was looking at them blankly. _He doesn’t speak Dothraki._

As if on cue, Missandei saved her by translating, “A gift — for the Khalessi and her new husband.”

Jon nodded as Dany looked at him expectedly. _He doesn’t understand he’s supposed to take them._ She briefly kicked him under the table as Jon’s face lit up with sudden understanding.

“Oh,” he said as he awkwardly took the weapons. “Thank you.”

Dany snickered as she nodded in thanks and the lords walked away.

“Why didn’t they say anything to me?” Jon asked; his voice full of confusion.

Dany laughed aloud this time. “Because there is no word for thank you in Dothraki,” she explained.

Jon’s face reddened from embarrassment as Dany tried to save the situation.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t understand at first either,” she confessed.

Jon looked at her sideways. “That doesn’t help. What were you? Fourteen?”

“Still.”

“Gods I just want this to be over,” Jon groaned as he slouched back in his chair.

The feasting and toasting went on long into the night. The wine kept flowing and the courses were brought out one by one, each more delicious than the last. They went around greeting all their guests that prevented them from ever being alone. The conversations and congratulations were never ending, and Dany could tell he was getting annoyed through his fake smiles. It took everything in her to not start hysterically laughing as she knew every “thank you” was dripped in sarcasm. _But he’s doing really well, and he does appreciate everything they’ve given us. He’ll be a good king._

Tyrion was still drowning himself in wine when he announced they all needed to go to the castle yard for the cutting of the pie. She didn’t understand the tradition of a pigeon pie, but he insisted every wedding has one. And despite their circumstances, the makeshift community managed to make one.

The couple walked down to the pie as Jon drew his sword to cut the first slice. She took his hands as they held Longclaw together to break the pie crust. Upon impact, the trapped doves flew out from inside the pie everywhere as everyone cheered and Dany looked up in wonder. _This was such a strange tradition, but it’s a beautiful one._ The servants started delivering a piece of pie to everyone they could as she finished hers. It had an interesting taste and texture, but it grew on her. As she finished her last bite, she looked over to see Jon barely even touch his.

“You barely have touched the pie!” Dany exclaimed playfully in an attempt to get him to eat more.

Jon made a face. “I swear the stew at Castle Black tasted better than this shit.”

She turned to him as they both started laughing. “Really?”

Jon nodded. “But the lemon cakes are rather good. However, I think Sansa has taken a liking to those,” he laughed. They both glanced down at his sister as she tried to secretly take another cake from the plate as Dany chuckled.

“Yes, Tyrion said they were her favorite.”

The sounds of laughter continued to fill the space as jokes and stories were exchanged.

“Well, I’d say everyone has enjoyed it so far,” she prompted.

Jon nodded. “I honestly don’t know how Tyrion and Sansa did it. They managed to pull off a bloody miracle.”

_If that’s not the truth._ She looked at Brienne and Jaime sharing drinks with Tyrion, Bronn, Ser Davos, and Podrick. Arya was sitting on the side with the man she made Gendry Baratheon a few days prior while Sansa enjoyed the company of Missandei.

“It seems Arya has taken a liking to the Baratheon boy,” Dany motioned.

Jon straightened as he looked to the crowd to spot his sister. He made a face at the sight, and Dany just laughed.

“Maybe we’ll be planning another wedding soon!” she continued humorously.

Jon shot her a dark glare. “Absolutely not,” he said.

_He’s so protective over her._

“You do know she’s becoming a woman now—”

“And I don’t need to know about it!” Jon said as he covered his ears in disgust.

Suddenly, shrieks filled the air in the castle yard as Jon stood up in defense. He held Dany behind him as the crowd began to clear in horror of something. When they made their way out of the Great Hall to yard, what they saw was anything but romantic.

Bodies of another Unsullied soldier and a Dothraki were spread on the ground with a sloppy banner hanging above them by the tent seams that read:

We know no queen but the Queen in the North, whose name is Stark.

Gasps filled the air as Dany looked at Jon in disbelief. Feelings of betrayal welled inside her as she looked from her soldiers to the sign to Jon.

_Stark. A Queen that’s a Stark._

Her eyes widened when she came to a realization: _Sansa?_ _It makes perfect sense. She never liked me, and she always wanted to be Queen. And with the incident with the Unsullied soldier found murdered by Arya weeks ago, this is a continuation._

Some of the anger dissipated when she saw Jon’s face was pale white with shock as well. _He couldn’t have planned this. That’s not Jon._

“What the fuck is this?” Jon demanded angrily as he looked around at the horrified guests in front of them.

Dany’s eyes immediately found the red-headed Sansa Stark in the crowd. She felt the rage build back inside her as she heard Drogon roar overhead.

_He senses that I want to burn this place to the ground._

However, before she could say anything, Jon Tan over and grabbed his sister.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU SANSA? ON MY WEDDING? MY FUCKING WEDDING?” Jon boomed. “Don’t you have any self-respect?”

Sansa’s eyes welled with tears. “I DIDN’T DO THIS JON!”

Jon grunted. “Well, it clearly says Queen in the North. I don’t think Arya is planning on being Queen in the North so that leaves _you._ The beheaded Unsullied — everything. Why are you so hateful?”

Drogon roared again as if to echo Jon’s anger as Sansa was still sobbing.

“I didn’t do this,” she hissed. She looked back at Dany as she said, “I would never do this at a wedding. Do you not remember the Red Wedding? The Purple Wedding? WHY WOULD I WANT THAT AGAIN?”

Jon shifted as his face relaxed. He brought his sister in for an unexpected hug in apology. “I’m sorry,” Dany heard him whisper.

Fire was still boiling inside Dany, and her prime suspect remained the Stark girl. _If Jon trusts her I do,_ she kept trying to remind herself.

“Then who did this?” Dany demanded.

Silence swept through the crowd as Jon and Dany stared everyone down.

“Well?” Dany challenged again. _My patience is running thin._

After a few more moments, the crowd slightly parted as a man with blood on his hands came forward. He smiled wickedly as he proudly stated, “I did.”

Dany looked at the man with loathing eyes. “Why?”

_Why would someone want to ruin my wedding?_

“Because you are nothing. You say you will protect the North, but you’re not a true Northerner. And your husband,” the man spat bitterly as he turned to glare at Jon, “is nothing but a fraud. A Targaryen in disguise. And to think we named you King in the North.”

“That’s not true!” Arya hollered from the side. “Jon is more of a Northerner than you will _ever_ be.”

The man laughed. “Oh, little girl, I would take a seat.”

Arya walked to the man with a stone face. “I wouldn’t say that if I were you,” she began as she took out her sword. She placed it inches away from his throat as she continued, “I will cut your throat right now. The blood gushing everywhere — it’s what you deserve—”

“ENOUGH!” Jon screamed. “No one will be killing anyone at my fucking wedding!”

Arya took one last look at the man before putting away Needle and walking over to Jon.

“So, you did this in the name of the North,” Dany asked the criminal bitterly, shifting the conversation back to him.

He gave a toothy smile. “For the only true queen,” he began as he looked to Sansa. “Lady Sansa Stark.”

Sansa shook her head with tears coming down her face. “Queen Daenerys is the only queen!” she shrieked.

“The Targaryen girl is nothing,” he said as he spat at the ground in front of her.

Fury welt inside Dany like a raging fire. She looked up to the sky to see Drogon roaring overhead. _One word. One word and he’s dead._

Sensing her thinking, Tyrion suddenly suggested, “Your Grace, this is your _wedding._ You don’t want your wedding to be ruined by burning this man alive.”

Dany glared at her hand.

But Tyrion wasn’t scared of the fire in her eyes anymore. “There are women and children here,” he whispered aggressively. “You don’t want them to see him burn alive. That just plays right into their hands that you’re the Mad Queen. Have Grey Worm take him to the dungeons; you can sentence him later — _away_ from these people.”

Dany’s face softened as she knew her Hand was right.

She heard Jon suddenly whisper, “Fuck this,” as a breeze went by her side. When she turned around to give the command to Grey Worm, it was already too late.

It was as if the scene was happening in slow motion — shrieks filled the air as Longclaw came down on the northerner’s neck. Within seconds, the man’s head was on the ground as blood pooled around the lifeless body.

Dany and Tyrion just stood there dumbfounded. _What the seven hells just happened?_

Jon looked at her with a wild look in his eyes that she never saw in him before. It was the fire she always saw in herself when she was furious. _The blood of the Dragon._

“If anyone tries that shit again,” Jon breathed angrily as he wiped the blood splattered off his face. “They’ll get the same fate.”

A deafening silence filled the castle yard as Jon stormed back to Dany’s side. Tyrion’s jaw was still on the ground as he followed Jon’s every move. Jon gave her a kiss on the temple as she remained frozen from shock still. After a few awkward moments, Dany finally laced her fingers with his as the tension in the crowd began to diminish.

“Well,” Tyrion said as he clapped his hands. “I think it’s time for the bedding!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd in excitement as Dany’s skin began to crawl. When Jon and Tyrion explained the custom to her, she immediately refused completely. However, after some persuading by Tyrion since it wouldn’t be right for the Queen to not follow tradition, she agreed to have them escorted back to their chambers. Jon let out a long sigh as they began the walk back to the main tower as Dany tried not to show her disgust.

The shouts got even louder the further they walked, screaming various advice that she knew made Jon want to strangle them all. At one point someone tried to grab Dany’s dress, and before she could even turn around, Jon had already punched the man so hard in the jaw she heard the bones crack. They tried to speed up, but the amount of people surrounding them prevented much movement. She just felt Jon tighten his grip on her hands as they accepted their fate of the catcalling.

_This is going to be a long walk._

Eventually, they finally made it to their bedroom, and Jon couldn’t close the door quick enough behind them.  Dany let out a long as Jon rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry about that,” he apologized.

Dany just laughed. “It’s okay, my love,” she responded lovingly as she walked closer towards him. “But we finally are alone.”

Jon lifted his eyebrows. “We are,” he said as he wrapped himself around her.


	23. JON VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany enjoy their wedding night. Dany confesses the depth of her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexually explicit content.

There was this weightless, seamless desire between them, like a fire being ignited by a spark. It was so natural as she leaned in to kiss him — at first slow, but then deepening it as she placed her arms around his neck.  They began to walk backwards into the wall as she felt him attempt to unlace the back of her dress. She aided him in the process being Sansa made the sewing more complex than normal, and her dress then fell to the floor. She stood there half naked, only her undergarments left, as she moved in to take off his clothes. The fur cloak went first as she reached up to unfasten his leather jerkin. He just stood there frozen as she felt her fingers move around his body. Upon reaching the undertunic, she let out a sigh out of irritation.

“You wearing these many clothes is ridiculous,” she hissed.

He let out a soft chuckle as he caressed her hands. “I just put on whatever Sansa laid out for me.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “I never had this issue—”

But her standing there, scolding him, being half-naked was just too much. _I can’t wait any longer._

Grabbing her by the waist, he pushed her against his body as he kissed her, silencing the rest of her sentence. Dany’s eyes widened in surprise, but quickly shut as she leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her silver head as she held him close.

_The taste of her petal-soft lips will never get old._

He stroked his tongue into her mouth as she sucked in a deep breath before doing the same. She just started melting into him as she moved her hands down to his groin to untie the strings of his breeches. His cock throbbed with desire as she continued to touch him there. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat as she began to stroke him gently making him lose the rhythm of their kiss. The pleasure was so overwhelming his body went numb, and Dany smiled at his limp behavior. He felt her move her lips from his mouth — kissing his jawline down his neck with her tongue caressing his collarbones. His brown eyes rolled back into his head as she continued kissing every part of him while still fisting his cock. Eventually, the feeling became too overpowering that he stumbled backwards as he blinked his eyes opened, vision swimming.

“Dany—” he attempted to groan as her hands continued to touch his most sensitive areas. “T-The bed…”

She pouted in protest but pulled away anyways as she motioned for him to continue backwards to the bed. He took small steps, not taking his eyes off her, as she stripped off the rest of her small clothes as they went. Jon felt weak in the knees at the sight of her beauty. _My gods, I can’t even breathe._

He hit the edge of the bed with his legs as he clumsily fell over in response. For a few moments, he just stared in wonder — observing her perfectly round breasts going down to her luscious curves. _And they’re all mine._ She removed her braids as best as she could before crouching down to remove his boots and breeches. Finally, she finally climbed on top of him again, and if it were possible to have hearts in his eyes, he did.

Although he’d been with her so many times, this was different. They were _married_ now. _And no one else will ever have her again. She’s mine as I am hers._ He knew it was slightly pathetic how he was so in love with her. Seven hells, he killed a man for insulting her just hours before. He briefly thought back to Ygritte as she straddling his waist leaned in for another wet kiss. And while he eventually fell in love with the wildling girl, it was never his true intention to fuck her. He was forced to since she told Mance they were fucking to save his life. And while he was grateful for still being alive, and he did eventually enjoy it, he always felt lonely at the other side of the bed.

_But not anymore._

Dany filled him with such a warmth he never felt before. And ever since he met her, he knew he’d never find another like Dany. He just watched breathlessly as she moved to kissing his neck and then down his body. She brushed over his nipped as her lips found every scar. She kissed each with such delicacy and love that made him want to scream out in agony for having to wait.

When she finally reached his thick, throbbing cock, a wave of embarrassment went through him as some of his seed was already spilling onto his stomach. But she didn’t seem to care as she licked it off while staring at him with devilish eyes that she _knew_ drove him crazy. _Fuck, if she keeps looking at me with those eyes, I may just finish from that._

He tried to hold out a little longer as he watched her, completely frozen, take his cock into her hand and open her mouth. She fluttered her tongue against the tip to tease him, but he groaned as his balls and overall body stiffened in reaction. But Dany wasn’t done. She never took her eyes off him as she slowly took him into her mouth. He choked on a groan as his eyes rolled back into his head from pleasure, and he struggled to breathe from surprise.

It felt so good it almost hurt as he tried to reach for her, but he was so consumed with her lips and tongue stroking him that all he could do was stare. He dropped his hands to the covers as he clenched his fists around the soft material as he tried to hold in a moan, but it escaped his lips anyways. She smiled devilishly, knowing he was enjoying this completely, as she continued to suck harder with her hips arching up and down as if she were humping his leg.

“Fuck,” he managed to croak, but the sensations shut up him as she went over the tender ridge with her teeth.

The pain of her slight nipping felt _good_ as feelings he never felt before washed over him. _I can see why men enjoy this now._ He couldn’t stop screaming her name as she continued to watch him with these dark, amethyst eyes that were full of lust. Listening to the wet, sucking sounds of her mouth around him was like music to his ears as his balls tightened even more, desperate for release. He had the deepest desire to hold her down as he fucked her mouth until he spilled himself deep down her throat, but he let out a pained groan instead.

Her mouth released him as she sat up on his thighs, leaving a trail of wetness on him. Dany’s rosy cheeks matched her red, swollen lips from being wrapped around his cock. The sight was something he never thought he’d see as a child growing up a bastard at Winterfell. When he took the black and became a man of the Night’s Watch, he thought he’d never lose his virginity, let alone get married. But here he was, with the most beautiful and successful woman in the world sitting on his lap with loving eyes. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why she loved him, but he didn’t care. _I’ll take it._

He smiled up at his now _wife_ as he whispered, “Come here.”

He pulled her up by the arms as she fell down on top of him and into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her fingers in his curls as she latched in tight, and he moved his hands down her spine to her bottom. Dany moaned into his mouth as he squeezed her. _She loves this,_ he thought, so he did it harder as they both began to rock their hips in a steady motion. Her wetness spilled all over his stomach and legs, but he loved every second of it.

She sat up as she bit her lip, and he could see the hunger in her eyes for him. _And I must look even hungrier for her._ It was then when she reached between her small legs to grab his throbbing cock as she lifted her lips. She held his gaze as she began to lower herself down onto him, and Jon exhaled sharply. It was like fire running through his veins, and the feeling reminded of him when he first felt her. _That was unforgettable, but nothing like this._ Now, they know each other’s bodies, and they know what each other likes. So, Dany smirked as she fully mounted herself on him before slowly moving her hips. She threw her head back in pleasure as Jon tried to control himself from spilling right then and there. He just closed his eyes and tightened his hands around her tiny waist as he helped guide her. She felt so wet and hot, it almost hurt. But the pain was pleasure as his heart started racing out of his chest to the point he felt dizzy.

“Jon,” she coughed as she collapsed down on his chest, moving her hips faster now.

His name on her tongue was pure ecstasy as he bit his cheek to prevent tears of pleasure to start coming down his face. Jon opened his eyes to see her staring at him as they began to slow down. He flipped her over while remaining connected, and he ran his hand gently down the curvature of her face.

“I love you,” he whispered as he looked at her with amazement.

She smiled. “I love you, Jon,” she responded as she traced the scar across his heart.

And in that moment, he knew something changed. This had become more than just them fucking like they normally did. This was an _emotional_ experience just as much as it was physical. For she was his best friend, and no one in the world could take her away from him.

He slowly kept slipping himself inside her as she wrapped her arms around his back. Her nails began digging into his skin as she came closer to her climax, and his breathing became heavy again. Jon just pulled her down to kiss him as he thought about how there was nothing in the universe he wouldn’t do for this woman. He would cross any sea, fight any enemy, burn any city to the ground for her. And while he’d already given his life for the Night’s Watch, he’d do it a thousand more times for her. For she was everything to him and his heart swelled until it felt like it would burst at the realization. _And if Sansa thinks that makes me weak, so be it._

With a few more thrusts, Dany began to cry into his neck as she finished around him. Her wetness swamped him like the warmest ocean as he drowned in the feeling; saving every second of it before he couldn’t take it anymore. She was so right around him it almost hurt, but he didn’t even care. He just brought her back to his mouth as Jon smothered her with kisses as he spilled his seed deep inside her womb.

He saw stars as his cock continued to pulsate inside her as she breathed heavy into his neck. They were both drenched in sweat and smelled of sex, but it was the greatest feeling as he rolled off of her. Breathing heavy, they both exchanged deep looks before bursting out laughing.

“I love you, Daenerys Targaryen,” he said again. And he meant it every time. _I couldn’t say it enough to even begin to express how I feel._

“I love you more,” Dany smiled as she moved over to cuddle up against his chest. He placed his arms around her naked body as he leaned his cheek down on top of her head. They stayed that way for a while, and Jon’s eyes got heavy as he began to drift off into a deep sleep.

But before he could, she moved her head onto the pillow to look at him. “Did you mean it?” she asked.

“Mean what?” Jon asked groggily.

Dany bit her lip. “That bit you said earlier. About saving your life?”

_Oh._

He meant it when he said that was the most embarrassing thing he ever did, but he didn’t care. But thinking back to it made him blush a little.

“I did,” he confessed honestly.

She smiled widely. “You saved mine too, you know.”

He was taken back in surprise. _I didn’t know she was depressed too._

Sensing his reaction, she let out a little laugh. “When I was over in Essos in isolation, I dreamt of power and returning home. My daydreams and fantasies were all about how I could take back what was rightfully mine and destroy my enemies. But when I got here and took that first step on that beach, I didn’t feel the relief I thought I would. That hole inside me that craved wanting a home and affection didn’t fill. I figured it was just because Dragonstone wasn’t the Iron Throne, but now I realize that was never it,” she expressed passionately.

She looked at Jon was meaningful eyes. “I was dying by my own mind, and there was nothing anyone could do to save me. The love from Tyrion, Jorah, Missandei, Grey Worm — all of them — it was never enough. I was just — alone.”

Jon’s heart broke. She told him bits about how she struggled growing up in isolation and craving a home, but nothing about her journey to Westeros, really.

“But then I met you,” she said with a smile. “And you — you changed everything.” Tears began welling in her eyes as she tried to laugh them off.

“Sorry I’m getting emotional,” she apologized.

Jon shook his head. “Don’t,” he whispered lightly as he wiped a tear off her cheek. “You don’t have to hide. Not for me.”

She smiled again. “But when I met you, that hole was filled. I realized; I didn’t need power anymore to be happy. I don’t need the Iron Throne to feel complete.”

_What?_ Jon looked at her in shook.

Dany looked at him with caring eyes. “I only need you.”

Now Jon felt the tears forming in his eyes as he desperately tried to blink them away.

“When I realized you loved me back, that was the day my mindset changed forever. That was the day I realized that love is not the opposite of power. Love is power. Love is the strongest power there is.”

“Dany…” he tried to express, but he couldn’t even find the words.

She just gently touched his face as she looked deeply in his eyes. “And I mean it. If I had to choose between the Iron Throne and you, I would always choose you. I’d sail back to Dragonstone and spend my life with you on this island. Just us. In peace.”

The words shook Jon to the core. Daenerys Targaryen, the strong Mother of Dragons, was telling him she’d give up her throne for him. _For me._ His mind was spinning at her confession as he struggled to come up with a coherent response.

“And I would do anything you ever asked, Dany. Anything for you. I’d burn cities, I’d poison the wells. I,” he croaked as he cupped her face with his hands. “Would give my life for you. Always.”

She nodded as happy tears streamed down her face. “Promise me something, Jon?”

Jon tilted his head in confusion. “Anything, my love.”

She looked at him with sad eyes. “Promise me,” she cried as her lip trembled. “Promise me you’ll never leave me no matter how many mistakes I make. How big they are. Promise me you’ll come back.”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. “What is this about?”

“Just promise me,” she pleaded.

He nodded. “Of course,” he replied. “Dany, I mean it. I’ll never leave you.”

She smiled as she tucked herself into his neck and he pulled the covers over them.

“Even if you burnt this entire shithole world to the ground, I would never leave you,” he confessed. “Because you are my _love._ You are my _life._ And I never want to live without you.”

He could feel her still crying as he held her tight. He kissed her silver head as he wrapped himself around her, as if protecting her from any harm. Jon watched as she slowly began to fall asleep; he loved the sight of her eyelids fluttering because she was dreaming. He smiled as he shut his eyes then too because he couldn’t keep them open anymore.

He was married. He was officially married to Dany. And nothing she could do would ever make him want to leave her.


	24. DAENERYS IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon adjust to married life. Yara suggests a plan. Sansa reveals a secret.

The days passed blissfully as Jon and Dany both enjoyed their newly founded marriage. Dany always looked forward to waking in Jon’s arms every morning after sleeping together all night. Sometimes in the middle of the night, she’d roll over in her sleep away from him as she curled herself up against the blankets and pillows. However, Jon always managed to wake up and wrap his arms around her to bring her close to him again. And although Dany pretended to be asleep, she smiled silently every time.

They spent the immediate days after their wedding alone together — whether that was in the gardens, their chambers, or just riding on their dragons and feeling the cool air on their skin. She noticed Jon wearing hints of red in his fur cloak to signify House Targaryen along with the House Stark sigil. Dany wanted to almost merge the sigils together since both Houses were of such power and honor, but she doubted anyone would agree to that. So, Dany incorporated some gray into her outfits as well to honor Jon’s family he grew up with, as well as his mother, Lyanna.

She had Samwell check her pregnancy as her stomach has swollen increasingly, but Jon had yet to notice. _Thank the gods._ Dany decided she was going to tell him that day before someone accidentally said it.

_I hope he’ll be excited to be a father as much as I am to be a mother._

However, before she could sit down with her love one on one, they had to attend a meeting Tyrion called at the Chamber of the Painted Table to discuss various matters on the island. So around midday, Jon and Dany rolled out of bed from being completely wrapped up in each other and proceeded to get dressed. She beamed as she watched her husband, and when he finished, he aided her in zipping up the back of her dress. They laced their fingers together and walked out the door of their chamber towards their destination.

“I wonder what Tyrion has in mind,” Jon wondered out loud.

Dany shrugged. “I honestly have no idea.”

And that was the truth. If she was being honest, she hadn’t cared about her Queen duties lately because she was so focused on being with Jon and enjoying their time together. _Enjoying while it lasts._

They continued down the cold stone corridors as Jon moved his hand to her waist to pull her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk until they finally reached the meeting. They could hear voices echoing off the walls from down the hall as they exchanged glances. _He wants this to be over quickly as much as I do._

Jon put on his best fake smile as they walked into the room to their advisors.

“Good morning to the newlyweds!” Tyrion said cheerfully as they all stood up at her and Jon’s entrance.

She squeezed her new husband’s hand as she sat at the head of Painted Table with Jon beside her.

“We have been married for over a week now, Lord Tyrion,” Jon reminded him.

Tyrion chuckled. “Ah yes, but we have not seen much of you two lately. Therefore, celebrations are still in order.”

He poured himself a glass a wine as Jon offered her some as well, but Dany refused. _No wine for the baby._

“What do you have for us today, Lord Tyrion?” she said to distract everyone from her lack of drinking.

“Well, given the wedding has passed and winter has now come, I believe it is time to reconsider the amount of — _guests_ — we have staying here.”

“What do you suggest we do about this?”

“Well, we do have the ships they came on that could send them back—”

“Send then back where though? Winterfell has fallen,” Dany said sharply.

Tyrion tilted his head as he realized his plan wouldn’t work.

Suddenly, a woman cleared her throat in the corner. “Your Grace, if I may—”

Dany looked over to her. “Of course, Lady Greyjoy,” she responded with a smile.

Yara bowed her head in thanks before she stood over the map. “You see, we have taken the Iron Islands back from my uncle, Your Grace. Although it is quite a long journey,” she started as she traced her finger around the bottom of Westeros, “we could return everyone there until the war has been won.”

Dany sat back in her chair as she pondered the idea. “How long would it take?”

“Three moons, maybe less,” Yara offered.

Dany pursed her lips as she looked from Tyrion to Jon, waiting for their input.

Taking the hint, Jon said, “Well, that seems to be the best option. Unless we want to take them across the Narrow Sea…”

Tyrion shook her head. “No, that wouldn’t make sense.”

“Very well,” Dany concluded. “Lady Greyjoy, you shall set sail for the Iron Islands at your earliest convenience.”

“Your Grace,” Varys interrupted. “There are many people filling the small fishing village below this great castle. How will we provide the proper amount of food needed to feed these people during the long journey?”

“We have rations set aside from Winterfell still, I believe. We took as much as we could before we left. That should suffice,” Arya offered as she looked to Sansa to confirm. The Stark sister nodded her head in agreement, and Dany smiled.

Tyrion nodded as well. “Very well—”

“We will need some volunteers to accompany Yara on the journey to ensure everyone’s safety,” Jon interrupted.

“Yes, I agree,” Dany emphasized.

“Who will go?” Sansa asked sharply.

_Oh, I would love to see her go and not come back._

“I’ll go, Your Grace. I’ve spent many years at sea; I could be useful,” Ser Davos volunteered.

“Very well,” Jon accepted. “Anyone else?”

“Tyrion and Varys — you should go. I want people close to me abroad the ones Yara and Ser Davos aren’t,” Dany demanded.

Tyrion’s face fell. “Your Grace—” the dwarf began to protest, but Dany’s eyes turned dark.

“You will do as your Queen commands,” she hissed, and they sat down in silence. A few awkward moments passed before Dany turned her eyes to Yara again.

“I will fly over you with Drogon for extra measures. Also, if there is an issue, I can carry you all back on his back,” Dany announced firmly.

Jon violently shook his head as protests erupted around the room.

“Your Grace, very respectfully,” Ser Davos yelled to be heard.

The room quieted down as her amethyst eyes rested upon him as she waited for him to continue.

Davos cleared his throat before saying, “I don’t think it’s wish for you to be flying around in your — erm — _condition_.”

 _Oh gods._ Dany’s eyes widened at the subject while everyone exchanged uneasy glances.

Jon just sat there and furrowed his eyebrows. “What condition?” he howled in confusion. “She’s fine!”

Dany looked at him with weary eyes as he searched her face for clues.

“What does he mean, Dany?” he demanded with fire dancing in his eyes.

_Not like this. Please not like this. I was going to tell him tonight—_

But it was too late.

Sansa rolled her eyes as she screamed, “She’s pregnant you bloody idiot!”

A painful silence cut through the air as Dany just stood there frozen.

Jon shook his head in disbelief. “No, she’s not…” but he stopped himself as he noticed her solemn expression.

He took a deep breath as betrayal washed over his face. “Is it true?” he asked her. “Dany, is it true?”

She nodded her head sadly. _Something that should be so happy, now ruined_. “She wasn’t a reliable source of information,” Dany attempted to laugh, but Jon was crushed.

His face was like a rollercoaster of emotions: first distraught, then angry. “How long have you known?”

Dany looked down at her feet as the silence got louder in the room.

“I SAID,” he barked, “HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?”

She looked up at him with weary eyes. “A-Almost three moons.”

Jon raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Three moons? Three moons and you never once thought to tell me?” he spat at her.

She flinched as his harsh tone as he turned to the rest of the table. _He realizes he was the last to know now._

“And all of you,” he scowled at them, “you all knew didn’t you?”

The silence followed by everyone in the room infuriated him even more. “DIDN’T YOU?” he bowled louder now.

“We wanted to tell you—” Arya began defensively, but the situation was beyond repair.

“You ‘wanted’ to tell me, but you didn’t. You didn’t tell me about my OWN FUCKING CHILD,” he screamed as he turned to Dany. “And why didn’t YOU tell me?”

And Dany didn’t have a good answer. “I didn’t know how!” she howled as tears filled her eyes. “You just had told me how you needed space and time to think, so how was I supposed to tell you? You would’ve abandoned me again! And then when you came back to me, it was all so delicate I didn’t want to ruin it by this!”

“I’d ABANDON you? Do you realize how mad you sound?” Jon howled back.

She felt the fire starting to burn inside her as she looked at him. “Yes, Jon because that’s what you do. You run when you don’t know how to handle your emotions!”

“I FUCKING MARRIED YOU; I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE.”

_Oh._

She just gulped as she watched him keep screaming at her, but Dany couldn’t hear the words. In the corner, Tyrion and Arya were yelling at Sansa for her outburst as she felt herself starting to shake. _Not again._ But the overwhelming sense of panic spread through her body like poison. Her eyes began to tear up as she just watched scream in frustration, anger and betrayal. Dany’s lungs felt like lead as she struggled to breathe, but she managed to keep staring at Jon’s distraught face.

_He has a right to be angry. I betrayed him by not telling him._

And she knew all she could do was stand there and take it. The ringing in her ears finally decreased enough for Dany to hear the hurt in his voice, which broke her heart even more.

Tears were welling in his eyes as he managed to look her in the eyes. “You are supposed to be my wife Dany. We’re supposed to be a _team_. And you can’t even trust me to tell me about our own child?” he managed as he shook his head with denial. “I can’t even look at you right now.”

Dany watched as he stormed out of the room with his hands over his eyes as she was left there just to sob. However, she managed to gather enough adrenaline to run after him after she shot a bloodshot glare at Sansa.

“JON, WAIT!” she called as she ran out the door.

He had no intentions on stopping however, so she ran to catch up.

“JON SNOW, I AM YOUR QUEEN, AND I DEMAND YOU TO STOP,” she roared as a last resort. _I hate playing that card with him._

But it did the trick as he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to give her a haunted look. “Yes, Your Grace?” he hissed, his voice dripping in loathing.

Dany gulped as she tried to keep her composure, but she felt her knees buckling underneath her. “Talk with me!” she begged. She’s normally not one to beg, but she’s found herself begging at his feet more than she’s ever done recently.

Jon threw his hands up in frustration. “What is there to talk about Dany? You took away that conversation when you didn’t tell me for three moons. You took away that celebration of this miracle when everyone knew but me! Do you know how that makes me feel? That makes me feel like shit. That makes me feel like I don’t matter to you,” he said desperately with broken eyes.

Dany’s stomach twisted into more knots. “W-What can I do?” she shuttered softly.

He shook his head. “I don’t know,” he confessed honestly. He looked at her in the eyes as he said, “I just need some time.”

_Just like before._

She swallowed. “How much?”

“I don’t know.”

Dany just nodded as he started to walk away.

“I just need to be by myself right now,” Jon explained sadly.

And watching him disappear down the hall started that sinking feeling in her stomach that she couldn’t stop. It was like free falling within her chest followed by an instant crack on the cold, hard ground below. She felt her heart shatter like delicate crystal, and the shards broke off into splinters bringing a passionate pain that was freezing yet burning, stabbing and throbbing. It was as though an elephant was sitting on her chest — crushing her underneath from the weight to the point she couldn’t breathe. The icy-hot splinters shot down her arms and legs into the palm of her hands and arches of her feet. She felt her knees begin to buckle as the crushing weight on her chest began to pressurize like a volcano getting ready to explode with hot lava. The pain extended from her stomach up her neck to her head as an instantaneous headache overwhelmed her senses as her vision went blurry for a second.

_I wish he would’ve just punched me in the gut. That would’ve been less painful than this._

So, she did the only thing she thought she _could_ do — go back to the Painted Table and continue their conversations without him. But when she walked in alone, the feeling of sorry eyes began to overwhelm her senses as she looked around to everyone.

“We’ll resume this later. We’re done for now,” Dany concluded.

Tyrion nodded as everyone began to exit. Dany just sat down with her head in her hands.

_So much for the ignorant bliss we’ve been living in._


	25. SANSA I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya inspires Sansa to reevaluate her actions. Sansa confronts their bannermen about the wedding.

Later that night, Sansa walked down to the courtyard with Arya at her side to see their bannermen.

“It was wrong what you did to Queen Daenerys today,” Arya began coolly as they walked down the stone steps.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “He needed to know.”

“I agree,” Arya responded in annoyance, “but not like that. She didn’t deserve to be revealed like that.”

“REVEALED?” Sansa exclaimed in shock as she turned to her little sister. “What about when she drunkenly _revealed_ Jon’s true heritage? Was that right?”

Arya shook her head. “I never said that. I only said that it wasn’t right what _you_ did.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sansa defended bitterly. “It’s done. I’m sure he’ll be falling back into her arms in no time.”

“Why do you hate her so much? I know Bran said it was because of Theon but—”

“IT’S NOT ONLY THAT!” Sansa insisted.

“THEN WHAT IS IT?” Arya challenged back.

Sansa gulped as she stopped on the stairs to think. _I don’t even know. I’ve just gotten to use to hating her that I don’t even know why I do anymore._

“Well you know what I think?” Arya hissed.

“What?” Sansa spat.

Arya held her head high as if to gain leverage over her. “I think you don’t hate her at all. I think you’re just jealous. I think you’re jealous because you always wanted to be Queen and _she’s_ going to be Queen. I think you’re jealous because she’s getting the happy ending with our brother and they’re having a baby. I mean, that’s what you’ve always wanted — isn’t it?”

Sansa bit her lip. _I want to strangle her. She has no right to talk to me that way._ “Let’s go. The northmen are waiting,” she expressed to avoid answering.

“Then I’m right,” she countered cheerfully.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “I never said that.”

“But you’re not denying it.”

Sansa stopped to face Arya. “Even if you are, it doesn’t matter. I support Jon and therefore I will support his Queen.”

“You have an odd way of showing it.”

Sansa grunted as she began to storm away down the corridor. She heard Arya trailing her laughing. _She loves to annoy me._

She picked up her step, so she reached the outside before Arya had the chance to say anything else irritating.

“Lady Stark,” their bannermen said as she entered the courtyard. They all bowed their heads in respect and waited for her to take a seat.

Sansa nodded her head as she sat down, and the men followed suit. She saw Arya enter and assume her spot behind her, keeping a hand on Needle in case anyone tried to challenge them.

“You all know why we’re here,” Sansa began coolly. “What happened at Queen Daenerys and Jon’s wedding was unacceptable. That was not at all what we coordinated.”

Protests began to fill the audience as Arya screamed for them to shut up.

“One at a time please,” Sansa begged. “We cannot draw attention. This needs to stay a _secret_ or they’ll have all our heads.”

Everyone stopped talking as one man stood up as faced her. “My Lady, we don’t want Daenerys as Queen. We want _you_ as Queen. The Queen in the North!”

“THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH!” they all echoed.

Sansa tried to conceal her smile, but Arya wasn’t having it.

“If any of you shits say that one more time,” she began, “I will cut your throats myself.”

Sansa exchanged glances with Arya. _Why is she always so improper?_

However, she resumed her fake smile as if Arya wasn’t annoying her and glared at the crowd. _Although I do want to rule the Seven Kingdoms, that isn’t right. I cannot take away Jon’s crown._

“I refuse the crown. I don’t want it,” Sansa lied. _But it’s for the best to lie._

“But you said you wanted Daenerys taken down!” the men hollered.

“WHAT I SAID,” Sansa shouted louder, “was to scare Daenerys. We didn’t want _her_ to sit on the throne; we wanted _Jon._ I never said anything about sitting on the throne myself!”

“Enough foolish questions,” Arya supported. “Basically, if anyone tries anything again in the Stark name, I will murder you and everyone you hold dear in your sleep before Jon can even put your head of a spike. Understand?”

An uneasy silence filled the crowd, but the men seemed to understand.

“We all named Jon the King in the North, and he _still_ is our king,” Sansa defended. “And you will all obey him. And if that is not good enough for you, I command you to obey him as the Lady of Winterfell.”

“As you wish, Your Grace,” they responded.

Sansa nodded uneasily as she scanned the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to shake lightly as she furrowed her eyebrows.

“What is happening?” Arya exclaimed as their bannermen looked around at each other in confusion.

Sansa was confused as well, but she recognized this feeling. _Yes — this happened before when she talked to Jon, and again on the beach._ “It is nothing!” Sansa announced confidently. “This happens on Dragonstone. This is a volcanic island after all.”

Numbers swept through the crowd, but everyone seemed at ease. She felt Arya’s eyes on her in confusion, but she ignored her.

“Is that all? Does anyone have any more questions?” Sansa asked.

Everyone shook their heads as Sansa smiled.

“Very well. Go back to your houses then and have a good night. And no more threatening our King and Queen.”

“Aye!”

And with that, everyone proceeded out of the courtyard. Sansa and Arya began their way back into the castle as her mind wandered off to Theon. _I wonder how things would be different if he were still alive._ But she shook her head; _I know I can’t think that way. I can only worry about things I can change, and I can’t change his death._

And while she was so happy for Jon, it was a constant battle with herself to just give in and try and steal the crown from Daenerys. But because of the child and her love for her brother, she decided in that moment she would try and be friends with Daenerys.

“I will try to be kinder to Daenerys,” Sansa said to Arya as they walked up the stairs.

Arya smiled. “Good. I think that will make Jon happy. And we don’t need any more drama.”

“I agree.”

“Spoken like a true queen,” Arya offered.

Sansa’s heart swelled at her sister’s words.

“I believe they will name you Wardress of the North once the war is over. No one will rule Winterfell better than you,” Arya confessed.

“Thank you,” Sansa said as she tried to remain calm, but her excitement was seeping through.

“You’re welcome. You deserved it tonight; what you did for them. I appreciate it, and I know Jon will too. They will only listen to you.”

Sansa nodded. “I know. And it is my duty to protect my House.”

“Yes,” Arya said as she stopped at her chamber door. “Have a good night, Sansa.”

“Goodnight, Arya,” she responded with a smile.

She watched her sister close the door behind her as her mind began racing.

_Will I ever be able to find true love like Jon and Daenerys? Or am I meant to always be alone?_


	26. JON VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon deals with his emotions. Sam offers advice.

“FUCK!” Jon screamed as he hit the stone wall of his old chamber again. He looked down at his now bloody knuckles from having a few rounds with the wall and lost. Feelings raged inside him like never before as he hit the wall one last time.

He hadn’t slept next to Dany for over a week as he locked himself in his room to be alone. Lord Tyrion tried to visit him, but Jon refused.

_I just need time to think._

However, no amount of space was helping to fill the hole Dany made in his heart. He felt so betrayed not just by his wife, but his own family. _Everyone knew — even Arya. And no one told me. No one but Sansa._

But even the way Sansa told him made Jon furious. _It wasn’t because Sansa wanted to tell me for me, she just wanted to spite Dany._

His head just kept spinning as he began loathing women and their drama. Because of this, his newly happy marriage turned into a giant chaotic mess. _And we’re about to bring a child into a world that’s even shittier._

He often thought about how much easier his life was when he was young and just the Bastard of Winterfell. While he hated it there, especially with Lady Stark always casting him down, at least it was predictable. He knew he wasn’t allowed at the dinner table with guests. He knew he’d never be lord of anything. Seven hells, that’s why he joined the Night’s Watch to begin with — to try and gain some honor since there was no place in the world for him.

But then even those men betrayed him, and Jon ended up dead. _And now I’m here._ He thanked the gods every day for his beautiful wife that he never thought he’d have. Jon never even thought he’d get _married,_ let alone marry someone like Dany. _But then again, I thought I was just a bastard. Not Aegon fucking Targaryen._

But while he was always thankful, a small part of him wished he could go back to being the bastard that no one cared about or gave attention to. He sighed as he fell down on the bed. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the one he usually shared with Dany for nothing could be as perfect as sleeping with her. But here he was, stuck with his pride sitting there alone. Again.

_I need to get out of this room. But where would I go?_

After thinking for a moment, an idea finally came to him: _Sam._ He was the only person Jon knew would understand what it was like to feel the pressure of becoming a parent. _Hells, he even did it while we were still at the Wall._

So, Jon wrapped his knuckles in some cloth and started down the hall to see his old friend. He constantly checked around corners to avoid seeing Dany or any of her advisors, but he was thankfully lucky. When he finally arrived at Sam and Gilly’s chamber, he knocked quietly and waited to see if anyone would answer.

After a few moments, the door creaked open.

“Jon!” Sam answered, clearly surprised.

Jon smiled. “Sam,” he said as he went to hug his startled friend.

Sam returned the gesture. “What are you doing here? Tyrion said you’ve been locked up in your room all the time…”

He nodded. “I have,” Jon confessed. “But I really need to talk to you.”

Sam made a face. “Could you possibly—”

But he was cut off by the sound of Little Sam crying. Sam shrugged as he went to hold his son as Gilly stood to get food. Jon followed him into the room as he looked around at them trying to silence the baby.

“Hello Jon,” Gilly said while taking Little Sam back from Sam’s arms.

“Hello,” Jon waved awkwardly. _Normally I’d leave, but I really need to talk to him._ “I really need to talk to Sam.”

Sam shook his head. “He can come back,” Sam whispered to his wife, but Gilly stopped him.

“I was going to take Little Sam for a walk in the gardens with Lady Sansa anyways,” she explained. “You two have a nice time then!”

Jon bowed his head in thanks as Gilly wrapped Little Sam up before exiting the room to give the two friends privacy.

Sam laughed nervously as the door closed behind her. “Sorry about that.”

Jon shook off the apology since there was nothing to apologize for. “How do you do it?” Jon asked randomly as he nodded his head towards the door Gilly just exited.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

_He doesn’t understand._

“How do you raise a baby? In a world like this? Don’t you ever forget to — erm — feed it? Or clean it? Or—”

Sam shut him up with his laughing. “Well,” he began, “we’re learning every day. It’s certainly not easy.”

Jon nodded slowly, but the nerves just kept sweltering inside him. _Seven hells I’m going to have a fucking child in a couple moons, and I can’t even get my shit together._

Sensing his discomfort, Sam offered, “I heard what Sansa did. It’s a shame you had to find out that way—”

_WHAT?_

“YOU KNEW TOO?” Jon howled. _Seven hells, did everyone fucking know but me?_

Sam widened his eyes in surprise. “Why of course I did,” he said matter-of-factly. “I was the one who found her at that dinner party and informed her. I’ve been the maester treating her.”

_Are you shitting me? Why did no one tell me?_ Feelings of betrayal tore through him like wildfire as he exclaimed, “What the fuck Sam? You were the last person in this world I could trust and I—”

However, he just couldn’t keep it together anymore. Tears started streaming down Jon’s face out of anger, betrayal and fear. He put his head in his hands as his elbows rested on Sam’s wooden desk covered with books. Jon could feel Sam’s eyes on him as he had no idea what to do to comfort him. _Hells, I don’t even know how to comfort myself. These emotions are ripping me apart._

“What am I going to do?” Jon asked more desperately than he intended.

Sam straightened up. “Well,” he began to offer, “What you’re going to do is raise a beautiful baby to be your heir. And it’s with the woman you—”

“She’s my fucking aunt!” Jon suddenly screamed. Sam was taken back by the outburst as he sat back in his seat to allow Jon to continue.

He paused to collect his thoughts before explaining, “You know what they say about Targaryens. The gods flip a coin and the world holds their breath! What happens if it lands on the wrong side? What if they’re another mad king? It would be my fault. My fucking fault,” Jon confessed as he continued shaking.

_My fault. This is all my fault. The end of the world will be my fault because I brought this life into the world._

Sam shook his head. “You can’t think like that. They won’t end up on the wrong side of the coin,” he insisted.

Jon looked up with weary eyes. “And how do you know?”

“Because I just know,” Sam said confidently.

Jon just rolled his eyes. _How fucking helpful._

Sensing his discontent with his response, Sam cleared his throat before adding, “Jon, you’re the most honorable person in the bloody Seven Kingdoms. No one will be able to raise that child better than you.”

Jon finally took a deep breath. _A child. Dany And I will raise that child. That child is ours and no one else’s._

The thought of his newborn baby’s face one day smiling up at him made all the anger and anxiety he had been holding against everyone disappear. He was just left with a pool of emotions that he didn’t know how to deal with.

He sighed defeatedly. “Maybe Dany is right,” he explained aloud. “Maybe I do run from my emotions.”

“Well she’s not wrong.”

Jon glared at his friend. _Not helping._

Sam’s face softened. “Look Jon, you two options right now. You can either be the boy Dany thinks you are and continue to run away from her and your family; or you can be the _man_ she _knows_ you are and accept you’re going to be a father and love them like you should.”

_A father._

“I’m going to be a father,” Jon repeated as the words sunk into his head. Tears started filling his eyes at the realization. _Soon I’ll hold my child in my arms._

Sam nodded with a smile. “You’re going to be a father.”

Jon smiled back and became overwhelmed suddenly with happiness. “I love her. I love her so much. And even though I just found out…I love that child. More than anything.”

“I know, Jon,” his friend replied. “Remember what Maester Aemon used to say? What’s honor without a woman's love—”

“What is duty against the feel of a newborn son in your arms,” Jon helped finish with a laugh.

When Maester Aemon said that to him all those moons ago, he didn’t understand the true impact of the words. And now, sitting here with not only having the most beautiful woman’s love, but also their child inside her… he became overwhelmed with appreciation. Jon felt a sudden deep regret of how he’d been treating Dany. _She didn’t deserve to be ignored like that._

“Where do I go from here? I really hurt her,” Jon confessed painfully. _I need to make this right. I thought it would be just me and her forever, but now we have a family._

“Well, I would first apologize and say you love her and the child very much.”

“I know that.”

“Then what are you sitting here for?” Sam challenged.

_What am I really waiting for?_

Jon stood up as he knew he had no time to waste. “Thank you,” he said honestly.

“Of course. Good luck,” Sam answered as he brought Jon in for another hug.

He gave his friend a squeeze before exiting the chamber to go find Dany. _But first I need to stop by that other chamber and freshen up a bit… I look like a disaster._

On his walk back, his mind kept drifting off to the possibilities of the child inside his wife. _Will it be a boy or girl? What will they look like? Will they have their mother’s hair or eyes?_

He hoped so. There was nothing like Dany’s beautiful silver hair and eyes. _But I’ll love them no matter what they look like for they will be the most beautiful child ever born._

He wondered if his mother thought these questions about him while she was pregnant. Jon smiled at the thought because he finally got what he always wanted: a family. A true family.

_And I will protect them at all costs._


	27. DAENERYS X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany apologizes to Jon. Jon talks about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexually explicit content.

“I need to see him,” Dany said desperately as she continued pacing.

“Then go see him, Your Grace,” Missandei encouraged as she sat at the table in Dany’s chamber.

She shook her head. “But I can’t. He doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Then… don’t talk to him.”

Dany finally stopped as she stared at her best friend. “But I miss him! He’s locked himself in that godforsaken chamber of his and has refused to come out.”

Missandei shrugged. “I don’t know, Your Grace. But he is your husband, I think it would be best to talk to him. And I know he’s definitely missing you. It kills him when you are apart.”

Dany nodded. “You’re right. I shall go down to his bedchamber and demand to see him.”

“Maybe not — _demand_ , Your Grace. Perhaps, just suggest.”

“You’re right. I can’t be too confrontational,” she wondered aloud. “Wish me luck.”

Dany heard Missandei say, “Good luck, Your Grace” as she exited her bedchamber in search of Jon.  He hadn’t slept in that room in so long — _only when we’d have ridiculous fights like the one we’re having now. Except this is all my fault. Why didn’t I tell him sooner?_

Eventually, she arrived at his door and stood there for a few moments trying to think of what to say. Dany felt her heart racing as she stared at the wooden door in front of her.

_I wonder if this is how Jon felt when he came to my bedchamber on that ship so many moons ago. Were his hands shaking like mine are now?_

She took a deep breath as she prepared to knock, but the door suddenly swung open.

_Jon._

Dany’s face fell in shock as he stood there shirtless in front of her. _I didn’t expect he’d be here._ “I-I can come back—” she started. However, just as she began to turn around to walk away, Jon grabbed her arm to stop her.

“No,” he said gently, “I was actually coming to find you.”

Her eyes widened. “Really? Why?”

“To apologize. I’ve been acting ridiculous.”

“Yes, you have,” Dany said firmly, but then she remembered Missandei’s advice. _Not demand, just suggest._ She took a deep breath as she looked into his annoyed brown eyes. “But so, have I, and for that, I am sorry.”

His face softened at her apology. “Come in?”

She nodded as she walked past him. _Gods this room was much smaller than the one they normally shared._ Dany looked at him up and down for the first time in what felt like forever when she noticed his bloody hands.

“Your hands!” she exclaimed as she took a look at the bloody bandages. “What the seven hells happened?”

“I had a few rounds with the wall and lost,” he confessed bluntly.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re such an idiot.”

“Never said I wasn’t.”

She chuckled lightly as she watched the sunlight danced across his face from the window. “I’ve missed you,” she admitted more desperately than what she intended.

“I’ve missed you too,” he said as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her shutter.

“What do you think of it?” she asked, her voice full of concern. _I hope he wants this baby._

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Think of what?”

She rolled her eyes at his stupidity as she brought his hands to her stomach.  He caressed the small bump beginning to form as he looked at her with amazement.

“I-I’ve honestly never been happier,” he confessed truthfully.

Dany watched as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the precious bump that was their baby growing inside her.

“It’ll never happen again,” Dany explained. “I promise I will never withhold anything from you again. I am beyond sorry, Jon, I—”

But he shut her up by moving his face inches from her mouth. “I love you,” he whispered as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She smiled as she leaned into it, but he broke it off shortly when the ground began to rumble underneath them.

“What is that?” he wondered aloud as he searched the room in concern.

Dany shrugged. “It’s nothing. Dragonstone is a volcanic island, remember? Rumbles just… happen.”

“Very well,” he accepted as he wrapped himself against her again. He showered her with kisses as he continued, “I promise to never leave you again, Dany.”

She smiled breathlessly as she agreed, “And I too, Jon. Forever.”

His hands began to move to unclasp the metal clips with the sigil of House Targaryen holding up her black dress.  After a few moments, they were both completely naked and enjoying the sight of each other’s bodies as if it were the first time. Jon picked Dany up as she straddled his waist — not breaking their kiss for a second — as he moved backwards to the bed. The furs were all messy as he had not made the bed ever since he got there, but she didn’t care. He placed her down gently on the mattress as he began to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. 

He then moved to take her enlarged breasts in his hands; his eyes widened at their growing size — _the pregnancy is making them swell._ Jon couldn't contain his lust as he took a nipple in his mouth—one at a time—before moving down her chest. He made his way down her stomach, stopping to kiss the top of the small bump now showing as he smiled. They both exchanged glances of pure love and happiness — _he loves this child just as much as I do._

Eventually, he moved past the growing baby inside her as he worked his way down her torso — spreading her with more light kisses and tongue tickles. It was as if he was leaving a trail of fire along her body, one kiss after another. Jon began to disappear down her figure as she could only see the top of his head, the curve of his shoulders, the unsteady rise and fall of his back as he breathes. Suddenly, his scarred chest was hovering over her hips, admiring her body. His strong hands stroked her hips down to her inner thighs, and the touch made her knees clench. He lifted his head to give attention to her legs more as he stared into her violet eyes. _This is actual torture._

“Jon…” she tried to beg as she attempted to push his head down further, but he shook his head. _He loves teasing me._

“Patience,” he said as he kissed up her right thigh, “is a virtue.”

She groaned in protest as he continued to play with her — licking, kissing, caressing, and even lightly biting — while increasing speed and intensity. It was taking everything in her to not scream out in agony from withholding herself from him. The feather-light brush of his mouth against her skin in a place she couldn’t see beneath his curly black hair sent chills down her spine. He nibbled up the cranny between her thighs and opening as he brushed his lips through the hair. The soft touch gave her a light sensation of pleasure as he repeated on the other side.

He circled her opening a few times, and then, with a devilish smile, he took her wet lips in his mouth and started sucking — gently at first, and then with more and more pressure. She moaned in pleasure as she pressed herself firmly against the bed as he continued to caress her.

I really don't think I can take much more of this; I really don't think I'll be able to survive this. A whimper began building in the back of her throat as a way to beg for freedom. She locked her fingers in his curly hair as Dany kicked him playfully and pulled Jon on top of her.

He licked his lips — still wet from the taste of her — as a smile spread across his face. But Dany couldn’t stand it anymore—she slammed his face down on hers as she kissed his lips so passionately he let out a breath of surprise. However, it didn’t take long for him to recover as he wrapped himself up just as tightly in her as she was in him. They started humping each other with their skin smacking in lust and desire until Dany couldn’t take it anymore.

She just flipped themselves over and climbed on top of him. And before Jon even knew what she was doing, she stuck him so deep inside her they both moaned.

“Dany,” Jon croaked in surprise.

It was her turn to smile devilishly as she began to rock her hips against him. She took his hands and placed them on her hips back far enough that his fingers could dig into her bum. She leaned  all the way forward so that her bare breasts were rubbing against his chest as she set herself up comfortably. Dany watched with pleasure his pupils widening at the sight of her nipples brushing up against his skin as she began to bounce.

Sensations of pleasure filled her body as she rode on top of him.  Every now and then she’d lean down to kiss him deeply, but she mainly enjoyed watching him watch her with those infatuated brown eyes of his. She then rested the palms of her hands against his bare chest as he continued to watch her in amazement.

“My heart, my body, my soul is yours, my love,” Jon whispered breathlessly as Dany picked up speed. She felt the familiar sensation of pressure building up inside her like a dam needing to be released.

“And you’re,” she breathed, “the king of my heart, body and soul.”

Her mouth came crashing down on his as their rhythm began to get sloppy and sloppier.  Within a few moments, Dany was arching her back while Jon let out a groan so loud she was sure the entire castle could hear them. _But I don’t care._

Covered in sweat and exhaustion, Dany collapsed beside Jon as they both breathed heavily.

“I love you,” she offered as she rolled over to lay on his chest.

He kissed her messy silver hair. “And I love you.”

“You know when I say it, I mean it every time.”

He smiled. “I know. And so do I.”

“Okay,” she said reassuringly, “because I know sometimes people say it to their spouses to say it, but I mean it. I never want you to think I don’t—”

“Dany,” he chuckled lightly, “I know. And I feel the same.”

Her face reflected the joy and warmth she felt inside from being loved so much as her eyes struggled to stay open. She heard Jon’s breathing start to get rigid, but she didn’t want to sleep just yet.

“Jon?” she asked in order to wake him.

“Yes?” he said groggily.

“I think we need to talk more.”

Jon shuffled as he propped himself up to look at her. “I’m not sure I understand…”

“Our arguments. They are going to keep happening if you don’t open up to me. You know my past, and I want to know yours. Why do you keep running my love? What scarred you badly that you won’t even talk to your own wife?”

Jon looked taken back, but Dany didn’t back down. “I did tell you about my past,” he reminded her, “and I said it was shitty.”

“And that was all you said.”

“Well there isn’t much more to say about it.”

Dany rolled her eyes. “Well why was it so shitty?”

“Because I was known as the fucking Bastard of Winterfell? Kind of takes a toll on a little boy growing up,” Jon responded, his voice showing signs of irritation.

“So, you’re so emotionally scarred because of simply that? That you were the Bastard of Winterfell? That’s not good enough Jon.”

Jon made a face. “I’m not sure what you want then.”

“TALK TO ME!” she shouted out in frustration.

“I am talking to you!”

“No, you’re not. You’ve built these walls higher than the one you used to guard. And you hide behind it. And that’s what makes you run whenever someone gets too close.”

Jon bit his lip as looked away from her. _He knows I’m right._

“You know about my childhood. You know how my brother treated me; how he said he’d let Drogo’s entire army fuck me if needed. How he sold me to my first husband at thirteen like a common whore,” she began passionately. “And I know your brother Robb said you could never be Lord of Winterfell because you were a bastard, and how Lady Stark wanted to send you away. But you know far more about me than I do you. And I _know_ there is something that happened to you that changed you so deeply you won’t give yourself fully to me—”

“Dany, I love you, and I have given myself fully to you. I am fully devoted to you and will love you forever—”

“Then tell me what you see at night when you close your eyes. Tell me what haunts your dreams when you wake up in cold sweats,” she pleaded as she cupped his face with her hands. “I want to know.”

Moments passed by with a tense silence before Jon finally sighed. “I was murdered by my own men because I did what was right,” he remembered solemnly.

“Letting the wildlings through the Wall,” Dany confirmed.

Jon nodded.

“Why did you let them through knowing it would cause all this turmoil?” she asked delicately.

He gave her a sharp look. “Because they’d all die out there!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Dany responded quickly. “I meant, how did you become so close with the wildlings anyways?”

A flash of pain went across Jon’s face. _Maybe we’re getting somewhere._

She took his hand in hers as she tilted her head to look him in the eyes. “What is it, Jon? Tell me.”

“There was a girl,” he said painfully.

_Oh._

“A girl?” Dany repeated in surprise. Questions flooded through her mind all at once: who was she? Did she love him? Did he love her? _Does he still love her?_

Jon nodded solemnly. “Her name was Ygritte. She — she was the first woman I ever…” he drifted off, but Dany knew what he meant.

_The first woman he’d ever been with._

“How old were you?” she asked tenderly.

“Fifteen, I think. She was a spearwife who had burning red hair that fell beyond her shoulders,” Jon explained as he got lost in the memory. “I don’t remember how many times we tried to kill each other, and she made all these advances on me.  At first I wasn’t interested, but then I got to know her… she was the first girl to ever express an interest in me. She always used to say, ‘You know nothing, Jon Snow.’”

Dany gave a weak smile as she said, “Well it looks like she was right; you still know nothing.”

He jokingly nudged her shoulder as she laughed in protest.

However, Dany’s face darkened again as she asked, “What happened to her?”

Jon’s smile faded as well. “She died.”

Dany’s heart broke for him. “How?” she whispered softly.

“One of my men put an arrow through her heart.  I left the free folk and went back to the Night’s Watch, and she was there when they attacked Castle Black. She died in my arms.”

_Oh my gods._ “I’m so sorry…” she tried to comfort, but it was no use. _No words I could say would heal that wound._

“It’s okay now. I’ve moved past it,” he said firmly as he caressed Dany’s jawline. “She was my first love, but not my true love. That title only belongs to you.”

She smiled at his loving words. “I’ll add that to the list,” she said with a laugh. “Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of my Name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, and Jon Snow’s true love.”

He burst into laughter as well as he moved in to kiss her smiling lips.

Dany’s violet eyes sparkled as she looked at him lovingly. “I love you.”

“I never told anyone else that story before,” he confessed. “Only you. Because I love you too.”

Her heart swelled at his words. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

“I know,” he responded as he kissed her forehead. “But what you said about me having walls isn’t true.”

Dany raised her eyebrows. “It’s not?”

Jon smiled. “I _used_ to have walls. But you broke them all down, Daenerys Stormborn. And now I’ve been left to deal with this new flood of emotions that I never had to handle before.”

She smirked. “Well this seems to be a good start.”

“Well, being naked in bed with my wife is a good start to anything.”

She gave him a sarcastic glare as she curled up on his bare chest. “I love your scars; you know that?” she said as she traced them with her fingers.

He just kissed her hair in response. “I heard a rumor about Sansa.”

She looked up in surprise. “You did?”

Jon nodded. “Apparently,” he began as he positioned himself to face her more clearly again, “she wants to make peace with you.”

Dany snickered. “And who told you this?”

“Arya.”

“Ah,” Dany said. “Well, I hope it’s true. We have enough to deal with as it is; we don’t need to be fighting amongst ourselves as well.”

Jon smiled. “That’s my Queen,” he responded lovingly. “You two can now braid each other’s hair and everything!”

Even in the dark, she shot him a glare that screamed _I think not._ He just laughed as Dany snaked her legs around his under the furs as she felt something move in her stomach.

“Jon stop!” she protested with a laugh.

“Stop what?”

“Pushing on my stomach!”

Jon sat up in bed. “Dany, my hands have been around your back… I didn’t touch your stomach.”

She looked down in confusion as she felt her stomach. _There it was again. Like a… kick._

“O-Oh my gods,” she stuttered in realization.

Jon’s face flooded with concern. “What is it?”

But Dany smiled. She took Jon’s hands and placed them on her for him to feel. His eyes widened as he felt the kick too.

“What is that?” he asked in a panic.

But her smiling face eased him. “That’s our baby, Jon. He’s… moving.”

The biggest smile she ever saw came across Jon’s face that she thought he’d explode. He felt all around her swollen belly in amazement as he kissed where the last kick was.

He smirked as he said, “How are you so sure it’s a boy? Because I think… it’s a girl.”

Dany smiled at the game he was playing. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

“As long as they look just like their mother, I could care less.”

“And healthy!” Dany added.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

She giggled as she resumed her spot on his chest. “We’re going to need to think of names,” she wondered aloud as she stared at the ceiling.

“I think Joffrey would be perfect.”

Dany jokingly punched his shoulder again. “Seven hells no!”

Her husband roared with laughter at her outburst as he consoled, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding… but if it’s a girl we’re going to name it Cersei, right?”

“JON!” Dany screamed as she hit him with a pillow.

He laughed as he raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.”  
“You better be.”

“I love you Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Jon Snow’s true love.”

She looked up at him in the darkness; she could just make out his scruffy black beard as she responded, “And I love you, Jon Snow of Houses Stark and Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen’s true love.”

He squeezed her in appreciation as Dany finally closed her eyes and rested one hand over Jon’s chest and the other on her belly.

_Soon they’ll be three of us._


	28. CERSEI II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei's pregnancy faces complications. Qyburn delivers news.

It was the pain that woke Cersei at dawn from her dreamless sleep. Cramps flooded through her body like wildfire as she attempted to sit up in bed. When she moved, it felt as if she wet herself. But when she looked down, instead of it being urine, it was red. Blood red.

She shrieked at the sight of the blood trickling down her legs as the Mountain burst into the room.

“GET QYBURN! GET THE NURSES! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Cersei screamed in pure panic.

Women came running in with towels as they tried to clean her legs as cramps became stronger like contractions.

“WHERE IS QYBURN?” she demanded, but the women just shook their heads. However, right as she looked to the door wildly, her Hand came barging in.

“Your Grace,” he said whispered breathlessly. “I came as quick as I could…”

He set down a tiny piece of parchment on the nearby table before looking to examine her.

“Help me! Save the child!” she screamed desperately, but she knew it was too late.

She didn’t need to see the small clump of cells exit her womb to know her baby was dead.

“Your Grace…” Qyburn trailed off as he held the lifeless sack in his bloodied hands. “I’m so sorry…”

But Cersei shook her head. “NO!” she shrieked as she smashed everything off the nightstand in distress. The sound of glass shattering echoed off the walls along with her sobs.

“Your Grace, I’m so sorry, but it’s already done…”

“NO! THERE MUST BE A WAY TO FIX IT!” she said stupidly, but she knew it was just in desperation. She had lost the baby; the only piece of Jaime she had left.

She collapsed on the ground in a pool of her own blood as she continued to sob. Qyburn knelt down next to her and stroked her shoulder softly, but it didn’t comfort her. _Nothing would._

Feelings of emptiness overwhelmed her as her dreams of being a mother again went up in smoke. Joffrey.  Myrcella. Tommen. Jaime. Father. Mother.  All of them gone, just like that. For a brief moment, she thought of Tyrion, but quickly shook her head in disgust. _I will put that little traitor’s head on a spike myself._

Even though she acted as if Jaime leaving to aid the Starks didn’t bother her, she was crushed. _I am all that’s left of House Lannister now._

She couldn’t contain her fury as her eyes moved to the piece of parchment Qyburn set down on the table as he barged into the room.

“What does the raven say?” Cersei asked as she motioned to the scroll Qyburn carried in not too long along.

Qyburn shifted uncomfortably. “Your Grace, I don’t think now is the time—”

Her face turned stone cold. “I am the Queen, and you will read me that letter.”

Her Hand bowed his head. “As you wish…”

He handed her the small piece of parchment as he explained, “It seems the boy Jon Snow and the Targaryen girl have been married.”

Cersei’s scanned over the fine writing to confirm Qyburn’s words. She crumbled up the raven as she looked at her hand with annoyed eyes. “And what of it? Let them have their fun. They’ll be easier to kill that way. The more people you love, the weaker you are.”

“Ah, yes, I agree, Your Grace, but I’m afraid that is not all.”

Cersei raised her eyebrows as she reopened the scroll.

_I didn’t bother reading it all with all the ridiculous titles the_ d _ragon whore gives herself._

Qyburn took a shaky breath before he continued, “It also says that the new couple… is expecting a child.”

Her green eyes widened as she read the words herself. As she sat there in her own blood from the loss of her own baby, a million emotions ran through her at once. Heartbreak at first for her child, but then anger. Extreme anger.

She looked at Qyburn with fire in her eyes. “Why does this dragon whore get to have a child, and I do not?” she shouted angrily at no one.

Qyburn backtracked. “I don’t know, Your Grace. The gods are very—”

“THE GODS AREN’T REAL QYBURN. They’re just fabrications of our own imagination to make ourselves feel better. Don’t you understand that?”

He bowed his head. “Yes, Your Grace. But I’m afraid that does not change your situation.”

Cersei breathed heavy as her face filled with fury. She was seeing red as she was _determined_ to destroy her enemies. _And all their happiness._

“If I can’t have a child,” she hissed, “then neither can she.”

“Your Grace?” Qyburn asked in concern.

She looked directly in his frail eyes with such stone it gave him shivers. Cersei stood up, her gown still bloody, as she began pacing. “Get Euron. Prepare the ships.”

“For what exactly, Your Grace?”

“For attack. They will sail to Dragonstone at first light. I want the bastard boy and the pregnant dragon whore to burn along with all their armies. I want the wildfire to burn so bright there’s nothing left of the island except for melted rocking and skin.”

“Your Grace—” Qyburn began to protest, but Cersei wasn’t having it.

“I AM YOUR QUEEN, AND YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND!” she roared.

“Of course, Your Grace,” he nodded. “However, as your Hand, I would have to advise against this.”

Cersei thought for a moment when she realized her Hand was right. _Murdering them all there would be too obviously and not as fulfilling._ “Capture them,” she whispered as she stared at the wall, ideas running through her mind as quickly as the wind.

“I’m not sure I understand, Your Grace.”

“We will capture them and bring them here. Then when the bastard comes to rescue his poor pregnant wife, I will burn her and that godforsaken baby alive after I cut it out of her myself.”

“And what of their armies, Your Grace?”

Cersei’s eyes twinkled with excitement as she said. “Burn them.”

She looked down at the bloody floor from her miscarriage just moments before as she broke down crying. Cersei smashed the remaining artifacts left in her chamber on the floor. Everything she had loved was now gone. The glass cut her bare feet, but she didn’t mind the pain. She thrived in it. This wasn’t about the Iron Throne now. This was revenge.

And in that moment, something snapped inside of her to never be mended again.

“BURN THEM!” she roared loudly enough for the entire Red Keep to hear. All she saw were the faces of her dead children dancing in front of her as hot tears streamed down her face while she stood in her own blood. “BURN THEM ALL!”


	29. BRAN II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran travels back to see the Mad King with wildfire. The original Three-Eyed Raven meets Brynden Rivers. Bran meets an old friend who carries an important treasure.

“Cersei knows Daenerys is pregnant, and she is sending Euron Greyjoy’s fleet to Dragonstone to attack us,” Bran announced blankly to the small council meeting. Half of the members were missing since Yara’s ships departed for the Iron Islands. Ser Jaime decided to accompany Tyrion, Varys, Bronn and Ser Davos on the journey. 

So that left Grey Worm, Samwell, Tormund, Ser Brienne, Sansa, Jon and Daenerys left at the meeting.

“So, we have Cersei coming from King’s Landing, and the Night King continues to travel south. Does anyone have any actual good news?” Jon asked sarcastically.

“Actually,” Samwell stood up from the back. “Gilly is pregnant!”

Jon smiled in surprise. “Seven hells, that’s great! Congratulations Sam!” he said as he brought his friend into a close hug. The room filled with applause as Dany held the same warm smile Jon did.

“But how the bloody hells are we going to stay alive long enough for the damn baby to be born?” Tormund asked bluntly, bringing everyone back into reality. “Same with yours, Snow.”

The room filled with silence and Jon and Daenerys exchanged nervous looks. The Queen gently rubbed her ever-growing swollen stomach as if to comfort the child.

“I say let Cersei and her army come to us,” Jon suggested. Everyone turned to give him puzzled looks as he shrugged. “We have two dragons. Their wooden ships stand no chance against them.”

“You would use Drogon and Rhaegal to destroy the fleet? You realize how many people they would burn?” Daenerys asked, clearly surprised by Jon’s suggested plan.

Jon turned to face his wife. “They’re soldiers, and they’re attacking us. I have no problem using fire and blood against our enemies… especially when they’re after our child,” he said darkly.

Tormund started laughing. “Spoken like a true dragonlord Targaryen. Maybe you do have some of that dragon blood in you after all!” he said playfully as he punched Jon’s soldiers.

Jon laughed along, but his face said he was still serious.

Daenerys smiled. “Alright, we will do as our King commands. However, how will we—”

“I think we need to look back at your father’s use of wildfire,” Bran abruptly interrupted.

Everyone stared at him in confusion.

“I am not my father. I am not here to be Queen of the Ashes—”

“I can go back in time to see your father making the wildfire. Perhaps I can influence him to store wildfire in a secret place that we can use against the White Walkers eventually,” he explained.

Daenerys’ face softened.

“That’s actually a brilliant idea,” Jon agreed softly.

“However,” Samwell said from the back again, “haven’t you said the ink is dry? There is no way to change the past.”

Bran stared at the plump man. “When I discovered Jon’s true heritage, I called out to my father as he climbed the Tower of Joy. He couldn’t see me, but he looked at me as if he heard me. If he did, perhaps the Mad King will as well.”

“It’s worth a try,” Jon shrugged.

Samwell nodded his head. _There are really no better options._

“Very well. Bran, you will attempt to do this. Report to us with any information you gather,” Daenerys ordered.

He nodded as the girl Missandei came to take Bran out to the weirwood ruins.

It wasn’t long until he reached the familiar sight, and he was putting his hand out to see the past again. When he was transported, it took Bran’s eyes a moment to adjust, but he soon realized he was watching a council meeting with King Aerys Targaryen. He recognized the faces of Ser Barristan Selmy, the legendary knight, but no one else. _Why was I taken to this moment in time?_

“I tried the best I could my lord, the stag was just too powerful,” a young man with fiery red hair and a bread explained fearfully.

“He was too powerful? That’s the best you can say Jon Connington?” the silver king roared. “HE’S JUST A BLOODY BOY THAT STARTED A STUPID REBELLION. HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN CRUSHED BY NOW!”

The man shook with fear as the Mad King approached him. Bran recognized the sigil of the Hand of the King on Jon Connington’s armor. _He was the Hand for Aerys?_

“You are useless,” Aerys sneered as he ripped off the pin that was so small yet held so much power. “I will find myself a capable Hand.”

Jon Connington shook his head as he fought back tears. “No, Your Grace! Please, give me one more chance! I will end this rebellion; I will not fail you again!”

“IF YOU WOULD HAVE SLAIN THE TRAITORS AT THE STONEY SEPT THERE WOULD BE NO MORE REBELLION TO END!” Aerys roared.

“I-I am sorry, Your Grace—”

“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I WANT HIM EXILED! I WANT HIM BURNED!” the Mad King continued to scream.

Tears started streaming down Lord Connington’s face. “Please Your Grace, I’ll do anything—” he started as he was drug away by the kingsguard.

“Ser Jonothor Darry and Ser Barristan Selmy,” he began to command. “You will ride to Stoney Sept where the idiot lost the battle. You will rally any remaining loyalist forces.”

“Of course, Your Grace, as you command,” the knights said in unison.

The King looked at them dumbfounded. “Well why are you still sitting here? GET MOVING! ROBERT BARATHEON IS NOT STOPPING TO WAIT FOR US!”

“Yes, Your Grace,” they nodded nervously as the two knights left abruptly.

Bran followed Aerys’ eyes watch them leave as he turned his attention to his squire. “WHERE IS MY SON?” he demanded as he slammed his fist against the wooden table.

“He’s waiting in the other room, Your Grace.”

“Bring him to me.”

After a few moments, Bran watched the silver-haired prince waltz into the room with power and grace.

“Father,” he said as he reached out to the king, but Aerys just smacked him.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Do you not realize we have been at war?”

Rhaegar’s face straightened. “I have been at the Tower of Joy, father.”

“You are useless,” the king sneered, but Rhaegar wasn’t offended.

“You need allies, Father. Strong allies. And that idiot Hand of yours lost many of them at the sept.”

Aerys stopped pacing and turned to glare at his son. “DO YOU TAKE ME AS A FOOL, BOY?”

Anger flickered in Rhaegar’s eyes, but he quickly controlled it to tame his dragon father. “You need to seek the counsel of Tywin Lannister. I know you have had your differences, but he is a great military commander—”

“I WILL NOT DISCUSS ANYTHING WITH THAT TRAITOR! I want his head not his advice!”

The prince looked at his stubborn father coldly. “You need to protect the realm. You need to protect your people. And if Tywin can do that—”

But Aerys wasn’t having it. “LEAVE!” he demanded bitterly.

Rhaegar looked as if he would protest, but he ended up just storming out of the room. Bran watched as the Mad King ran his hands through his silver-white beard before using them to hold his head. He continued staring at the map of Westeros as Bran walked closer.

_“Robert Baratheon is not the real enemy,”_ Bran whispered aloud to himself.

However, Aerys turned to look in his direction as if he heard him. “Who goes there?”

Bran’s stomach sank. _He can hear me?_ “Can you hear me?”

“I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO IS SPEAKING FOR I AM YOUR KING! Show yourself!”

He looked at the man complexly. _If I can’t change the present, maybe I can influence the past…_ “Robert is not your true enemy. The White Walkers are waking up beneath the ice, and the only way to stop them is through fire,” Bran whispered desperately. _Could this work?_

“Only fire can kill them?” Aerys wondered aloud back.

Bran nodded although he knew he was invisible. “Only fire and dragonglass. You need to send as many men as you can North of the Wall now before the army grows too large. You need to protect this city.”

“The fire…” he mumbled to himself. King Aerys stood up as he screamed, “GUARD!”

A young blonde-haired kingsguard entered the room. “Your Grace?”

_That’s not—_

“Lannister,” the king snickered. “I need you to bring the alchemist guild to me. We are under attack.”

“Yes, we need to prepare to stop Robert—”

“The voices,” he said, looking up at the ceiling at nothing. “Only fire can kill them. We must make more wildfire. They are marching on the city! We must be ready!”

_No, I just told him the White Walkers will be marching, not they are marching now! Does he think it meant Robert?_

Jaime made a face. “As you wish, Your Grace.”

The young Jaime turned to leave as King Aerys grabbed his arm. “Say nothing of this to anyone. No one can be trusted. There are voices everywhere. Eyes everywhere. I hear them…”

 

 

Suddenly, the scene changed, and Bran was standing North of the Wall in deep snow. A man dressed in black was trudging towards a weirwood tree with a long sword topped with a carving of a flame at his side. Bran started walking to catch up to the stranger as he noticed his white hair and deep red eyes.

The man suddenly stopped dead in his tracks in the snow as he looked around carefully. He wrapped his pale hand around the Valyrian steel and gold sword like he was preparing for an attack.

“Who’s there?” he called out.

He continued to look around as Bran finally heard crunches in the snow. _What is that?_

A small figure finally emerged from the weirwood tree in front of them, and Bran smiled. For whatever time he was brought back to, Leaf, one of the Children of the Forest who saved him, was approaching the man.

“W-Who are you? What are you?” the man asked shakily.

She smiled. “I am Leaf, one of the Children of the Forest. I am here to take you to our cave.”

“And why would I come with you?”

“Because it is your fate, Brynden Rivers. I trust you have been receiving visions of the Three-Eyed Raven that led you here?”

Brynden looked rattled. “H-How did you—”

“Come,” Leaf motioned, “He waits for you.”

Bran followed the two into the low, twisty cave tunnel. Upon entering, he watched Brynden Rivers duck to miss the weirwood roots that slithered in and out of the earthen walls like white snakes. The roots continued to grow thicker as they continued deeper.

The passage eventually opened up into a huge cavern that was barely lit by thin shafts of light breaking through the root ceiling. Bran looked down at the bone-littered ground as they entered, and the memory came back to him: _this is the cave of the Three-Eyed Raven._

He looked to see the familiar sight of ravens perched everywhere staring at the newcomers.

It seemed the cave network extended far beyond the current chamber, lit with similar shafts of light that were filled with other Children of the Forest.

Eventually, Leaf led them to the familiar sight of black volcanic rock near the base of the root structure revealing the Three-Eyed Raven.

The pale man in tattered black clothes sat on a woven weirwood throne that wrapped around his limbs. The roots had grown over him, under him, and through him, burrowing through his limbs and come out the other side. Bran looked at his old self’s hair that had turned white and filament-thin and his skin pale. The only part of him that really seemed still alive was his eyes. _I must’ve been alive for hundreds of years…_

Brynden looked at the old man with wide eyes. “You’re the Three-Eyed Raven.”

“I have been many things,” the Old Bran said, “Now I am what you see.”

Bran watched invisibly from the corner as Brynden dropped his golden sword and knelt in front of the man in respect. The sword laid there on the floor in all its glory — the Targaryen sigil burned into the metal with rubies around it. Bran gasped in realization: _that sword is Dark Sister._

Suddenly, Bran blinked, and the cave started spinning around him. Figures moved quickly through the room in a blur; _I’m flashing forward through time._ Eventually, the forwarding stopped, and Bran was staring at himself with Leaf, Hodor, and Meera. _This was when I met the Three-Eyed Raven. Why am I here?_

He watched the memory unfold in front of him; Meera noticing that she could see her breath and turning to run towards the entrance of the cave. _This was when the Night King was outside and destroyed the Great Weirwood Tree._ Bran saw a crack tearing through the grounds into the cave.

“Get Bran and run!” he heard Leaf say to Meera.

Meera then came running back into the cave and picking up a dusty golden sword on the floor of the cave to defend them. She drew the sword as the wights began to overwhelm the cave. Bran watched as the light coming into the cave made the rubies on the handle shine brightly as she swung it.

_The sword. That was the one Brynden laid down all those years ago in front of Bran the Builder. That sword is… Dark Sister._

Bran’s eyes widened in disbelief as they had unknowingly discovered the legendary sword of House Targaryen. _Everyone thought it was lost forever…_ however, Meera took it with them. _Meera still has the sword. That sword belongs to Daenerys Targaryen._

He watched Meera come over to the version of himself that was locked in a vision and shake him.

“Bran. Bran, wake up,” she said in a panic as the voice echoed through his mind. “BRAN!”

 

Bran blinked and found himself no longer standing in the cave of the Three-Eyed Raven, but the grounds of Dragonstone.

“BRAN!” a female voice said again.

He looked up to see a familiar face. “Meera,” he responded in shock. “W-What are you doing here?”

Meera looked offended. “I came here with your sister Arya when they came through the northern towns! I’ve been here for weeks, but you never tried to say hello! I figured it was now or never.”

A sting of guilt shot through Bran’s body as he looked up at her apologetically. “I am sorry.” And he meant it.

She shook her head in disgust. “Ever since that cave, you have been dead…”

However, Bran wasn’t listening anymore as Meera continued to rant. _The cave… I wonder if she still has the sword._ He looked to her waist to see a golden sword at her side.

“That sword,” he said suddenly, cutting her off as he stared at it.

She made a face. “Bran? Are you even listening to me?”

“That sword,” he repeated more forcefully. “Is that the one you got in the cave?”

Her face fell in shock. “What? What does that have to do with anything?” Meera yelled angrily.

Bran glared at her. “That sword is Dark Sister, the legendary sword of House Targaryen. It’s been lost but the Three-Eyed Raven, Brynden Rivers, was the last to have it. He brought it to the cave.”

“And how do you know this?”

He studied her angry face. “Because I saw it.”

She rolled her eyes as she nodded. “Of course, you did.”

“That sword belongs to Daenerys Targaryen. We need to give it to her.”

Meera held Dark Sister close. “This is mine! I found it!”

Bran stared at her blankly again. “That sword belongs to House Targaryen. You are not from House Targaryen, you are from House Reed,” he said bitterly. He looked off into the distance as he continued, “She is training with Arya in the courtyard. We must give it to her.”


	30. ARYA III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya continues to train Dany. Bran gives a present. Melisandre requests a meeting.

“High,” Arya called out, slashing at Daenerys’ head. The training swords clashed as Dany parried. “Left,” she shouted, and her blade came whistling. 

But Daenerys’ darted to meet it. _She is learning._

Arya had been thoroughly enjoying teaching the Queen to wield a sword because it reminded her of her days with Syrio Forel. “Right,” she said, and “Low,” and “Left” again, faster and faster, as Daenerys started pushing her towards the wall of the castle yard.

“Lunge,” Arya warned, and when she trusted towards her, the Queen sidestepped and swept her blade away.  Arya smiled as Daenerys slashed her sword at her shoulder, almost touching her. _Much better._ A strand of hair fell in front of the Queen’s face, matted with sweat and dirt, but she pushed it away with the palm of her hand as she smiled wildly back.

“Left,” she ordered. “Low. Left. High. Left. Right. Low. _Left!_ ”

The wooden blade caught Daenerys high in the breast, and Arya knew there would be a bruise  there later that night.

Arya stepped back. “You are dead now,” she snickered.

Daenerys’ face filled with rage. “YOU CHEATED!” she exclaimed in her defense. “You said left and you went right!”

“So, I did. And now you are a dead girl.”

“But you lied!”

“My words lied. My eyes shouted the truth, but you were not seeing,” Arya repeated the words Syrio Forel said to her in this exact moment.

“I was so!” Daenerys protested passionately. “I watched you every second!”

“Watching is not seeing, dead girl. The seeing — the _true_ seeing — that is the heart of swordplay,” she said as she was transported back to training in King’s Landing as a little girl. 

However, Daenerys’ voice pulled her out of the memory. “And now I will have this — this — bruise!”

Arya raised her eyebrows. “My first teacher always told me every bruise is a lesson, and every lesson makes us better.”

She glared. “I am your _Queen._ What you did is punishable by death.”

“Oh, is it?” Arya asked as she circled Daenerys with her sword out. “I thought you were here to learn to wield a sword.”

“I am!”

“Then you are not the Queen here, you are my student; just as I was once a student, and so was Jon,” she said as she motioned to Jon sitting in the corner observing them.

Dany rolled her eyes in defeat.

Arya sighed. _The Queen is difficult._ “I will tell you a secret, Daenerys Targaryen. When I started, I was no better than you. But I practiced every day, and I learned the art of seeing. So now when I face stronger and faster opponents, I always conquer.”

“And the fact you trained as a Faceless Man,” she pointed out.

Arya smiled. “This is true. But you are not meant for that training; you are our Queen. And I also think Jon would murder me if I tried.”

“And what would I be murdering my sister for?” Jon called out as he crossed the lawn.

“For making her into a Faceless Man.”

Jon made a face. “Aye, I don’t think I want my wife to be a faceless assassin. Her face is too pretty for that,” he said as he gently caressed Daenerys’ cheek as she smiled.

“Seven hells,” Arya groaned. _After all this time, they still look at each other like there’s no one else in this world. I wonder if I could have had that with Gendry if I only asked…_

Daenerys laughed as she pulled back from his embrace. “And Arya, dear, please call me Dany. Daenerys sounds far too formal for someone who I consider to be a close friend.”

Arya smiled in surprise. _She sees me as a friend? I guess I consider her one as well, definitely as an idol anyways. Nothing is more powerful than her on her dragons._ “Thank you Daen— I mean Dany," she corrected herself.

_Dany_ smiled in appreciation as Jon took her training sword from his wife.

“We’re going to need to get you a real blade soon,” he said as he tossed the wooden one in the air and caught it again.

“This is true. A girl needs a sword to fight,” Arya agreed. 

Daenerys’ face fell in shock. “Really?”

“Well, once you have proven you won’t kill yourself with it, yes,” Arya smirked.

Jon laughed as he handed Dany back her sword. “Soon,” he promised her.

“Perhaps sooner than you thought…” a sudden voice said emerging from behind them. _Bran._

“Bran? What are you doing here?” Jon called out.

Arya didn’t recognize the girl who was pushing his wheelchair. _Who is that? And why does she look so angry?_

“Hello Bran,” Dany greeted sweetly although she was dripping in sweat.

“Who is that?” Arya asked bluntly. _I have no time for games._

Bran looked behind him as if to remind himself. “This is Meera Reed. She accompanied me on my mission to become the Three-Eyed Raven. She has something of yours, Daenerys. We came to find you.”

“And what do you have of mine, Meera?” she asked with a laugh.

Arya looked with suspicion at the girl as she unsheathed a golden sword. Dany looked at it in confusion, but when Arya saw the rubies, she immediately recognized it.

“Seven hells!”  she exclaimed suddenly as she took the sword from Meera’s hands without hesitation. “T-This is Dark Sister. The blade of Visenya Targaryen. It was said to be lost for centuries…” she explained as she admired the ancient Valyrian steel sword. She looked up in shock at the girl. “How did you come to find this?”

“In the cave of the Three-Eyed Raven. The last owner was Brynden Rivers; he served as the Three-Eyed Raven before me.”

Daenerys shook her head in confusion. “I thought you were the Three-Eyed Raven?”

“I am, and when I got stuck as Bran the Builder, I was then too. However, two versions of myself could not be alive at the same time, and they were thousands of years apart. We needed someone to bridge the gap in between, and that was Brynden.”

“It belongs to you, Your Grace,” Meera said as she snatched the sword out of Arya’s hands.

Arya glared at the girl for doing such a bold action, but the anger dissipated when she saw Dany holding the delicate sword in her hand.

“It fits you perfectly,” Arya said, and she meant it. _The sword was meant for a woman with Blackfyre being its male counterpart._

Dany smiled as she admired the sword in her hands.

“Like a true warrior,” Jon said lovingly. _He’s looking at her with the same admiration she is at the sword. I want someone to look at me like that._

“That she does,” another voice said as a red figure approached them. _The Red Woman._

“And what do I owe the pleasure, Lady Melisandre?” Dany asked as she continued to admire Dark Sister.

Arya tightened her grip on Needle as she noticed Jon do the same with Longclaw. _I don’t trust this woman._

“If your permission, I would like to show you something, Your Grace,” the Red Woman said respectfully.

“And what is it you want to show me?” Dany asked, finally putting Dark Sister down.

Melisandre smiled. “Something I found, Your Grace. Something to do with your ancestors.”

Dany’s eyes widened as she looked to Jon eagerly as if to ask for permission. He struggled, and Dany turned back to her.

“Alright, I will go with you. However, I must finish my lesson with Lady Arya first.”

Arya shook her head. “I believe we have done enough for today, Your Grace. Tomorrow perhaps we can train some with Dark Sister.”

Dany beamed in excitement. “I will look forward to it,” she replied happily as she turned to walk away with Melisandre. “I will see you later?”

Arya nodded. “Of course, Your Grace.”

“DANY!” she corrected.

“Of course, _Dany._ ”

The Queen nodded her head in content as Arya stood there with Jon, Bran and Meera watching them walk away.

“Where do you think she’s taking her?” Arya whispered.

“I don’t know, but I don’t trust her. If she’s not back soon, I’m going after her,” Jon said firmly.

“And so will I.”

Jon raised his eyebrows. “You?” he asked, clearly surprised.

Arya looked taken back. “Yes, me. I have grown quite fond of your wife, and mother to my future niece.”

“So, you think it’s a girl too!” Jon exclaimed excitedly.

Arya laughed. “I hope so. We can teach her to be a warrior. Just like her mother…”

“And aunt!” Jon added.

She smiled at the gesture as she turned to look at her brother in the eyes. “I want you to know that I swear, no harm will come to that child for as long as I live. So many people will try to kill her…”

“But we won’t let them,” he said firmly. He twisted Dark Sister in his hands to inspect the ancient blade. “I guess I should be taking this back to our bedchamber.”

Arya smiled. “You know, that blade belongs to your House as well. You are a Targaryen.”

Jon sighed lightly. “I will see you later, Arya.”

She continued to smile as Jon walked back into the castle.

_I hope someone will love me the way Jon and Dany love each other. But perhaps I haven’t found it just yet… or have I?_


	31. DAENERYS XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melisandre shows Dany something critical to winning the war.

Dany smiled to herself as she walked away from Jon, Arya, Bran and the girl Meera.  She had come a long way with Arya — from being seen as a foreign queen and an enemy to apart of their family.

_Maybe even good friends now._

She still couldn’t believe Meera and Bran had found Dark Sister… Visenya Targaryen’s own sword. _And I get to wield it hundreds of years later._

She was so thankful Arya was taking the time to teach her the art of sword fighting. _I know it must be frustrating, especially with a pregnant woman, but it means so much she wants to help protect my child. Jon and I’s child. Her nephew._

The thought of finally being able to meet her baby come a few moons made her heart swell. She didn’t care what gender it was, as long as it was healthy. _Not like my poor Rhaego._ But this child will be a true dragon. _They will be a fighter._ The thoughts danced happily around her head as she continued to follow Melisandre through the castle.

“May I ask where you are taking me, Lady Melisandre?” Dany asked curiously once she stopped daydreaming.

“I’ve seen it in the flames. It’s a place the Lord wants you to see…” she trailed off.

They exited the castle walls and began walking down towards the sea below.

_Where is she going?_

She heard Melisandre constantly muttering to herself, but she didn’t care. At first, Dany tried to overhear her words, but it made no sense, so she just stopped.

_This must be awfully important since she interrupted my training._

Eventually, they reached the bottom of the stone steps as Drogon and Rhaegal roared overhead; casting a slight shadow over the castle gate. The dragons didn’t make Melisandre pause from opening it though, and Dany followed her through without hesitation.

When on the sand, Melisandre led her into a dimly lit cave that Dany recognized.

“This is the cave where the dragonglass was mined!” Dany exclaimed.

“Yes, my Queen,” she answered. The Red Woman lit torches for them to use to navigate the cave as they walked deeper into the darkness. Dany gazed at the dragonglass walls that bared the drawings of the First Men and the Children of the Forest Jon showed her all those moons ago.

_The moment when I realized I would do anything to help him._

She smiled at the memory as they continued walking further and further, but Dany furrowed her eyebrows as she suddenly stopped.

“Before the dragonglass used to block this area. It looks like there’s a… _path_ now,” she wondered slowly.

“I believe,” Melisandre began as she took a breath. “With the mining, it allowed the passage to be opened for the first time in a hundred years.”

Dany’s eyes widened as they continued through the ancient passage. They started moving slowly through the rocks and closer to the newly-found opening. There was the reflection of something shiny in the secret cavern, lit up by the cracks in the rocks that allowed the sunlight in.

_What is that?_

Dany tightened her grip on her torch as she climbed over the last rock to reveal something she’d never expect in a thousand years.

_That’s impossible. It can’t be—_

“Dragon eggs,” Dany whispered to herself.

But it was possible because they were right in front of her. Five dragon eggs littered the ground around the largest dragon skeleton Dany had ever seen. “W-What is that?”

“A dragon skeleton, Your Grace,” Melisandre stated obviously.

Dany rolled her eyes. “I know that,” she spat. “I meant, what _dragon_ is that?”

Melisandre shrugged. “I’m afraid I do not know, Your Grace. It is impossible to tell; many dragons died here during the Dance of the Dragons.”

“And the eggs?”

“Many dragon eggs have been known to exist, but they were lost in time. Perhaps they were stored here…”

But Dany tuned the woman out as she looked at the eggs in amazement. They were beautiful, just like her children’s eggs were.

_I remember receiving those eggs. Oh, how my life changed after that moment…_

One was silver and gold in swirled arrangement; another gold and silver, with veins of fiery colors; the third with white and green swirls; the fourth was red, with golden flecks and black whorls; and the last was her favorite: a brilliant blue with silver highlights.

“All these missing dragon eggs, and they were right here this entire time,” Dany stated as she ran her fingers over the stone eggs. “How did no one know they were here?”

“It seems this room was once used by the Targaryens for dragon-related purposes. When part of the roof collapsed during the Dance of the Dragons, it sealed it off. Only now the glass was mined allowed another passageway…”

“T-This is incredible…” Dany admitted. She managed to stop staring at the eggs long enough to turn her attention to the large skeleton surrounding them.

“And how did the skeleton get here?”

“I don’t know, my Queen. It is most likely one that died during the Dance of the Dragons civil war. Some dragons like Sunfyre are known to have died here, but as far as which one this particular skeleton belongs to, I don’t know. Perhaps you should ask your brother by law, Brandon Stark. However, the age has turned the bones and eggs to stone anyways…but that doesn’t mean you can’t raise them again.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

Melisandre turned to look at Dany in the eyes. “They say the Prince _or Princess_ that was Promised will awaken the dragons from stone to help bring the dawn.”

Dany made a face. “But I already did this; I gave birth to Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion. Their eggs were stone as well.”

“Yes, but I’m afraid your two dragons will not defeat the Army of the Dead,” she explained. Dany’s stomach dropped at the statement. _If they can’t defeat them, what can?_ She just stared at the woman, waiting for an explanation.

“But I have seen others being raised to defeat them forever.”

_What? What others?_

“You mean these eggs?”

_“_ And the skeleton, yes.”

Dany shook her head. “That’s impossible.”

“Is it?” Melisandre questioned.

_I don’t know; could it be? Could we really stand a chance?_

“So, you’ve seen our victory in the flames?” Dany asked eagerly.

Melisandre nodded. “Yes, and the dawn shall come. However, both you and Jon Snow have important roles left to play… starting with raising these dragons.”

“Well it doesn’t matter,” Dany shook her head, “when I raised my children now, I did it in a funeral pyre of my late husband. I do not think Jon plans to die anytime soon, so how would I even begin to accomplish this? I’m not mad like my ancestors; I know I can’t wake them simply by praying, sitting on them, or blasting them with wildfire. So, what would I do?”

“My innocent girl,” Melisandre started, “do you not remember what dragons are?”

Dany stared at the priestess blankly in order for her to continue.

Melisandre smiled at her ignorance. “Dragons are fire made flesh. Never forget that.”

She looked at the priestess skeptically the ground began to shake like it did so many times before. Minor rocks fell from the ancient cave walls as Dany watched the stone eggs vibrate with the earth. She looked up at Melisandre after the brief earthquake finished with curious eyes just to see her smiling.

“Don’t you see, Your Grace?” she asked excitedly.

“See what?” Dany responded, confused.

The priestess’ eyes were sparkling. “Your home is a volcanic island. Do you remember how the first dragons were born?”

“From the Fourteen Flames in Ancient Valyria,” Dany answered. _Anyone knows that._

She smiled even wider now. “Exactly. From the Fourteen Flames… they were fire made flesh. The dragons were born from a great volcanic eruption,” she explained. She got closer to Dany’s face before whispering, “And do you know what these earthquakes mean?”

Dany shook her head softly.

“This island has not erupted in hundreds of years. The volcano continues to smoke everyday more and more… the great eruption is coming. And the dragons will be reborn with them.”

Dany’s jaw fell to the floor. _It makes perfect sense. The rumbling, the volcano, now the dragon skeletons and eggs. We were destined to have more dragons._

“However,” Dany answered with some confusion still, “if the volcano is what gives them life, what am I needed for?”

“My dear, _you are_ the Mother of Dragons. You can walk into the flames and not be burnt. Your magic is so strong that it will give them life.”

Dany’s stomach quickly dropped as a thought popped into her mind. “The witch that cursed me said only death pays for life. I am _not_ going to help bring back these dragons to lose my baby.” _No fucking way._

“It is true only death pays for life, but it will not be your child’s this time,” she explained honestly.

Dany furrowed her eyebrows. “Then whose will it be?”

Melisandre looked up at her again with sad eyes. “Mine.”

_What?_

“No! I simply won’t allow it. You have helped me so much in this war. I command you to stay alive to see the end of it,” she ordered firmly.

But Melisandre just shook her head. “I appreciate the kind words, Your Grace, but it is time. I have lived on these lands for far too long; I must go now. I have also done horrible things. Many horrible, unforgivable things that I should’ve been executed for. Just ask your husband…”

Anger quickly flashed through her. _What did she do to Jon? Did she ever hurt him? Meanwhile I’ve been trusting her when she was an enemy?_

Sensing her discomfort, the priestess added, “Not anything directly to him. It was a young girl… I thought originally Stannis Baratheon was the Prince Who was Promised, not you. I didn’t even know you were alive. The things I did to try and help him…” she shuddered at the thought.

_Must’ve been awful._

“It doesn’t matter now. We will do what needs to be done to complete the prophecy and defeat the dead for good,” Melisandre concluded.

“And if it doesn’t work? I mean, if this prophecy isn’t enough to defeat the dead?”

Melisandre smiled. “I don’t know, Your Grace; I can only tell you what I’ve seen in the flames. And the Lord has shown me the dead being defeated with many dragons… not just two. If we can raise them from stone, magic will be stronger than ever in Westeros. Only then will we have a true chance of beating them.”

“Aren’t the dead magical too?” Dany asked curiously.

Melisandre frowned. “Yes, but their strength is in their numbers. And a hundred dragons could take out a million wights in a matter of moments…”

Dany rubbed her temples as her head ached with all the information she was just given. Her mind was spinning at all the possibilities — _could dragons come back forever then? They would surely be able to lay eggs. They wouldn’t be extinct anymore…_

However, she managed to stop her mind from running too far into the future, and she looked up at the Red Priestess. “I need to consult Jon. This… this is a major game changer. We must tell the council,” she said firmly.

Melisandre bowed. “Of course, Your Grace.”

And with that, Dany took one last look at the glistening dragon eggs and massive skeleton before beginning to exit the cave.

“Your Grace?” Melisandre suddenly called after her.

Dany turned back around to face her.

“Do decide quickly,” she emphasized as the woman studied the ancient rock. “I’m afraid we will not have much time before the great eruption.”

Dany gulped as slight panic ran through her. She pushed the feelings to the back of her mind and nodded. “I understand.”

Finally, Dany left the cave to inform the others of what she’d just seen and heard.

_This will change everything._


	32. DAENERYS XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany shows Jon her discovery.

“This is fucking mad,” Jon said in complete shock. They were standing in the cave facing the dragon skull and stone dragon eggs, admiring their beauty.

“I know,” Dany agreed.

“How did nobody know? For all these years?”

Dany shook her head. “I don’t know,” she answered honestly. _I asked the same question._

“I mean,” Jon whispered with amazement as he walked over to the ancient dragon’s skull. “Look at this skeleton. It’s huge! Just like Drogon…”

Dany smiled at the mention of her child. “If we can raise this dragon too, we can definitely win the war.”

Jon looked up at her in disbelief. “You’re barking.”

“I am not! Melisandre said we can raise them through the flames of the volcano, just like the first dragons.”

“And you _believe_ her?” Jon asked desperately as he turned towards her. “Dany, she burned a little girl at the stake because she thought her Lord told her to. She’s completely mad. The Lord of Light is—”

“Jon, we’ve _seen_ her magic work. Look what she did at Winterfell. We wouldn’t have lasted two moments without her lighting the trenches!” Dany exclaimed. She grabbed Jon’s hands as she looked at him with wide eyes. “And she brought you back into this world.”

Jon shifted uncomfortably. _He knows I’m right._ “Alright, let’s say she is right, and we can raise these stone eggs,” he began. “She wants you to walk into an _erupting volcano_ in the name of a Lord you don’t believe in, so we can win the war?”

Dany nodded. “Yes. And I know I can do it. I’m unburnt… Fire cannot kill a dragon.”

Jon slammed his hand down to his side in frustration. “I know you’re unburnt, but what about our child? I’m not fireproof, so why would our child be? What happens if they burn alive in your stomach?”

Dany’s heart sank. _I never thought about that before._

Her sudden frown sparked him to motion in agreement. “See! You don’t know either.”

Dany stared down at the beautiful eggs in front of her. _But if this is the only way…_ “If this is how we can win the war, and the only way, we need to do it,” she said firmly.

Jon began to protest, but Dany shook her head.

“You realize if we don’t defeat the dead there will be no world for our child to grow up in? We’ll all be dead anyways!”

Confliction washed over Jon’s face as Dany continued to stare at him; the fire from their torches dancing in his dark eyes.

“We owe it to our child to try.”

Jon continued to stare down at the glowing eggs. After a few moments, he cleared his throat to signal he came to a decision. “We’ll take them to the castle. We need to talk to Tyrion, Davos, Varys… this is a major decision. And it doesn’t just concern you anymore, my love. How many moons are you now?” he asked as he carefully caressed her swollen stomach.

Dany blushed at his kind words. “Almost five moons now.”

“Sevens hells.”

Dany laughed. “Are you ready for it?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Jon answered honestly.

“Well neither do I,” she said as she looked up at him lovingly. “We’ll figure it out together.”

“And we have Tyrion if we mess up. And Sansa.”

“And Missandei!” Dany added as they both laughed. She looked down at her growing stomach again as she held it in her hands. “You are already so loved… by all these people,” she whispered to the child.

Jon smiled widely. “But no one will love you as much as your parents little girl.”

Dany shot Jon a glare. “Little _boy_.”

He shook his head as he measured her stomach with his hands. “Nope. Definitely a girl.”

“Now you’re the mad one. There’s no way you can tell.”

Jon smile grew larger. “I just _know_.”

“Well, I just _know_ it’s a boy,” she teased as she stepped into his arms.

Jon wrapped his arms around her neck. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

They both stood there enjoying the bliss of the moment before Jon let go. Dany’s heart sank when she lost his touch, but she turned around to see him pick up the dragon eggs. 

“Come on,” he suggested as he continued to bend down to gather the eggs. He handed some to Dany as he carried the other three. “We have a lot of explaining to do.”

Dany smiled. “That we do.”

_Explaining a true miracle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Sorry this is so short, it was sort of a filler chapter. The next ones are filled with action! I have also released a new story available now that rewrites season 7 called "The Winds of Winter." Check it out on my page! Also don't forget, for exclusive updates and more, follow my Instagram, targary_n :) I love you guys!


	33. TYRION IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yara's fleet returns from the Iron Islands.

“Gods, how many godforsaken days do we have left on this hellhole,” Tyrion whined. He hated the constant rocking of the waves against the ship for it always made him spill his wine on himself.

Three moons had almost passed since they left for the Iron Islands, and now they were almost back to Dragonstone. _Taking too fucking long._

“We will arrive today, my Lord,” Varys offered as he sipped on some wine.

Tyrion gave a toast to that. “Thank the gods. I think if I spent another day aboard this ship, I would lose my mind.”

“Who says you already haven’t?” the spider challenged playfully.

He nodded slightly. “Maybe I have,” he agreed. “If someone told me five years ago I’d be serving the most beautiful woman in the world as Hand of the Queen and preparing to attack my sister and an army of dead men, I would’ve said you were mad.”

“I think we all would,” Varys consoled. “However, even if someone _did_ tell you, you were so drunk and with so many whores you wouldn’t have even had the time to comprehend it.”

Tyrion shrugged in defeat. “This is true. It seems like my luck with women has drastically decreased with age.”

Varys chuckled. “Haven’t we all.”

“Not Jon Snow.”

Varys raised his eyebrow carefully. “ _King_ Jon now.”

“Right,” Tyrion said as he circled the rim of his wine glass with his finger. “King Jon.”

He could see Varys giving him a look of pity, but he shook it off. “The Bastard of Winterfell who hated his life and the world who now is married to the most beautiful woman and also happens to be the rightful king of Westeros,” he said with a bit of bitterness in his voice. “Quite a fairytale ending if I do say so myself.”

As much as he admired and loved that boy, he couldn’t hide his slight feelings of jealousy of him. _What it would be like to have the affections of our Queen…_

“How about you, Grey Worm?” Varys suddenly asked in order to change the attention from him to someone else. “Are you excited to land after three very _long_ moons?”

The soldier looked over blankly. “I see Missandei of Naath,” Grey Worm said with a slight smile.

_At least I think it’s a smile; he doesn’t smile much._

“Well, at least someone is having good luck with women,” Tyrion offered. “Perhaps I should try men.”

“I’m sure you and your wallet would be _very_ desirable, my Lord,” Varys replied with a sleek smile.

Tyrion rolled his eyes. But before he could come up with a clever comeback, they heard a sudden crash, and the boat rocked uncharacteristically sharp. _What the seven hells was that?_

He exchanged glances eyes Varys, and then Grey Worm.

_Boom._

There it was again. Now the ship was rocking so heavily booked and various belongings cave crashing down on the wooden floor. Tyrion’s sure widened as he looked towards the steps to get up on the main deck. _I don’t want to go, but I need to see what’s happening._

Therefore, he unglued his feet from his position and wobbled over to the stairway. The ship was rocking so violently that it was difficult to keep himself upright, but he managed to grab the railing. Varys and Grey Worm followed quickly after him, and when he reached the deck, he wanted to go back below.

For hundreds of black and gold ships were heading their direction that were _not_ members of the Targaryen fleet. The sails bared the sigil of the standard House Greyjoy heraldry of a kraken on black, but the kraken had a third red eye inscribed onto its head. _Euron Greyjoy._

“EVERYONE TAKE COVER!” he heard Davos yell from the helm.

But it was already too late.

Tyrion saw the men loading the scorpions again with arrows on the front of the decks, and they were aimed right towards them. And the next thing he knew, the arrows came crashing into the sides of the ship. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Tyrion from one side of the ship to another, as if searching for a safe spot to stay afloat. But it was no use; the ship was going down. He watched as Euron kept shooting arrows into the ships nearby, completely destroying them. Screams filled the air as soldiers fell into the water while others got crushed by the massive wreckage falling down from the sky. However, that wasn’t nearly as horrible as when the evil captain bared his yellow, crooked teeth before taking flaming arrows and setting the ships afire.

Now the smell of burning flesh he knew all too well from Dany’s dragons filled the air as he watched in horror people jumping into the water while burning alive in an ill-fated attempt to save themselves.

“We need to get off this ship,” he insisted to Davos.

The sailor nodded. “ABANDON SHIP!” he shouted, but the scene was so chaotic no one was really listening. _It’s everyone for themselves at this point._

Tyrion barely dodged a falling poll as he crossed to the other side of the boat before taking a deep breath and jumping into the water. But even that was completely safe as some chemicals leaked out and set the top of the water ablaze too. He frantically turned to see Grey Worm swimming for the beach.

_We can make it. It’s not that far._

But then he looked again at the island that seemed a lot further away now.

_Who the fuck am I kidding? I can’t swim that far!_

He laughed at his fate. _Tyrion Lannister, Hand of the Queen, died drowning because his fat ass couldn’t swim far enough._

Nothing troubled him more than the chance of being remembered this way, so he gritted his teeth and followed the Unsullied soldier to shore. He managed to grab ahold of a piece of wood floating by which greatly decreased the amount of effort he had to do. Tyrion wiped his eyes briefly before looking around to see if he saw anyone else escaping alive, and to his surprise, he did. Davos was splashing his way through the madness along with Yara and the rest of the Unsullied. _Thank the gods we didn’t seem to lose too many people._

That was when he heard the roar of Drogon above the island, and his heart clenched in fear. Even though he was nowhere near him, he could see Euron smiling at the chance to kill one of the Queen’s dragons. _Especially the largest one._

He knew Euron wasn’t completely stupid — he knew that by attacking them, it would lure Dany out in a vulnerable emotional state. _To make it easy to kill them._

He just started praying to himself for Jon to stop her. _No Dany. Don’t come save us. Don’t risk Drogon. Please don’t do this. Jon please stop her; you’re the only one who can._

He kept on repeating this to himself, half expecting the dragon would come flying out any second, but it never did.

_Thank the gods. Thank you Jon for most likely talking sense into her._

After a few more strokes, Tyrion finally made it to the beach, coughing and spitting up seawater. He rolled over onto his back and breathed deeply as he heard more and more survivors come ashore coughing just like he did. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, but his heart was still racing so fast. _I could’ve almost died. I almost actually did die. Holy fuck._

But he barely had a moment to comprehend what just happened before the maesters arrived to give medical care. One came over and started patching the arm he didn’t even know was bleeding before Tyrion shook them off.

“I’m fine,” he croaked desperately. “Help the others.”

The maester studied his face, but eventually nodded and scurried off to attend to the more wounded. Tyrion watched as more and more people came onto the beach: Yara, Grey Worm, Ser Davos.

The world started spinning suddenly around him as he attempted to concentrate, but it was no use. _I’m too exhausted._

However, one last thought echoed in his mind before his vision turned to black:

_Where is Varys?_


	34. SANSA II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jon deal with Euron's aftermath. Sansa sticks her neck out for a stranger.

“Dany, don’t do this!” Jon begged as he and Sansa sped after her.

She suddenly stopped and whipped around to face him. “Why not?” she asked dangerously. “Those are our _people_ out there getting — getting—”

She stumbled to find the words to describe the horror she was seeing out in the bay in front of them. “SLAUGHTERED!” she cried.

Jon tried to hold her close, but Dany kept fighting to be free.

“Let me go, Jon!” she fought.

“Dany,” he whispered as he cupped her face with his hands. “Going out there on Drogon will just make matters worse. You’d also be risking yourself and our dragons.”

Sansa watched Dany bite her lip. _She knows he’s right._

“What kind of queen would I be if I didn’t go to fight for my own people?”

“A _smart_ one,” Sansa insisted. “You can’t save everyone.”

She looked out to the bay with tears in her eyes watching Euron Greyjoy destroy their fleet. The sounds of people burning alive from flaming arrows filled the air and sent chills down Sansa’s spine.

She shook her head. “This isn’t right. I’m going out there and killing them all.”

She stormed off to mount Drogon, but Jon grabbed her arm and stopped her.

“Dany,” he said desperately. “This doesn’t just concern _you_ anymore.”

They all looked down at her very swollen stomach at this point, and Dany let out a sigh.

Sensing she didn’t want to fight, Drogon roared and lifted himself back into the sky.

_Thank the gods._

Dany finally allowed Jon to wrap his arms around her as she stood there and cried. It was a rather rare sight to see Dany vulnerable, and Sansa appreciated the fact she trusted her enough to show her this side of her.

Sansa watched as they stood there in each other’s embrace for a while, and Sansa never felt more alone. _Maybe I’m just cursed. Maybe the gods just don’t want me to love._

That was when she noticed swimmers dragging themselves onto the shore.

“Look!” Sansa exclaimed. “Survivors!”

Dany looked up with hopeful eyes as they all turned to run down to the beach. Sansa smiled at the sight of Yara, Ser Davos, and Grey Worm on the shores, all being treated by the maesters.

“Where’s Lord Tyrion?” Sansa wondered aloud.

“He was unconscious, but he will be okay. He was taken back to the medical tent,” a girl who was helping bandage people said.

Sansa nodded as Dany and Jon watched the survivors continue to roll in. That was when she noticed two Unsullied soldiers dragging an unknown man onto the shores to Dany and Jon’s feet.

“We found him trying to escape the Lannister forces, Your Grace. He jumped from one of their ships,” one of them stated.

Sansa looked down at the man choking up water as he struggled to breathe. _Who is this man?_

“Who are you?” Dany demanded.

The man attempted to straighten himself as he coughed one more time before saying, “Ser Garlan Tyrell, Your Grace.”

Sansa gasped as she looked down at the most beautiful man she’d ever seen. It was like she was transported in time to when she first met Loras Tyrell — his exceptionally handsome face with lazy golden-brown curls. She felt her heart skipped a beat when Garlan’s big, liquid gold eyes met hers.

“Tyrell?” Dany asked curiously. “House Tyrell was loyal to House Targaryen, but they all perished when Euron Greyjoy attacked our ships. If you really are who you say you are, how can you be alive?”

The beautiful man gulped. “I was there when we were ambushed. I was taken by the Lannister forces, and when the Queen discovered I was a knight—”

“She is the Queen,” Jon cut off abruptly as his eyes narrowed darkly. “And the only Queen.”

The man nodded. “Yes, of course, Your Grace. I meant no offense—”

“What do you want?” Dany asked fiercely.

Sansa looked at Garlan with concern. _Please don’t kill him._

“I’d like to serve you again, my Queen. I’ve been trying to get back to you ever since I was taken almost two years ago.”

Jon and Dany exchanged glances. Sansa knew what they were thinking; _they don’t believe him. They want him executed._

But before Sansa knew what she was doing, her feet were moving her in front of them. “I believe him,” she heard herself say. _What the hells am I doing?_

Jon looked at her surprised. “Sansa, this man could be a spy for the Lannister army, here to give all our secrets to them. We simply cannot have that—”

“Why would he lie?” Sansa cut off fearlessly. “He has no reason to. He jumped off to come to _us_ , knowing we could kill him, but he did it _anyways_. I-I think we should give him a chance to prove his loyalty.”

She looked down at the knight who was staring at her in disbelief.

“He’s telling the truth,” Yara suddenly interjected.

Dany raised her eyebrows. “And how do you figure?”

“I recognize him,” she confirmed as she walked in front of the man. “He was there when we were taken. He’s who he says he is. He was a loyal soldier.”

“I vouch for him,” Sansa said quickly before Dany or Jon could answer.

The King and Queen exchanged looks, and Dany eventually shrugged.

“Alright, Lady Sansa. He can stay. But he _will_ fight with us against Cersei and the dead soon. And if he betrays us,” she said as she walked closer to him. “I will burn him alive.”

Drogon roared overhead as Garlan smiled. _He recognizes them. He definitely isn’t a traitor._

“Absolutely,” Sansa agreed.

Dany nodded with a slight smile. “Find him chambers,” she ordered the Unsullied. “We cannot make our new guest uncomfortable.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” he said as he was taken towards the castle by the two Unsullied.

Sansa turned to Dany and smiled. “Thank you.”

Dany grinned as she got close to her and whispered in her ear, “I saw the way you looked at him. Be careful. Don’t get hurt.”

Sansa blushed as she watched Dany walk back to Jon. She turned to walk up the stairs to the castle where Garlan was now staying too.

_I wonder what his story is._


	35. DAENERYS XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council deals with Varys' kidnapping. Dany takes a chance on Jaime. Arya gets an honor.

“We will storm the city, my Queen. We will kill your enemies. All of them,” Grey Worm said firmly.

Dany smiled. They were in the Chamber of the Painted Table along with Jon, Ser Davos, Tyrion, and the rest of their advisors discussing what to do about Varys’ kidnapping.

“This is a mistake,” Tyrion insisted. “Cersei needs to be destroyed, but if we attack King's Landing with Drogon and the Unsullied and the Dothraki, tens of thousands of innocents will die. That is why Cersei is bringing them into the Red Keep. These are the people you came here to _protect_. I beg you, Your Grace. Do not destroy the city you came to save. Do not become what you have always struggled to defeat. You are _not_ your father’s daughter. You need to show them that.”

Dany glared at her Hand. “Your sister kidnapped your best friend. Doesn’t that _bother_ you?” she shouted passionately.

Tyrion took a deep breath as if to defuse the situation. “Of course, it bothers me, but we cannot afford to be reckless. We are at war, not just with my sister, but with the dead as well.”

“Tyrion’s right,” Jaime added. “Cersei will not go down without a fight. She has scorpions to shoot down your dragons, Your Grace. Do you really want to risk their lives when they should be used against the dead?”

Dany tapped her nails against the table as she considered their arguments. _They’re right, but we need Varys._ “We need to get Varys back. I will not just leave him there to be subjected to her torture.”

Sandor Clegane snorted. “I say we just kill them all. Fuck King’s Landing. It’s just a city full of shit and cunts.”

“I don’t care who we will as long as I get to kill Cersei,” Arya chimed in from beside the Hound.

Jon glared at them both. “No one will be killing anyone right now,” he hissed. He turned to Dany and took her hand in his. “There are a million people in King’s Landing. That’s a million _living souls_ we could have on our side for the Great War. We cannot afford to throw life away and make the Night King’s army greater.”

Dany squeezed his hand before turning back to the table. “What have we heard last of the dead?”

“They are getting closer and closer each day,” Bran explained.

“How long do we have?” Sansa asked nervously.

Bran contemplated the question. “Perhaps a moon, maybe less. He’s swept through all the cities, collecting all the bodies he can. Many are on the run seeking refuge with you or in the Red Keep.”

“We have no time to be wasting then,” Dany said firmly. “Does anyone have any clever ideas?”

“How about, since the dead are a waiting game and we must get Varys back, we demand Cersei’s surrender. Offer her life in exchange for the throne. If there's a chance to avoid the coming slaughter, we should make the effort,” Ser Davos proposed.

“Speaking to Cersei will not prevent a slaughter,” Dany made clear.

“But if it would save lives from falling into the Night King’s hands, it’s worth the effort,” Jon insisted.

She looked at her husband in the eyes as she felt her extremely swollen stomach. _It’s not just about me anymore. It’s about the child too._ She took a deep breath. “But perhaps it's good the people see that Daenerys Stormborn and Jon Snow made every effort to avoid bloodshed, and Cersei Lannister refused. They should know whom to blame when the sky falls down upon them.”

“Aegon Targaryen,” Jon spoke up suddenly.

She looked at him, completely confused along with the rest of the table.

“My name is Aegon Targaryen.”

Dany smiled. _A dragon wolf._ “Very well,” she stated firmly, trying to hide her excitement. “Send the raven to Cersei Lannister requesting a meeting. If she accepts, we will need a ship to get there.”

“We still have plenty left in the fleet that we’re not used in the journey to the Iron Islands. Many are also being rebuilt,” Yara said.

“Good,” she nodded. “But you must stay here. If Bran says more people are seeking refuge with us, we must take them in. You need to transport them to safety. Ser Davos, you will be our captain.”

Yara and Ser Davos nodded.

“I’d be honored, Your Grace,” he said.

“Sansa, you will be acting Lady of Dragonstone until we would return. And Jaime,” she said as she looked at the knight.

“Yes, Your Grace?”

“You will help us in coming up with a strategy to defeat your sister. You know King’s Landing and your sister better than any of us. As a result, you will work with my commanders as Master of War. This is your chance for you to prove your loyalty. Succeed and all your crimes against House Targaryen will be forgotten. But betray us,” she said firmly, “you will be burned alive.”

Jaime bowed down in shock. “I am honored, Your Grace. I will not disappoint.”

Dany smiled. “Good. I look forward to hearing from you soon.”

He bowed his head as Dany turned back to the rest of the council that was in shock from her decision. However, no one was angry because she could see the smiles under Tyrion and Ser Davos’ faces.

“Then, if no one has anything else…” Jon asked as they waited for someone to raise a concern, but no one did. “I believe we are done for now. We will see you all later.”

The council began leaving the chamber as Dany spoke up again, “Except for Arya.”

Arya made a face in confusion as she was left alone with Dany and Jon. “What can I do for you?”

Dany exchanged looks with Jon and smiled. “We wanted to talk to you about our child.”

“Your child?” she repeated as she looked down at Dany’s stomach.

Dany nodded. “If anything were to happen to me or Jon, we want you to be the guardian.”

Whatever Arya was expecting, it clearly wasn’t that. “W-What?”

“There is no one in this world that I trust more than you, Arya,” Jon said with a smile. “Except for my wife of course.”

Arya gave a slight laugh as her eyes became glassy. “I’m not a lady though. I’m not motherly. Sansa, Sansa would be great. Or Tyrion—”

Dany shook her head. “We don’t want Sansa. We don’t want Tyrion.”

“We want our child to be brave and strong, and there is no one better than you.”

A small tear escaped Arya’s eyes as she looked at them lovingly. “I-I don't know what to say.”

Jon laughed as he went over to give his sister a hug. “There’s nothing to say. We just wanted to let you know. Of course, we don’t plan on anything happening to us…”

“Of course!” Arya reiterated.

Dany beamed. “But we love you, Arya. What you did for me, helping me wield a sword, and being Jon’s only friend in his childhood… it seems only obvious.”

The child in the little assassin briefly showed as she ran over to hug Dany tight. She then kneeled and held her swollen stomach in her hands.

She watched as Arya whispered to the child, “You are going to be so brave. Brave like Visenya and Aegon the Conqueror.”

_But first we must win the war. The War of the Queens._


	36. CERSEI III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qyburn delivers a raven. Cersei plays with her new prisoner.

Cersei stood facing the Red Keep, watching the common folk file in through the gates. She had given the order to bring them all in to prevent the dragon bitch from burning her kingdom to the ground over her new prisoner.

It had been so good to see Lord Varys after all these years, especially in chains. _Where he belongs._ She always hated the Spider with his secrets and mysteries. _He’d always give us just enough to keep us needing him for more._ She’d known that he was born a slave in Essos, so it was fitting that he’d die in them even after making his way to the small council. _A complete circle._

She smiled evilly at the thought as she continued to watch people walk below her. “Our message was well-received, then?”

“Your people have heard the Usurper is coming,” Qyburn said quietly as he bowed behind her. “They are grateful for your protection within the walls of the Red Keep.”

She turned to the repulsive Euron Greyjoy at her other side. “What of the dragons?”

He frowned. “We did not see them, my Queen.”

Cersei rolled her eyes slightly. “Of course not. I assume they’re hiding them since the dead already have one,” she said, discontent with his actions. “You're sure about the ships, however?”

He smiled widely with his yellow, crooked teeth. “Yes, Your Grace. Every single one destroyed beyond repair. They will not be sailing to King’s Landing anytime soon.”

She smirked. _Good._ “That must’ve been glorious,” she expressed as she sipped her wine.

Euron kneeled below her as he kissed her hand. “The glory is yours, my Queen.”

She could feel the vomit rising in her mouth at the sight of him against her skin. _And the smell._ But she managed to put a fake smile on her face the best she could. _All he wants is to fuck a queen and give them a child._ A shot of heartbreak went through her veins at the loss of her own child a couple moons ago. _But he never knew I lost the child, or that I was pregnant…_

She smiled as she came up with the idea and looked down at Euron with gleeful eyes. “When the war is won, the Lion shall rule the land, the Kraken shall rule the sea — and our child shall one day rule them all,” she lied with a false smile.

He looked at her with shock as he stood up carefully. _He doesn’t suspect I’m lying at all._ He felt her empty stomach and smiled widely. She watched as Euron turned to Qyburn to confirm, and luckily, her Hand caught on to the lie.

Qyburn nodded gently, and Euron’s crooked smile widened even further. However, before he could say anything in return, Qyburn changed the subject back to the Dragon Queen, “She's coming for you.”

“Of course, she is,” she remarked. She motioned to gates below as she said, “Keep the gates open. If she wants to take the castle, she'll have to murder thousands of innocent people first.”

“And what of the raven she sent about the meeting?”

Cersei contemplated what to say to her monstrous little brother. “Agree to it.”

Qyburn looked at her with surprise. “Your Grace?”

Cersei’s green eyes darkened. “I said, agree to it. Let the people see she is fire and blood, and I am protecting them from a foreigner. She can play her little game of thrones all she wants, but the wolf can only tame her so long. Eventually she will snap, and that will be our moment.”

Qyburn nodded as he left to send the response. She turned to leave as well as this conversation was boring her. _I need to see my prisoner._

Cersei turned to the Mountain as she said, “Take me to our prisoner. I owe him a visit.”

After a few moments, she was down in the dungeons built by Aegon the Conqueror all those years ago. _And the torture chambers too._ She saw her target sitting in his cell as she approached.

“Why, how nice of you to visit me down here, Your Grace,” Varys snickered. “It does get awful boring in this cell all alone.”

Cersei faked a smile. “We’re going to kill your queen.”

Varys raised his nonexistent eyebrows. “Oh, I very much doubt that. Your ships are nothing compared to her dragons.”

She pursed her lips as she looked away. “There are other ways…”

“Poison? Oh yes, that would be rather good. However, she _does_ have her food tested for the health of the baby. Jon insisted.”

Cersei’s face collapsed at the mention of the child.

He looked at her mockingly. “Oh, I’m sorry. Is the child a rough subject for you? I heard you lost your child. How devastating that must’ve been—”

Cersei grabbed his rags by the neck and brought his face as close to hers as possible through the Iron bars. “Mention That again, and I will kill you so slowly, you’ll be begging for me to just end it.”

Varys smiled wickedly. “I’m sure you already have something special lined up for me.”

Annoyed, she let go of the cloth and watched him fall back a bit from the release. “Sometimes I wonder which side you’re really on.”

He snickered. “Why, the realm, of course. I’ve said it many times before. I serve the realm, and the realm needs peace.”

“So, tell your queen to surrender to me.”

He glared at her through those spider eyes. “You bring nothing but chaos, Mother of Madness. You will never bring peace.”

She held his gaze for a moment before standing up angrily to leave. However, before she exited, she turned back around to him. “We received a raven from your queen the other day,” she began.

He looked up suddenly with wide eyes.

Cersei now was the one smiling wickedly. “She wants to meet to discuss _your_ return and surrender.”

“You’re focusing on the wrong war. I ask you, what is the game of thrones if there are no players?”

She stared at him blankly through the torch-lit darkness.

“The War of the Queens means nothing if the Night King kills us all.”

She walked back to look him in the eye. “The War of the Queens means everything.”


	37. TYRION V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion and Qyburn negotiate on behalf of their Queens.

It had been a day since Tyrion had set sail for King’s Landing with Daenerys, Jaime, Ser Davos,  Grey Worm, And a small phalanx of Unsullied soldiers. They had decided it was best to leave Jon behind to stay with the dragons and the remaining citizens, to rule in the Queen’s absence.

When they reached the shore of the River Gate, he noticed Cersei and Euron already standing atop the gate flanked by a long line of scorpions, loaded, manned and ready. _Well, that’s awkward since the dragons aren’t there. She can’t be stupid enough to think we’d risk their lives when we have the Great War coming._ Varys was standing next to them in chains with a solemn expression. _He knows his fate._

They disembarked their single ship and took their place along the beaches. Tyrion gave Daenerys a reassuring smile before walking to the center of the beach to meet Cersei’s negotiator. _Seeing Qyburn’s absence on top the wall, I assume I will be meeting him._

And within a few moments, the Mud Gate opened, revealing a small man in black rags. _Qyburn._

Tyrion’s feet felt like anchors as he trudged on towards the expelled maester. As the distance closed, he took a deep breath and made eye contact with him.

“Qyburn,” Tyrion welcomed skeptically as he looked at the Hand of the Queen pin on his shoulder.

Qyburn bowed his head. “My lord.”

Tyrion eventually stopped walking and planted his feet firmly in the sand. “Queen Daenerys demands Cersei's unconditional surrender and the immediate release of Lord Varys,” he stated more confidently than he felt inside.

Qyburn cracked a smile. “Queen Cersei demands _Daenerys'_ unconditional surrender. If she refuses, Lord Varys will die here and now.”

Tyrion stepped closer. “Qyburn,” he began, his voice almost a whisper, “you're a rational man.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Or so I flatter myself, my lord.”

Tyrion offered a fake smile before becoming serious again. “We have a chance here,” he emphasized. “Perhaps our last chance, to avoid carnage.”

“Yes,” Qyburn agreed.

 _Then fucking agree and bend the knee._ “Then help me!” Tyrion exclaimed desperately. “I don't want to see this city burn! I don't want to hear the screams of children burning alive!”

But Qyburn’s face remained emotionless. “No, it is not a pleasant sound.”

Tyrion shook his head violently as tears filled his eyes. “I-I don't want to hear it. Help me save this city! We have another war to win, the Great War! We cannot be fighting amongst ourselves when the dead come again!” he pleaded.

_Please Qyburn. Please Cersei. We can compromise. We must do this. She’s not completely evil. She has her child now to fight for._

But the Hand resisted. “My lord, I am only a mouthpiece for our queen.”

Tyrion narrowed his eyes. “ _Your_ queen,” he emphasized loudly enough for Cersei to hear.

Qyburn straightened. “Cersei is Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. _You_ are her subject,” he said bitterly.

_For such a little man, he is quite bitter._

“She will be ruling over a graveyard if we don’t help each other!” he explained passionately. “Her reign is _over_. You understand this. Help her understand it!”

Qyburn stood back in surprise. “We understand nothing of the sort! Your queen's dragons are vulnerable, and she is in no condition to fight,” he insisted as he motioned towards Daenerys’ pregnant stomach.

Tyrion could feel the anger boiling up inside him. _We are not weak, and we will destroy you._

But he didn’t stop. “Your armies are battle-weary and depleted, while ours have been reinforced with the Golden Company—”

_Fuck this._

Tyrion rolled his eyes and pushed Qyburn out of the way to address his sister directly. _This is my sister. If she has any decency left in her, she will meet our terms._

He heard the Queensguard ready their weapons to shoot him down, but Tyrion approached with his hands raised. _I am not here to start another war. We still have the Great War to win._

Cersei was looking down at him in disgust as she raised her hand to give the order to obliviate him. _If she does that, they’ll all die. She knows this. Don’t be stupid, Cersei._ After they stared each other down for a few tense moments, she relaxed her arm and the men stood down.

_Thank the gods._

“Cersei, you're not a monster!” he began to exclaim. “I know this. I know this because I've seen it.”

He paused for a moment as he watched Cersei’s face tightened. _Fucking listen to me!_

“You've always loved your children. More than yourself, more than Jaime more than anything,” he acknowledged. “And now I beg you. If not for yourself, then for your child.”

He took a step closer. “Your reign is over, but that doesn't mean _your baby_ has to die!”

However, once the words left his mouth, he knew they were a mistake. Cersei’s face twisted at the mention of the child in pure despair and rage. Tyrion felt his heart sink into his stomach as his face fell in realization. _The child. She lost the child._

He desperately looked back at Daenerys, knowing all too well what was about to happen. However, before anyone could do anything, a flash of gold whipped by his side.

_Jaime._


	38. JAIME I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tries to save Cersei from herself.

The next thing he knew, Jaime was sprinting as fast as he could to reach Cersei before she could do something stupid.

“CERSEI!” he called out as he passed Tyrion. “WAIT!”

He heard the Queensguard turn their weapons to him, _but Cersei would never hurt me._ He ran through the Mud Gate as quickly as he could and climbed the steps to see her face to face. His heart swelled at the sight of her blonde hair. _Although she’s evil, a part of me will always love her._

His face relaxed. “Cersei,” he said again breathlessly as he began to approach.

He pushed the Queensguard and the pathetic Euron Greyjoy out of his way as he wrapped her in a deep hug. She was tense at first, but soon relaxed in the comfort of his arms.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered in her ear as he kissed her hair.

He pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. Tears were welling in them and threatening to overspill judging by their glassiness.

“I know what you’re about to do,” he said desperately as he looked her hands in his. “And don’t do it. Cersei, you’re better than this. You don’t have to do this.”

A tear escaped her eye and traveled down her soft face as she looked at him completely broken. _She has nothing left to fight for._ “You left me,” she croaked. “You don’t love me anymore.”

Jaime shook his head. “That’s not true,” he said as he cupped her face in his hands. “I will always love you.”

He could see Varys, Tyrion and Daenerys staring at him, eyes full of concern. _I can do this. I can tame the lion._ He grabbed her stomach. “And we can try again,” he croaked hopefully. “After the Great War. Once the dead are defeated we can live out our days in Essos like a real family… away from all this bullshit.”

_But do I really want that?_ He knew deep in his heart he didn’t. The woman he was staring at now was not the same woman he fell in love with all those years ago. The Cersei he loved would never have allowed their baby boy to kill himself.

But he swallowed the doubt to try and save the situation. _If I don’t stop this now, Daenerys will destroy everything._

Cersei started crying as he wrapped her in an embrace again. He made eye contact with Tyrion and nodded his head. _I think I’ve calmed her down._

“I have no love here. Only fear. And they love her, not me,” she sobbed.

_She’s so broken._

Jaime frowned. “I love you,” he emphasized. “And I always will. So, let Varys go, and we can forget all of this.”

She looked at him with broken eyes as she moved in to kiss him passionately. He closed his eyes and leaned into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck, but he just couldn’t take it. _I just don’t love her anymore._ Feeling his disgust, Cersei backed away.

“Alright then,” she said, her expression and voice turning stone cold. “Let it be fear.”

And with that, she pushed him away as the Queensguard seized him.

_No, no, no._

His eyes widened. “Cersei!” he pleaded, but it was no use.

He watched as she walked stiffly over to Lord Varys, who was still standing in chains at the edge of the gate. Below, Tyrion and Daenerys moved closer, both angry and anxious.

“If you have any last words, now is the time,” Jaime heard her whisper in Varys’ ear.

_Don’t do this. She can’t do this. She’s better than this._

Lord Varys looked from her to Jaime solemnly before turning to face their Queen below them. He saw him gulp as he prepared to utter his last words.

Varys’ face turned stone cold; his anxiety ceasing. “Valar morghulis,” he said bravely.

Jaime’s eyes widened as he saw Tyrion mouthing, “No!” from below. The world seemed to stop for a moment as he watched the Mountain draw his sword. Jaime started yelling in protest as the Queensguard held him back.

“CERSEI!” he screamed desperately with tears beginning to roll down his face. “DON’T DO THIS!”

But the woman he loved was long gone. And with one last sinister smile, she looked at Jaime before giving the nod. He watched in horror as the Mountain’s sword swung high above his head and came crashing down on Varys’ neck.

All he saw next was red as blood splattered everywhere as Lord Varys’ lifeless body went crashing down to the sand below him. The head rolled on the floor with blood still gushing out of it as Jaime looked in shock.

He watched as Cersei looked down at what she did and smiled, completely satisfied. Next to him, Euron looked pleased as Jaime fought to break free. He caught them off guard and escaped down the stairs he previously ran up by punching them in the face. It gave him just enough time to reach the sand that Daenerys was standing on so he could go back to Dragonstone with them.

Upon reaching the sand, he saw tears streaming down Tyrion’s face as he turned around, completely dejected. Behind him, Jaime watched Daenerys walk away, struggling to contain her grief and anger as Ser Davos just stood in total shock. Looking at his brother, they shared a common expression: _we failed her._

_We failed our Queen._


	39. JON IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany comes back from King's Landing depressed.

“WHERE IS SHE?” Jon demanded as he ran down onto the beach. He had gotten the raven that Cersei executed Varys, but he hadn’t heard a word of his wife. _Is she alright?_

It was Tyrion that disembarked first with dark, bloodshot eyes. “She hasn't seen anyone. Locked herself in her chambers and wouldn’t come out. I assume she’s still in there,” he mumbled.

Jon looked at him with wild eyes. “She shouldn’t be alone!”

“And whose fault is it that she refuses to see anyone? Mine?” he challenged bitterly.

Jon just stood there speechless at Tyrion’s reaction. _He’s so broken._

“Now if you’ll excuse me…” the dwarf trailed off. Jon watched in shock as Tyrion walked away with his shoulders hunched and tears streaming down his face. 

He turned his attention back to the sea as he saw the small Unsullied army coming ashore along with Jaime. _I need to get out there. Where is she?_

So, he took the rowboat Tyrion left behind and started towards the Targaryen ship out in the bay. Within a few moments, he was being hoisted onto the ship by Grey Worm and Ser Davos.

“Where is she?” he said breathlessly as he got his footing.

Ser Davos looked at him with weary eyes. “She won’t come out of her bedchamber. We told her we docked, but she refuses. Only Missandei has been in to see her.”

Jon’s heart twisted. _My poor Dany… I should’ve been there for her. And where was I? Fucking here. Useless._ “She’s there now?”

Davos nodded.

Jon didn’t even give thanks as he walked away in pursuit of her door. He didn’t have to ask which one was hers, for it was always the one they shared going to Winterfell. When he finally reached the door he so nervously knocked on all those moons ago, he knocked just as softly as he softly muttered, “Dany?”

The wooden door was suddenly unlatched, and Missandei stood in the frame. Jon saw the look of concern on her face as he moved past her to see Dany sitting on an armchair by the small cabin window, staring at the waves. His wife — his beautiful, strong wife — was completely broken in front of him. She had one of his furs wrapped around her shoulders, but the dark circles around her bloodshot eyes made her unrecognizable. She took out only half of her braids — it looked as if she took out random ones in a fit of rage before just giving up. He looked at her sadly as he approached and drug a stool over to sit next to her.

“Dany…” he said as he reached out to touch her.

When she turned to face him, she looked even worse than what he saw from the hallway. The last time he saw her this broken was when he didn’t want to be with her because of his heritage. _And I always wanted to be with her. I was just being stupid and weak._ Her lips trembled at the sight of his concern as tears started falling down her face.

She didn’t even have to say anything; he just knew what he needed to do. So, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap as if she were a child. She clung to his body like a succulent and buried her face in his neck as she cried. It was slightly awkward because of her overly swollen stomach, almost eight moons now, but he didn’t care. He continued to hold her close and rock them back and forth. “I should’ve been there,” he whispered into her hair. “I should’ve been there for you.”

Her reply was more sobbing, and Jon just held her tighter. They stayed that way for a decent amount of time before she finally said, “Everyone around me always dies.”

He looked at her in surprise. “What?”

She shook her head as she started sobbing again. “I should have never come here. I should have just stayed in Essos. I’d still have Viserion and Jorah and Varys,” she managed to croak.

He never felt more helpless in his life as he held her tighter. “If you never came here, I would’ve never met you. And if I never met you, I’d most certainly be dead right now.”

Dany picked her head up from his neck as she stared at him with those watery violet eyes. “I doubt that.”

Jon shook his head. “No, I would be. And the entire North, too,” he insisted. “Dany, you _saved_ us.”

“Winterfell is a ruin because of me!”

He rolled his eyes. “You’ve been listening to Sansa too much,” he exclaimed. “You are the sole reason we even stand a chance against the Night King and the dead. _You_ are the leader Westeros needs to break the wheel. And if saving us isn’t enough, you saved me too.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “How?”

He chuckled slightly. “Because I was completely miserable?” he laughed. He cupped her tear-stained face with his hands as he explained, “You made me want to fight to be _alive_ , Dany. You are the reason I keep going in this fucking world. You and her.”

He caressed her stomach as she let out a slight laugh. “You mean him.”

He rolled his eyes jokingly. “Don’t start with me again Daenerys Targaryen.”

She laughed a little again, but her face returned to sadness in a second. “I just don’t know what to do,” she confessed honestly. She turned and looked at him wide-eyed. “What do I do Jon?”

He thought for a moment. _Honestly, I have no fucking idea._ “I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out together,” he promised as she found her spot again in his neck. “If not just for us, but for our child.”

He felt her start to sob again, and he held her tighter. “I want to burn it.  I want to burn it all down until there’s nothing left but ash,” she cried.

His heart sank. _I want to fucking burn that shithole down too for the amount of pain Cersei has put her through._

She sniffled and wiped her nose as she shook her head. “But I can’t do that because too many innocent people will die,” she acknowledged.

He couldn’t help but smile. _That’s my Dany._

Sensing his reaction, she gave him a puzzled look. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said as he admired her swollen face from crying so hard. “You’re just so beautiful.”

She snorted. “I look like actual shit.”

He shook his head as he delicately pushed a small piece of silver hair out of her face. He had the biggest urge to kiss her right there and then and escape from this hellhole, _but I don’t think she’s in the mood for that right now._

She rolled her eyes at his reaction before breaking down again. “I just want to kill Cersei with my bare hands,” she screamed angrily as she motioned strangling her with her hands. “I want the world to burn for taking Jorah, Varys, my child, and my people from me.”

Jon frowned as he looked at her. _She’s tormenting herself so much right now, and I don’t know how to stop it._ “Well, I think if you took away killing Cersei from Arya, she’d kill you,” he tried to joke, but Dany wasn’t having it.

She just glared in response, and his smile faded. “I’ve just let everyone who ever believed in me down,” she sobbed as she looked him in the eye. “Do you know what that feels like?”

_All too well._ “Actually, yes,” he confessed as he looked down at his chest, motioning to the scars from where he was killed by his own men.

Her face immediately fell. “I’m so sorry; I wasn’t even thinking!” she began to apologize, completely frustrated with herself. “Gods, I can’t even talk to you right! All I do is fail people.”

Jon kissed the tears off her face as his heart was breaking from her pain. “No,” he said gently as he rocked them back and forth. “You’ve never failed me. Never. Not once.”

“Then what do I do?”

“I don’t know,” he said again. “But I do know you need to get out of this fucking cabin. Gods, at least go back to our chamber. The bed is much more comfortable.”

She paused for a moment, but she eventually reluctantly nodded. Jon helped his very pregnant wife stand and followed her as she approached the cabin window. “When I first came here, I had armies and three children. I had hope.”

_I don’t understand where this is going._

“Hope still exists,” Jon insisted.

“Does it?”

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. “It does. Hope will always exist as long as people are willing to fight for it.”

She sighed desperately. “I’m tired of fighting,” she pleaded. “It’s all I’ve ever known. I fought against my brother, I fought for my people, my children, Cersei, the North, you…” she shook her head. “And everywhere I turn there's fighting. When is enough, enough?”

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. _Come on Jon, you can do better than that._ “But we can't just give up, not now. Not when we’re this close. And if not for ourselves, for our child. Do you really want our child growing up in a world of fighting and heartbreak?”

She shook her head. “No,” she confessed as another tear slid down her face.

“And I will never hurt you,” he said as he took her face in his hands again. “Never again.”

She cracked a watery smile. “I will never hurt you either. I love you Jon,” she replied passionately. “I never thought I’d love anyone again. Not after losing Drogo and my son the way I did… but then I found you. The _honorable_ Jon Snow melted my stone-cold heart.”

He laughed. “I never thought I’d love either. I never thought I’d have a family; I was just a fucking bastard. But here I am, with you and our child that’s about to be born. I’d say you were mad if you told me this would be my life when I was a boy.”

She chuckled as well before sighing.

He frowned at her reaction. “Dany, I love you. What do you want? Tell me, what can I do to make this better?”

Dany shook her head again. “Things I can’t have.”

He looked her in her bloodshot violet eyes. “I love you. Let me try.”

“A house with a red door and a lemon tree,” she confessed. “Far away from this hellhole.”

He sighed. _And that I can’t give._ “I promised you I’d paint the door of the Red Keep red and plant lemon trees outside your window.”

She laughed sarcastically. “Lemon trees don’t grow in King's Landing, Jon.”

He shrugged. “Then I’ll import new ones every week, so you always have them.”

She gave him a soft smile that made his heart swell. _That’s my girl._ “I think Tyrion thinks I’m going mad.”

He made a face. _What the fuck?_ “No one thinks that, Dany. You’re not mad,” he insisted.

She rolled her eyes. “How am I not?”

_Where the fuck is this coming from?_ “Look at all the shit you’ve been through!” he exclaimed passionately. “You’ve had a really shit time lately, and too many people you love are paying the ultimate price. That could be enough to send anyone over the edge.”

“So, you think I’m mad?”

“What? No! I said it _could_ be enough. You’re stronger than that, Dany. I won’t let you slip into madness.”

“It’d be easier.”

He rolled his eyes in fury. _She’s being irrational._ “Look at me Dany!” he exclaimed as he grabbed her arms. “You’re _NOT mad_!”

“But I have all these impulses. I want to burn the world down right now for what it’s done to me. What if I just let myself fall?”

“Then I’ll catch you,” he insisted. “And I always will. I’m here. I’m your husband, and I love you. You’re pregnant with our child and that fucking _means_ something to me. Whatever we have to do, we’ll do it.”

She gave a weak smile and slowly began lowering head. _What is…?_

But before he could finish his thought, she was collapsing on the floor.

“DANY!” he exclaimed.

He caught her in his arms and lifted her up and ran out the chamber door.

“DAVOS! GREY WORM!” he called out, and he was suddenly surrounded by the men.

“What the bloody hell happened?” Davos said in a panic as he felt her forehead. She was as cold as ice.

Jon shook his head violently. “I don’t know! We were talking and she just collapsed!”

He nodded. “Alright, well, let’s get her to the island. Sam can look at her.”

They placed her in the rowboat, and Jon took off in a hurry.

_Seven hells, Dany._


	40. DAENERYS XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon worries about Dany. Dany wants to storm King's Landing. Melisandre has news.

Dany was standing on top of the volcano, her eyes wide as she stared down into the lava and smoke inside. The ground shook unbelievably strong, but Dany was not afraid. She stood sound as roars escaped the vent — louder and louder until an explosion of heat and fire. She attempted to shield her face, but there was no escaping the lava shooting out of the top directly at her. However, as much as she wanted to run away, she couldn’t. She could hear it singing to her. She opened her arms to the fire, embraced it, let it swallow her whole, let it cleanse her cleanse her and temper her and scour her clean. She could feel her flesh sear and blacken and slough away, could feel her blood boil and turn to steam, and yet there was no pain. She felt strong and new and fierce.

And in that moment, a great dragon — larger than Drogon or any one she ever saw emerged from the top. It’s wings so large it covered the sun, as its gold wings shimmered in the light. She smiled in amazement — _fire made flesh._

Dany watched as more little dragons flew out the vent as well — five in total. She just smiled at the miracle as she stood tall.

The Mother of Dragons.

 

 

When Dany opened her eyes, she couldn’t see anything. After blinking a few times, she saw Jon asleep in a chair next to her.

“Jon?” she croaked lightly from lack of water.

His eyes flew open at the sound of her voice as relief washed over his face. “DANY!” he exclaimed. “Thank the gods you’re alright!”

He came over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Let me get the maester…” he said as he began to run out the door.

Dany’s eyes widened in fear. _Don’t leave me here alone._ She grabbed his arm, preventing him from moving. He looked at her in surprise, but Dany only had one question. “What happened?”

Jon’s face fell. “You… fainted,” he explained carefully as he gave her a glass of water.

She took it eagerly. “Fainted?” Dany said in between gulps, surprised. _I never faint._

His face twisted. “I should get the maester…”

And with that, he was gone. _Why was he acting weird?_ Fear flooded through her as she checked her belly for their baby. _Did something happen to it?_

But she relaxed when she felt the normal kicks against her. _That’s a relief._ She looked around her bedchamber at Dragonstone with curiosity.

Then it hit her.

_Bedchamber? How did I get here? I was on the ship back from King’s Landing…_

And suddenly, everything came back to her. Cersei. Tyrion. Varys.

_Varys._

Her heart sank at the thought. _He’s dead. He’s dead because of me._

Her eyes filled with hopeless tears as Jon came running back into the room with Sam. They both looked at her in sorrow; _there is no need for words. They understand why I’m crying._

Sam felt her forehead and checked her belly for any signs of concern, but he sat back in relief. “They’re both doing well,” Sam said to Jon.

He nodded his head. “Good,” he replied, clearly relieved.

Then Sam turned his attention to her. “You’re very lucky, Your Grace. By refusing to eat or drink, you not only put your own life at risk, but your baby’s as well. Luckily, we were able to save you before anything drastic happened. Jon just happened to be there at the right time when you fainted. If he wasn’t, I’m not sure what would have happened…”

Guilt flooded through Dany like a tidal wave as her tears of sorrow turned into ones of self-hatred. _How could I have done this to myself? To my baby? Maybe I wasn’t destined to be a mother. Maybe this is the gods telling me I only make horrible choices and kill my children as a result._

She watched as Jon was talking quietly with Sam; her husband constantly nodding his head at everything his friend said.

“I don’t think I’m meant to be a mother,” she confessed loudly.

Sam and Jon looked at her in surprise. “Dany, what?” Jon asked in confusion.

Dany shook her head as tears fell down her face like a waterfall. “I’m not meant to be a mother. This was a mistake. Everything was a mistake. I—” she began, but she was sobbing too heavily to continue.

“Leave us,” she heard Jon say to Sam before coming to sit on the bed next to her. He wiped the tears off her face as he said, “Dany, that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. You’re going to be a great mother.”

She shook her head again. “No, I won’t,” she sobbed. “I almost killed my baby this time just like I did Rhaego.”

Now Jon shook his head. “No, Dany,” he pleaded. “Those decisions were born out of grief. You didn’t eat because Varys died. That was a traumatic experience. You didn’t know you would’ve killed our child; if you did, I’m sure you would have never done it.”

She finally stopped crying and looked up at his worried face with bloodshot eyes. “I chose to let Rhaego die.”

“No, you didn’t. That witch tricked you into thinking it was his horse’s life you were giving, not your child’s,” he reminded her firmly.

Dany tried to escape his grip, but he was too strong. He cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him.

“You were trying to save your husband, and you were taken advantage of by an evil woman,” he said passionately. “That is not your fault.”

“But Varys’ death is,” she cried, the guilt showing clearly on her face.

“No Dany,” he said as he became nose to nose with her. “Varys’ death is not your fault; it’s Cersei’s. And we did everything we could to stop it, but we couldn’t.”

She released a sob again. “How can I be anyone’s queen when I can’t even protect my own people?”

“We will figure this out; I promise.”

 Dany shook her head. “You need to be the one sitting on the throne. You can protect people; I can’t. All I do is fail.”

He rolled his eyes. “Dany, you’re being ridiculous. I don’t even want the throne. You’re not—”

“I WANT TO BURN THIS WORLD TO THE GROUND!” she suddenly shrieked.

He looked at her in shock.

“Gods, Jon, I wake up and I think about everything Cersei has taken from me, from us, from everyone. And it just makes me so angry that I’m afraid that I will burn down the Red Keep.”

“Well, I don’t see a problem with that.”

She shook her head. “It’s not the Red Keep. It’s the people _inside_ the Red Keep. The innocents,” she explained passionately as she took his hand. “I-I’m afraid if I start… I won’t be able to stop.”

He looked at her with painful eyes. _He fears what I fear._ “I won’t ever let that happen. I will never allow you to be put in a situation that you _could_ do that,” he said. “But even if you were, I know you, Dany. You’ve overcome all these obstacles and crushed every opponent you’ve come across without harming any innocents. Why would this be any different? Why would Cersei change that?”

She frowned. “She’s willing to cross lines that I’m scared to cross.”

Jon smiled as he kissed her forehead. “And that’s why you will be the greatest queen the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen.”

Dany gave a soft smile as she crawled in between his legs to lay on him. She leaned on his chest for a few moments, trying to enjoy the innocent bliss as she stared blankly at the wall in front of them. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck as he used the pillows for support.

“So, what was Sam saying to you before he left?” Dany finally asked.

“That you need to eat and drink more, and that you’ll be fine,” he said as he continued to hold her.

“We need to talk to Tyrion and come up with a plan for Cersei.”

He nodded reluctantly. “I know.”

Dany proceeded to try and sit up then, but Jon held her close to him. She looked at him in confusion, but he just smiled.

“Five more minutes?” he asked innocently.

Dany smiled and resumed her spot laying against his chest. _Soon there will be two of us for him to hold._

 

 

 

They finally made it to the Chamber of the Painted Table with all their council including Tyrion, Davos, Arya, Sansa, Jaime, Bran, Grey Worm, and Yara. They were discussing the taking of King’s Landing in revenge for Varys’ death. _I want Cersei dead. I’ve waited all these years… I’m done waiting._

“Grey Worm, ready the Unsullied and Dothraki; we storm the city tomorrow,” she commanded before turning back to the table. “I’m tired of waiting. The longer Cersei sits on the throne, the more people she will murder.”

“Dany, we’re in the middle of fighting another war. The Great War against the dead. We need every living soul to fight them, and that includes Lannisters. We will lose if we are fighting amongst ourselves!” Jon insisted.

Dany rolled her eyes.

“How close did you say they were, Bran?” Sansa suddenly asked.

Dany turned her attention to the strange boy in the wheelchair.

“About two or three days, if we’re lucky,” he said calmly.

Jon threw his hands up. “See! We can’t be murdering people in a war — that just makes the dead’s army larger. And they _are_ coming for us.”

Dany’s eyes darkened. “There won’t be any bodies left to raise,” she said coldly. “The Night King can't raise ash.”

Tyrion’s eyes widened. “The people who live there, they're not your enemies!” he protested. “They're innocents, like the ones you liberated in Meereen.”

Dany glared at her Hand. “In Meereen, the slaves turned on the masters and liberated the city themselves the moment I arrived,” she spat.

He looked at her desperately. “They're afraid!” he exclaimed. “Anyone who resists Cersei will see his family butchered. You can't expect them to be heroes. They're hostages!”

Her eyes narrowed. “Then what is your grand plan? To try and negotiate with her again? Because that worked out so well last time!” she roared. “Or do you not remember her taking your best friend’s head?”

Tyrion gulped. “Of course, I do; I will never un-see that horror. But what I do know is that thousands of children will die if the city burns. Children that you _swore_ to protect!”

They exchanged a tense look before Tyrion sighed. “You once said that you did not want to be queen of the ashes. Don’t prove Cersei right. Don’t be the ‘mad Targaryen’ she claims you are that just wants to see their subjects burn. Because if you turn Drogon and Rhaegal loose, that is what will happen. Don’t be that. Be Daenerys Targaryen. Protector of the Realm and Breaker of Chains.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dany sighed in defeat. _I don’t know what to do._ “I just hate her. I want to burn it to the ground.”

Jon took her hand suddenly as she turned to face him. “We all hate her. And she _will_ pay for her crimes,” he emphasized. “But not like this.”

She cracked a small smile. She looked over to Jaime standing next to his brother. “What do you think Ser Jaime? She’s your sister too.”

The knight looked up in surprise. He paused for a moment before answering, “My sister knows how to use her enemies' weaknesses against them. She thinks yours is mercy; but it’s not. It’s your strength. She may need to be taken out with fire and blood, but not the civilians. Give them mercy.”

Tyrion nodded in agreement. “Cersei's followers will abandon her if they know the war is lost. Give them that chance.”

Dany pondered the thought for a moment. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her decision. She turned to the Stark sisters. “What do you think?”

Arya shrugged. “I don’t give a shit what we do, I just want to kill Cersei,” she confessed honestly.

Dany smiled. “You’ll have to fight a lot of people here to get that honor.”

Arya’s face darkened. “I just have to be quicker,” she smirked.

“Okay, we can all agree Cersei needs to die. I don’t give a shit who does it, but what about the attack on the city? What do we do?” Davos suddenly asked.

Tyrion cleared his throat. “If the city surrenders, they will ring the bells and raise the gates. Please, if you hear them ringing the bells, call off the attack.”

Dany looked at Jon, and he nodded silently in response. “Alright. There will be no attack as long as they surrender. But I will destroy their scorpions that they try to kill my children with.”

Tyrion nodded at the compromise.

“We will need someone to convince Cersei to surrender,” Jon explained.

Everyone’s eyes went to Tyrion and Jaime.

Tyrion started laughing. “Well, it definitely can’t be me. I’d make it a few steps before she’d take my head.”

Dany cracked a smile before looking at Jaime. _He needs to do this._

He nodded. “I will go into the city and try to talk to her. She will most likely listen to me if there’s any logical part left in her.”

Dany nodded. “Very well. We sail at nightfall; prepare yourselves.”

Everyone agreed before turning to exit the chamber. Dany turned to leave as well before someone touched her arm. She turned around in surprise to see Melisandre standing there.

“Your Grace,” she said as she bowed respectfully. “A word?”

She looked to Jon and nodded.

“I’ll be in our chamber,” he said as he gave the Red Woman an uneasy look.

Dany nodded and watched as he walked away. She turned her attention back to the woman. “What can I do for you Lady Melisandre?” she asked warmly.

“It’s the flames, Your Grace. They showed me something.”

Dany watched her curiously as she led her to the fireplace burning in the room. They crouched down to stare at them. “What did you see?”

The woman did not take her eyes off the flames. “Look, Your Grace. Can’t you see?”

Dany furrowed her eyebrows before turning to look in the flames again. At first she saw nothing, but after blinking a few times, she noticed figures forming.

There were dragons — two she assumed were Drogon and Rhaegal, but there were six others. One even larger than Drogon that shined even in the flames, and the other were tiny as specks.

“W-What?” Dany trailed off in wonder. _What was going on? What does this mean?_

Suddenly, the ground began shaking again as it did so many times before. The war figurines slamming against the Painted Table, but Dany just kept watching the dancing flames. The more she watched, the more detail came out — it wasn’t just eight dragons, there was a volcano in the background. And there was a human figure walking _out_ of the volcano.

Dany watched in amazement, _what is this?_ As the earthquake got more intense below them, the flames danced more wildly. It seemed the dragons were coming _out_ of the volcano. _As if they were being born…_

Dany shook her head to refocus her eyes, and suddenly the shaking stopped, and the images disappeared from the flames. She looked at Melisandre in wonder.

“What was that?” she asked curiously.

Melisandre smiled. “That,” she began. “Is what you must do, Daenerys Stormborn.”

Dany watched as the Red Woman stood and looked out the window at the roaring sea below them.

“The old mountain will explode tonight,” she explained. “It is up to you to use its power for a miracle to win the war.”

Dany shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

She smiled. “You’re a dragon,” Melisandre said as she walked over to caress Dany’s face softly. “Be a dragon.”

And it was then that Dany knew what she needed to do.


	41. DAENERYS XV

“Seven hells!” Dany groaned as she sat up in bed. Their baby was kicking her so hard she swore it had Longclaw and Dark Sister in there.

Jon rolled over and rubbed her back. “Dany? What’s wrong?”

She rolled her eyes in frustration. “I want our baby to be born _now_. I’m tired of waiting, and I’m tired of them kicking me to death.”

He started laughing as she glared at him. She had been having false contractions all day since their meeting in the Chamber of the Painted Table. Out of concern, Jon of course went to get Sam, and the maester ordered her to rest.

As a result, she was completely miserable. She kept snapping at Jon for everything because everything just ached. When she wasn’t angry, she wanted to cry. And then other times she lusted for him so much she would rip his clothes off in the middle of a council meeting if she could. _I feel completely mad._

“It’ll be over soon, I think. You’re nine moons now, right?” he asked gently.

She nodded. _Almost there._ “Gods, everything just hurts.”

He frowned. “Maybe I can help with that,” he said slyly.

“Jon—” she began to protest. _I don’t want to be kissed right now, I feel fat and disgusting._ But instead, he started rubbing her shoulders. She arched her back in response to his comforting touch and let out a slight moan.

“See? Not so bad?” Jon joked lightly.

She smiled. The pain in her lower back begin to fade away as the baby settled back down in her stomach. She was huge — larger than she ever had been with Rhaego. But she couldn’t wait to be a family — a _real_ family — with Jon. _He will make a great father._

“Walk with me,” she stated lightly.

He gave a warm smile and rolled over the side of the bed to help her stand.

Once he got his footing, he reached for her hands. “1, 2, 3…” he said as he prepared to lift her heavy weight.

She wobbled over the edge and fell into his chest with a small giggle. After she steadied, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. “I love you,” he said, his eyes full of love.

She smiled. “I love you too.”

The moment was perfect as she closed her eyes and leaned on his chest. He wrapped her in his arms and moved his one hand down to stroke her stomach softly. She hummed out of pure bliss; _I never want this moment to end._

But suddenly, without warning, the ground shook uncontrollably that it knocked Dany off her feet. She looked at Jon in confusion — _what was happening?_ But the question was quickly answered as a noise so loud it felt like her ears were going to explode came from outside. Without a conscious thought, Jon dropped to the stone floor with her, their hands clasped over their ears tight.

Jon recovered first, and he managed to stand up and make his way to the window facing the courtyard to see the cause for the terrible sound. All Dany could see was the profile of his face, but that was enough to know that whatever was happening outside that window was horrifying. His eyes tilted upward as his jaw hit the ground; all the color draining out of his face. He stands as still as a statue before sinking to his knees without taking his eyes off the sight.

Dany managed to finally stand by grabbing onto the bedpost for support and made her way to the window to see what was making her husband so terrified. But when she turned to look at the sky that was once a brilliant blue was now filled with black smoke blowing upward in growing plumes. Through the window, all she could see through the dark veil was the mountain that once used to add to the green scenery was lava flowing in thick rivers, burning a path as it goes. Her eyes widened at the realization: _Melisandre was right… the volcano is erupting._

“We need to leave,” Jon said in a hypnotized trance. “NOW!”

He grabbed her hand and tore her away from the window and started running through the stone castle. The infrastructure of the castle began falling apart from the intense earthquakes as she noticed all their advisors running around aimlessly.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?” Tyrion screamed at them in pure panic.

They dodged another rock falling from the ceiling as Jon yelled back, “THE VOLCANO IS EXPLODING!”

He rolled his eyes. “Seven hells!”

“We need to get out of here!” Dany yelled over the screams of people outside being crushed by debris.

Tyrion nodded as he started running with them towards an exit. As they ran through the castle, they were soon joined by Davos, Arya, Gendry, and Sansa, all of which were trying to navigate the land to get to safety.

“Where’s Yara?” Arya asked quickly.

Jon snorted. “I don’t fucking know! What does it matter?” he asked angrily.

Arya rolled her eyes in annoyance. “She has the ships, you bloody idiot! We can sail for King’s Landing now.”

Dany’s eyes widened at the idea as she nodded vigorously. “We need to get off this island!”

She could see Jon thinking for a moment before nodding. “I’ll go find—”

But Dany shook her head. “I’ll find her.”

Everyone looked at her angrily. “Like seven hells you will! I’m not letting you out of my sight!” Jon screamed angrily.

Dany’s eyes narrowed. “WHICH ONE OF US ISN'T AFFECTED BY FIRE?” she challenged.

His face softened at the realization.

_Yeah, I know I’m fucking right._

“I will find her and her ships. You get everyone to the beach.”

Jon hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Alright,” he agreed reluctantly.

Dany smiled as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss. He deepened it quickly before breaking away, and she sighed in disappointment at the loss of contact. She watched as they all ran towards the sea, leaving her there with the pile of rubble beneath her.

She didn’t even make it outside a couple feet before seeing the Iron Fleet sailing towards Jon on the beaches. Dany smiled — _I didn’t even have to tell Yara to get the ships; she automatically did._ However, that didn’t stop her from running through the burning village, searching for any survivors.

That was when she heard a sudden voice yell her direction, “My Queen!”

Dany whipped her head in its direction to see Lady Melisandre standing there. “Lady Melisandre! You need to get to the boats!” she exclaimed frantically. “Jon is readying them with Yara. It’s not safe here!”

She smiled weakly. “You know as well as I that is not why I’m here.”

Dany looked at her skeptically as she wiped the ash from her face. “I don’t understand—”

Melisandre shook her head. “I’ve committed great crimes in my life, and tonight, I must pay for them. You know what you need to do Daenerys Stormborn. Bring more magic into this world.”

“What will happen to you?” Dany asked carefully.

The Red Woman smiled again. “Do not worry about me. Death pays for life, remember?”

Dany stared at her blankly. _How did she know that was said to me on a night like this so many years ago?_

“You better get going, Daenerys Stormborn,” Melisandre warned. “This will not last much longer.”

Dany nodded as she looked to the erupting volcano in front of her. _I know what I need to do._ So, she started walking towards the burning magma without a fear in her heart.

 

The sky rained down with rocks, filling her lungs with a choking smoky powder as she got closer to the top of the mountain. She could smell Melisandre’s burning flesh from attempting to follow her from behind as the night filled with the Red Woman’s screams of pain. Tears started pouring down Dany’s face as she was faced with sudden self-doubt. Even with all the horrible things Melisandre has done in her life, does she deserve to die this way?

_But I need to do this. We need to defeat the dead, and she said herself this was the only way._

She caressed her stomach as she said a silent prayer to all the gods her baby wouldn’t be harmed. _With Melisandre’s sacrifice, another life shouldn’t be needed… this won’t be like Rhaego. My child will be born happy and healthy… Jon’s child._

__

She smiled at the notion, giving her the strength to move forward. She could feel the scorching lava running against her legs — like the way the waves in the ocean wash past on their quest to get to shore. Her shoes started to melt away, but Dany felt no pain. No, she was unburnt.

The echoes of Melisandre’s screams were drowned out by the deafening roars of the volcano; its ash and magma pouring out of the gaping vent towards her. Dany walked closer, the lava scalding hot, but she did not feel a thing. No, the heat made her feel _clean_ , as if she was being cleansed again.

_Cleansed through fire._

Her lungs were filled with fire, and she couldn’t see anything through the constant streaming of tears from her eyes irritated by the explosion. The heat melted her clothes away, leaving only ash to cover her now. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, but she wouldn’t back down.

_I am the blood of the dragon._

And that was when she heard a _crack_ in the earth below her.

 

 

 


	42. JON X

“GET TO THE SHIPS!” Jon yelled as he directed people away from the castle to the sea.

The eruption roared behind him as the red lava continued to shoot straight into the air. The rumbling anger was so loud that the sky fell down, almost kissing the earth that was starved of light and clean air. His lungs burned as he struggled to breathe and sweat continued to roll down his face.

_Where is Dany?_

She had said she would be back shortly, but he hadn’t seen her since. _And we need to get out of here…_

“Jon we need to go!” he heard Davos scream at him from the beach below.

He turned to his Hand, his face full of worry, as he looked one more time at the volcano in front of them for his silver-haired wife. The lava was tearing through the fishing village that once was full of life with all the people they had saved. Over the rumbling, he heard the screams of soldiers being burnt alive by the magma as he stepped over those who had suffocated to death.

_She’s probably already on a ship._

That’s when Jon decided to head to sea — _there’s nothing left for us here._ Without words, he started running with Davos by his side, ferociously splashing through the waves, desperately trying to reach the ship waiting for them. He was never a great swimmer being as he grew up in Winterfell, but he couldn’t even feel the water surrounding him with the amount of adrenaline running through his veins.

Breathless, he finally got ahold of the rope ladder and hoisted himself up onto the wooden ship. He spat the seawater out of his mouth once he made it on the deck before taking a deep breath. Davos followed him up the ladder and soon stood beside him, holding onto the deck rail for support.

“Where’s Dany?” he asked breathlessly.

Davos shrugged, and worry surged through his heart. He saw Arya standing on the other side of the ship talking to Gendry seriously — her wet hair from the sea plastered to her forehead. He ran over to his little sister, eyes wild in concern.

“Arya!” he called desperately.

She turned around in confusion, but her eyes widened at the sight of him. “JON!” she screamed as she came running towards him.

He gave her a huge hug as he kissed her head. “Thank the gods you’re alright.”

She smiled. “Not today.”

“What?”

“That’s what I told the God of Death,” she explained as she smirked. “‘Not today.’”

He laughed as his face turned serious again. “Have you seen—” but he couldn’t even get the words out before an ear-piercing scream filled the night with such power it shook Jon to the core. He looked for the source in wonder; _it’s not possible for another eruption to happen simultaneously._ He furrowed his eyebrows as he squinted from the output of light. The roars became louder and louder, the night filling with sudden sounds of _crack_ that just confused him further. He exchanged glances with Arya — _what the fuck was happening?_

And that’s when he saw it… it wasn’t another explosion.

It was a dragon.

Larger than anything he’s ever seen; the beast rose through the vent of the volcano with the lava shooting up in the background. It let out a ferocious roar upon finally being free. Jon’s jaw hit the floor as he stared at the miracle in wonder… its beautiful golden scales reflecting against the fire that it blinded him.

_Fire made flesh._

His eyes followed it up into the sky, but that didn’t stop the sounds.

_Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack._

He turned his attention back to the volcano, and he saw something he could never explain. A figure of a woman stood at the top of the volcano, the lava running around her legs holding something.

Jon ran over to the other side of the ship to get a better look at the miracle in front of his eyes. He pushed all the men out of the way who were staring in wonder to identify the figure. _Who was that? What are they holding? What is that on them?_

After allowing his eyes to adjust for a moment, he eyes widened in realization, and his mouth went dry.

It was Daenerys Targaryen.

Standing there naked as her name day, covered in soot and ash with her head held high.

“Seven fucking hells,” he whispered to himself in shock.

Her silver hair blew in the wind of the explosion as five baby dragons roamed around her body, sucking at her breasts and huddling around her pregnant stomach. Jon’s eyes filled with tears as he saw Davos and Arya stand in complete shock as well at the sight of his wife and the miracles she was holding.

_My_ wife.

She should be dead. She should have been turned to ash and dust… but there she was anyways, standing strong and fearless, unhurt from the lava and fire.

He looked to the sky to see the golden scales of the large dragon from before land on the volcano behind her. It let out another roar so loud that he swore even Cersei could hear it in the Red Keep. Drogon and Rhaegal roared in response as Jon saw everyone around him fell to their knees in respect and amazement of their Queen.

But Jon just stood there with the largest smile on his face — stretching from ear to ear — for everyone finally got to see the miracle that was Daenerys Targaryen.

His wife.

The mother of his child.

The Mother of Dragons.

And for the first time in centuries, the night was filled with the songs of eight dragons.


	43. CERSEI IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei observes.

Cersei looked out the window at the sight of fire lighting up the sky. It was quite magnificent — all the shades of red, orange and yellow working together to make one master of death. She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps running down the hall towards her, but she didn't flinch for it could only be one person.

"Your Grace, there are reports that the volcano on dragon has erupted," Qyburn informed her urgently.

Cersei smirked as she looked back out at the flaming sky.

_Good. Maybe some of the traitors got what they deserved._

She took a sip of her red wine, while calmly turning to look at her Hand.

"Ready the wildfire," she commanded as she gazed back out at the orange sky. "They are coming."

And just like that, the little man was off again – running to inform the alchemists to place the gallons of wildfire under the city.  _If I can't have this crown, then no one will._

Suddenly, a roar so ferocious sounded through the air that it made the walls of the Red Keep shake... but the lioness stood tall.

_I am not afraid._


	44. DAENERYS XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany reunites with Jon. The world sees the five new dragons.

When Dany reached the ships heading now to King's Landing with her new children, Jon ran over and covered her naked body with his cloak. She blushed at her husband wanting to minimize those seeing her this way for she already knew what he would say, _“For my eyes only!”_

She suddenly chuckled as Jon embraced her firmly, a small tear escaping his eyes. When she looked at his face, his expression of concern made her understand completely.

“I’m fine,” she assured him.

He nodded suspiciously, knowing he’d want to inspect her himself. However, before that could even start, the baby dragons started crawling between them. Jon looked bewildered as the silvery-white one climbed on top of his shoulder, contently purring as he stoked it softly.

“He likes you,” Dany laughed.

Jon chuckled as he continued to pet the baby dragon carefully. “I guess so.”

She continued laughing as she realized the entire boat was staring at them in shock. _Right, this is a public place._ She was so preoccupied with seeing Jon, she totally forgot she had to explain herself to all the northerners. But it seems she didn’t have to say much as when she turned around to face everyone — seeing Davos, Arya, and Gendry in the midst of people — they all fell to their knees in amazement. Dany couldn’t help but smile, turning her head to look at Jon who was holding her protectively as the red and gold baby climbed between them onto his other soldier. _The Mother and Father of Dragons._ She stroked her extremely swollen stomach with tender love and care, laughing to herself that they would soon have a _human_ baby to care for as well.

That was when a foreign roar of a golden dragon sounded, as Sunfyre flew by.

“He’s even bigger than Drogon,” Jon said in amazement.

Dany smiled as she looked at her new golden child. “I know. That one’s named Sunfyre. They say he was the most beautiful dragon to ever be born.”

Her husband nodded in agreement. “I can see why,” he said happily as he looked down at her. “We should get to our bedchamber. You’re probably freezing.”

Although she wasn’t — _dragons never get cold_ — she didn’t object. _I don’t feel like talking to all these people right now._

They didn’t even have to say a word for everyone just parted to make room for their King and Queen to walk effortlessly to their bedchamber. Everyone fought to be able to get a glimpse of the five new miracles aboard their ship, _but they will get formally introduced later._  

They walked side by side until Dany added to their conversation earlier. “You know, King Aegon II rode Sunfyre during the Dance of Dragons. It’s said that Sunfyre was gravely injured in the battle against Moondancer and Lady Baela, and he died a few days later. He died at Dragonstone, so that’s why his skeleton was there,” she explained as they walked.

Jon looked at her with amusement. “How do you know all of this?”

Dany laughed. “I spent so many years in exile Jon. All my brother did was talk about our family history,” she remarked cheerfully.

He nodded in understanding as he opened their bedchamber door. _Finally._ They entered and set the five new babies on the table to allow them to explore as they laid down on the bed. Gods, she was exhausted, but she didn’t want to sleep. No, she wanted to stay up the entire night and talk to her love. _And it doesn’t help this human baby won’t stop kicking me._

After a few moments of silence, Jon finally spoke up. “It’s kind of funny, isn’t it?”

Dany furrowed her eyebrows. “What is?”

“The fact that Sunfyre was Aegon II’s dragon, and now all these years later he was brought back to life by Aegon VI’s wife.”

_I never thought of that._

She broke into a large smile. “It must be fate then.”  
He chuckled lightly. “Must be…” he trailed off as they continued to watch the old dragon roam the skies along with Drogon and Rhaegal.

At first she worried if her children would accept their new siblings, but it was as if they knew each other all this time. It was stunning when she first saw Sunfyre’s flame… as golden as him. She could still hear the sounds of Melisandre’s screams as she burnt up, but Dany knew the Red Woman got what she deserved. _What she did to little Shireen was much worse. A trusting young girl just trying to help her father…_

She didn’t realize she was staring off into the distance until Jon gently shook her arm, bringing her back to reality.

“Dany are you alright?” he asked in concern.

She nodded softly. “Yes, sorry,” she said softly. “Just a bit tired.”

“We should get some sleep; you’ve had one hell of a night.”

_I don’t want to sleep; I want to look at these five miracles more. But I need to sleep for the baby like Sam said back on Dragonstone..._

So, after a moment of hesitation, she reluctantly nodded. She looked over to the moonlit chair the babies were sleeping on. She smiled at their beauty… _complete miracles._

“Have you thought of names for any of the others yet?” Jon asked curiously as if he knew what she was thinking.

_He knows me so well._

She moved up on the pillow to face him directly as she smiled. “How did you know I was thinking about them?” she teased.

He kissed her forehead. “Because I know you, Daenerys Stormborn.”

She laughed at his soft remark as she gazed into his eyes lovingly. He was the fearsome White Wolf anywhere else, but not here. No, here he was just a boy named Jon, and she was just a girl named Dany. No titles, no duties… just them. _What my heaven looks like._

“So?” he teased back. “I know you’re thinking of some in that gorgeous mind of yours.”

She blushed at the compliment. _After all this time he still makes me feel like a girl again._ “I wanted to name the blue one Tessarion, after the Blue Queen dragon ridden by Prince Daeron. They say that dragon breathed flames so hot they were blue, just like her.”

Jon smiled. “I like that. What about the others?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said. _That’s a lie. I have all the names picked out that I’d ever want…_

“Dany, we both know that’s a lie,” he laughed.

Dany laughed too as he always caught her in her lies. “Alright, well, I wanted to name two after the dragons Vhagar and Meraxes ridden by the sisters of Aegon the Conqueror. Maybe the purple and gold one Meraxes, and the black one Vhagar.”

He thought for a moment before nodding. “Okay, that leaves two left.”

She smiled. _The last two are special._ “One I plan to name the red and gold one Aeryon,” she explained.

Jon furrowed his eyebrows. “Aeryon?”

She nodded. “After my husband, Aegon Targaryen, and his little sister… Arya Stark.”

His eyes widened. “Dany…”

But she continued to talk over him. _There’s still one more name left._ “And the silvery-white one will be Winter,” she said bashfully. “After your home, Winterfell. A tribute to House Stark and my love.”

Even in the darkness, she could see his eyes glazing over with tears. “You don’t have to do that, Dany,” he managed.

She stroked his cheek softly. “I know. But I want to.”

She could feel him smile under her hand as he leaned in to kiss her. It was soft — full of love and devotion, not necessarily hunger and lust.

“Arya is going to lose her mind,” he laughed.

She burst out laughing too. “I can’t wait to see her face. I know how much she loves Drogon and Rhaegal.”

He held her close as his hand rubbed her back all the way down to her enlarged stomach.

“We’ll soon have a baby laying between us,” she whispered softly.

He smiled at the notion. “I can’t wait,” he replied honestly.

She resumed her spot back on his chest and allowed sleep to overtake her body. But before closing her eyes, she took one last look at the five baby dragons. _Meraxes, Aeryon, Winter, Vhagar, and Tessarion_. How they looked so peaceful asleep and so young. But only a fool would think that for she knew they were dragons. _And a dragon is not a slave._

She drifted off to the sound of the boat rocking her back and forth on Jon’s scarred chest, and the sound of her children roaring outside.

_The dance of dragons._


	45. DAENERYS XVII

When they arrived on the shore, Jon began helping the soldiers set up camp for them to stay the night before the invasion the next day. Dany just clutched her five new babies and held them close as she watched Jon work tirelessly. However, her concentration broke when she heard footsteps.

“They are amazing, Your Grace,” a familiar voice said from behind.

Dany smiled as she turned around to see Tyrion standing there wide-eyed at the sight of her five new children. “I know.”

He smiled. “I think if any of these northerners had any remaining doubts in you, that has been demolished now,” he emphasized.

Dany’s heart swelled at the thought. “I just want to be a good queen,” she said truthfully as she nuzzled Winter, who was sitting on her shoulder.

“You will be. Just like in Meereen.”

“Have you come up with any names yet?”

She nodded. “This one is Winter,” she remarked happily. “After Jon’s home, Winterfell. I wanted to pay tribute to House Stark.”

He smiled. “Very nice choice, Your Grace. The others?”

“Meraxes and Vhagar, after the original dragons that conquered Westeros; Tessarion after the Blue Queen; and Aeryon, a combination of Arya and Aegon,” she responded happily, pointing to the dragons respectively.

“Beautiful names, Your Grace.”

“Thank you,” she said honestly. “Lord Tyrion, I need to ask a favor of you.”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “What can I do for you, my Queen?”

“You will not be fighting tomorrow along with Lady Sansa. I need you to watch my dragons since they are not nearly strong enough to fight yet.”

“Your Grace—” he began to protest, but Dany cut him off.

“They will not harm you, and I need someone to guard them. There is no one I trust more than you,” she insisted firmly.

He contemplated the thought before nodding. “Very well. Sleep well my Queen.”

Dany smiled as she watched her Hand walk away in the midst of the madness. She then walked into their tent Jon set up and found him asleep on the furs already. She smiled at the sight of his chest rising and falling so calmly. _He’s so perfect._ She changed into her nightgown as quickly as she could before snuggling up as close to him as her pregnant stomach would allow. Her nuzzling his neck made him stir; his eyes blinking with love and sleep.

“Hey,” he mumbled with a smirk, his voice thick with sleep.

She smiled and admired his face. _He looks so sexy when he’s just woken up._ “Hey,” she whispered back, not leaving his neck. “I love you.”

He moaned in response as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer into a protective hug. Within a few moments, they were both asleep, only concerned about each other and managed to forget the implications of tomorrow.

 

That next morning, she woke to find Jon already out with the soldiers and going over any last-minute planning. She slipped her armor on — Jon had it especially made to protect the baby — and went to say goodbye to her five new dragons before meeting up with Drogon and Rhaegal. She stroked her dragon’s snout as Jon joined her on top of the hill.

“Be careful, my love,” Jon pleaded desperately. “Both of you.”

Dany smiled at the passion and concern in his eyes. “We will be. _You_ be careful. I cannot have our child growing up without his father.”

He gave a stiff laugh before kissing her passionately. She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck as she soaked up the last few moments of bliss before the war. _It could possibly be for the last time ever._ She shook her head, ridding the negative thought from her mind, as she knew she couldn’t afford being distracted. Dany took one last look at her husband with tears in her eyes before mounting Drogon. Jon let go reluctantly, mounting Rhaegal beside her. They both sat there watching the armies get in formation to attack and wait for Grey Worm’s signal.

A few minutes went by before Tyrion gave her a thumb’s up, and she smiled.

_Let the games begin._

“Sōvēs,” she commanded to Drogon, and before she could blink, the great dragon was flipping its wings and pushing firmly off the ground. Dany smiled as she climbed higher and higher in the sky — the encampment becoming so small on the ground below — as she looked forward towards King’s Landing.

She began soaring through the air at speeds she never experienced before, high on the war about to begin. Dany couldn’t even see Jon on Rhaegal behind her for she only had one mission: the Iron Fleet. Yara said she would meet them after they destroyed the scorpions and the main ships, and she would take care of the survivors. She floated through the clouds until the fleet finally came into her view. She smirked as she saw Euron’s evil sigils. _He will shit himself when he sees the size of Sunfyre._ The thought brought her true joy as she saw her new golden child shine in the sunlight. She took a moment to remember all that she had lost because of Euron Greyjoy; _they took Varys. They took Ellaria Sand. He tortured Yara. Euron Greyjoy will pay._

So, without hesitation, Drogon dove fast towards the sea to start the historic battle. Faster and faster they flew, the wind bringing tears to Dany’s eyes, but she blinked them away. Sunfyre followed her lead, flying even faster down with his gigantic size, until he cast his shadow over the ships. But before Euron could even turn around to see what was causing the darkness, Dany was screaming, “DRACARYS!”

Flames erupted from Drogon’s mouth and came crashing down on the wooden ships below. Dany felt so high watching as she and her children burned them all, her enemies’ screams making all those years in exile worth it for this moment. Sunfyre was blasting twice as many with his golden flames to the point the men didn’t even stand a chance to reach the scorpions to try to shoot them down.

“Turn!” she heard the soldiers hopelessly shout, but it was no use.

Using the blinding sun to her advantage, she kept diving down without ever being seen. She laughed as Euron and his men searched frantically for her and Sunfyre, but they were far out of sight once again. At her signal, she dove down again, permitting Drogon to release a ferocious roar before letting forth an eruption of fire breath, decimating the boats in their path. She caught Euron’s eye as she flew past with unbelievable speed, as she saw a flash of green come beside her. Jon flew past on Rhaegal, the sound of his northern accent yelling the Valyrian word for dragonfire echoing through the air. In all her dreams of this moment, she never predicted the love of her life, her _husband_ , her unborn child’s father would be there to help her. With every yelling of “Dracarys,” Dany felt every horrible memory of her childhood burst up into flames, leaving only ash in her mind like the ships on the bottle of Blackwater Bay.

The soldiers were nervously fidgeting over the scorpions to the point Euron was so annoyed he pushed them out of the way.

“Get back! Back!” she heard him yell, but he was too late. She watched as the arrow flew past her into the sky, landing in nothing, before gripping tighter and aiming right for Euron’s ship. Sunfyre and Rhaegal followed behind her as they all blasted it simultaneously, smiling as Euron attempted to leap overboard to avoid incineration. _Yara will get him._

So, within five minutes, the entire fleet was on fire, and their work was done. _Done at sea._

“WE NEED TO GET TO THE GATES!” she screamed at Jon, motioning to their next task. _I will destroy every single scorpion that tried to take the lives of Drogon and Rhaegal until there is nothing left but dust._

She watched as her husband nodded, directing Rhaegal forward to the large concrete structures that were now armed with scared men. Dany smiled and for a moment she felt bad for the Lannister soldiers as they stood no chance against three dragons. _Their scorpions cannot save them now._ Jon glanced at her for permission to begin, and Dany didn’t even have to answer for Sunfyre flew in, his golden scales gleaming, and started wreaking havoc on walls. Immediately, their enemies burst into golden flames as Jon and Dany directed their dragons through the other gates, destroying all the men in their wake. Some tried to fire flaming arrows at them, and Dany just laughed as they bounced off Drogon’s strong scales.

Words like “Ready!” and “Fire!” boomed nervously out of the doomed soldiers below. But again, Drogon swerved before engulfing the enemies into a great burst of flame. She smiled at the sound of the men and machines disintegrating in the powerful eruption. As she made her way around the city gates, Rhaegal and Sunfyre met up with her again as she spotted their forces at a standoff led by Grey Worm and Davos and the Golden Company.  _I’ll just make the battle easier for them._ Noticing where she was heading, Jon followed as they prepared to burn the army.  And with nothing but the sound of their wings for warning, the dragons released a great fireball, exploding the Golden Company into nothing but burning bodies and ash.

She smiled at Grey Worm as she continued her mission through the city as she saw her commander motion for them to start charging. She watched from the sky as the Unsullied and Dothraki, combined with all of Jon’s forces, charged through the demolished city gates, crushing the remainder of the Golden Company along with any Lannister soldier.

The sound of the Dothraki horses galloping through the streets echoed in her ears as her dragons continued their path of mass destruction. _But harming no innocents._ She exchanged satisfied looks with Jon at the sight of their forces ripping through the kingsguard inside the walls, making them fall like leaves during a storm.

When she looked down at the city, she saw only a charred and burning wasteland. Burned bodies were strewn everywhere, but only of soldiers. She sighed in relief; _I do not want another child’s bones thrown at my feet._  She took a deep breath as she landed on top of a random building, Drogon crushing it with his weight, as Rhaegal settled in beside her with Sunfyre on the opposite side of the street. The three dragons all roared terrifyingly loudly in unison, making the soldiers below them shutter. She watched with anxiety as the remainder of the Lannister forces were at a standoff with Grey Worm and Ser Davos. _Don’t be stupid. No one else has to die. Just surrender already._

The Lannister commander looked up reluctantly at the three dragons surrounding him as he looked at the men around him. _You have to realize you have no chance. Throw down your sword._ Her heart was racing as she exchanged looks with the commander, as she pleaded with her eyes to give it up. After a few moments of tense hesitation, he dropped his sword in surrender with the rest of the battalion following. Dany let out a sigh of relief as she looked thankfully at Jon. _Thank the gods._

Suddenly, shouts of “RING THE BINGS!” echoed through the city as Dany stared desperately at the Bell tower in the distance.

_Just ring the bell. End this, Cersei. Ring the bell._


End file.
